I can still feel you
by Lysistrate
Summary: When Bella moves to live with her father in Forks, she accidently bumps into the Cullens in the woods. This meeting will be the beginning of love between Bella and Edward, but it will also be the beginning of a new prespectiv of the world to the Cullens.
1. Chapter 1

**This story will be mostly about Bella and Edward, but the whole Cullen family will play a huge part. I hope you´ll like the and if you don´t well then I hope you didn´t think it was a total waste of time ;) Anyway I have never been much for long "introductions" so read the disclamer and then keep on reading the story. **

**Disclamer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to Stepahanie Meyer. **

* * *

Sitting on my bed in Forks I could hear Charlie walking up the stairs to my room. I had moved to Forks just two days ago to give my mother Renee and her new husband Phil some alone time. Renee had met Phil a couple of years ago and they truly loved each other, even though it was an age difference. Phil had always been kind to me and I knew that he was good for my mother. Still he had always been a little uneasy around me, and I around him. It was a little hard acting completely unknowing to what happened between him and my mother sometimes during the nights. Renee always tried to make sure they were far away when they made love, but sometimes lust got the best of them. The thought made me shudder and hoping that was an experience I wouldn´t have to endure in this house. The last time I checked Charlie was single and the thought of my father and some woman… I felt how my face turned into a mask of disgust at the thought. I was still trying to lock in those thoughts deep in the back of my mind when Charlie knocked on my door before opening it.

"Bells, I need to go the station and work this afternoon, is that okay with you? If it´s not I can stay at home, the others at the station will understand." He said sounding worried. Putting a smile on my face I turned my head towards him there he stood in the door. I still tried to obstruct the thoughts I had earlier.

"You go to work dad I will be alright. I need to get to know this house again anyway since you´ll have to go back to work sometime." I answered. Getting to know the house had been a lie. It was exactly the same as it had been when I moved away to live with Renee all those years ago.

"Are you sure Bells?" He asked and I nodded my head. "Remember you´re not allowed to leave this house without someone that can help you."

"I have already promised dad. I won´t leave the house without company. Now hurry before you´re late." I said with a tired voice. Charlie´s fear of me leaving the house alone had started to become quite annoying after a while. I knew that was one of the reasons why I hadn´t been here for so long. I heard Charlie draw a deep breath before he made his way through my room and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead. After that he left my room and closed the door behind him. I listened carefully after his footsteps. When I heard him closing the front door I emiditally rose from the bed I and placed the book I had been reading on the computer table. Before I left I grabbed my jacket.

* * *

A few hours later I still wandered around in the forest. I felt from where the warmth of the sun hit me, it had to around four in the afternoon. I had my eyes closed as I listened to the peaceful sounds of nature. A deer walking by or a bird´s wings when it flew by. My mind was calm and the tension I had felt the last two days disappeared. It was in the forest I felt most at home, I had always been close to nature and it´s citizens.

Since I had left my father´s house, I had allowed my feet to take me wherever they wanted to take me. It had been so long since I could take long walk, acting like me. I could never do that when I was with others. I placed my hand on a tree when I walked by and stopped. The bark felt raspy under my fingers. In the tree sat a small squirrel and I smiled when he jumped from tree to tree, away from me. _Always so cautious _I thought, but the thought took away my smile. In my whole life people had been trying to take care of me, looking after me and telling me to be careful. I knew they only wanted me to be safe but it hurt a lot to never be even a little normal. Renee was the only one who knew I could take care of myself and she gave me freedom.

That was also a reason why I didn´t want to move in with Charlie, I knew that the freedom I had would disappear. I knew he would treat me like a five year old again and that I would probably go back into depression. A few years ago I had been in deep depression and after one of mine and Renee's many fights during that time, she had realized that I could take care of myself and needed freedom. It was also with that freedom that Phil started to become uneasy around me. The reason was that I could suddenly handle things I shouldn't have been able to do.

When I decided to move to Forks, mom and I had our first fight in many years. But in the end she gave in. After that she had given Charlie many strict rules to follow. One of them was not to hire an assistant for me in school and I was glad that he atleast had followed that rule. It had been extremely embarrassing to have someone by my side every day, every hour, minute and second.

A sound like two boulders smashing into each other, but still not, brought me back to the present. I was still leaning against the tree and the little squirrel had returned, inspecting one of my fingers, but the crash had made it run away again. Curious what had made the sound I took one step forward but immediately stopped. A house? In the middle of the forest? Why?_ I must be more careful in the future and don´t miss things like that._ I diced. Wondering if I should continue or go back to Charlie´s house, I decided to once again let my body diced. I felt my feet move forward and how I started running towards the sound and the strange house. When I was a few meters away I stopped, hidden in the forest.

The big house in front of me had three floors and I could feel that the rooms were big with a lot of space. The side of the house which was towards me had a wall made of glass. There was also a garage connected to the house and in there stood seven cars in different sizes and a motorcycle. One of the cars had to be a jeep, judging from the size. Outside the house, on the lawn, were seven people.

Two of them where wrestling while the others was watching. A family. There were three women and two of them were of ordinary height and size. The third one on the other hand was very small and neat. She was bouncing up and down while, I assumed, she was cheering on one of the men fighting. The two men wrestling confused me a little. One of them had the size of a bear and I could feel that he used all the muscles in his body. The other man fighting though was muscular, but he couldn´t even compare to the bear he was fighting. The battle would have been over a long time ago, so why wasn´t it?

The two men watching the fight was speaking with the three women. Both of them were muscular as well, but the one who had his arm around one of the "ordinary" women . The father and the mother of the family perhaps?

Carefully I made my way closer to the house and as I did so the small girl stopped bouncing and became very stiff. The shorter one of the two men watching tensed as well.

"There is someone watching us in the woods" He said. It felt like I had been hit by a wall. His voice was beautiful! It was velvet and smooth, a perfect symphony without the slightest mistake in it. During my seventeen years I had never heard anything more beautiful.

In my dazed state I barely noticed that the two men that had been fighting and the man, who had held his arm around the mother, had moved and taken a protective stance in front of the three women. The smaller one of the fighter's stood in front of the small girl. I knew that they knew I was here, so I carefully emerged from the woods as I kept my head high and turned towards the family. I could feel a small breeze coming from behind me, playing with my long hair.

When the family could see me I heard an intake of breath, the same reaction everyone had when they saw me the first time. I didn´t know why people reacted like that because I had never seen myself in a mirror. I had lived all my life in total darkness and saw the world in my own way with my extremely well developed senses. I took a few steps more before I stopped. I couldn´t feel or hear any heartbeats from this family and I heard that two of men wasn´t breathing. Thoughtful I placed my head a little to the side and wished that I could see the special family in front of me.

**

* * *

**

**Edward´s POV**

With a loud crash Emmet and Jasper collided with each other. Next to me Carlisle stood with an amused smile on his face and his right arm around Esme, who was leaning into his side. On my other side Alice was jumping up and down cheering on her husband. I was smiling too. We all knew that Jasper would win, but Emmet never stopped trying to beat him. _Trying _was the key word_. _It was the last day of the week and tomorrow we all had to go back to our personal hell, High School. Esme and Carlisle were lucky to be frozen in an age that was too old for school.

Every week was the same, Jessica trying to get Mike's attention, Lauren going on about herself in her mind and with others, and my family just trying to survive the without an disaster. It was a real pain to hear the thoughts of the teenagers and teachers of Forks high. The teachers was tiered of their lives, Miss Cope kept on fantasizing about me and my brothers, together with the rest if the female population, while the males kept fantasizing about my sisters. This week it would also be a new addition to all the sickening minds. Chief Swan's daughter, Isabella, was finally moving back to Forks from Phoenix and had been the biggest gossip of the week. No one really remembered her, but all the boys already had made a picture in their heads of a girl who looked a lot like Rose or Alice, but with one differences. She would be available.

Just when it looked like Jasper would win Alice stiffened next to me, a vision coming to her.  
_The picture showed the back of what looked like a girl. Over her shoulder you could see a family of seven vampires staring right at her. Slowly the girl started to emerge from the forest as the family stiffened. _My eyes moved you the spot where the girl should be hiding.

"There is someone watching us in the woods" I said to low for anyone but a vampire to hear and in one second my brothers and father stood protectively in front of their mates. The wrestling game was already long forgotten as we all stared at the same spot. What confused me was that I hadn´t heard a new mind joining us. I should have head if someone was hiding in the forest. Then the girl from Alice´s vision came out from the forest so we all could see her. A small breeze came from behind her, playing with her hair and causing her sent to hit me full force. It was the sweetest and most appealing sent I had ever smelled. The girl in front of us smelled like freesia and strawberries. It took all my power not to give in to monster inside of me that was screaming for her blood.

It was first when I heard the others draw their breaths that I let go of the thirst long enough to inspect the girl and I was dazed. The most wonderful creature in the world stood in front of us. The young woman had mahogany colored hair which flowed down to her waist with perfect curls at the bottom. In the last sunlight of the day you could see some red streaks in her hair as well. Her ivory skin seemed to glow and her body had the right curves. Her face was heart shaped with a slight pink color on her cheeks from the cold weather. The only fault I could find on her was a little unbalance between her lips. At least I thought until I saw her eyes and I felt how the air left my lungs. Her eyes had no pupil or iris; they were just white, completely and utterly white. There wasn´t even any blood vessels visible and if there had been any, I had seen them. Still her white eyes held life and curiosity. The woman in front of us could measure with a vampire in beauty and could be mistaken for one far away. Her steady heartbeat though killed that theory. She was wearing ordinary jeans and a jacket, but she had no shoes on her feet. She couldn´t possibly be a human, could she? She looked like an angel.

The angel took a few more steps and I felt her scent wash over me again, like wine for an alcoholic or a drug. Jasper and I stopped breathing at the same time as the girl stopped and tilted her head a little to the side with a small smile plying on her delicate lips and her white eyes still shining with curiosity. That was when I realized that this girl had to be blind, that was the only explanation. She was doomed to walk in darkness forever. In that moment I wished that I could read her quiet mind to find out who or what she was, but also save her from her cruel fate.

* * *

**That was the first chapter of this story. Review and tell me what you think: :) If you liked this story you can also check out my other story: Love, Hate, War and Family. **

**/Lysistrate**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okey I am really sorry for this taking so long, but finally I am done with chapter two. It may not be as good as I had wanted it to be but I have had some really personal problems latley so writing has not been my top 1 priority. Anyway will expalin more of that in the end of this chapter. Now just enojy!! :)**

**Disclamer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
Bella´s POV**

The family in front of me really fascinated me. Never before had I met anyone who didn´t have a heartbeat or needed to breath, because something told me it wasn´t just the two "smaller" men who could cut of their air supply. But what confused me was that they could still be alive, it should be impossible. Even the smallest creatures needed heartbeats, but somehow this family _didn´t_ need them. _They are special, just like me. _I thoughtand for the first time ever I felt a connection towards any "living" creature, except for some other special creatures.

I could feel that the men had moved in front of the women, except the man with the beautiful voice. He still stood next to the smallest girl. When they had moved I had felt that it was something different about them, something about how they were built, but I couldn´t put it to words.

No one in the family had said anything yet so I decided to try starting some kind of conversation so I could find out their names.

"I´m really sorry for just walking into your property like this Mr..." I trialed off, "looking" at the man I thought was father of the family, giving him the perfect opportunity to introduce himself.

"I am sorry I´m being rude. My name is Carlisle Cullen." He said with a perfect and warm voice, reaching his hand forward for me to shake. Without hesitation I took a few steps forward and shook his outstretched hand. The moment our hands touched I could feel every single part of him. The special sight I already had could now be directly focused into my sensitive hand, giving me full information of what he looked like. Even though I had never really "seen" a human, I could tell that he had to be beautiful for those who could see. But what confused me was that I couldn´t find any scars, wounds or any other defects on this man and all human had that of some sort. Also none of his internal organs, except his brain, seemed to work.

When I let go of his hand I finally could describe this families mass. Somehow they had skin that was harder than any stone, but still somehow reminded of the softness from a human body. _Dear God Bella, you sound like a scientist. _I told myself.

"I have heard a lot about you Dr. Cullen, apparently you are one of the best doctors in the area, maybe even in the country if my source is right." I said smiling towards him. I felt Dr. Cullen smiling back at me and how the giant bear-man on his right started to shake from suppressed laughter.

"Don´t be so quick laughing you big bear. You can´t even beat a person that is half your size and thinking of how big you are, that is really, really bad." I said my voice a little teasing. I was still looking at Dr. Cullen, but that didn´t stop me from feeling how the bear stopped shaking and how his eyes locked on me, glaring. Suddenly the man who had been fighting the bear started laughing, loudly, and the small girl behind him giggled. I couldn´t help a smile on my own face, I liked his voice as well. It was calming somehow.

"She got you Emmett!" The man said now only chuckling a little. So the bear-man was named Emmett. _Hmm… Carlisle and Emmett, both different and old names_. The man seemed to think he had done something wrong because, as soon he had said those words he stiffened and I felt how he once again stopped breathing. I had turned so my focus was in the young man but now I turned back to Dr. Cullen, making sure I still had a smile on my face, even though I was in deep thought.

"As I said before, I´m sorry for just walking in on you and your family like this: My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. I just moved here to live with my father, Charlie Swan, perhaps you have met?" I said.

"Yes we have met a few times." Dr. Cullen answered. "May I ask if he is your source?" He continued. I couldn´t help but laugh, this man was quick, I liked that. Deep in the forest I could hear some birds responding to my laugh with their own music. My mom always told me I had been blessed in other ways than sight, though she never told me what she meant.

"Yes he is my source; he has been talking very warmly about you Dr. Cullen. He has told me that you have done a lot for Forks, which reminds me. Do you know what time it is?" I asked. I just remembered that I completely had lost track of time and if Charlie got home to an empty house... well I didn´t even want to start thinking about that.

I felt how the woman standing behind Dr. Cullen looked at her wrist to cheek the watch she had there when I felt a familiar motion in the ground. I had memorized the feeling I got from Charlie´s car when he picked me up on the airport yesterday and I was certain it was him who had left the highway and now was driving towards the Cullen´s house. Just a few seconds later I could also hear the small sound of a car driving towards the Cullen´s house. Yep, definitely my dad. I was I so much trouble if not...

"I know we´ve barley met but I need your help." I told Dr. Cullen.

"What do you need our help with?" He asked a little cautious and I understood him, I would have been to if a strange girl suddenly asked for my help.

"My dad is on his way here and he is not going to be happy with me for just leaving the house. And there´s no meaning asking how I know because this isn't the time to tell" I said as I felt how Dr. Cullen opened his mouth. "You see Charlie is very protective of me and I´m not really allowed to leave the house without someone "watching after me", which I obviously did." I said feeling guilty for disturbing this family and for disobeying my dad. "Anyway if it´s not too much to ask, it would really help me a lot if you could pretend that you, kind of invited me over?" I felt a small blush creep over my cheeks as I waited for an answer from Dr. Cullen. But instead of him answering me the small teenage girl spoke. Her voice reminded me of voices I often had heard when I was little, before we left Forks. Her voice almost sounded like a pixies, _ALMOST._

"Why would your father not want you to leave the house on our own? You seemed to handle yourself just fine a few moments ago?" Her voice wasn´t accusing, it was just confused and curios.

"Well let´s just say that until around nine years ago I couldn´t take care of myself the way I can now and my dad doesn't know that." I said and I felt how the family waited for a further explanation. When I didn´t say anything the small girl spoke again.

"You want me or my sister to tell your father that we came over and invited you here so you have a good excuse to why you left the house right?" She asked me.

"Yes that would help a lot if it´s not too much trouble." I said feeling hopeful for that this family would help me.

"Why should we help you? We don´t even know you and how can you be so certain your father is coming? To me, you just sound crazy."

It was the first time the third girl/woman opened her mouth. Her voice was just as perfect as the others, but she had a harder and colder tone in it. _Not so friendly _I thought.

"Because you and your family are special, just like me, but in a different way." I said in a calm tone, the one I always used when I talked to a scared or an angry animal. I felt the girl look at me with wide eyes, but then she spoke her voice was completely calm and hard as ice.

"Special? What do you mean about special? Except for that you obviously is blind like a newborn kitten and you can´t take care of yourself you don´t seem _special _to me?" My face remained an unmoved mask, but she could never realize how deep those words had hurt me. She was right. I was hopeless and I was blind. I would never see anything than the same darkness I had lived in for the past seventeen years and all my life people would always treat me like a child because of my handicap.

"I might be blind, but in one second I see more than most people do in a life time. I might never really have "seen" the world around me, but I still know that you are seven people in your family, including you, even though three of you never have said a word. I know that none of you have a heartbeat and that two of you isn´t breathing in this very moment. I´m sure the rest of you don't have the need to breathe either, but you do it anyway." Now everyone in the family stared at me with wide eyes, all of them extremely tensed. "Please I need your help! I can´t force you to help me, but please you don´t know how much easier you would make my life if you did help me, and of course I will never tell anyone what I know no matter what you chose." I could hear the desperation in my own voice, but I didn´t care in the moment.

When I ended my "riot" I felt how the "pixie´s" eyes started to stare out in space. They where moving like she saw something the rest of us couldn´t… of course!

"What do you see?" I asked and didn´t care that the "ice queen" nearly threw herself at me before Emmett stopped her and I didn´t care when I felt how the rest of the family stared at me with their mouths open in shock. I was only focused on the pixie.

"I see you, you ´re leaving Forks. It´s in the middle of the summer… you're leaving with your mother… Wait NO!" The pixies sudden outburst caused me to take a step backwards. I had never liked high voices as they always hurt my sensitive hearing. I felt how the pixies´ eyes locked on my face.

"We will help you, I am Alice." I felt how she carefully reached her hand forward and grabbed mine, not caring that her sister was literally fuming next to her. Her skin was just as cold as her fathers and just like her father she was perfect. "It´ll look more real if we´re inside. Come I´ll show you." She said ready to lead me inside but I relished her hand and showed with the one that she had been holding that I didn´t need help and that she could go first. With one last look at me Alice moved inside as I followed.

* * *

**Edward´s POV**

The angel just stood in front of us, not showing any signs of being uneasy standing so close to a family of vampires. It was very uncomfortable not to be breathing, but if that´s what it takes to keep this amazing creature alive, it was a small price to pay. Somehow no matter how much I stared at the young woman in front of me I couldn´t understand how one creature could be so beautiful. To my big surprise even Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper were a little dazed by the angel in front of us, and they already had mates! Rosalie on the other hand was mentally fuming over that she for the first time had met someone that could measure (if not beat her) in beauty. The creature in front of us had her white eyes focused on Carlisle's face and it looked like she was trying to figure something out.

"I´m really sorry for just walking into your property like this Mr..." The young woman said before she trailed off. Her voice was completely calm and it sounded like bells. Never before had I heard such a perfect voice coming from a human. It was soft, like silk, and very smooth. Somehow listening to her voice calmed me down and the monster inside of me calmed down a little as well.

"I am sorry I´m being rude. My name is Carlisle Cullen." My father said reaching his hand forward to shake. He was curious how this girl, who clearly was blind, had been able to move so freely, like she knew exactly where we stood. He wanted to see how much she could register from the world around her.

To everyone's surprise the angel just quickly took a few steps forward, took my father's hand in hers and shook it before she let go. There had been no hesitation in this angel and no reaction, expect something that Jasper only could recognize as understanding, had shown in her face.

"_How could she know that I had offered her my hand if she can´t see? I should be impossible. And her skin is not like any other humans! It is… softer?" _My father thought and everyone else in my family asked themselves the same question. _Could she really be blind?_

"I have heard a lot about you Dr. Cullen, apparently you are one of the best doctors in the area, maybe even in the country if my source is right." The angel said to my father, smiling. Her smile lit up her whole face and it felt like it was the sun shining at us, not a girl smiling. Carlisle couldn´t help but smile back at the angel, but I saw how Emmett started shaking a little. He thought the girls comment had been very corny and it had been of anyone else had said it, but this girl said it with such sincerity that her comment wasn´t even near corny.

"Don´t be so quick laughing you big bear. You can´t even beat a person that is half your size and thinking of how big you are, that is really, really bad." The angel said to Emmett without even turning her head in his direction. Immediately Emmett stopped laughing and glared at the angel instead. The rest of us on the other hand were all trying very hard not to laugh. She was right. Emmett was huge and that he couldn´t beat Jasper actually was very funny. Well at least for us, it was humiliating for him. In the end though, all the suppressed laughter became too much for Jasper who burst out laughing, causing Alice to giggle a little.

"She got you Emmett!" He said when he had calmed down enough to speak again and without thinking he draw a new breath. This strange girls´ sent hit him full force and all of us saw how Jasper stiffened trying to restrain himself from attacking her. It was first then I realized that the same girl now was looking at Jasper, her eyebrows furrowed as if she was in deep thought. Then she composed her face back into a smile as she once again turned towards Carlisle.

"As I said before, I´m sorry for just walking in on you and your family like this: My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. I just moved here to live with my father, Charlie Swan, perhaps you have met?"

THIS was Charlie Swans DAUGHTER?! The long lost Isabella who finally had moved back to Forks? The girl I had seen in countless of thoughts for the past week? It seemed surreal that this girl, this angel, just was an ordinary human. _No she is not ordinary, far from it. She is special. No ordinary girl looks like that or acts like she does. _I thought to myself. Well one thing was for sure, none of those who had tried to picture her had even been near truth. My father's voice brought me back as he answered her question.

"Yes we have met a few times." Carlisle said. "May I ask if he is your source?" When he asked this question Bella started laughing. Her laugh was even more beautiful than her voice. It was indescribable. Far away some birds answered with their own songs but next to Bella´s laugh they sounded like nails on the black board. I felt how I started to lose focus of the world around me and how all my senses focused on the beautiful sound that now surrounded me. Then the sound stopped and it felt like someone just had told me that my mother had died. The sound had warmed up my whole body and I could tell that my family had experienced something similar.

"Yes he is my source; he has been talking very warmly about you Dr. Cullen. He has told me that you have done a lot for Forks, which reminds me. Do you know what time it is?" For the first time there was warmth in Bella´s voice and it filled the hole her laughter had left behind, but not fully. Esme was just about to look at her watch, why she had one I would never know, when Bella zoned out. She closed her eyes and looked like she was very concentrated on something.

"_She is feeling very uneasy and worried, but I don´t know why. It is so hard to read her." _I heard Jasper´s thoughts. Then Bella opened her eyes and turned towards Carlisle.

"I know we´ve barley met but I need your help." She told him sounding a little desperate.

"What do you need our help with?" Carlisle asked a little cautious, he was afraid she would ask for something that could reveal our vampire secrete, plus he was a little unsure of what caused Bella to change so quickly and I understood him.

"My dad is on his way here and he is not going to be happy with me for just leaving the house. And there´s no meaning asking how I know because this isn't the time to tell" She quickly added when my father opened his mouth to ask how she knew that a car was driving towards our house. We had heard it when it left the highway, but Bella shouldn't have been able to and how had she been able to know that Carlisle was going to say something? This girl just became stranger and stranger.

"You see Charlie is very protective of me and I´m not really allowed to leave the house without someone "watching after me", which I obviously did." Bella continued. "Anyway if it´s not too much to ask, it would really help me a lot if you could pretend that you, kind of, invited me over?" I saw how a small blush crept over her cheeks when she finished and I felt how the monster inside of me screamed stronger than ever for this girl's blood.

"_She is feeling guilty for disturbing us and for disobeying her father. How can she feel guilty for disturbing a family of vampires who would gladly kill her?_ Jasper was confused and I had to admit I was as well.

"Why would your father not want you to leave the house on our own? You seemed to handle yourself just fine a few moments ago?" Alice said curios.

"Well let´s just say that until around nine years ago I couldn´t take care of myself the way I do now and my dad doesn't know that." Bella said and we all waited for her to continue, but she kept quiet leaving us even more confused from her cryptic behavior.

"You want me or my sister to tell your father that we came over and invited you here so you have a good excuse to why you left the house right?" Alice said to Bella seeing if she at least had gotten that part right. This girl seemed to say one thing and mean another.

"Yes that would help a lot if it´s not too much trouble." Bella said and I didn´t need Jasper´s power to hear to that the hope in her voice.

"Why should we help you? We don´t even know you and how can you be so certain your father is coming? To me, you just sound crazy." Rosalie spoke suddenly breaking the small silence. We were all curios and actually a little scared for the girl standing before us, but Rose felt threatened by her beauty and she was very scared because Bella knew things she shouldn´t been able to know.

"Because you and your family are special, just like me, but in a different way." Bella answered my sister in a very calm tone, which reminded me a lot of someone talking to a frightened animal. But Bella´s voice really did have a calming effect. Still Rose´s eyes widened as she was trying to figure out what could have given us away.

"Special? What do you mean about special? Except for that you obviously is blind like a newborn kitten and you can´t take care of yourself you don´t seem _special _to me?" Rose said in a desperate way to win time and make Bella leave. Bella´s face though remained an unmoved mask, but the feelings inside made Jasper cringe away mentally.

"_So m__uch pain and hurt. Hopelessness and a strong feeling of being alone and misunderstood. Damn it! It should be impossible for her to not show any emotion, so how the HELL does she do it?!"_

"I might be blind, but in one second I see more than most people do in a life time. I might never really have "seen" the world around me, but I still know that you are seven people in your family, including you, even though three of you never have said a word. I know that none of you have a heartbeat and that two of you isn´t breathing in this very moment. I´m sure the rest of you don't have the need to breathe either, but you do it anyway." Now everyone in the family stared at Bella, we couldn´t help it. In a few minutes she had figured out more about us than any other human had done ever before. How was it possible? Bella continued: "Please I need your help! I can´t force you to help me, but please you don´t know how much easier you would make my life if you did help me, and of course I will never tell anyone what I know no matter what you chose."

The desperation was clear in her voice and just as she ended her "speech" Alice got a vision. Rose had already decided not help this girl and the rest of my family was still uncertain. I saw through Alice´s thoughts what she saw in her vision;_ it was summer and one of those rare days when the sun was shining. Chief Swan's house was visible in the background, but the focus was on the big truck outside the house. A middle aged woman was standing with her right arm around Bella´s shoulders while she gestured angrily towards a man who had to be Chief Swan. The woman turned around and you could see the similarity between her and Bella. She led Bella to the door of the truck and… _

Suddenly Alice's vision changed and became much clearer but the future she saw now was much worse. Bella was standing on a cliff saying something before she took one step out and fell.

"Wait NO!" Alice´s scream brought me out of her vision and I saw how Bella took a step backwards and how my family was staring at her with open mouths. _What had happened?_

Alice stared at Bella before making a decision.

"We will help you, I am Alice." She said carefully reaching forward and taking Bella´s hand, afraid that she would run away. "It´ll look more real if we´re inside. Come I´ll show you." She continued as she tried to lead Bella inside the house but this strange girl just carefully broke free from my sister's grip, showing her that she would go first. With one look Alice walked inside as the rest of us stayed outside, looking at the disappearing form of Isabella Swan.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed that. Now there might take some time before the next chapter comes up. The reason is that for alittle more than a week ago a close friend yo my family died. I hope you understand. **

**/Lysistrate**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I´m back to writing again. :) I am already working on chapter four to this story so, hopefully, it will be out soon. ;) I am also working with chapter seven to my other story and hopefully I will post it soon as well. Anyway just enjoy this chpater for now.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
****Bella´s POV  
**  
"I think these will do. Which color are they?" I asked Alice holding up a pair of shoes I had found in her huge closet. It hadn´t been my idea to find a pair of shoes that would look at least a little alike a pair of shoes I had at home, it had been Alice´s. When I had followed her into the house she had suddenly stopped and asked me if I wanted to borrow a pair of shoes since I wasn´t wearing any. Blushing I had told her that would be very kind if it wasn´t too much trouble for her. That had only caused her face to light up with a huge smile and, to my surprise, grab a hold of my hand before dragging me up the stairs. I was used to people holding a distance to me, why I didn´t know, so that this teenage girl wasn´t bothered at all surprised me. She was also surprisingly strong for her size.

As soon as I had stepped into the house I knew I had been right. It was huge and now that I could feel everything inside of it, I could feel that whoever had decorated it really known what he or she was doing. The only thing that occurred to me though, was that there were only three king-sized beds. Not seven of them or six smaller beds and one king-sized for the parents. That meant that either these peoples took turns sleeping or that six of them slept together while the last one was… sleeping on the couch or floor? Something told me that it was the boy with the velvet voice that didn´t have a bed. Carlisle, Emmett and the man with the calming voice had been so protective against Alice, her mother and her sister.

"Out of all shoes you could pick from my closet you mange to choose a _black_ pair of Converse. Black!" Alice said and I felt how she was shaking her head, but smiling. I was actually happy with my choice. The most pair of shoes in Alice´s closet had been high heels and it had only been a few flats. I, myself, only had flats because as soon as I put on a pair of shoes everything around me became, well fussy. I couldn´t see things clearly and that always caused me to panic a little, becoming uncertain and sometimes fall over. I could still see most of the world, but small details near me disappeared, like seeing an ant, and everything which was far away disappeared completely. I could always make things a little better by using my hands more, but that always caused others to look at me, which I hated.

"Well I´m very lucky then, Renee bought me pair of black Converse before I left Phoenix." I said to Alice, smiling a little before sitting down in the chair that stood in front of table full of things I thought was makeup and hair products.

"Is Renee your mother?" Alice asked as she sat down on the king sized bead across from me. Thinking I started to put on the left shoe. I didn't like it when others knew about me, but this family had helped me when I needed their help.

"Yes she is." That was all I said and with a tone which told Alice that I didn´t want more questions on the subject and she didn´t ask me anything else before I put down my right foot on the ground a small sigh escaped from me. With the pair of shoes on my feet I could still feel the whole second floor, but other than that I was blind. I knew it would get better when I got outside, but it was still very frustrating going from sensing all the way to something I thought was a small cottage to just seeing one floor. Of course Alice noticed my sigh.

"You don´t like wearing shoes very much, do you?" She asked.

"No, they make the world unclear and they make everything fussy." I said and once again I felt how Alice waited for me to continue and once again I kept quiet. Right then I heard Charlie´s car stopping in front of the Cullen´s house. Even though I had lost parts of my "seeing" my other senses were still the same to my big relief. I heard how Charlie walked up to the front door and hesitated a few seconds before he knocked on the door. I heard footsteps walking towards the door and opening it. I shifted a little where I sat knowing that if I not had been wearing shoes I had known when the person standing at the door had entered the house.

"Chief Swan good to see you again, are you here to pick up Isabella?" I heard the voice Dr. Cullen. His voice held the precise amount of warmth and no surprise at all, like he really had expected seeing Charlie on his doorstep and like nothing was wrong with that. But I didn´t like that he said _"Are you here to pick up Isabella?" _it sounded like I was five years old!

"Uhm… yes." Was the only replay that came from my father, he sounded really confused. I understood him, I had been to. When my father said this I felt how Alice rose from her bed holding out her hand for me to take and this time I took it willingly. She put her arm under my own so she had me in a firm grip and then we slowly started to make our way downstairs. As soon as I came near the wall I put my free hand against it and relief flooded through my whole body. Finally I could see. Alice must had realized this because she picked up the pace and slowed down again when we reached the stairs. Once we had reached the bottom of the stairs I had to let go of the wall, something I did unwillingly. Alice lead me towards the door and I could feel two men standing on the doorstep and that the rest of the Cullen family was in the room as well, but I could only pick out Emmett, the rest of them were to similar for me now.

Suddenly I felt two arms warp around me and without even thinking a small scream escaped my lips and for a second fear rose inside in of me before I recognized my father. Immediately I felt how he let go of me, but still held both my arms by my wrists in his hands.

"I´m sorry Bells I forgot." He told me and I felt the concern coming from him.

"I´m fine dad I just didn´t know you where you were." I said feeling the usual lump in my throat.

"Good. Then maybe you can answer me why you left the house without calling me or at least leaving me a note?" Charlie's vice was firm and it felt extremely embarrassing being lectured by my father in front of the Cullens.

"You know very well that I can´t write, that is one of the problems with being blind, and when Alice came by welcoming me to Forks and asking if I wanted to come over I forgot to call you." I said this in the same calm voice as earlier and I immediately felt how Charlie relaxed, but there was also an edge to my voice I couldn´t keep out.

"Bella is right Chief Swan. I practically dragged her out of the house when she said yes, so she wouldn´t have had any chance to call you. I am sorry if we worried you." Alice said with a voice which held just the right amount of sorrow and quilt. _They are good actors _I thought.

"Very well then, I guess it´s okay, just don´t forget about it next time. Thank you for taking care of Bella for me." Dear god it sounded like I was a five year old again and I felt my face heat up from embracement and I also how the lump in my throat grew. Would everyone always see me as a baby?

"No problem Chief Swan." Dr. Cullen said with a warm voice, but I heard a small amount of concern in it as well. My dad carefully guided me out from the house and when we reached the small stair outside the front door he counted each step out loud so "I would know how many there was left".When we reached the police car Charlie opened the car door for me before he picked me up and sat me down in the passenger seat. I forced a small smile, but on the inside I was breaking and I knew that if things continued in this direction it wouldn´t take long before I was back in depression.

* * *

The atmosphere in car was so thick that it felt like breathing under water, but I was _not_ going to say anything first.

"You know that I don´t like it when you leave the house Bella." Charlie stared.

"I know." I just said with a sad voice.

"Then why didn´t you call me?"

"I forgot."

"You forgot? You _forgot?!_ Hell! Do have any idea how idea how worried I was?! I nearly called the station so they could start searching for you!"

"I´m sorry…"

"Isabella you don´t even know the meaning of the word! If you were sorry you would have called me before you left the house! From now on you are not leaving the house without my company!" Charlie said and I felt how tears started to fall from my blind eyes and roiling down my cheeks. Mostly I was angry, but also truly sad for causing my father pain. I hadn´t meant to! Then I heard how the car slowed down and finally stopped before Charlie warped me in a hug.

"I am so sorry Bells! I was just so scared, I didn´t want to lose you like I did nine years ago." He said and I knew he told the truth. Until nine years ago Charlie had nearly ever hugged me and he had had problems with expressing his emotions. Nine years ago all that changed.

"I really am sorry dad I should have told you." I whispered tears still falling.

"I know you are sweetie I just was so scared of losing you." He let go of me and wiped my tears away with his thumb. "And of course you will be allowed to leave the house without me."

"Thanks dad." I said before he started the car and started driving again. I knew both Renee and Charlie had been really scared nine years ago, but for me it had been the turning point in my life. A lot of things had happened then and one of them was that I would get closer to Charlie then I ever thought was possible. If I only could make him see that I could take care of myself! Sometimes I really wondered which one of us who really was blind and who could see. I felt one last tear escape my eye and roll down my cheek as I turned my face towards the window, seeing nothing but the usual darkness.

* * *

**Edward´s POV**

We all stayed outside as Alice led Bella inside. We heard how she asked if Bella wanted to borrow a pair of shoes and Bella´s replay. Emmett opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Rose.

"She can hear you!" She whispered so low that we barley heard her. We all looked at her knowing what she said was true. We all heard how Charlie Swan´s car was driving closer to our house and somehow Bella had heard this too. If we said anything yet she would hear us. Instead Carlisle just showed with his hand that we all should go inside. I saw that Jasper hesitated for a moment before he followed us inside.

Inside our house Bella´s sent was even more concentrated and it took all my will power not to run upstairs and end her young life.

"You don´t like wearing shoes very much, do you?" We all heard Alice asking Bella.

"No, they make the world unclear and the make everything fussy." Bella´s voice came from upstairs and for some reason it warmed my dead heart to hear her voice. The mystery of Bella Swan really was a mystery. First of all I couldn´t read her mind, something that never had happened before in my existence. Then there was her weird behavior and lack of fears towards us. I knew that when I read about humans being blind many years ago I had read that almost everyone developed a sixth sense which would "protect" them from danger. Wouldn´t that mean Bella wouldn´t even had approached us?

I saw her in front of me. Her brown hair flowing down her back, and her heart shaped face along with her white eyes which somehow had shoe with life despite her blindness. My memory of this human girl overtook all my thoughts and it wasn´t before I heard a knock at the door that I could focus on anything else. My father went to open the door and there stood Chief Swan. To my big surprise had a problem reading his mind as well. I only got brief thoughts and feelings.

"Chief Swan good to see you again, are you here to pick up Isabella?" My father said silently cursing in his head. He thought it had sounded like Bella was just a small child and I agreed with him. I mean Bella had to be around seventeen years old and she had proven that she could take care of herself. Chief Swan got a very puzzled look on his face.

"Uhm… yes." That was his only replay, sounding just as confused as he looked. As he sad this we all heard how Alice and Bella started moving on the floor above us. To my surprise though it sounded like both Bella and Alice moved slow, Bella really had a problem seeing when she got shoes on, but why?

"_Bella suddenly became very uncertain and uncomfortable Edward." _Jasper thought feeling a little uncomfortable as well. Suddenly he "told" me that a flood of relief had washed over Bella but he didn´t know why. Then I saw her in the stairs. My memory hadn´t made her justice one bit. I stopped breathing this time before her sent reached me and Jasper did the same. What occurred to all of us though was that Bella´s expression had changed. She looked troubled and uncomfortable. Also I noticed that Alice was holding onto Bella´s right arm, guiding her.

Once they had taken a few steps into the hall Alice let go of Bella´s arm, but she didn´t seem to notice. Her father on the other hand took five long steps and embraced his daughter in a hug. To our big surprise we saw how Bella stiffened and a small scared scream escaped her before it looked like she connected the dots and relaxed. But her father had already let her go and was now only holding onto her arms. He looked at her like she really was a small child which he accidentally had scared.

"I´m sorry Bells I forgot." He said to Bella who just looked causal.

"I´m fine dad I just didn´t know you where you were." She said with a tone which matched her facial expression, but Jasper´s thoughts told me that he could read of slight pain and sorrow.

"Good. Then maybe you can answer me why you left the house without calling me or at least leaving me a note?" Chief Swan´s was firm and all of us didn´t know how to react. Should he really lecture his seventeen year old daughter for leaving the house?! Here?

"_She is feeling extremely embarrassed." _Jasper thought.

"You know very well that I can´t write, that is one of the problems with being blind, and when Alice came by welcoming me to Forks and asking if I wanted to come over I forgot to call you." When Bella answered her father's question it was in the same calming voice that she had used before on Rose and the result was incredible. We could all she how Chief Swan visibly relaxed and how his face softened.

"Bella is right Chief Swan. I practically dragged her out of the house when she said yes, so she wouldn´t have had any chance to call you. I am sorry if we worried you." Alice said with a guiltily and sorrowful voice. She wanted to lead the attention away from Bella so she wouldn´t get the entire quilt.

"Very well then, I guess it´s okay, just don´t forget about it next time. Thank you for taking care of Bella for me." All of us tried to hide how confused we all were. Chief Swan didn´t seem to realize, but it almost sounded like we had been, in the lack of a better word, babysitting his daughter. No wonder Jasper could feel that my angel became even more embarrassed and that Bella nearly started crying. _Wait! MY angel?_ _A little too early to become possessive Edward, you just met her. _I told myself. But seeing Bella´s sad face made me want to comfort her, I wanted to see her smile again, like she had done before.

"No problem Chief Swan." My father said and I managed to tear my gaze away from Bella to look at him. He, just as everyone else, had noticed the sad look on Bella´s face. His voice was warm but we could all hear the concern in his voice. His fatherly instincts and compassion started to take over when he looked at Bella who now looked almost broken.

Chief Swan just nodded his head towards Carlisle and started guiding his daughter out of the door. When I heard him counting I moved so I was standing next to Carlisle in the doorway where I saw Chief Swan counting the steps for Bella who only could walk very slowly because of his strong grip on her. Once they reached the car, Chief Swan opened the door to the passenger seat before _lifting _Bella into the car. I heard how she thanked her dad, but the smile I saw on her face was everything than happy before Chief Swan closed the door, started his car and drove away. All I could do was watching how my sad angel disappeared.

* * *

When we couldn´t hear Chief Swan´s car any longer Carlisle closed the door and made his way over to Esme, warping his arms around her waist. Emmett and Rose were sitting in the love seat and Alice now sat on Jasper lap in the armchair. Looking at all the couples made a strange feeling of loneliness to wash over me. As I tried to figure out why, I saw how Jasper´s eyes flashed over to look at me before he focused on Alice again.

"So…" Emmett began, but then stopped as all of us stared at him.

"So what?" Rose snapped at him when he didn´t continue.

"What just happened?" He said with a slightly confused voice.

"Charlie Swan just came and picked up his _blind_ daughter, that´s what happened." Rose said with a cold voice.

"No, Emmett is right!" Alice said. "What just happened? We all know that a father doesn't treat his seventeen year old daughter like that! Or do they?" Alice said turning to our father. Carlisle looked very thoughtful.

"In my years as a doctor I have many times been shown how protective parents can be when it comes to their children, but it is very unusual that it comes to this extent when the "child" is in Bella´s age. The few times I have met parents with such a protective stance towards their teenage child is when something has happened in the past or if the child can´t take care of itself to any extent, something everyone who is blind can." He said. "Also Bella showed us very clearly that she could take care of herself when she emerged from the woods." He finished.

"Why do you think she was so calm meeting us? I mean we are vampires." I asked my father. For some reason I felt hope at the thought that Bella could accept us.

"I don´t know. But do you remember how she said she was special?" Carlisle said.

"Maybe she can discover mythical creatures!" Emmett said his eyes shining when he came up with this new thought. "Think about it, in just a few minutes she reviled more of our secrets than any other human have done before and that would explain why she wasn´t afraid of us."

"That is one theory Emmett but wouldn´t she just have told us that she knew we were vampires instead of just telling some of our special "symptoms"." Jasper said with a mocking tone.

"You always spoil the fun" Emmett muttered.

"You are just mad because she insulted your strength and told you that it should be embarrassing for you not to be able to beat someone half your size."

"I am NOT!"

"Okay!" Alice nearly shouted. "You two can argue later! Was it anyone else except me who thought about that Bella never called her parents "mom or "dad". She just said Charlie or Renee."

"How do you know she called her mother Renee darling?" Esme asked Alice. Now that I thought about it she was right. I saw the moment when Alice asked Bella if Renee was her mother playing in Alice head. Why wouldn't she call them mom or dad?

"Bella said that Renee had bought her a pair of shoes before she left Phoenix and I asked her if Renee was her mother." Alice said.

"Hmm… Bella seem to give us more questions than answers. Another is for example how she could "see" so well and she could have such extremely good knowledge of what was going on around her." Carlisle said. "Another thing is her extreme hearing and actually her good looks." This caused us all to look at Carlisle and he shifted a little, uncomfortable.

"Jasper and Emmett you reacted on Bella as well thinking she was beautiful." The words escaped me before I could stop them and Rose´s eyes snapped in Emmett´s direction, glaring a thousand daggers, while Alice didn´t seem to care. Instead she just said; "Well Bella was very beautiful." The tension in the room now was really thick and our father cleared his throat trying to ease the tension.

"Alice do you see anything in the future?" It helped a little but Rosalie was still glaring at Emmett. The rest of us watched Alice as she closed her eyes focusing into the future. Then a vision came to her.

_Bella was walking towards us. We were all standing on the parking lot of Forks High around my silver Volvo.__ Bella was holding Alice´s shoes in her left hand and a blind stick in her right. She moved slowly and seemed very concentrated. When she stood a few meters away from us she stopped and stared straight forward. Not looking at us like she had done today._

"_I wanted to return your shoes and thank you Alice for letting me borrowing them. Also I wanted to thank the rest of you for helping me yesterday." She had friendly smile on her face._

"_No reason to thank us Bella." Alice said as she walked forward and carefully took her shoes. Then she took Bella´s hand._

"Bella is going to return my shoes tomorrow at school. I think she will do it when the school day is over but I am not sure." Alice informed the family. Then she tensed, a new vision coming to her.

_I saw myself from a distance. I was holding my arms around a beautiful young woman who stood in front of me, very alike Bella. Suddenly I whispered something in the young woman's ear and the young woman turned her head around. It was Bella´s face__ with the most beautiful, caring and loving smile I had ever seen. But one thing scared me to no end, Bella´s eyes were no longer white. They were crimson._

"No Alice!" I said my voice sounded strangled. The thought of that my angel should be turned into one of us hurt me more than I thought was possible.

"_It is meant to be Edward. I have already seen how you look at her and none of my visions have ever been so clear before." _She thought.

"It will not happen Alice because I will not allow it." I growled before I ran out through the door into the woods leaving a very confused family behind. I heard how Carlisle told my brothers and sisters to keep an eye on Bella the next day in school and try to figure out anything about her, but all I felt was the fear of that vision becoming true.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it. Please Review.**

**/Lysistrate**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so this chapter took a little longer than I had planned, but when I sat down and read it i wasn´t happy with it. So I choose to rewrite it since I am never going to post anything that I am not happy with. So it took me some time, but now I think this chapter is good enough to be posted. So I hope you will enjoy it!**

**Diclamer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.  
I do not own the song "Hide". It belogns to Red. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Waste away  
I'm crawling blind  
H__ollowed by what I left inside _

I awoke from the voice of Michael Barnes. He had just begun on the song "Hide" before I turned the alarm on my mobile off. Red was a band I had started listen to when I lived in Phoenix with Renee and Phil. I thought that many of their songs had a meaning and I didn´t care that they were a metal band. In the beginning Renee had cared though. She had thought that I was about to become emo or something. In the end it had been Phil that had convinced her that you didn´t have to become emo to listen to metal music.

With a deep sigh I sat up in my bed and put my feet on the ground. I could smell that Charlie was trying to make breakfast and even though the food smelled burned I was flattered by the sweet thought. It was at least better than yesterday.

When we had come home Charlie had led me into the living room before he ordered pizza. None of us had really said anything and I had left after dinner saying that I was really tiered. When I had come up to my room a few traitor tears had escaped my eyes. I really missed my mom and last night I had feared going to school and now I was going. I carefully rose from the bed before I walked as quietly I could to the bathroom and took a shower. I had plenty of time; my mobile had a special function which told me everything that happened so I had been able to set the alarm early.

As I left the bathroom and dried my hair with the towel my thoughts wandered to the velvet voice I had heard yesterday when I had "visited" the Cullens. It had been the most beautiful voice I had ever heard and it came back to my mind many times when I had allowed my thoughts to wander. Still thinking of the beautiful symphony I had heard I dressed in a pair of jeans and a shirt. Renee had matched some outfits for me before I left Phoenix so at least I knew that the cloths I was wearing matched.

I took my walking stick before I left my room, even though I didn´t need it, and went downstairs. Charlie was in the kitchen, like I knew he would, and when I came down he turned around smiling at me. Still I felt how his eyebrows were knitted together, he was thinking of something.

"Is something wrong dad?" Charlie seemed a little surprised by my question.

"No nothing is wrong. But are you not going to wear sunglasses?"

"No dad, I don´t need them and I don´t like wearing them." My voice sounded slightly irritated and tiered. Like this was something I had been forced to explain a hundred times before. The truth was that I had noticed that more people stayed away from me when I wasn´t wearing sunglasses and I liked being alone, away from all stares from those around me.

* * *

I felt how Charlie´s police car stopped and I knew where we were; the parking lot outside of Forks High School. I heard how Charlie opened his car door, got out of the door and closed it behind him before he walked around the car to open my door at the passenger seat. Telling myself that it couldn´t be worse than in Phoenix, I stepped out of the car on my own. I had managed to convince Charlie that he didn´t need to hold onto me when we had breakfast. Burned pancakes, still it was the thought that counted.

I had put on my own pair of Converse this morning and Alice´s pair laid safely in my backpack. I had decided to give her them when school was over, I knew it would cause unwanted attention for both of us if I walked up to her during lunch. Even though my vision was reduced I still felt how all the other students on the parking lot and outside the school stopped to look at me. But I diced not to pay them any attention. I felt how Charlie lightly placed his hand on my back; guiding me towards the right building. I didn´t say anything since I knew that I had to act somewhat blind, at least in the beginning.

Charlie and I walked over the parking lot and reached one of the stone buildings. I felt and heard how Charlie opened the door and I walked inside. The room wasn´t very large and it was very warm, which was a little weird considering the temperature outside. In front of me stood a desk and behind it sat a woman.

"Ah... Mrs. Cope" I heard my father say from behind me. His voice told me that he recognized this woman. Of course Forks is the only place where your father knows the secretary on your school.

"Chief Swan how good to see you and this must be you daughter Isabel..." Mrs. Cope trailed off and I heard how her breathing and heartbeat increased. The elderly woman in the chair was frozen and I nearly couldn´t hide the smirk that was about to spread over my face. Maybe being left alone wouldn´t be so hard after all.

"Uhm... " Mrs. Cope tried to come back from her shock but it didn´t seem to work very well.

"I´m here to make sure Bella gets all the papers Mrs. Cope." Charlie said. That seemed to wake finally wake her since I felt how she stopped staring at me. Being blind had developed my senses so I always felt when someone was staring at me. It felt my skin itched.

"Well yes of course Chief Swan. Uhm... here is your schedule and a map of the school. Both of them are in blind script Isabella. A student named Jessica Stanley will also soon company us and she will show you around the school today." Mrs. Cope had managed to control her voice which was raspy and almost a pain to listen to after I had heard the beautiful voices of the Cullens. But her beating heart told me that she still was very uncomfortable and when I reached for the papers I felt how she feared touching me since her heart beat one again increased. To be honest I was nearly afraid she would have a heart attack.

"Thank you Mrs. Cope." I said and I heard a small intake of breath form the woman in front of me. I ignored it and turned towards Charlie. "I think I can manage this from here."

Charlie took a few steps forward and embraced me in a hug before he let go and said; "Be careful Bella"

"I will. Now go! Before the others at the station thinks their Chief of police have diced to go back to High School." My voice was teasing and I knew Charlie smiled. The atmosphere in the room changed. Saying goodbye I heard how he opened the door and his retreating footsteps. Mrs. Cope was literally radiating discomfort but once again I ignored her and let my finger trace the letters only I could read on my schedule. Just as I was done the door opened again a scent of strong perfume hit me. Why did humans have to wear so much perfume?! I closed my eyes trying to control my sense of smelling.

"Hi! I´m Jessica! You must be Isabella right?" The girl named Jessica said. Her voice was excited and warm, but I could hear the jealousy in it. I never understood why other girls always had that tone when they talked to me. Not that I cared.

"Yes, but please call me Bella." I opened my eyes, not feeling the perfume quite as strong any longer, and Jessica just like Mrs. Cope stiffened and her heartbeat increased. Still this girl composed herself much quicker.

"Well I´m glad to meet you. I was going to show you around, do you know which your first class is?" I must say I was impressed by this girl. No one had managed to calm done this quick. Well I didn´t know with the Cullens since they didn´t have a heartbeat but still.

"Yes, I have English with Mr. Mason in building three."

"Then I´ll take you there, I have that class to." Jessica said sounding happy. She grabbed a hold of my arm before I was ready and I nearly tore her arm of me. Jessica didn´t seem to notice but just started leading me out the door talking like we had known each other for years. Instead of listing to her I just zoomed out, not caring about a thing she said. My focus was laid on trying to learn as much of my surroundings I possibly could with my reduced vision so I wouldn´t need any help in the near future, which meant tomorrow.

"We´re here, there are a few steps you have to look out for." Jessica said suddenly and brought me back to the present.

"Thank you." I answered with a warm voice and since I was holding onto Jessica´s arm I felt how her face lit up, but could also sense that she was uncertain if I really meant what I said. For the first time I noticed that Jessica was a head shorter than me, I was used to always being the shortest. Well Alice was smaller than me but she was the only one I had met except for now Jessica.

Jessica opened the door for me and I walked up the small staircase. Once inside I felt that this classroom was very warm and there was a sweet-sour smell in the air. _They have mold in these walls _I thought. I had recognized the smell. I had just taken of my jacket and hung it up on one of the hangers when I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder, and it wasn´t Jessica. On instinct my own hand flew up, grabbed a hold of the strangers wrist so I could tear his hand away from me as I turned around. I heard the guy, now in front of me, do an intake of breath and holding onto him I also felt something else I _didn´t_ want to "see".

The same moment I let go of the boy´s hand I was free from knowing the way his body reacted to me.

"I´m Eric, sorry for scaring you before but I didn´t know you were blind, you must be Isabella right?" The boy named Eric said all in one breathe.

"Uhm... yeah, but I prefer Bella instead of Isabella." My voice was sounded very uncertain and hesitant, showing my emotions perfectly. I had never met a boy who completely ignored personal space before.

"I like Bella! That means beautiful, just like you are! It was nice meeting you Bella, I don´t have this class I just wanted to meet you. If you ever need help with anything I am the one to ask. See you later." Then Eric took two steps forward giving me a hug as I completely froze. He just met me! But before I had the chance to push him off me he had run out the door. I was still frozen until I heard giggling to my right. Jessica.

"Why didn´t you help me? I thought you were going to protect me from freaks like that since I´m blind. Who was he anyway?" I asked Jessica my voice now cold and I heard how she immediately stooped giggling and how her heartbeat picked up. She was nervous.

"I´m sorry Bella I didn´t know you would be uncomfortable. That was Eric, he´s really nice once you get to know him, but he can be a little pushy sometimes. Come on we will be late for class if we don´t hurry."

"Hmpff" That was all I said, but I allowed Jessica to lead me into the classroom. Right before we entered, I couldn´t help but thinking that Eric Yorkie really needed to take a bath.

* * *

The lessons before lunch were both good and horrible. The English teacher Mr. Mason had been very kind and had told me that he wanted to make me as comfortable as possible. He had told me that I didn´t need to introduce myself for the class and that he had ordered the books I would need for this year in blind script. To my big surprise Mr. Mason nearly didn´t react anything on how I looked. I was so used to that others pulled away from me that I in the beginning had been a little wary towards him. But it hadn´t took me long to figure out that this man was a kind soul and someone I could get along with.

My good mood was ruined though when Jessica and I entered math. The math teacher Mr. Varner had stumbled backwards when I came into the classroom, but other than that it had been no other reaction from him. I couldn´t help to feel a little sympathy for him. At least I did until he told Jessica to lead me to the front of the classroom, acting as if I wasn´t there. I was literally boiling and in an attempt not to show my anger to the others in this class I was forced to pause many times during my small introduction and I felt how my cheeks turned red with suppressed anger.

When I finally got to sit down Jessica told me that she didn´t know I was shy. Shy! I had never really been shy, but I didn´t like when people started at me or tried to take care of me. When they did there was a huge chance that they would find out my secret and I didn´t want to become a science project. That was different from being shy.

I had also met so many doctors and nurses in my life that the shyness I had when I was little had disappeared.

Now Jessica and I were sitting in the cafeteria having lunch, with a few other people as well. Before I had had the chance to say anything Jessica had dragged me to the table where she usually sat and if I had decided, I wouldn´t have chosen to sit there. The moment we reached the table everyone had become deadly quiet before a voice I really didn´t want to hear again had broken the silence. Eric. He had gotten up and, to my big discomfort, put his arm around my shoulders. First everyone had just kept on being frozen before they slowly started to introduce themselves.

There was one boy named Mike who had stood up and shook my hand before leading me to sit next to him. His body as well reacted in a way I didn´t want to think about. I had felt that Eric´s body radiated anger when Mike took me away from him but I did not complain. Then a girl named Lauren had introduced herself. She had a very high pitched voice which was very uncomfortable to listen to with my sensitive hearing. Then there was a guy named Tyler, a guy named Ben and a quiet girl named Angela. For some reason I liked Angela at once and I had learned to trust my instinct.

In the beginning everyone had tried to get my attention, but I had just given them short answers trying to figure out what was wrong with these people. Normally others fled from me as if I was the plague, and these people didn´t seem to be affected by me at all! Well maybe a little but I was more used to reactions like Mrs. Copes. After a while they had stopped questioning me, but I felt how they looked at me

Suddenly the answer came to me why these people didn't seem to be afraid of me. It was the Cullens fault! I already knew they were different and even if these humans couldn´t get the information I could, I was 100% sure that they must feel something when they were around the Cullens. Still I couldn´t blame them, they had all the right to be in Forks, they had just unintentionally made my stay a lot harder. I felt how six pair of eyes joined the other stares in the cafeteria from behind me.

"All of the Cullens are staring at our table." I heard Lauren whisper to Jessica and I heard how a small hysterical giggle escaped form Jessica´s lips. Since I had my hands on the table and since Lauren leaned over it to talk to Jessica, I felt how a smirk formed on her face before she turned towards me.

"Have you ever met the Cullens Isabella?" She asked high enough for everyone at our table to stop talking and looking at me instead. Fantastic!

"Well I have…" I began but Lauren cut me off.

"What do you think about the Cullen boys then, aren´t they hot?" She said with a sweet voice, but I could hear the undertone which told me she enjoyed this. "Ohh… I am _so _sorry I forgot you can´t see." Fake sorrow as well, what a surprise, not. I had experienced this before at my old school in Phoenix.

I put on a small smile on before I answered. "You´re right I can´t see, but I have other ways. Plus I always judge a person's character very fast and mostly I´m right, it probably have something to do with being blind. I also live on that first impression and it is very hard to make me change my mind. So to answer your first question; I have heard about the Cullens, but I have only met one of them. Her name is Alice and we met briefly yesterday. She seemed very kind. As for her brothers I don´t know what to think since I haven't met them."

It took a moment for everyone at the table to proceed what I had said. I hadn´t said this much in thirty minutes so they were probably a little shocked as well. I could barely keep myself from laughing, this was funny.

"What do you know about the Cullens then, Isabella?" She asked, but sounded a little taken aback. Why did she keep on calling me Isabella?

"You can call me Bella Lauren and all I know is that Dr. Cullen works in the hospital." Now it was my turn to make my voice sweet like I thought Lauren was the idiot, but she didn´t seem to notice.

"Dr. _Carlisle _Cullen is the best doctor in Forks." Lauren said Dr. Cullens name like only she knew it and got to call him that. "He is also one of the most handsome men in the entire country." She continued. "I wouldn´t have anything against getting a rare disease so he could give me _full _examination."No one could miss what Lauren was really saying but what surprised me was that I could hear a gagging sound from behind me. The Cullens couldn´t have heard us, could they?

"Really? Do you know anything else about them?" My voice sounded like I really cared about Lauren and her fantasies, which were disgusting, and about the gossip I now was hearing. I even added a small giggle after my question. I did want to find out more about the Cullens though.

"Yes I do. All of the Cullen children are adopted and are dating _each other_! Jasper is dating Alice, the girl you met yesterday and Emmett is dating Rosalie. Edward isn´t dating anyone, but since he isn´t dating anyone at this school he must have a girlfriend in Alaska. They moved from there two years ago. Ohh and all of them are gorgeous. It´s really sad you can´t see." Something told me Lauren wasn´t very sorry for me at all but I didn´t care.

Thanks to the way they had acted yesterday I now I had all of the names except the mothers. Rosalie was the girl who was very protecting towards her family, Jasper had to be the one with the calming voice and Edward had to be the boy with the velvet voice. Edward, I really liked that name.

"Come on Lauren! You can´t be serious! I mean, they don´t look that good. I bet all of them have had plastic surgery." It was Tyler who spoke and it didn´t take long for the other guys to follow.

"Yeah I bet that Emmett kid is on steroids!" Eric said.

"And Edward has to be gay, he has never even looked at a girl and which guy keeps his girlfriend in Alaska when he moves." Mike continued.

"You´re just jealous because you look like little kids next to the Cullens and that they look like real men. And of course Edward isn´t gay!" Lauren shoot back and I took this as my cue to leave. My work was done, now they would to be too busy arguing to notice me. Angela though noticed that I was about to leave and said something for the first time since I came to sit at this table.

"Do you need help to your next class?" She asked her voice calm and warm. She really cared.

"Yes, thank you." I said with a warm tone and allowed her to help me to my next class, which was Biology. As we left the cafeteria we could still hear the others at the table, arguing.

* * *

**Edward´s POV  
**That night I ran to the meadow I had found when we first moved to Forks many years ago. It had been before Jasper and Alice had joined our family.

I couldn´t understand how Isabella Swan had been able to affect me so much when I just had met her. She was the one and only thing on my mind. The way her bell like voice sounded, her beautiful laugh and of course her own stunning beauty. Never in my whole existence had any other person nor vampire affected me this way. All I wanted was to see her laugh and smile, and I wanted to be the cause of that.

I felt very confused and scared. Alice´s vision scared me to no end, but at the same time when I thought of that loving smile that had been directed to me, huge warmth spread in my chest and it felt like my dead heart started beating again. I wanted Alice´s vision to come true and at the same time I didn´t.

I let out a frustrated growl and buried my face in my hands. Why did things have to be so complicated? Why did Bella Swan have to be the one person I should be drawn to when I was a monster who carved her blood and she was a beautiful angel? Why? Why? Why?!

As if teasing me, right then, I felt the smell of lonely deer. I could hear that it was hurt and it had probably been driven away from the horde. A picture of Bella suddenly crossed my mind and I flew up from my place on the ground and grabbed the deer, sucking it dry before it even had a chance to react. I now knew how appealing Bella´s blood was to me and if I was going to school today I had to be ready. I would never allow myself to hurt her in any way, because I knew that, for some reason, it would break me to see her in pain too.

* * *

The tension in the Volvo was to say with one word, thick. The only one who wasn´t affected by the atmosphere was Alice. She was very excited that she was going to met Bella again today and I had to confess that I was to, even though I didn't want to. Rosalie on the other hand didn't understand why we hadn´t just killed the human, as she called Bella, on the spot.

When I came home from my very rude departure and hunting trip, Alice had filled me in on the details. She had told me that we were not going to force ourselves on Bella, but instead allow her to take the first step if she wanted to. Which we knew she would, but when I told Alice that she had just shrugged it off and told me that the future still could change. Though I could see in her mind it would take a lot to change that near future.

Carlisle and Esme didn´t really know what to think about Bella yet but none of them saw her as a threat. She obviously knew how to keep a secret. Emmett didn´t really care, but didn't want to get in a fight with Rose so he had gotten on her side along with Jasper. That Jasper saw Bella as a threat wasn't very surprising, he had fought in the vampire wars and had learned to be careful when it came to changes.

So sitting in my car right now was very… uncomfortable. Especially for poor Jasper who had to feel all of our tension. Just as I pulled up on the parking lot I saw Bella leaving the secretary with Jessica Stanly. She was really was an angel. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans which hugged all of her curves. The dark blue jacket she wore fit her perfectly as well and she held a blind stick in her hand, which surprised me since she didn´t need it yesterday. I parked the car and then focused on Jessica´s thoughts since I couldn't hear Bella´s.

… _can´t believe I´m so lucky. I mean everyone is staring at me now! I can´t wait to see what Lauren will think of this. Still Bella looks kind of creepy with those white eyes. I mean I have never heard of a blind person with white eyes. Well I have heard that there sometimes can be like a white __layer over the iris, but never anything near this. She would wear sunglasses. At least she is not as creepy as the Cullens, but I wouldn´t have anything against Edward Cullen being creepy if he… _

There I stopped listening. I did not want to hear that. What confused me though was how this girl couldn´t be more fascinated over the beautiful creature next her, holding her left arm. But Jessica had always been a little slow so I wasn´t completely surprised.

My siblings and I started walking towards the school and I paid little attention to where I was going. My mind could concentrate in many things at a time so I knew me wouldn´t walk into anyone and get to the right class. That was when I heard the "voice" of Eric Yorkie.

_A goddess! She has to be a goddess, she can´t come from this world. She is too beautiful. Bella, even her name means beautiful. __I can´t believe I have touched her, hugged her! Her eyes looked a little weird but, hey, she is blind. She even smelled beautiful._

As I listened to Eric´s thoughts a dark feeling spread in my chest, it felt like a fire was burning inside of me and that there was a small monster screaming at me to go killing Yorkie for his thoughts. This feeling was nothing I had ever experienced before and I didn´t know how to handle it. Then it hit me, jealousy. But why would I be jealous? Okay bad question. I knew why.

I wanted to be close to Bella without fearing to kill her, I knew that she smelled delicious and for my inner vision I saw how my teeth sank into her ivory neck…

NO! I could not, would not, ever do that. I couldn´t. I was really glad that I had none of my siblings in this class so they couldn´t see the markings I had done in the table in front of me.

* * *

School had never been fun, but this day was a pain. It felt like the clock was moving extra slow so I the time when I would see Bella in the cafeteria would never come. Then the bell finally rang and I went together with Alice to join Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper outside the cafeteria. When we saw them Alice ran from my side up to Jasper and threw her arms around his neck giving him a light kiss on the lips. A feeling of longing burned in me and I saw Jasper look at me and his question burning in his mind.

Instead of answering him I just went past my brother and into the cafeteria. For the first time since we began High School here two years ago, no one looked at my family when we entered. Every single eye was focused on the wonderful girl sitting at Jessica´s table. From the minds of all the teenagers in this room, it wasn´t hard for me to figure out that Bella had an even bigger affect on humans than the one she had on vampires. They were all drawn to her like flies was drawn to light and none of them seemed to notice the bored expression on her face as she completely ignored the others at her table.

I heard the thoughts of Rosalie and how she couldn´t understand how this human girl could draw more attention than her. Rose had always gotten all the attention; maybe this was good for her. When I reached the lunch lady to pay for our food I had to call on her to get her attention and pay her. That was very strange.

As soon we had reached our table, none of us could help but joining the staring eyes on Bella Swan. But we had a good reason; we had to find out if she would keep our secret. I heard how Lauren noticed our stares.

"All of the Cullens are staring at our table." We all heard Lauren whisper that to Jessica and Jessica´s hysterical giggle as her eyes immediately turned towards our table in back of the cafeteria. She tried a small smile, but Jasper just glared at her and to his joy he felt how fear was awoken in her. Lauren had turned to my Bella. No, not my Bella, just Bella.

"Have you ever met the Cullens Isabella?" Lauren had made sure to speak loud enough so everyone at the table had heard and now looked at Bella. Jasper felt annoyance coming from her instead of the happiness many felt when they got all the attention. But there was a question as well. How did Bella now that everyone started at her?

"Well I have…" She began but Lauren cut her off.

"What do you think about the Cullen boys then, aren´t they hot?" She said with a voice that fooled no one in my family. We could all hear the evil undertone and Jasper could feel how she enjoyed this. "Ohh… I am _so _sorry I forgot you can´t see." No sorrow there and I nearly growled. How dare she make fun of Bella! She couldn´t help being blind, she wouldn´t have to stand up with this.

To my surprise Bella only smiled and dazzled everyone at the table. Still it wasn´t the warm smile she had given us yesterday and I wondered what would happen to the humans if she really gave them _that _smile. "You´re right I can´t see, but I have other ways. Plus I always judge a person's character very fast and mostly I´m right, it probably have something to do with being blind. I also live on that first impression and it is very hard to make me change my mind. So to answer your first question; I have heard about the Cullens, but I have only met one of them. Her name is Alice and we met briefly yesterday. She seemed very kind. As for her brothers I don´t know what to think since I haven't met them."

A hole I hadn´t known I had in my chest was now filled after hearing Bella´s voice. I felt complete and God did I want to hear her voice again. She had also kept our secret, only saying she had met Alice. She had thought this trough. Now it wouldn´t look strange if she turned back Alice´s shoes, because she hadn´t told Lauren anything more than that she had met my sister briefly and in a way she had. Jasper felt that Bella was amused and when I saw the dazzled faces of everyone at the table I had to keep myself from laughing as well, but I wondered what she found amusing since she couldn´t see them.

"What do you know about the Cullens then, Isabella?" Laruen finally asked but her voice was still far away, just as her mind.

"You can call me Bella Lauren and all I know is that Dr. Cullen works in the hospital." Bella´s voice was very sweet and for us it really sounded like she thought Lauren was a big idiot. Lauren on the other hand didn´t seem too noticed and Emmett tried really hard not to laugh. One look from Rosalie did the work though, but I could still hear his amused thoughts where he made fun of Lauren.

"Dr. _Carlisle _Cullen is the best doctor in Forks. He is also one of the most handsome men in the entire country. I wouldn´t have anything against getting a rare disease so he could give me _full _examination."All of us just stared at Lauren.

_She did not just say that, did she? She could possibly not mean that?! _I heard Emmett´s thoughts which were a mirror of my other siblings. All I could do was to nod my head a little and I heard how Emmett made a gagging sound like he was going to throw up.

_I feel sorry for you __Edward._ Alice told me and all I could do was to give her a weak smile as I tried to block Lauren´s mind.

"Really? Do you know anything else about them?" The voice of an angel brought me back. Bella. She sounded interested, but Jasper could tell that she really was disgusted, unlike Jessica who actually agreed with Lauren. But she would never say anything

"Yes I do. All of the Cullen children are adopted and are dating _each other_! Jasper is dating Alice, the girl you met yesterday and Emmett is dating Rosalie. Edward isn´t dating anyone but since he isn´t dating anyone at this school he must have a girlfriend in Alaska. They moved from there two years ago. Ohh and all of them are gorgeous. It´s really sad you can´t see." Lauren wasn´t sorry one bot. All she could think of was how lucky it was that Bella was blind so she wouldn´t find an interest in any of us. For some reason that troubled me a lot more then it should.

But my family tensed. Bella had shown that she could tell which one of us, who were who and if she wasn´t completely stupid, we knew she now had figured out all of our names except or mothers.

"Come on Lauren! You can´t be serious! I mean, they don´t look that good. I bet all of them have had plastic surgery." It was Tyler who spoke out of fear that Bella would be interested in us.

"Yeah I bet that Emmett kid is on steroids!" Eric said.

"And Edward has to be gay, he has never even looked at a girl and which guy keeps his girlfriend in Alaska when he moves." Mike continued. None of us cared what these teenagers said, we all were focused on Bella to see how she took the news.

"You´re just jealous because you look like little kids next to the Cullens and that they look like real men. And of course Edward isn´t gay!" Lauren shoot back and a sly smile spread on Bella´s lips as she began to leave. She had planned this! She had known exactly how to play her cards to begin an argument, an argument no one ever would be able to figure out she had started.

"Do you need help to your next class?" Angela asked Bella as she saw Bella was about o leave. Her voice was sincere and so were her thoughts. Angela had always been a nice girl.

"Yes, thank you." Bella said in a warm tone which caused Angela to blush out of happiness. My family watched as the two girls left the cafeteria and how the argument they had left behind them grew in size for each second.

* * *

**So as many of you might have noticed, Bella is kind of different from the original books, but I wanted to give her more confidence. Being blind have caused her to overcome many obstacles and have made her strong. And yes, she really is blind and you will find out how she is able to see as well as she does. **

**Now please review and tell me what you think of the story! And if you have any questions I will try to answer them. **

**/Lysistrate**


	5. Chapter 5

****

**Okay so I´m finally back with a new chapter. I know it has been three weeks since I updated this story but school has been crazy. Last week I had one essay in English, one test in PE, German homework and a big essay in geography. Hopefully it will all slow down after we have done our National tests/ finals. My first final is in English (writing) now on Wednesday so wish me luck!**

**Anyway here is the chapter that you have waited for, so I will just let you read it. BUT I want to warn you all that I have been sitting with this chapter a couple of hours and that my brain now is a little slow after writing so much in English since it isn´t my first language. But hopefully there won´t be too many faults.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Bella´s POV**

As Angela led me to Biology neither of us said much, but it was a comfortable silence. You didn´t need to fill it out and the more time I spent with Angela, the more I started to like her. She had told me that she had two little brothers at home. They were twins and they would soon turn 10 years old. She also said that she wanted to buy them something special, something that they wouldn´t just put in a box and forget about. No other person that I had met in our age had talked with such a warm and loving tone when he, or she, talked about a sibling. Yes, Angela really grew on me for each second.

"Angela!" A voice suddenly called from behind us and Angela stopped. I felt how her heartbeat picked up and her body showed all the signs of that a slight blush was covering her cheeks. The voice had been deep and had to belong to a guy, and she had to like him.

"Hi Ben. Uhm… This is Bella, Chief Swan´s daughter." Angela said with a low, nervous voice. Yep she liked this guy.

"Hi Bella." I could hear Ben saying to me so I nodded my head a little, listening to his heartbeat as well. It was slightly faster than normal and his voice told me the rest. He liked Angela as well. "So… Angela, I was just wondering if you were free on Saturday and if we could, like, go to the movies or something? But only if you want to of course." He added the last part very quickly. Poor guy, he was a nervous wreck. He really wanted Angela to say yes, but what surprised me was that I felt how Angela´s face fell.

"Oh, I´m sorry Ben, but my brothers are turning 10 this Saturday. It´s their birthday so I can´t come." She really did sound sorry and I felt the disappointment rolling of her.

"It´s okay… Maybe another time then." Ben said and he sounded like his kitten just had been run over. To my big annoyance Angela just nodded her head and didn´t say anything! I could feel that she really liked this guy, but she was just too shy to tell him that she wanted to go out with him another day. If she really wanted him she had to make a move. He was walking away right now and she just stood here, silent, watching him walk away.

"Aren't you free on Sunday?" I asked her quietly.

"Yes, why?" She said, sounding confused.

"Ask him if you can´t go to the movies on Sunday then." I told her.

"No I can´t do that, I don´t think he would like that." I felt how her eyes widened as she stared at me and how her heartbeat picked up even more. This girl really needed to believe more in herself and I couldn´t help but to feel really sorry for her. I had no idea what Angela looked like, but from what I had "seen" she seemed to be pretty. AND she had a great personality, which without a doubt was worth so much more than looks. No matter how good you looked, you could still be a total jackass, and in my point of view it was much more important to have a good heart. Angela had a good heart, I could tell that, and if someone deserved to be happy it was her. It had also been painfully obvious that Ben was crazy about her! So all she had to do was to take the first step. _Well if she´s not going to do it… _I thought.

"Hey Ben wait up! Angela wants to ask you something!" I screamed after him and I felt Angela stiffen next to me before she slowly started to lead me closer to where Ben had stopped.

"I… I just wanted to say that… that I´m free on Sunday if you still want to go?" I didn't need sight to know that Ben had a huge smile on his face. I mean, not even a_ blind_ person could miss a smile like that.

"Yes, I would love to! I´ll pick you up at six. If that´s okay with you of course?" he said and if I could, I would have rolled my eyes. These two had to be made for each other; I mean I had never met two humans who were so self conscious.

"That´ll be great! I´ll see you later." Angela already sounded much happier and before she led me away I said goodbye to Ben and I knew one thing. Angela and Ben would be a great couple.

* * *

"So Miss Swan…" Mr. Banner began but I cut him off.

"Bella, call me Bella." I said with a tired voice. Would everyone keep on calling me Isabella or Miss Swan? I hated to be called Isabella, and Miss Swan was too formal.

"Okay then, Bella, since you are blind you won´t be able to take notes during Biology, so I have spoken to your old school and they said that your old teacher used to record what he said and then give you the tape after class. Is that correct?" Wow this guy was formal, and he could say a lot in one breath.

"That is correct sir." I told him with a very formal tone and I felt how the atmosphere changed and became lighter.

"We have also ordered special books for you so it shouldn't be a problem for you to follow this course and finish it with a good grade. Is there anything you would like to add, any questions?" Mr. Banners tone was less formal and friendlier now and I knew he was going to be one of the few teachers, along with Mr. Mason; I would get along with at this school. When I thought about it I now had two teachers at that list. At least it was more than it was in Phoenix where the only teacher I could get along with was the history teacher.

"No, no questions Mr. Banner." I told him.

"Very well then, Miss Weber I believe the only available seat is next to Mr. Cullen in the back. You can lead Miss Swan to her seat and keep her company until the others arrive so I can prepare the lesson."

With those final words Angela started to lead me to the back of the classroom. I heard a small giggle escape her, but the thought of sitting next to one of the Cullen boys had taken over my mind. For some reason I really hoped that it would be Edward, which was weird since I had never really met him. Of course I had noticed his presence yesterday and I had heard his beautiful voice, but he hadn´t said a word when he thought I could hear him and he hadn´t introduced himself. Still I wanted him close and get to know him? Why?

"Here is your seat." Angela said and I felt how she let go of my arm to draw the stool out for me. After she had done that she once again took my hand and showed me to my seat. I didn´t need her help, but for once it didn´t bother me that someone help me. Angela had no false intentions; she just was a very caring person by heart.

"Thank you" Angela suddenly said from behind me. Her voice was low and wary; as if she was afraid of my reaction. Myself, I was just confused. Why would she thank me?

"For what?" I asked.

"I never would have dared to say anything to Ben if you hadn´t called his name and caused him to stop. I have wanted to go out with him for a while, but I haven't had the guts to ask him, so thank you." She spoke quietly. I didn´t know how to response to that. I was fighting an inner battle; should I or should I not offer Angela my friendship? On the one hand it was obvious that this girl didn´t have a real friend. Sure, she spent time with Lauren and Jessica but she didn´t _belong_ with them. She had made herself very vulnerable right now because she had given me the choice to choose if I wanted to be her friend. The problem was that I no longer wanted contact with others in fear that they would figure out my secret.

On the other hand, something told me that as soon Bens and Angela's relationship had begun, they would only need each other and I could once again disappear into the background. The exact same thing I had done in Phoenix. Right when I heard someone enter the door I had made my decision. I rose carefully from my chair and turned around. Carefully I embraced Angela in a hug. She seemed shocked for a moment before she hugged me back. "You have nothing to thank for, friends help each other right?" I told her as I let her go and carefully sat down in my chair again.

"Right" Angela said and I felt how she glowed with happiness as she left my table to get to her seat. I had made a policy to never make friends anyone nine years ago. Now I had broken that one rule for the first time and it felt more right than anything I had done before in my life.

* * *

I had been sitting in my chair and listened to everyone that entered the classroom when I suddenly heard a pair of footsteps which seemed to barley touch the ground. I sat up straighter in my chair and focused my whole hearing towards those footsteps and…

I couldn´t hear a heartbeat. This had to be one of the Cullens and once again I cursed in head that I had to wear shoes. Still I could figure out that the Cullen coming towards me had to be either Jasper or Edward. Emmett was too big. For some reason my heartbeat picked up when the thought of Edward´s velvet voice run through my head. Why was I acting like this?

I heard how, either Jasper or Edward, got closer to my table. I heard how the person draw out his chair and sat down before he finally placed his hands on the table. A huge wave of need and happiness rushed through me. Happiness for that it was Edward who had sat down at my table and need for that I needed to hear his voice. Ever since I heard his voice yesterday it had been on my mind constantly and now I needed to hear it. Just so I knew that I hadn´t imagined his beautiful voice.

But how was I going to make him talk. He had already scooted as far away from me as possible and he wasn´t breathing, just like yesterday. I felt a little hurt that he wanted to get away from me and I paid no attention to what Mr. Banner was saying. Then a thought hit me. What if I could make him talk _and _at the same time find out if he really had super hearing? That was a good idea.

"Thank you" I whispered, I kept my voice far too low for a human to hear but I felt how Edward tensed. No one else in the classroom reacted in any way so I knew that they hadn´t heard. The idea of just thanking him had I actually gotten from what had happened just a while ago, when Angela thanked me and I asked why. Now I hoped that _he _would become so confused that he asked _me _why. I had nearly given up hope when I heard something that caused my breath to hitch in my throat.

"For what?" His velvet voice was even more beautiful than I remembered. My memory hadn't done it justice. My memory had been a disgrace to his real voice. It completely took over me and it took some time for me to compose myself.

"For helping me out yesterday when Charlie came looking for me. You and your family spared me a lot of trouble." I told him with a weak voice. He seemed to be in thought for a moment.

"What do you mean with trouble?" His voice sounded a little frustrated.

"Charlie is very overprotective and had probably given me house arrest for the rest of my life if you hadn´t helped me out." My voice sounded amused since I knew Renee would have given Charlie a living hell _if she_ had found out any of the things that happened yesterday.

"Well then I´m glad we could help you out." He said not sounding convinced. After that both of us were quite for some time and I tried to focus on what Mr. Banner were saying, but all I could focus on was the boy sitting next to me. He pulled me in like magnet.

"So why did you move to Forks if you knew you would get in trouble with your father?" His voice sounded slightly desperate, but also interested. Maybe I had imagined the first part.

"My mother married a guy named Phil a few years ago and I thought it was about time they got some privacy. Both Renee and Phil deserve that." I told him being completely honest. I felt how he was going to ask another question, but right then Mr. Banner asked him a question, ending our conversation. Never before had a teacher had such bad timing. I already missed his velvet voice and it had only been a few seconds since I heard it. Irritated I let out a small sigh and I felt how Edward´s eyes flashed to my face. Of course that caused my blood to rush to my cheeks. Edward tensed and turned forward the same moment this happened. Strange. After that I tried to focus on the lesson… and failed miserably.

Everything about him seemed to draw me in. His voice which wasn´t alike anything I had ever heard before and his own special sent. It was a mix of honey, lilacs and well… sun. I knew that no perfume or cologne could even come near a smell like that. No, this was Edward´s own sent which were unique for him and he didn´t try to cover it up like other humans did. Still his sent was more intoxicating than any other humans. During the lesson I could I felt how others in my class stared at me, and probably at Edward as well, and it kept on bugging me.

When the lesson was nearly over I gave up a small cough, causing Edward to look at me again.

"If your sister wants her shoes back, tell her to be in the parking lot in ten minutes." I told him and before he had a chance to reply the bell rang. Carefully I rose from my chair and stared to walk away when I felt an ice cold hand carefully grab my wrist. A huge rush of electricity rushed through my body and I felt how Edward immediately let go of my wrist. He had felt it too. I waited a few seconds before I turned around and walked to the front of the classroom to fetch _my tape_. When I reached Mr. Banner I heard how Edward left the classroom and how his sent washed over me one last time before it disappeared. I became a slightly light headed, but I quickly composed myself while I waited for Mr. Banner to sign my slip.

Right before I left the classroom Angela came up to me.

"Do you want me to follow you to gym?" She asked, still a little wary.

"I have been freed from gym since I can´t see, so my school day has ended now. But do you want to meet me tomorrow before school starts so can we go to our first lesson together?" I asked her and I felt how she lit up.

"That sounds great. I´ll see you tomorrow Bella." I said goodbye as well and heard how her footsteps disappeared in the opposite direction that I was going. It was weird how Angela seemed to know that she didn´t have to lead me to Mrs. Cope's office. Maybe she was one of those people who just knew what to ask and when to do it. If that was the case, it was a great gift.

Carefully I made my way to outside and walked to Mrs. Cope´s office. When I opened the door I heard that she was on the phone so I decided to wait. Once she was done I walked towards her and handed her my slip.

"Did you have good day dear?" She asked with a shaking voice. For the first time I smelt this woman's sent. She smelled of cigarettes and wore a lot of perfume in an attempt to cover it up. The smell itself nearly caused me to throw up.

"Uhm… Yes thank you." Was all I told her and I heard that my voice was strangled in an attempt not to breath in this woman's sent. None of us said anything else and when I was out in the open I draw a deep breath. Even the smell of gas was better than the smell of that woman. Then I felt it. Five pair of eyes was staring at me. I knew immediately that it was the Cullens. How all of them had gotten out of class was a mystery to me, but I didn´t care. Instead I draw one last deep breath and picked up Alice´s Converse before I started walking towards them. I had to walk a little slower than usual since I had trouble seeing, but I moved faster and more confident then I had done earlier today.

I could feel that they were all standing around a car so I stopped a bit away from them. I was not going to walk in on their family´s space. Everyone had some kind of personal space and it could increase or decrease when others joined. In this case I was as close as I could get.

I could tell that Alice stood in the front of her family. She was the shortest of them. I could feel that her eyes watched me excitedly and I felt how a small smile spread on my lips. Always a lot of energy it seemed.

"I wanted to return your shoes and thank you Alice for letting me borrowing them and thank the rest of you for helping me yesterday." I told them.

"No reason to thank us Bella." Alice said with a friendly and happy voice. I felt how she walked towards me. She carefully took her shoes, which I think was an attempt not to startle me. What she did next though shocked me a little. She took my hand and I now I really could feel how her eyes searched for my own. For the first time I realized I wasn´t looking at Alice and turned my head so I was facing her. I felt how she opened her mouth to say something, but in that exact moment I heard the roar of a motorcycle that turned in to the parking lot. I felt how Alice´s eyes followed the motorcycle and that the rest of the Cullens had to be watching it as well. They weren´t at least looking at me any longer, I could tell that.

The motorcycle slowed down and stopped right next to me. I turned around to face the person who now stood before me and a small part of my mind told me that Alice still hadn´t let go of my hand.

The young man in front of me was nearly as big as Emmett and he smelt like smoke, forest and _wet dog_. I recognized his smell but I couldn´t place it.

"When Charlie told me that you had changed Bella, he was far from lying. Is that really you?"

With a small squeal I freed myself from Alice and jumped into the arms of the person in front of me. I knew his voice. He had been my best friend when I was little. Jacob Black caught me in his arms and spun me around while we both laughed. When he finally sat me down at the ground I lifted my hand to his face and traced my fingers over it, just like I had done nine years ago. He stood silent while I followed every single line in his face and when I was done I threw my arms around him and noticed that my head only reached to his chest.

"I´ve missed you Jake." I told him and he laughed a little before he answered.

"Missed you too Bells and the guys as well. When Quill and Embry heard that Charlie had asked me to pick you up they literally jumped up and down on the spot. I had to threaten them with murder before they allowed me to leave without them." I laughed a little while Jake shock his head a little. That was Embry and Quill.

"Wait, is Charlie in La Push?" I asked.

"Yeah he and my dad are planning some kind of welcoming party for you so we have to go now if there´s going to be any cake left, but remember that I never said that." Jake added quickly.

"There is no risk of there being any cake left if I know you right." I mumbled under my breath but Jake heard me and someone else as well. Emmett´s laugh made me realize that the Cullens were still standing on the parking lot.

"You go get the helmet Jake, I have to say goodbye." I said to him and I felt how he let go of me and turned towards the bike. I turned to Alice who still was rooted in the same spot as before, staring at me.

"Thank you once again. I´ll see you tomorrow Alice." I told her.

"See you tomorrow Bella." She said in a small and uncertain voice. I gave her a small smile before I felt how my helmet came down over my head. Jacob then lifted me into the air by my waist and sat me down at the bike. I felt how he sat down in front of me and I looked my arms around his waist. Jake kicked the bike into life and before he drove of I waved a little in the direction where I now thought Alice and her family was standing. Then we flew over the parking lot. I felt how five pair of eyes was burning holes into my back and the knowledge of that one of those pair of eyes belonged to Edward sent waves of electricity and excitement through my body.

* * *

**Edward´s POV**

It was kind of amusing to watch how Lauren kept on defending our honor as she screamed at Tyler, Eric and Mike. When Eric a few minutes later slipped and said that _"You have to lie if you want to date the new girl who was the hottest chick in school." _Lauren snapped and emptied her soda on his head before she and Jessica left the cafeteria together. I don´t think any of us ever had tried so hard not to laugh, but in the end it became too much for poor Jasper who cracked. As he started laughing he also lost control of his power so everyone in the cafeteria started to laugh as well. It wasn´t until the bell rang for the first time that we realized lunch was over.

When I started to walk towards Biology I heard how Alice started to translate the national song into Swedish and that could only mean one thing, she was hiding something. Deep in thought trying to figure out what she was hiding from me I entered Biology and as soon I stepped over the doorstep _her _sent hit me like a wall. It had filled up the whole room and was extremely intoxicating. It took all my will power not to stop and just breath in her wonderful sent. I saw in the corner of my eye how Bella sat up straighter in her chair and how she seemed to concentrate on something. She had an excited look on her face. Why would she be exited to sit next a monster?

Wait! Sit next to a monster? That was when my mind told me that Bella indeed was sitting on the chair next to mine, the chair that had been free for the whole school year. _Shit! _I thought. Did the universe really want to punish me for something I had done? I carefully made my way over to my seat as I stopped breathing. Then I took my chair and sat down as far away from Bella Swan as I could, but I couldn´t help to stare at her.

This was as close as I had ever gotten to her and I felt a strange urge to touch her. Her snow white skin almost seemed to glow in the dim light and her hair that flowed down her back did glow in the light. She didn´t wear any makeup and she didn´t need to. I heard Bella´s name in nearly every single thought in the room but Angela´s mind draw me in.

_I can´t believe that Bella helped me like that. No one has ever told me that they wanted to be my friend before and no one has ever noticed that I like Ben._

Then I saw a scene play in Angela´s head where Bella helped her to get a date with Ben Crowley and didn´t even expect a simple thank you for her help. If it had been Lauren and Jessica who had helped Angela put they had, without doubt, asked her to give them something in return.

"Thank you" I heard Bella saying with a low voice at my right. I could hear in the minds of the humans that no one had heard her, but it was her voice that captured me. How could I ever mange to stay away from this creature when two short and simple words made me even more bound to her. It was as if every time I heard her voice or saw her, a new part of me became hers. It was such a strong feeling and I had never felt it before. For each breath she took I became hers more and more, and it was nothing I could do to stop it. To even leave her out of sight for a few seconds now seemed to rip up a hole in my deed heart.

That was when I realized she was still waiting for an answer. _Thank you_ she had said. Thank you for what? I hadn´t done anything that was worth thanking for, had I?

"For what?" I asked in the same low tone that she used. I heard how her breath caught in her throat and a sudden panic cursed through me and I had to look at her before I could calm down. She had just been surprised that I talked to her.

"For helping me out yesterday when Charlie came looking for me. You and your family spared me a lot of trouble." She told me in a weak voice. Had we spared her lot of trouble? Sure her father seemed to be very overprotective and he seemed not to know what his daughter was capable of but what kind of trouble did she mean?

"What do you mean with trouble?" I said and I heard that my voice was a little frustrated. If I just had been able to read her mind then I wouldn´t have to ask her. I wasn´t used to asking others neither what they were thinking or what they meant. Usually I just picked the information I needed from their minds. End of story.

"Charlie is very overprotective and had probably given me house arrest for the rest of my life if you hadn´t helped me out." She sounded slightly amused when she said his. Why would she think it was funny? Last night she had seemed pretty panicked about that Chief Swan would find her at our house and she must have known he could give her house arrest back then as well. She also had said that we had spared her a lot of trouble, so why would she find it amusing now?

"Well then I´m glad we could help you out." I told her not completely sure if she was just trying to mess with my mind. After that she didn´t say anything and seemed to be focusing on what Mr. Banner were saying. Myself, I couldn´t concentrate for even a second. Bella´s sent and her personality had become like a drug. I needed to figure her out, I needed to be close to her and I needed to hear her voice again. For some reason it had a calming effect on me.

"So why did you move to Forks if you knew you would get in trouble with your father?" It irritated me that my voice sounded so desperate but I desired to hear her voice one more time.

"My mother married a guy named Phil a few years ago and I thought it was about time they got some privacy. Both Renee and Phil deserve that." She had moved because she wanted to give her mother and her husband some space? What kind of teenager did that? _One that is very unselfish of course._ I thought. She hadn´t cared about her own happiness when she moved from Phoenix to Forks, she had been thinking of her mother's. I was about to ask her how she had made a decision like that when Mr. Banner asked me a question. I picked out the answer from his mind and also saw that he hadn´t noticed or conversation.

Then I heard how Bella sighed a little and I couldn´t stop my eyes to flash to her face. Right as I did this a blush crept up her cheeks. The monster inside of me once again screamed for her blood and in an attempt not to take her right now my whole body tensed as I quickly turned away. I didn´t care if anyone saw my fast movement, I would gladly expose our secret to keep Bella safe, but no one noticed except Bella. I didn´t understand how she could be able to notice everything. It was impossible for her to see anything with her white eyes, so how did she know everything that happened around her?

The rest of lesson I was deep in thought and the hour went by pretty quick. It wasn´t until I heard a small cough that I looked up. The cough had come from Bella and I turned my head so I was looking at her. Her white eyes started into my own and seemed to bore into the depths of me. I could see the life shining in her eyes that at the same time looked like they were dead. I felt a small shiver down my spine, something that had never happen since I became a vampire, and once again I started to question if Bella Swan really was human.

"If your sister wants her shoes back, tell her to be in the parking lot in ten minutes." She told me just as the bell rang. She rose from her chair and started to walk towards Mr. Banner. Suddenly my urge to touch her rose in me again and this time I didn´t have the time to stop it. Before I had time to take control of my feelings I had risen from my chair, moved towards Bella and grasped her wrist. Just as my fingers encircled it I felt how a huge rush of electricity ran from my hand and into my body. Shocked I let go of her wrist, but the tingling sensation in my hand reminded. Bella stood still for a few seconds before she kept on walking. She had to have felt the rush of electricity as well.

Still shocked I quickly left the classroom. I could still feel Bella´s warm, soft skin against my own and the sensation nearly draw me mad. That was when I heard Alice screaming silently for my attention.

_Edward! You thick skull listen to me!!! Thank you! We´re al__ready at the parking lot we are waiting for you. I saw Bella's request in a vision. _Alice thought. Then something dawned to me. Alice had known what would happen in Biology that was what she had been hiding.

_Sorry for not telling you Edward but I knew __you hadn´t walked to Biology if I had told you. You need to realize that you and Bella are meant to be._ Alice thought and I just mumbled some swears under my breath. But Alice was right. There was no way I could stay away from Bella Swan now.

* * *

We all stood waiting around my Volvo as Bella was inside Mrs. Cope's office. Rose was still very irritated that we spent our time on _the human_. Emmett and Alice in the other hand were very excited and Jasper, well he was Jasper. I was focusing on Mrs. Cope´s thoughts.

… _such scary white eyes. How can a human look like she does! There isn´t a single fault in her face, everything is perfect. Not even Rosalie Cullen is as beautiful as this girl. __She can´t be human. She has to be something else. White eyes like hers doesn't belong in a humans face. But still she doesn't look dangerous. She looks innocent. Maybe she is a guardian of some sort…_

Could Mrs. Cope be right, was Bella a guardian? No that didn´t make any sense and if I was going to guess what kind of creature she could be I would still say she is an angel. Then we saw Bella exiting Mrs. Cope´s office, she was taking deep breaths of air like she tried to get rid some kind of stench. Had she been able to feel Mrs. Cope´s repulsing smell? Not that it would surprise me. Bella seemed to have all of our heightened senses and it would only be weird if she didn´t have our smell as well. We all could see the exact moment when Bella noticed us because she tensed a little and draw one last breath before she started to make her way towards us.

It was just as Alice´s vision but now I could see that Bella moved more confident then she had done earlier this day. The wind played a little with her hair and she stopped 1, 3 meters away from Alice who stood in front the rest of us. It was a little weird that Bella stopped before she reached us, but Rosalie seemed to be pleased. She didn´t want Bella to come any nearer than she had already done.

"I wanted to return your shoes and thank you Alice for letting me borrowing them and thank the rest of you for helping me yesterday." Bella told us and everything still followed the vision perfectly. To my big surprise Jasper didn´t seem bothered by Bella´s scent, he was actually breathing. Very carefully I decided to draw in a small breath and to my big surprise I nearly felt anything. The wind seemed to have taken Bella´s concentrated sent away and now it was only half as bad as it had been in Biology which made it easy to breath.

"No reason to thank us Bella." Alice said with a friendly and happy voice. Before she walked forward to grab her shoes from Bella´s hand and she took them carefully. After that she took Bella´s hand and it was here the vision had ended. To my surprise Bella immediately looked Alice in the eyes the moment she grabbed her hand. Alice was going to ask Bella if she wanted to go home with us after school when a black motorcycle turned into the parking lot with a roar. Everyone in my family now followed the black bike which was coming towards us.

The guy driving was nearly as big as Emmett, with black hair that reached his chin and his skin was red-brown. It was obvious that he was one of the Quileutes and we all tensed. We could all smell the dog stench around him. We knew that he had turned into a werewolf and that he wasn´t allowed on our side of the border. The dog slowed down and stopped his bike right next to Bella. He didn´t seem to notice our death glares. To my big surprise I heard that Jasper could read from Bella´s emotions that she recognized the dog.

"When Charlie told me that you had changed Bella, he was far from lying. Is that really you?" The dog said in a husky voice. When Bella heard his voice she gave up a squeal, ripped her hand from Alice and threw herself into the arms of the dog in front of her. To say that we were shocked was an understatement. How did Bella know his guy? The jealousy was so strong that I nearly saw red. The feeing didn´t become better when he stared to spin around with _my Bella _in his arms and both of them laughed. I could feel that Jasper tried to close himself from me but right now I didn´t care. When the dog finally put _my _Bella down she started to trace his face with her fingers and I felt how my own body ached for her to do that on me.

"I´ve missed you Jake." She suddenly said and hugged the Jake-dog as he laughed a little before he answered.

"Missed you too Bells and the guys as well. When Quill and Embry heard that Charlie had asked me to pick you up they literally jumped up and down on the spot. I had to threaten them with murder before they allowed me to leave without them." Bella laughed a little and I heard in Jake´s thoughts how happy he was that he had managed to get her to laugh.

"Wait, is Charlie in La Push?" Bella asked and sounded a little confused.

"Yeah he and my dad are planning some kind of welcoming party for you so we have to go now if there´s going to be any cake left but remember that I never said that." The dog said but Jasper could feel that he didn´t feel sorry at all and I saw how he remembered a birthday party they had tried to keep a secret from Bella. The memory was a little blurry but I saw how a young Bella got some kind of explosion before she, with the help of a wall, walked out of the room.

"There is no risk of there being any cake left if I know you right." Bella mumbled under her breath which caused Jake to chuckle and Emmett to start laughing. His laugh seemed to remind Bella that we were still here and she turned her head a little in our direction.

"You go get the helmet Jake, I have to say goodbye." She told the dog and he let go of her as he turned his back to us. Jasper could feel how hard it was for him to be this near us and how much he had to fight the urge to attack us.

"Thank you once again. I´ll see you tomorrow Alice." Bella told Alice who now stared at her.

"See you tomorrow Bella." My sister said in a small and uncertain voice. All of us, except Rose, were worried about Bella. She seemed to know this guy in front of us, but he was a young werewolf and we all knew how dangerous they could be. Bella smiled a little at Alice before the dog pushed a helmet down over her head and locked his arms around her tiny waist, lifting her up on the bike. If I had had a heart it had been beating a hundred mils a minute. I was extremely worried about my angel and for every second the moment when she would leave came closer.

The dog sat down in front of Bella and she warped her arms around him and gave us a small wave. Then she started to disappear, on her way to La Push where I couldn´t follow her. All of us stared after my angel and for the first time in my existence I knew how it felt to be left behind by someone that you cared about and maybe even loved.

* * *

**So I hope that you all liked this chapter! I really liked to finally throw Jake into the mix as well. Poor Edward doesn't know how to handle his feelings. For the next chapter I don´t know if there will be an Edward´s POV. It can be a little hard to fit into the chapter, but I will let you decide. If you want to have Edward's POV just tell me. ;)**

**I also want to thank all of you who have reviewed. You have no idea how much it warms my heart when I read you wonderful reviews so THANK YOU!**

**Hopefully there will be a new chapter next Sunday, but you never know. Now don´t forget to tell me what you think :)**

**/Love Lysistrate**


	6. Chapter 6

**I´m back and it was about damn time don´t you think? I know it was over a month that I uploaded any of my stories and I am very, very sorry about that. Now I´m going to give you an explanation why and I really recommend you to read why I haven't updated to you can understand.**

**Okay, so nearly five weeks ago, I think it was, I sat down and was about to start writing chapter 6 on this story and out came... nothing. For some reason all of my inspiration and imagination was out the window. So I decided to wait until inspiration hit me again, and it did two weeks later, just now I had another problem. School. The four weeks past weeks have literally been hell. I have written at least ten national tests (in a way our finals) and above that there have been having a lot of homework, oral presentations and essays in my other subjects. I haven´t even been able to update my profile (I turned 17 in May) and that´s saying something.**

**Anyway, as it have turned out my hard work have given me some credit. My first year ends with the highest score in every subject except for German and PE (I haven´t gotten my grade here yet and lies between MVG, highest grade in Sweden, and VG :P) So I am extremely happy right now :D And funny to know is also that in Sweden we only have four grades. IG - not passed, G, VG and MVG ;) Anyway on Friday I am finally on summer vacation so hopefully now there will be regular updates.**

**So now you know that I am back and I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer. AND I WILL NOT REPEAT THAT ONE MORE TIME!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

**Bella´s POV**

It felt as if we were flying over the ground and I held onto Jacob for dear life as the adrenalin pumped through my body. When he turned around a corner and once again increased the speed of the motorcycle a laugh escaped me. I felt so free, like I didn´t have to care about a single thing in the world. Still I couldn´t help to think about what I felt holding onto Jake. He was so hot, not in the way a girl expresses herself when a good-looking guy walks by. No, he was just very warm and his body temperature had to be over 40 degrees Celsius. The warmth was radiating from him in the same way as heat radiated from the sun.

But that wasn´t the only thing that made me concerned. His heart was beating in a faster speed than it did for an ordinary humans and I knew he had heard me when I laughed because I had "seen" his smile when I did this. It should have been impossible for him to hear my laughter from the strong wind which was created when we drove this fast. Lastly it felt like there was something inside of him. As if there was some kind of creature resting there, waiting to come out. Whatever it was, it was calm now, but had been on the edge of bursting out of his skin when we had been standing next to the Cullens on the school´s parking lot. Jake had even been shaking from what, I guess, was the effort of making sure that creature stayed inside of him.

My memory flooded back to the day when I left Forks nine years ago. Jake had been there together with Billy and before I left he had given me a big hug, holding onto me as if his life depended on it. Already back then I had felt as if there was another presence inside of him, something ancient and powerful. But back then it hadn´t felt alive in the same way as it did now and I had been too young to give it much thought.

Was there a possibility that the Cullens weren´t the only ones that was different in Forks? Could my Jake be special too? _Maybe I am not as alone as I´ve always thought. _My mind told me as I felt how Jake started to slow down. For the first time since we had started this ride I now tried to focus on my surroundings. It was very hard for me to feel anything at all. If I not had been wearing shoes, then it wouldn´t have been a problem. But now I could only feel the road that was flying by under us. Irritated I stopped focusing on my sense of feeling and allowed myself to get lost in my good hearing.

In the beginning I could only hear the roar of the motorcycle, but when I started to shut that sound out, I suddenly heard how the world around me came alive. Birds were singing, the wind played its ancient and everlasting game with the trees and very far away I could hear the ocean smashing against a stony shore. The distance to the ocean told me that we now wasn´t far away from Jake´s house and just as I had expected Jake took a turn to the right before slowing down the motorcycle to a stop.

I heard how he turned off the engine and felt how he placed his big hands over my own that had been holding onto him around his waist. I understood immediately what he wanted and let my arms and hands fall to my sides. Jake stepped off the motorcycle before he turned around and lifted me by my waist to place me on the ground again.

"You know everyone is very excited to meet you and there is a huge possibility that you are going to get knocked down by two big guys named Embry and Quill as soon as you steep through that door right?" Jake said with an amused and nearly mocking tone as he helped me off with my helmet.

"Oh I know that, and Embry and Quill also know that Charlie will kill them both if they cause me any harm. Or even irritates me in any way". I said sounding a little thoughtful when I added the last bit, which caused Jacob to start laughing.

"It is good to have you back Bells." He said as he placed an arm around my shoulders guiding me towards the house. "And please try to act surprised, it would mean a lot to Charlie."

"Yeah, because I will just storm out like I did last time he threw a surprise party". I muttered under my breath with a sarcastic tone and once again Jake laughed, but this time I also heard chuckles from inside the house. What was this! Had all humans suddenly got super hearing and decided to move to Forks to have some kind of gathering that I hadn't heard of!

I decided to try to stop my angry thoughts before they got the best of me as Jake and I slowly climbed the stairs which led to the front porch of his and Billy´s house. Jake leaned down and whispered a: "Ready?" in my left ear and I nodded a little before he opened the door. As soon as the ones inside could see us there was a huge "Welcome back Bella!" from at least ten people and two screams which just said "Bella!" with great joy. I could feel how the whole floor vibrated as two giant teenage boys ran towards me. I felt how Jake took a step back as Embry and Quill both embraced me in a big hug, one hugging me from the left and the other one from the right as they started jumping up and down with me like little girls.

I tried to hug them back as best as I could while all three of us was laughing along with everyone else in the room. Suddenly I heard Charlie´s voice telling both of the guys to let go and they took a step back just to lay one arm each around my shoulders. Thanks to the contact I could feel how both of them was pouting towards Charlie and I from the sounds around me I could tell that most of the people tried to hide their laughter.

"Come on Charlie we haven't seen our little Bella for nine years we have the right to be happy!" Embry said and I felt how Quill agreed. Something he shouldn't have done. Without realizing it he just agreed on that I was little. Well not everyone could be big as a house! _I can always have little fun when I have the chance._ I thought as I realized myself from their grips by slapping them in the back of their heads. I could tell that they was nearly as hard as the Cullens and moved their heads forward so I would not break my hands.

"Ouch Bells!" Both of them chorused, but I knew they weren't in real pain and just walked by them into the room. Just as I knew he would, Jake came up next to me to make sure I wasn´t walking into something. Not that I would have done that anyway, I did have enough vision to see the biggest parts of the room around me, but of course he didn´t know that. I could tell that my two old friends still stood staring after me but I ignored them as Jake lead me towards a man in wheelchair; Billy.

"Hello Bella" He said with the same warm and strong voice that I remembered from when I was little. He carefully took my hand I felt how a smile lit up my face. Billy had always had a special aura around him, the aura of a leader. Someone who was strong and cared for the ones he loved. I had started to feel the same thing coming from Jake, but it was still very week.

"Hi Billy! It is good to see you again." I said.

"Well you have certainly grown since last time I saw you, back then you were so small that you nearly could be past for a hobbit." He said with a joking tone knowing how I always had hated being short.

"Very funny Uncle Billy, so now I guess I could be past for a fairy or a dwarf then."

"More of an elf I would say" I heard a voice I didn´t not know saying from my left along with another voice agreeing quietly.

"Really and why would you say that?" I asked the voices I had heard as I turned around to face them. It was quite funny sensing how both of them stopped moving and froze on the spot as I turned around.

"Uhm… Well… You see…" The guy that had talked tried to explain as the other one kept on staring at me.

"Don´t kill yourself while you try to figure out an answer to that question Paul, we already know your brain cells are working on overdrive to keep you going, don't make them suffer even more." A voice deep and nearly commanding voice said. Somehow I recognized it, as if I had heard it before when I was younger and while I was gone it had changed into a new kind of sound that just held small parts of its original symphony. Suddenly the pieces came together as I walked as fast as I could across the room towards the voice and hugged the big man standing there when I reached him.

"Good to see you to Bella." Sam said as he hugged me back. Even though Sam and I never had gotten along when I lived in Forks, all of that had changed just before I left to live with Renee. That last period of my time here he had been like my big brother, always looking after me and being the only one I could always come and talk to no matter what.

"I´ve missed you." I said when I released him.

"I´ve missed you too. There is also someone I want you to meet." He said as I felt a new presence joining us. "This is Emily, my fiancée." Sam said with so much love in his voice that I it felt as if I was invading a private moment, still as Emily carefully took my hand and I could feel all of my friends and family around me, I felt more at home then I had ever done before in Forks.

* * *

The party wasn´t actually too bad, at least not as bad as I had thought it would be. Charlie, Billy and Sue who had organized the whole thing had really cut down on the partying stuff and tried to make it a simple welcoming for me with a small party touch. In my opinion they had succeeded with that, but I would have been just as happy if had it had been a welcoming without a cake or any other food.

It had been amazing to meet all of my old friends again and even a few tears had fallen at some points along with a lot of laughter. Like when Embry and Quill was begging on their knees to make me forgive them for what they had said or when the guy named Paul one last time had tried to explain himself, making a fool of himself instead by just mumbling something that was impossible to understand when I looked at him.

I was also introduced to Jared and Seth who now, along with Paul, was a part of the group which originally consisted of me and the guys. All three of them seemed very nice, even though I hadn´t really gotten the chance to speak with Paul since he couldn´t form more than a few words in my presence. One or two hours after the "party" had began two girls named Vanessa and Kim had joined us and it had turned out that Vanessa was Jake´s girlfriend and Kim Embry´s.

At the beginning it had been very tense between the three of us, but soon they had started to relax in my company and we got along very well. Vanessa even told me to call her Nessie something she only allowed her friends to call her. For a long time the three of us sat and talked about everything and nothing. Both of the girls loved all the stories I told them about their boyfriends, who tried to draw their girlfriends attention away from the embarrassing stories. I could tell that both couples loved each other just as much as Sam loved Emily.

Never before had I been affected by the love between couples, so it surprised me when noticed that the loving tone used between the three couples when they talked with each other actually did affect me. I felt a deep, strong longing that coursed through my whole body and I couldn´t compare it to anything I had ever felt before. For some reason Edward´s velvet voice came to my mind and for a few seconds it nearly eased the feeling inside of me. But in the end it started to feel as if the walls were closing in on me and the need to hear his voice in reality, not just in my mind, became so huge that it felt as if I was suffocating.

The loving environment became too much and I rose carefully from the chair I was sitting in before I disappeared out of the backdoor.

* * *

I ran as fast as I could on the small forest trail which went down to the beach. I had taken of my shoes second I stepped out of the house and the knowledge of everything around me was freedom. All I could hear was my own rhythmic breathing and the small sound from my feet when they barely touched the ground. I knew I wasn´t alone, I could feel all the animals around me. They were sitting in the trees or standing in the small forest, away from the road, watching me. I could tell from their positions, and how tense their bodies were, that they wasn´t afraid of me, just curious. Then I smelt something which caused me to pick up even more speed. The salty smell of the ocean.

I could hear sea-gulls screaming at each other, but their voices made it sound more like laughter. I felt how the waves crashed into the beach just to draw back into the ocean, once again failing to reach higher than the last time. The ocean always had been and always would be one of the environments that contained most life forms on earth. Even our very early forefathers, those who you couldn´t even call humans, had once lived here before they left the water to live on land. When I walked over the stony shore towards the ocean I felt how hundreds of spiders and other insects ran away from me over the stoned, scared to get crushed.

I stopped at the edge of the ocean so I still could feel how every wave of water rolled over my feet. Each time I came in contact with the water I could pick up extreme amounts of information and movement. Water was never still, it was always changing into new shapes and slowly transforming the stones into microscopic pieces or into new forms with the help of erosion. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to become one with nature around me. The smells, sounds and information overwhelmed me for a moment before I let everything fall into place and there no longer were any boundaries between me and the environment around me.

Still parts of my mind couldn´t stop thinking of what I had felt at Jake´s house. How a boy I had met two times and maybe spoken five sentences with already effect me so? Why couldn´t I stop thinking about him! Never before had I cared about a guy. Well I had cared for Jake and the others but that was in the way of a sibling. I didn´t need to ask myself twice to know that what I was feeling towards Edward wasn´t on the same level as your feelings towards a sibling. No this something else and it scared the shit out of me.

I had no idea what to do. Would I follow my mind which told me to follow the same path as always, the path where I was alone or would I follow the strange feelings which told me that in this I could fine the biggest happiness of all? Thinking about it I had already broken my own rules when I helped Angela, why couldn´t I then make a different choice for once? And the answer came to me so clear. Closing my eyes I thought about all the times I had visited Charlie after my mother had left with him, taking me with her. His sorrow had been so deep and it had always been a gray and depressing feeling when I was here in Forks. Now that he had found Sue (I had felt the connection between them) I knew that he finally could move on and it warmed my soul.

I knew that I was afraid to get hurt and that was why I was never wanted to let anyone in, but at the same time; who could ever love someone like me?

* * *

"BELLA! Bella!" Someone screaming my name caused me to spring up on my feet and the seagull which had been resting in my lap flew away screaming at me for waking it from its slumber. I could feel two big bodies moving in the forest about to step out on the beach. I recognized them as Sam and Jacob just before I heard Sam screaming: "We´ve found her!" and both of them came rushing towards me, breaking the sounds of nature when their feet's made the stones on the beach roll and press together under their weight. When they reached me Sam immediately gave me big hug.

"Don´t you ever, ever, do that again! We all thought you had gone to the bathroom but when you didn´t come back we started looking for you and now we have been looking for nearly half an hour."

"Sorry Sam I just needed to get some fresh air and forgot the time." I told him.

"Jake can you go back and tell Charlie to stop worrying; Bella and I will come after you." Sam told my best friend who muttered an irritated answer before he started to jog away in the same direction he had come from.

"Is Charlie very worried?" I asked Sam as we started to slowly walk back to the house.

"He was nearly having a heart attack in the beginning, but after a while we managed to calm him down and he was pretty okay when we left." Sam suddenly placed a hand on my shoulder which caused me to stop. "Bella I know that you can handle on your own, maybe even better than others in our age, but you still have to be cautious. There are some people that can be dangerous, even for you."

I wasn´t going to ask him what he meant so instead I just nodded my head and gave him a small smile. I felt how Sam let go of my shoulder and started walking again.

"Are you coming or are you still as slow as you were before?" He said with a teasing tone and kept on walking.

"You have no idea!" I screamed as I ran after him and jumped up on his back making him carrying me the rest of the way back when something hit me. The same feeling of something living inside of Jake could be felt in Sam as well.

* * *

Later that night I was sitting in my room on my bed with my bare feet on the floor. I could feel how Charlie was turning in his bed, trying to find a more comfortable way of sleeping. When Sam and I had reached Jake's house I had learned that Sam had exaggerated a lot when he told me that Charlie had been calm when he left to go looking for me. Charlie had been everything but calm in my point of view when we came back, and on the way home it had been anything but a light silence.

With a sigh I rose from my bed and walked towards my window. And completely froze. The familiar itching in my skin was back and when I moved my one foot I could see the person standing at the edge of the forest looking up at me. Edward. What was he doing here in the middle of the night? Two feelings were raging inside of me. One of fear because this somehow seemed like something a stalker would do. The other feeling on the other hand was excitement. The one person I had been thinking of and longing for all afternoon now stood outside my window, looking up through my window in hope to see a glimpse of me. Or at least that was what I was personally hoping.

Just as I diced to turn around I heard something floating from outside my window into my room. "Beautiful Bella" I heard the echo of a velvet voice saying softly as a spring breeze. I twirled around as fast as I could, even stomping my left foot a little in the floor, but his presence was gone. All I could feel was small glimpse of something moving in the outer line of my vision before it disappeared. _I guess I can add super speed to the list now as well_ I thought as I lay down under my covers. I could feel how my heart was beating faster than normal and how it felt like a hundred butterflies now lived in my stomach. A warm feeling spread in my chest and when I fell asleep I still heard his voice. _Beautiful Bella._

* * *

**Edward´s POV**

My siblings and I stood on the parking lot, watching how Bella and the dog disappeared from our sight. The feeling of great loss was still the only feeling my mind seemed to be able to comprehend at the moment, at least until Rosalie had to open her big mouth.

"Well now we no longer have to worry about that little human any more, there´s no way she comes back alive after meeting those beasts." She said with a delighted tone. I couldn´t stop the growl that escaped my mouth and I knew my eyes probably were pitch black with anger. The rest of my family had also turned to look at her with angry faces, even Emmett. "What?" She asked, oblivious to what we were feeling.

"That girl is special Rose! In more ways than you will ever be able to understand with that small brain of yours, so don´t talk about things you don´t understand." Alice snapped at her to our surprise. She and Rose had always been the ones who got along best together, well except for Emmett of course. Now was she instead glaring at Rosalie for a few more seconds before she grabbed Jasper´s hand and she started dragging him towards, Mrs. Cope's office?

_I will tell her that you felt sick and had to go home. I have already seen a vision of you leaving for the rest of the day. I´ll call Esme to come and get us when school is over. _Alice thought to me her thoughts still upset over what her older sister had said. Without second thought I pushed Rose out of the way and got into my Volvo racing the engineer before driving out of the schools parking lot. There was no way I was going to stay here while Bella was off with some dog; also I needed to talk with Carlisle.

* * *

The drive to Forks General Hospital didn´t take me more than 10 minutes, but then of course I hadn´t been driving completely legal either. Holding the speed limit had never been my strongest side and it defiantly wasn´t going to change when I for once actually was in a hurry. Parking the car I quickly made my way into the hospital and was met with the thoughts of the receptionist.

…_to bad he´s married. So devoted to his wife as well! Not many men so good looking in his age would have stayed with a women looking like she does. At least not most men would have been completely honest to his wife. Too bad the man can´t take a hint…_

Why had I gotten the power to read minds? Especially when I couldn´t read the one mind that I wanted! As I neared the receptionist I heard how she immediately reorganized me from before and before I actually was allowed to go to my father's office the only thing that kept me from ripping her head off was the thought of Bella. How could humans be so annoying? I mean she had to be at least 30 years old and tried to seduce a 17 year old? Okay so technically I was older than her grandfather but she didn´t know that.

When I finally reached my father´s office I could tell from the lack of thoughts inside the office that he wasn´t there. Still I deiced to wait for him inside instead of going looking for him. Not that it would be hard, just that it would look weird if his son acted like he knew the whole hospital just as good as his own pocket.

Walking into Carlisle's was like walking into some kind of sanctuary. Not that it looked different from other offices, all the walls where white and there was a small desk standing in the middle of room with a comfortable chair behind it. There was a white bookshelf standing against the left wall filled with different books of medicine and files. There was even a small plant standing in the window, drinking in the small strays of sunlight that was floating through the curtain. The difference was though that my father´s presence was lingering in the room, which wasn´t so weird since he had been working here for two years now, but I knew it would be hard for the next person taking over this room to make it his or her own. Vampires often leaved strong feelings after them, even though the humans never understood what they were truly feeling.

Two years had we lived in Forks and that meant we soon would have to move again. The thought made my dead heart clench. How could I ever be able to leave now then I had found Bella? How could I possibly leave the one and only thing that suddenly seemed to be my reason of existence? I then heard the voice of my father outside the door.

"He will be fine again Mrs. Anderson, the operation went perfect and his body has accepted his new heart. He will be up walking again in a week or so." My father's voice was heard from the other side of the door. I heard the woman, Mrs. Anderson, thanking him and blessing him for saving her son. My father was truly amazing. He would probably be the only vampire ever to be able to work this close to humans and resist their tempting blood. I heard how the woman kept on walking down the hall and how Carlisle opened the door.

"Edward good to see you son, but shouldn't you be in school?" He asked as he walked through the door, already knowing I was in here. He wasn´t angry at me for me skipping, more worried because he thought something had happened.

"One of the dogs came picking Bella up at school today; he took her to La Push." I said my voice angry. Carlisle tensed and turned around to face me. Earlier he had been turned towards the bookshelf putting the papers he had been holding when he entered in the right file.

_Did they force her to go? _He asked silently and very unwillingly I had to admit to him that they hadn´t forced her, that she had wanted to go.

_Then there isn´t much we can do son. But I agree with you and Alice, Bella is special and I don´t like her spending time with wolves thinking. I am worried about her safety. Bella might even be more special than anyone of us realize. Am I right Edward? _My father thought and I could see the look he gave me. Frustrated I ran a hand through my hair.

"I don´t know. I have been feeling this urge to protect her since the minute I saw her. She is nearly the only thing I can think about and all the time I want to be with her. At the same time I know the danger she would be in. My brain tells me to leave her alone and let her go, but… I´m so confused Carlisle." I said sitting down in the chair behind his table. I felt how he put his hand on my shoulder, his eyes serious.

_For over a hundred years I have seen you walk alone Edward, thinking you were happy with what you had, never seeing the missing pieces the rest of us have seen. Now I start to see a change, there is a light in your eyes that hasn´t been there before. And it all began when you first saw Bella. I think you have finally found your missing pieces in her. That she can bring you back to life again. Don´t let that go, for once you should allow yourself a chance of happiness. _He told me. I could sense there was more running through his mind, but he managed to keep those thoughts hidden from me.

Could Bella be my missing piece, my mate? The thought seemed insane and at the same time my heart and soul told me that it was true. Still I couldn´t hope for that Bella would feel the same way about me. She was a human, how could she ever love someone like me? I could also see now that Carlisle was right. For all this time something had been missing me, but it wasn´t until now I had realized what that something was. The love for another person in the same way my siblings and my parents felt for their mates.

"There is something else, I had thought waiting to tell you until we were all gathered tonight but I don´t think it really matters. I have checked up Isabella´s hospital records and I found something very strange." Carlisle said with a serious tone.

"What did you find?" I asked him, not caring that he probably had been breaking some sort of law. My only focus was on that something could be wrong with my Bella.

"Well it took me some time to actually get the authority to see her files but after pulling some strings I finally got them sent to me on my computer. Apparently Bella had to visit the hospital regularly each week in her early life after falling down or hurting herself in any other way, all because of her blindness. The worst case I found was when she had fallen down a stair and broken her right arm and both her legs. They had already been week from an old injury and the fall made them break right off. After that she spent four months at the hospital."

I was horror struck when I heard everything that had happened to my angel. How could she have been so bad handling her lost sense back then and now not being bothered by it?

"What happened then, I mean now she isn´t bothered about her blindness, at least it doesn't seem like it?" I said voicing my thoughts.

"That is the weird thing. Since nine years back her whole record is empty, not even a cold from what I can see and I had seen it if there had been one. It doesn't make sense that she would have changed from one day to another." My father said and I could hear in his thoughts that he truly had no idea of what had happened. The mystery Bella Swan only grew for each hour and it wasn´t an easy mystery to solve; otherwise my father would have solved it by now. What had happened nine years ago which caused such a big change in her life?

"I need to think." I said out loud and Carlisle nodded his head before he once again turned back to the files he had been working on earlier. Deep in thought I left his office and walked out to my car.

* * *

The rest of the day I sat in the living room playing on my piano when a new song came to me. It was beautiful, but it felt as if it wasn´t finished yet, like there was part still missing. When my siblings had gotten home from school they had all been laughing. Apparently Mike had asked Alice if she had Bella´s phone number and Jasper had just glared at him, causing him to run away the fastest he could. Even Rosalie laughed, but she saw the dark joy in that Mike, as a man, had been put into place.

My sister was good at hiding her true emotions, but both Jasper and I knew about the battles she still was fighting every day. I had for a long time ago given up hope about that she would get over what had happened in her human life, she was determined to remember and this caused her being unable to ever let it go. I had once tried to talk to her about it, but instead she had attacked me and make me swore to never tell a soul. And I have never broken that promise.

I looked outside and saw the darkness of the night. The clock was half past eleven and for over two hours I been trying to keep myself from running to Bella´s house. Looking up at the sky I could see there was no moon on the night shy. Just stars shining like small lampas on a black background. She probably was asleep; she would never ever know I was there. Right?

That made my decision and I jumped out of the window in my room. The rest of my family was too busy to notice that I disappeared anyway. The night air felt cold against my skin and the short ran to the Swan´s house didn´t take me more than a few minutes. When I was nearly there I slowed down my speed and started walking. Then I finally saw their house and her window. I stooped on the edge of the forest, debating if I should go any closer when I saw something moving behind the window. There she stood. Thanks to my perfect sight I could see her clearly. She was dressed in a white night gown, her hair down and her white eyes shining clearly in the dark night. She was nearly too perfect and to my big annoyance I had to agree with Yorike. She truly looked like a goddess, the goddess of perfection.

For a few minutes she stood in the window looking out into the night as if she knew I was standing here watching her, than she turned around. "Beautiful Bella" I said softly thinking how well her name fitted her. But at the same time as I spoke those words another part of my brain reminded me of her super hearing and I was of running as fast as I could. Still it didn´t matter if she knew I had been there because I had already decided that I would follow my father's advice. For once I would follow my heart and see where that road leads me.

* * *

**So as some of you might have noticed Bella and Edward are nearly dealing with the same problem. They are both in reality very uncertain about themselves and love. Before some of you ask, NO Paul hasn´t imprinted in Bella. He just has a problem handling beautiful girls ;) Next chapter we will be back in Forks high and all I can say is things will get a little heated ;)**

**Please Review and I will really try to upload the next chapter this week or in the beginning of next.**

**Love Lysistrate**


	7. Chapter 7

**A new chapter! Okay so from the beginning when I sat down and started writing this chapter I had thought that there would be a lot more Edward x Bella in it. But it turned out that so much happened in this chapter anyway so it would just have been too much to put in the parts which existed originally. So I this chapter has been split into two different chapter instead so that you as a reader can feel that you don´t have to pick up to much information in a very short amount of time.**

**Before I end this AN I also want to send a thank you to those who have reviewed this chapter and the whole story. You are a great support. I also want to send a special thanks to twilighter987 who helped me to keep on writing by reminding that even though there was a long time between my updates, there were still those who waited for an update on this story. So thanks to all of you ho keep me, and this story moving forward.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Bella´s POV**

"Bells, Jake offered to drive you to school last night and I accepted it. Is that okay with you?" Charlie asked as he sat down on the opposite side of the dinner-table looking at me.

"Doesn't Jake have to go to school as well dad?" I asked with an annoyed tone.

"He said he has the day off today. Apparently it was some kind of special day in the reservation."

"You know another word for that is _skipping" _I said making sure to put an extra tone to the last word. Charlie just told me to stop being so silly and got back to eating his breakfast. Luckily he had decided not to try his cooking skills again this morning and I could have an eatable breakfast consisting milk and cereals. Not a word had been spoken between us the whole morning, well except for the small conversation just now. I knew Charlie was trying to make me feel guilty for leaving Jake´s house last night, but if he thought he could wait me out he was dead wrong.

I was never going to feel guilty for (in my point of view) trying to keep my sanity. If I had stayed with all those loving couples I would have, literally, had a mental breakdown. Okay maybe I was exaggerating a little, but that was what it felt like that the moment.

"I´m leaving now Bells. Jacob should be here in five minutes. Be careful!" Charlie said before he stepped out the door.

Yeah, like I could be anything but careful with a bodyguard around me. I was not stupid. I knew that Jake had offered to take me to school because he and Sam wanted to keep an eye on me. I had even heard their conversation last night before Jacob talked to Charlie. Somehow I felt betrayed by their lack of trust. I knew that they just cared about me, but why didn´t they trust me knowing what was best for me and being able to take care of myself? I was 17 years old for God´s sake and older than Jake with two years. No matter what loss of sense or handicap I had.

Suddenly the cereal left in the bowl tasted like sawdust and I rose from my chair, emptied my remaining breakfast into the sink and put the bowl away. That was when I heard the doorbell ringing. Slowly I went to the front door and opened it.

"Hey Bells!" A happy Jake said before he hugged me. Half heartedly I hugged him back and told him to wait while I got my bag and shoes. For some reason he didn´t insist on helping me and I was glad for that. My new realization suddenly didn´t make me very comfortable in Jakes presence any more. _What did you think he thought of you? In his eyes you have always been weak and fragile. _As much as those thoughts hurt me, they also seemed true. I quickly thought back on my life and I asked myself; who had ever seen Bella Swan as anything else but a small child except my mom? The answer was quite terrifying because I couldn´t think of anyone. Until last night I would have counted Sam into that league as well, but now I wasn´t sure any longer.

* * *

"We´re here Bella, you can let go of me now." Jake chuckled and I was suddenly aware of all the voices around me. I felt how nearly every single eye was focused on me and Jake. Everyone was whispering different theories about our relationship to each other and they all seemed to become more horrifying than the last. But there was one presence which stood out from the rest of the crowd and seemed to draw me in, wanting my attention. When Jake finally had pulled my helmet off my head I turned in the direction my mind was carving me to turn my attention to. When I was finally "staring" at the person in question I just knew immediately that it was Edward.

He and his family were standing around his car and even though I still couldn´t feel the difference between him and Jasper, I knew it was him. Somehow knowing that he was looking at me caused a warm feeling to spread in my body.

"Bella are there any friends that can help you to your class?" Jake snapped at me with a sharp voice which made me turn away from Edward and I "looked" at him confused. He was shaking again and he was radiating anger. What was his problem?

"Yes I was going to meet up with Ang…" I began before I was interrupted by a shrilling voice screaming my name. Jessica. And next to her walked a girl who could only be Lauren. Both of them seemed excited and nervous from what their heartbeats were telling me, but I couldn´t be sure.

"Are you two friends of Bella?" Jake asked when they stopped in front of us and I could hear the doubt in his voice. At least he knew me good enough to not believe that I would stand these two. I mean both of them had to have brains in the same size as a small rock. Probably with as many brain cells too.

"Yes we met each other yesterday and really bonded. My name is Lauren by the way." Lauren said with a silky sweet voice which made me want to gag as she placed a hand on Jake´s left arm.

"Good to see you Lauren and I´m already taken." Jake said with very polite voice and I had to try really hard not to giggle. That Lauren was glaring at me, assuming that I was Jake´s girlfriend didn´t bother me for a second.

"I will come and get you then after school Bells, Charlie said he had to be working late. There was some kind of case he was working on." Jake said embracing me and placing a kiss on my forehead. For a second it felt like he was the old Jake again, the one I truly trusted and who didn´t see me as a small kid, but then that moment was destroyed as he sat up on his cycle and said with a serious voice; "Be careful". It felt as if someone had thrown a bucket of cold water over me. Why did he have to say those last two words?

"So Bella, I thought you didn´t have a boyfriend." Jessica said next to me, her voice vibrating with curiosity and excitement about this new information as Jake drove away.

"I don´t" I said "Jake and I have been best friends since we were little. Our fathers have always been friends as well so it just became natural for us to meet every weekend and become friends."

"Well it didn´t seem like you two were just friends." Lauren spat at me.

"We have always been close, but I love him like a brother. He is dating a girl from the reservation. Vanessa Wolf I think her name was. Have you heard of her?"

"Ohh well then I guess he really is taken" Jessica said still with a cheerful voice. Something told me that within ten minutes everyone in Forks High would know that Jacob was dating Nessie and that I was the best friend who wanted to ruin that relationship so I could take her place. Yeah right! Like that would ever happen.

"We'll see you later Bella." Lauren suddenly said and both of them started to walk away. For a minute I felt very lost. I couldn´t just walk away as if I could see and I couldn´t just stand here either. Then I heard silent steeps walking towards me.

"Hey Bella, we would meet before class and when I saw Lauren and Jessica leave you here I thought you might want a hand, or a pair of eyes." I heard a shy voice saying to left.

"Angela" I breathed relived that she, unknowingly, had saved me from my dilemma. I reached my hand out in her direction and she carefully took it as we began to walk to class. Her comment about me needing to borrow a pair of eyes didn´t bothers me a bit, it was true after all, and I told her that when she started too apologize for choosing such a bad expression.

"It was really mean of Lauren and Jessica to just leave you there in parking lot. Especially after they´d lured your friend away." It was quite a relief that Angela seemed to think of Jake as my friend and not my _boyfriend_. Then there were at least one person less on this school to convince.

"They don´t like me very much do they?" I asked her. I was actually a little curios to know why they didn´t like me. I had never before had the chance to ask anyone why girls always seemed to have that reaction against me. I felt Angela eyeing me for a few seconds before she answered. It was almost as if she was trying to see if I was hiding any emotions saying I wasn´t hurt by their behavior.

"No they don't actually. Or I don´t think Jessica really care that much. She really is just about the gossip of this school and as long you won't try to go after Mike she will not care about what you do. It is Lauren who is the brain behind it all if you say so. She talked about you yesterday on our lesson in PE. She tried to hide it but I could see that she feels threatened by you. She has kind of been the head of this school for so long that she doesn't want to let anyone else take over that position."

Hmm… It seemed as if Lauren had gotten this whole situation wrong. Very wrong. I didn´t understand why though. From what I knew, I had never been considered a _threat _before, so why now?

"But I have no intention to become popular, quite the opposite actually. Why would she see me as a threat anyway?" I asked Angela with a disbelieving voice trying to figure out what had caused Lauren to get these feelings towards me. From what I had learned she was not going to let this go and that was the one thing I wanted her to do. But as long she was determined to try to keep me out of the way she wouldn´t leave me alone.

"You needing to ask a question like that make it very obvious that you´re blind. You are beautiful Bella. A hundred times more beautiful than Lauren will ever be and she is scared that you are going to take advantage of that beauty to overthrow her." Angela´s voice was totally honest when she said that and nothing I could pick up from her told me she was lying. Before I had a chance to protest our lesson started.

* * *

Neither Angela nor I took up the subject Lauren again after that conversation. Instead we tried to learn more about each other, even though I made sure Angela did most of the talking. I don´t think she ever had talked this much to a person who really was interested in everything she had to tell. But I really was interested in what she told me about her life. It was very strange hearing how different her life was compared to my own.

She had grown up in a very loving family. They had never been rich, but they had always had each other and they always stood up for their family members. Angela also tried to describe the world she saw every day and that she had been taken for granted before she met me. That was another thing that showed her inner kindness. She told me about when she was little and she used to look at the stars every night, seeing creatures and making up their life stories. Sometimes she would blush and excuse herself for boring me. But each time I would tell her that I wasn´t bored and that I really wanted to know more about her, and each time she would give me a big smile before she kept on talking.

She seemed to know that I didn´t want to talk about myself and just asked me a few questions that I tried to evaluate as good I could. But it was very hard for me to open up to her and I started to wonder if I would always be closed as a shell.

The day went by very fast and soon it was lunch. When we were heading towards the cafeteria Angela suddenly stopped. I tried focusing on what had caused her to do this, but there were too many humans for me to be able to pick one out. Then I felt how someone stopped in front of us.

"Hi Angela. Would you like to sit with me at lunch today?" A much more confident Ben asked her. I felt how Angela threw a look at me before answering.

"Actually Ben I had promised to sit with Bella, but you can join us if you like." She told him. _No way_. I was not going to let her miss this opportunity to get to know Ben before she went to the movies with him on Sunday. Before Ben had the chance to replay I spoke.

"Angela, I actually have quite a headache and I don´t want you two to have to whisper all lunch. You go sit with Ben, we can have lunch tomorrow." She was eyeing me before I felt how realization came over her.

"If you say so Bella, I don´t want to make your headache even worse. I would love to sit with you at lunch Ben." She said looking at him.

"Great!" He said. "I will go fix us a table." And with those words he started to make his way through the crowed.

"You didn´t have to that" Angela told me as we started walking.

"I know" I said. "But now you will know if you are going on a date with a total nerd or with a pretty decent guy." I said with a teasing voice and a small smile on my face.

"Pretty decent?" She said questioning, but I could hear that she wasn´t far from laughter.

"Oh yes, guys our age can´t unfortunately be any more than that. They are so controlled by their hormones that they can´t think straight when they see a pretty girl. We are lucky they aren´t like dogs."

"Oh really?"

"Yea, it would be very annoying having ten guys running after you drooling and breathing loudly. But then again I think some of them actually have done that sometime, so maybe they are closer related than we know." Hearing that comment Angela burst out laughing and it didn´t take long before I joined her too.

* * *

I was sitting at a table in the back of the cafeteria playing with an apple. Angela had helped me to choose some food and then helped me to a table near the one she was sitting at. That made it possible for me to hear what she and Ben were saying. But I had decided not to listen to their private conversation. More than the first five minutes that is and it was _just_ to find out if Ben really was a _decent _guy. From what I had heard he was. He had even risen to draw out Angela´s chair before she sat down. It was really cute and reminded me about the novels I had been reading.

The noise in the cafeteria was very loud and I tried not to listen to anyone's private conversations so I laid my whole focus on the apple in my hand. I could feel every single line on the shell and every single cell inside of it. I could tell that this apple would be very juicy if I ate it, the fruit juice was poring through little tunnels following the moments that was created as I turned the apple in my hands. But I was not going to eat it since I wasn´t hungry. I never was in the middle of the day.

The hearing of someone saying my name made my body tense and I focused my hearing on the person speaking, the apple forgotten.

"…Bella today." The voice was small and pixie like. Alice.

"I will not sit with that…freak Alice! She already knows too much about our family. Do you want her to know even more? To figure _it_ out! We would be doomed forever! The Volturi would come after us." That was defiantly Rosalie speaking. She sounded angry, but I could hear the panic and stress in her voice. No one else would ever be able to pick it up, but I had heard it before.

"You are being silly Rose, Bella would never hurt our family I _know it._" Her sister just said.

"It is always the ones you think you know that will end up stabbing you in the back." Rosalie sounded like she was in pain and I wasn´t surprised. Extremely protective of her family, hate and panic against strangers and obvious pain. I had heard and sensed it all before. I knew that all this symptoms pointed to one thing and the knowledge made my heart ache for this girl.

"Come on Rosie I want to talk with the girl who have finally made Eddie´s heart beat." The guy named Emmett said with a pleading tone. For some reason his words made my heart flutter and my cheeks to become warm. Then I heard someone smacking him in the head and I just knew it was Edward. His presence stood out and I was much more aware of him than any other person in the whole cafeteria.

"I agree with Emmett, come on Rose!" Alice said with a chirpy voice not noticing her sister's discomfort. Rosalie obviously had no idea how to handle this problem and something told me she hadn´t been questioned like this before. I knew it was very hard for someone in her position to dare taking a step forward, because it felt as if with that one step your whole world could come crashing down. It was time to help her to take that first step; otherwise she would never become better.

"I know how it is standing at the edge Rosalie; dreading to take that final step. But you must understand that you cannot live with the pain for all of your life. It will consume you and finally destroy you. In the end there will be nothing left but a shell of who you once were. I have seen it happen, I have been there. It is time to move forward." My voice was only a whisper and my lips were barley moving as I had started to play with the apple again. Just the tension coming from the Cullens told me that they had heard me. All of them were staring me, their eyes boring into my skin before I heard light a pair of light footsteps walking towards me. Then someone pulled out a chair and sat down at my table.

Rosalie had placed her full food try on the table and was still staring at me while I ignored her. She would have to talk first. I noticed how silent the cafeteria had been and the only thing breaking the silence was six pair footsteps now also moving in our direction. The rest of Cullens sat down at my table as well. Edward was sitting closest to me and it felt as if sparks were flying through the air between us though I managed to ignore them, for now.

"What did you mean by that?" She asked me with a small voice and I let my head turn in her direction. If I had been seeing I had been staring at her. For a long time we looked at each other, then she started to move in her seat and Emmett placed his arm around her shoulders glaring at me. Just before he opened his mouth I turned away and to stare at the apple.

"I have been where you are and met others who have been there as well." I was only focused on Rosalie.

"And where am I?" She asked, her voice mocking.

"You´re at a crossroad and have been there for a long time. You don´t know if you are going to go right or left, because you can´t see were either of those two roads will lead you. So instead of choosing one of them you allow yourself to get lost in the past, even though it is a past which causes you pain and suffering each day. Still you except that because you are afraid of the future and change, you believe it is better to dwell in your pain than to heal and having to go through it once again." Silence was my only answer before I heard her in draw a shaky breath.

"That is how I feel, but how could you know?" She sounded both scared and amazed.

"I have met many people in my life who have acted similar to you and they all shared the same horrible experiences. And all of them were afraid of what would come." I felt sad thinking back that those moments in my life.

"What do you mean that they acted similar to my Rose?" Emmett asked me, and I couldn´t help but to sigh before I decided to tell them, in my own way.

"So brave she was the first of the three" I began. I was sounding older than my 17 years and my voice was full of sorrow. "Never showed her parents her pain and suffering, helped them to go through the hard time while she was dying on inside. Only to a young girl, understanding and alone, she showed her true self and cried for hours. But she never allowed anyone near the ones she loved and she hated the world in secret. She protected her family like a lioness protects her cubs. Everyone believed she was happy and loving, when she in reality was cold as ice. In the end she just wanted to feel again, get away from her numb state. The knife against her skin, slashing it open became her salvation until the need became so strong that she no longer could survive in this world. She was gone forever to live in the darkness.

The second girl never said a word again; she was lost in her mind and her pain. Screaming when anyone came near and only seeing the shadows and evil in this world. No one could be trusted. No one was true or good. She was now only trash to throw in the garbage, and it was all her fault. After months things seemed finally to get better. She talked with the little girl living in the dark, blind to the world. But when the one she trusted was taken away from her the pain of being alone became too much and in the end she no longer had to draw the breaths which had felt like burning knifes in her chest.

The last girl cried and screamed. She talked and hated, blamed everyone for not being there when she needed them to be. Questioned the order of the world and doubted in herself. To the one with no sight she talked for hours and listened to what the sightless told her. She demanded justice and fought for her rights. She stayed true to her family and allowed them to see her pain. She dared to take small steps which grew for each day. In the end she was free from the pain and the dark, never the same, but stronger than ever and with just a small scare on the inside. Married with children she today is happy and will one day fall asleep with a smile, to see the light and joy that she has created in this world."

When I stopped talking I heard that the others in the cafeteria were now talking as normal, but many was still staring at my now full table. All the Cullens were also staring, frozen in their seats, trying to grasp what I had just told them. I felt how disbelief was pouring from Rosalie for a long time before she spoke.

"You really do know what I have been through?" She whispered to me.

"I know." I told her, keeping my voice just as low as hers.

"Who am I?" She asked, her voice trembling.

"A mix of the first and the second, but you don´t have to be either of them. Dare to be the third, dare to take a step forward."

"I don´t know how." She sounded as if she was crying, but I could tell no tears were falling from her eyes. Strange.

"Trust that I won´t hurt you or your family." I told her, my voice securing and calm. Her whole family was now looking at her and in the beginning I didn´t think she was going to do anything, that she already was too far into the darkness I knew was eating her up from the inside. Then to my big surprise I felt how she reached over the table, hesitant, before she took my hand which wasn´t holding the apple. The information shoot through me. Rosalie truly was beautiful, not a single fault from what I could tell.

"I think I can trust you, but please don´t make me regret that trust." She said with a small voice which was very hesitant. I only gave her stone hard hand a small squeeze before I let her hand go. She knew with once what I wanted and drew her hand back.

"You are the girl in the stories aren't you?" Alice asked serious.

"Losing a sense is very hard but being born without one is a lot easier I think because you have nothing to miss. Unfortunately some believe that the girl with "bigger" problems can help those who don´t want to live to understand what they have. In reality though a blind girl can´t help a teenager who has been beaten, raped and thrown away like trash by the one she loved." I said.

"I am sorry." The brother named Jasper said.

"Don´t be. It was not your fault was it? Now what made you want to sit with the new girl today? Are you curios about the weather in Phoenix during the weekends?" I tried to ease up the atmosphere and I succeeded as I felt how it did become lighter.

"Why would anyone ask you about the weather on the _weekends _in Phoenix?" Edward said next to me and I couldn´t help to feel how my heart speed up a little. It was very embarrassing since I knew that the Cullens could hear the change.

"I don´t know, you have to ask Jessica. But then again that might not be a good idea; you don´t want to be infected by the waves of dumbness which seems to come over her sometimes. Plus she is wearing a lot of perfume today trying to hide the smell of alcohol she drank this morning." I said remembering the smell which had hung around her. Emmett started laughing loudly at my comment along with Jasper.

"To bad it is true." Alice said and that only caused Emmett to laugh even louder. Everyone was staring at us now again but the Cullens didn´t seem to care so I ignored it was well. Then I heard how the old speakers came to life with a lot of cracking and banging in the cafeteria before we all could hear Mrs. Copes voice.

"All students who have biology today with Mr. Banner is allowed to go home after lunch. Mr. Banner is sick and no substitute teacher is available. End of massage." A big cheer was heard along with a lot of groaning from those who wasn´t getting out of school. The ones who did though began running out of the cafeteria. I on the other hand was neither cheering nor groaning. How was I going to get home? I couldn´t call Charlie and there was no way in hell I would call Jacob. _Guess I will be walking and be busted at the same time. _I thought bitterly.

"Bella do you have someone to pick you up and drive you home?" Alice suddenly asked.

"Umm… no but I can always wait here till Charlie comes off from work."

"I can drive you if you want. My siblings took Rosalie´s car to school today anyway so they can always get home without me driving them." It felt as if my heart had stopped before it started beating rabidly. Edward Cullen just asked me if I wanted to get a ride home. With him. Alone.

"That would be very kind of you Edward. But I will only accept it if it doesn't cause you any trouble."

"No problem at all." He promised me, sounding very happy. Did he want to get to know me as much as I wanted to get to know him? Maybe he was feeling this strange connection between us as well? That thought made me very happy and then something hit me. I already liked Edward Cullen and as I was taking this final step there was nothing that was going to keep me from falling. _Let´s just hope it will be one heck of a fall. _I thought to myself.

* * *

**Edward´s POV**

It was early in the morning when I returned back to our house. After I had left Bella standing in her window I had decided not go home again since I wasn´t very eager to hear my families thoughts during the night. Instead I had been walking around in the forest, trying to find Bella´s sent from two days ago when I had seen her for the first time. She had to have walked through the forest to get to our house and it seemed very strange that it only had been two days since I saw her emerging from the forest. So much had changed since then. Things would never be the same or go back to the way it once was.

After a few hours I had finally found her sent, but not on the ground. I had picked up a small part of her sent when a small squirrel had been running from me as I walked by. I still hadn´t figured out how that creature could smell a little like my Bella, but I guess there was a logical reason for it.

"Edward where have you been? Now I won't have time to pick your outfit!" I heard how an angry Alice came stomping down the stairs yelling at me as she did so.

"Alice we are vampires and you has the ability to see the future, I don´t think time will be a problem." My sister was quiet for a long time trying to argue with me but she knew what I was saying was the truth and she had nothing to put against that.

"Don´t you be such a smart ass Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" She screamed before stomping up the stairs again. I followed her, chuckling a little to myself. I knew that Alice wasn´t really angry, she just didn´t like when someone put her into place. Then suddenly I saw me in a pink pair of trousers and a pink shirt before she began singing the national song in her head.

"If you put that on me you will never have the chance to pick my cloths again Alice." I said my voice dead serious.

"Stupid mind reader" She muttered before she turned around and stuck her tongue out at me. Then she turned back to the closet looking for something she thought would fit me today.

_I knew where you were tonight Edward. I saw it before you jumped out the window._

I glared at her as she saw what I was going to answer.

_No I did not tell Jasper or anyone else for that matter. I know how much you go through every day and still you don´t try to interfere in our relationships when we have a fight or something. I mean you know us as good as we know ourselves. So you don´t have to be so angry at me since I didn´t tell them. I actually think it was very cute of you to look after her. Perfect!_

She had pulled out an outfit and threw it at me with vampire speed so I nearly didn´t have the time to see what she had thrown at me. But before I had the time to chase after her she was already out of the house in Rosalie´s car.

_Rose and I take her car to school today, have fun!_ She thought before I heard how Rose started to speed away from our house, both of them laughing. Shaking my head I went to my closet and picked out another shirt. The one Alice had given me I threw in the trash, but I could still see the text where it stood: "After over 100 years I have finally discovered that I like girls!" with big golden letters.

* * *

"So Rosie and Alice drove to school themselves today?" Emmett asked me from my right in the passenger seat.

"Yes." I said very annoyed since he had been asking the same question over and over since we got in the car.

"Because they pulled a prank on you?"

"Yes"

"And they knew you would get angry?"

This time I didn´t even answer him but just glared at him instead.

"So Rose and Alice are not going to ride with us to school today?" I let out a frustrated growl while Jasper shook his head smiling a little in backseat.

"I think we have made that one clear now Emmett." He said.

"Cool! So now what do you guys think of that Bella Swan girl? Hot isn't she?" Emmett suddenly said causing me to cough and Jasper to hit him in the back of his head.

"What?""

"If you didn´t miss it Emmett you already have a mate, who would kill you if she heard those words leaving your mouth." My youngest brother said as I increased the speed a little. I could hear from Emmett´s thoughts where this was leading and I wasn´t in the mood right now. Having to explain later today to my parents why Carlisle would have to fix Emmett´s arm would be a pain as well.

"There is nothing wrong with appreciate a beautiful girl when you see one. Especially not when said girl even manages to get little Eddie here to notice her." Emmett said as he moved one of his fingers in front of my face. _Wouldn´t hurt him too much to lose a finger would it? _I thought to myself as I tried to shut him out. This was going to be one long journey.

* * *

When we finally reached the school Emmett was still intact, nearly. When he had become to annoying I had hit him really hard in the head, nearly causing it to crack, but my stupid brother had only laughed and said that I couldn't hit him hard enough. I had heard Jasper in the backseat wondering if Emmett had a death wish and I had been thinking the same thing.

I saw there was a free spot nest to Rose´s car so I parked there just as my two sisters opened their car doors to great their husbands. Alice pouted a little when she saw that I wasn´t wearing _the _shirt, but I could also see the teasing glint in her eyes.

The parking lot was nearly full and everywhere other students stood in groups talking with each other. I could see Jessica and Lauren talking to their gang and I could see Angela standing there as well. Mike and Tyler were messing with some senior girl trying to ask her out while she completely ignoring them as she kept on talking to her friends who look annoyed by the company. When they saw me looking at them on the other hand all of started smiling in my direction, giggling and tried to be flirty. They didn´t interest me one bit so I kept on looking for the one person I wanted to see, but Bella was no were to be found. That I couldn´t hear her mind also made it impossible for me to know if she was inside the school.

Then everyone on the parking lot could hear the loud sound of a speeding motorcycle. Just my family knew that sound, while the rest of the students started asking each other who had a motorcycle in Forks. Was it someone they knew? Then the black motorcycle drove into the parking lot, the dog driving and Bella holding onto his waist. Mike, Tyler and Eric all stared at the dog with hateful eyes, Jessica was nearly bursting with joy over the chance of new gossip and Laruen was fuming.

The dog riding the motorcycle stopped in the middle of the parking lot, his back to us. His mind told me that he had noticed us the second he came close to the school and that he wasn´t going to let Bella anywhere near us. Apparently he and his pack of mutants thought that we were after the chief's daughter since he had told them that she had been over at our place earlier and had been talking to us yesterday when he came to pick her up.

For some reason he couldn´t figure out, Jasper could read that Bella was feeling sad and angry, but also a little excited. We could hear how the dog chuckled as he lifted my angel of his motorcycle and pulled her helmet off.

To my big surprise Bella turned around the same moment she was free from her helmet and her white eyes bored into my own. I simply couldn't look away from her burning stare as I saw the life that lived in there despite her blindness. Her eyes nearly seemed to glow and I felt how a slow fire started to spread in my chest.

"Bella are there any friends that can help you to your class?" The dog suddenly snapped and my angel turned around to face him, our connection broken. _I swear to the old spirits that that bloodsucker is trying to do something to our Bella. How else could she know where he stood? I have to tell Sam. _The mutt´s thoughts echoed angrily in his head.

Then Jessica and Lauren walked up to Bella and _him _as they introduced themselves as Bella´s friendssince they had been hearing the dog´s question. When we saw Laurens horrible attempt to act sexy and flirt with the mutt and he just brushed it off all of my siblings laughed. I on the other hand became completely cold inside as a thought hit me. What if Bella was dating this _thing? _He had said that he already was taken and he and Bella hadn´t exactly acted like they were just friends yesterday. They had actually acted like a couple. I had been too busy worrying about Bella earlier to actually think about how their acting against each other could tell me about their relationship.

Then it felt as if my heart would crack when I saw how the mutt gave my Bella a kiss on forehead before he hopped up his motorcycle and drove away as he gave my family a death glare. What hurt the most though was seeing the look on Bella´s face. She looked broken when he drove away, as if her whole life drove away on that motorcycle. I could feel Jasper trying to ease my pain a little but right now I didn´t care about that. Had I been alone for over a century just to lose the person who could be one? Had I done something in my earlier life to deserve the pain which was ripping trough me now? What scared me was that I nearly didn´t know Bella and I had already become so attached to her. Then I heard something that made hope come alive once more.

"I don´t" Bella said to Jessica who just had asked her a question. "Jake and I have been best friends since we were little. Our fathers have always been friends as well so it just became natural for us to meet every weekend and become friends."

"Well it didn´t seem like you two were just friends." Lauren spat at her thinking that she was lying.

"We have always been close, but I love him like a brother. He is dating a girl from the reservation. Vanessa Wolf I think her name was. Have you heard of her?"

"Ohh well then I guess he really is taken" Jessica said, already thinking out a different story to tell everyone at our school to make this gossip a little juicer. I on the other hand felt how the small hope grew a little stronger again. _She is being honest Edward._ I then heard Jasper thoughts and I knew he was talking about Bella.

"We'll see you later Bella." Lauren suddenly said and both of them started to walk away from my angel who looked very lost and confused, now standing in the middle of the parking lot alone. Without thinking I took a few steps in her direction before I saw how Angela walked up to Bella and how her face turned into one of relief. Not slowing down my speed I simply just changed my direction a bit. No human would ever been able to see that I had had any other intention then to walk into the school just a few seconds ago. My siblings on the other hand did and I could hear their worried thoughts from behind me. None of them had thought that what I felt for Bella already had grown so strong and I could tell that Alice, Rose and Em all felt guilty for teasing me earlier. But instead of waiting for them I simply just kept on walking.

* * *

Alice and I were having our usual lesson in English. We were sitting in the back of the classroom as I stared out of the window, not listing to the teacher.

_I´m sorry Edward, for earlier. I didn´t know you already liked her so much. _I could suddenly hear my sister thinking to me.

_You if anyone should know. You can see the future. _I told her bitterly through one of her visions.

_I am a little afraid Edward and Jasper is as well. _Her thoughts confused me and I turned to look at my favorite sister. She did have sad expression on her face.

"Why?" I asked her quietly.

_It has all gone so fast and you are already so in love with her, don´t try to deny it. Your face earlier today, I have never seen anyone so broken. It was as if you were burning up on the inside. I just don´t want to lose my brother. _I could see how tears started to well in her eyes as I understood what she was thinking. She was worried that I would go to the Volturi if I lost Bella. I took her hand and forced her to look in my eyes.

"I am not going anywhere Alice. I promise. And even if Bella, by a miracle, ever will be able to love something like me in the future you will still always be my sister."

_She will. _Alice thought to me as I saw the same vision I had seen earlier, the only difference was that it now was a lot stronger than before. _I have never seen anything so clear. _She told me.

* * *

After Alice and I had had our "talk" the day went by pretty slowly. A few times I had gotten a glimpse of Bella walking in the hallways between two lessons and each time she was talking to Angela. They really seemed to have bonded and never before had I heard Angela´s thoughts being so happy. For the first time she felt as if she had found a real friend that she could talk to. What also amazed her was that Bella seemed so interested in her life since Angela herself thought it was very boring. Bella on the other hand seemed to find every single detail more important than the last.

When it finally was lunch I met up with my family as usual outside of the cafeteria before we walked in together. At once I started searching for Bella and it took some time before I found her. She was sitting in the back, playing with a blood red apple in her white hand. The contrast was the same as it had been if there had been a vampire holding the same apple. It looked as if she was totally focused on the fruit in her hand and didn´t pay any attention to what was happening around her.

"I thought we could sit with Bella today." Alice suddenly said as we stood in the food line filling our trays. Rosalie froze for a second before her expression turned murderous and I heard how Jasper tried to figure out why his true love had decided to walk directly into enemy land. Emmett was also worried about his sister while he looked at Rose trying to figure out what she would do next.

"I will not sit with that…freak Alice! She already knows too much about our family. Do you want her to know even more? To figure _it_ out! We would be doomed forever! The Volturi would come after us." Rosalie more like yelled than whispered at Alice with a furious expression on her face.

"You are being silly Rose, Bella would never hurt our family I _know it._" Alice just said referring to her visions but I saw how she threw a very quick glance at me so I gave her a calming smile.

"It is always the ones you think you know that will end up stabbing you in the back." Rosalie said while Emmett paid for our food and both Jasper and I could tell that she was thinking back at the last night in her human life. I could read it from her thoughts and Jasper could feel the pain she was feeling each time she thought back at that memory.

"Come on Rosie I want to talk with the girl who have finally made Eddie´s heart beat." Emmett said with a pleading tone since he wanted our sister to finally open up just as much as we did and let go of her horrifying past. I knew that even if I was the mind reader of the family it was Emmett who suffered the most. He knew that there always was a part of his beloved that he couldn´t reach no matter how much he tried because she wouldn´t let him in. Still I couldn´t stop myself for smacking him in the head of his remark.

"I agree with Emmett, come on Rose!" Alice said with a chirpy voice trying to convince Rose and putting some pressure on her. We could all see how Rosalie´s eyes were flashing between our faces, trying to find anyone to find some support in. We were all so focused on her that we hadn´t given a thought to that Bella could hear us or that she might be listing. So when we suddenly heard her voice we all were a little startled.

"I know how it is standing at the edge Rosalie; dreading to take that final step. But you must understand that you cannot live with the pain for all of your life. It will consume you and finally destroy you. In the end there will be nothing left but a shell of who you once were. I have seen it happen, I have been there. It is time to move forward." Without vampire hearing we never would have heard her and her lips were barley moving as she spoke. I looked around the cafeteria and saw that no one had noticed that Bella had said anything, but many of them were looking at us trying to figure out why we were standing in the middle of the cafeteria not sitting down.

_She knows. She has to know and understand. There is no other explanation. How could she otherwise know how I feel? How could she know understand and how could she say she has been there? _Rosalie´s thoughts were a mess and she hadn´t even realized herself that she was moving towards Bella´s table, leaving us behind watching her. She walked as in a haze towards Bella who was now playing with her apple once again, looking as if she had been doing it all along. When Rose reached the table she drew out a chair and sat down, still trying to get Bella´s attention. Bella on the other hand just seemed to ignore her.

The rest of my siblings looked at each other before we all made our way over to our sister and Bella. We noticed how the cafeteria had become complete quiet. Everyone staring in pure shock as we, the Cullens, for the first time ever choose to sit down at a table which was already occupied. That had never happened before and no one had ever dared to come and sit with us after Rose had given the death glare to the first person who tried. When we reached Bella´s table I noticed that I would have to take the seat closest to her left. The closer I came to the table the stronger some kind of energy between Bella and me seemed to grow stronger and stronger as well.

When I finally sat down her sent washed over me, but somehow it didn´t bother me as much as it had done before. The electricity became so much stronger that it felt as if a magnet was trying to draw me into touching the wonderful creature sitting next to me.

"What did you mean by that?" My sister asked Bella who finally looked up at Rosalie. For a long time the two of them just starred at each other as Bella´s white eyes seemed to burn into Rose´s soul. In the end though Rose got very uneasy looking into the white orbs and started to turn a little in her seat as Emmett placed his arm around her trying to ease her discomfort. He felt very protective of her and was about to ask Bella to "spit it out" when she began talking looking down at the blood red apple once again.

"I have been where you are and met others who have been there as well." She just said as she began rolling the apple in her hands again.

"And where am I?" Rose asked, her tone mocking trying to hide her anxiety.

"You´re at a crossroad and have been there for a long time. You don´t know if you are going to go right or left, because you can´t see were either of those two roads will lead you. So instead of choosing one of them you allow yourself to get lost in the past, even though it is a past which causes you pain and suffering each day. Still you except that because you are afraid of the future and change, you believe it is better to dwell in your pain than to heal and having to go through it once again." None of knew what to say and at the same time it didn´t feel as we were supposed to say anything. This was a conversation between my sister and Bella. We were just listening.

"That is how I feel, but how could you know?" Rose was amazed over the fact that Bella had been able to figure out how she had been feeling for so many years in such a short time. At the same time it scared her to death. She still couldn´t let go of the fact that Bella had said _she had been there. _Was there a possibility that she had been forced to go through what Rosalie herself had gone through? The thought made the monster inside of me to rise to the surface and demand the blood of those devils if that was true.

"I have met many people in my life who have acted similar to you and they all shared the same horrible experiences. And all of them were afraid of what would come." Bella said answering my sister question with a thoughtful expression.

"What do you mean that they acted similar to my Rose?" Emmett asked, not being able to contain himself. For the first time he felt hope that Bella would have the knowledge to help his wife. With sigh Bella then began telling a story in the strangest of ways. Her voice was full of sorrow and she talked as if she had been watching the destinies of three different humans. The most horrifying was that we all could see parts of Rosalie in the two first stories, the ones that we understood had ended with suicide.

I could both hear and see how slowly Rosalie began to understand what she was doing to herself and where it was a huge possibility that she would end. It frightened her to no end and even though she couldn´t be blind to the evidence, her brain still tried to find new ways of telling her that she wasn´t like the two girls who had committed suicide.

When Bella was done all I could do was staring at her. How did she know what kind of person Rose was after meeting her only three times and spoken to her once? It seemed impossible and still here she was, knowing what my sister was going through and what she felt better than anyone else.

"You really do know what I have been through?" Rosalie was the first one to speak, her voice very low.

"I know." Bella simply said.

"Who am I?" Rose asked afraid of the answer.

"A mix of the first and the second, but you don´t have to be either of them. Dare to be the third, dare to take a step forward."

"I don´t know how." Rose was sobbing by now and we all felt for her. Never had we seen her this week and woundable. For the first time she understood what we all had seen for so long and she had no idea how to go on or to make a difference. She had been lost for so long.

"Trust that I won´t hurt you or your family." Bella told her looking at her again. She was radiating calm and warmth to all of us.

_Trust her? How can I trust anyone again? But she knew all of this without asking me and she doesn't use it against me. She wants to help me even though it is obvious this hurts her as well. I wonder what she has been through to make her understand this. And if what she says is true then one day I will have to leave Emmett and I can´t do that. I have to trust her. _Rose thought before she slowly reached over the table to take Bella´s hand.

"I think I can trust you, but please don´t make me regret that trust." She said not sure if her decision had been the right one to make. Bella gave her a small smile and her hand a small squeeze before she let go of my sister's hand. Rose drew her hand back trying to read Bella´s facial expression.

"You are the girl in the stories aren't you?" Alice asked serious and wanting to find out if her theory was true.

"Losing a sense is very hard but being born without one is a lot easier I think because you have nothing to miss. Unfortunately some believe that the girl with "bigger" problems can help those who don´t want to live to understand what they have. In reality though a blind girl can´t help a teenager who has been beaten, raped and thrown away like trash by the one she loved." Bella answered as Jasper still could feel the sorrow she felt.

"I am sorry." He said not really knowing what he was apologizing for. He just felt as if he had the need to do it.

"Don´t be. It was not your fault was it? Now what made you want to sit with the new girl today? Are you curios about the weather in Phoenix during the weekends?" Bella then said changing the subject. Her statement was very weird. Why would we ask her that?

"Why would anyone ask you about the weather on the _weekends _in Phoenix?" I said speaking my thoughts out loud. To my big surprise Bella´s heart speed up a little when I spoke and Alice gave me a sly smile while Emmett started humming in his head.

Her reply of Jessica´s dumbness and her smelling of alcohol caught us all little of guard before Emmett started laughing. That was the kind of humor he liked, making fun of other to my big pain since I was his favorite victim.

"To bad it is true." Alice said and that only caused Emmett to laugh even louder. Everyone was once again staring at my family and Bella but we all ignored it. Not that I would have cared anyway, I was sitting next to the most lovely girl in the world and it seems that she might like me as well. Why else would she react on my presence and not to anyone else? Emmett stopped laughing when we heard how Mrs. Cope's voice started to flow out of the old speakers.

"All students who have biology today with Mr. Banner is allowed to go home after lunch. Mr. Banner is sick and no substitute teacher is available. End of massage." Every student who had Mr. Banner after lunch cheered loudly and I heard how Mike and Tyler started to plan their day while Jessica tried to get Mike to ask her out as they started walking out of the cafeteria.

"Bella do you have someone to pick you up and drive you home?" Alice suddenly asked.

"Umm… no but I can always wait here till Charlie comes off from work."

She didn´t have anyone to drive her? Apparently not since she said she would wait for chief Swan. But he could be working for hours and Bella couldn´t just wait here at the school. That wouldn´t be fair to her.

"I can drive you if you want. My siblings took Rosalie´s car to school today anyway so they can always get home without me driving them." I heard myself saying not even noticing I was asking her to get a ride with me before the words left my mouth. I threw a quick glance at my siblings and saw that they were all looking in different directions trying to hide the smiles in their faces.

"That would be very kind of you Edward. But I will only accept it if it doesn't cause you any trouble." My angel said looking a little embarrassed and… happy? Did she really want to spend time with me? _Well she didn´t turn you down did she?_ My better sense told me as I was trying to control the rush of feelings that came over me.

"No problem at all." I promised her, but I didn´t manage to keep the happiness out of my voice. Something both Emmett and Jasper started to tease me for directly in their thoughts. Still not even my _younger _brothers making fun of me could break my mood and it was surprisingly easy to shut them out. This was my chance to get to know Bella and I didn't want to miss a second of it.

**

* * *

**

**So next chapter Bella and Edward will be alone, finally ;) The reason because this chapter grew so long was because now I had the chance of giving you a small part of Bella´s past and because I wanted Rosalie to accept Bella, more or less. It also gave the Cullens a small insight in Bella´s thoughts and they all get a bigger picture of her.**

**Love Lysistarte**


	8. Chapter 8

**So new chapter and not just any chapter, a Bella and Edward chapter! :D Now I guess some of you ask yourself, why it takes so long to update. The answer is very simple. I have no idea. I sit down and I write, but still time don´t seem to like working with me. Anyhow here you have a new long chapter which is about 10 000 words. So hope you will enjoy it.**

**Warning for grammar mistakes in this story since I didn´t have time to read it through as many times as I use to. So I am very sorry for those.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

**Bella´s POV**

"Well then I guess we should go to class." Alice said after an uncomfortable silence which had been radiating from all of the Cullens except for Edward who had been glaring at his brother Emmett. From said person I felt a strong twitching in his lips, as if he was trying to hide a smile. I on the other hand was only confused, why did his siblings react so strongly to their brother being nice to someone?

"Uhm, yes I think I will be late to my… uhm lesson in _physical _education." Emmett said putting extra strength at the word physical. His words were directed to Edward who sent out so much anger that it felt as if he was going murder someone, and Emmett was closest. Without thinking I placed my hand on his shoulder and the electricity that had been dragging me towards him rushed through me and made my heart race. I felt how Edward tensed under my hand before he to my surprise, relaxed.

"There is no need to murder your brother for being a jerk." I told him with a calm voice as I felt how Jasper leaned forward and how his eyes moved over my face. It was almost as if he was trying to figure something out or read something in my face. _What's his problem?_ I thought to myself before I continued. "Besides I understand that you can´t be late to your lesson in PE Emmett since it seems that most of those muscles of yours is fake. It wouldn´t hurt for you to train them up a little so you don´t have to fear the five year olds here in Forks any longer." I felt how his mouth dropped and I gave him a small smile.

"Is Angela still here? I would like to talk to her before we go?" I said to Edward and I felt how he didn´t even turn his head before he answered me.

"Yes she´s still talking to Ben Crowley. Are you done?"

"Yes." I said to him not really paying attention. How had he been able to know that Angela still had been sitting in the cafeteria? He could have used his hearing of course, but that theory felt somehow wrong. Maybe I had just missed something. Then I noticed how everyone had risen from the table and was looking at me while Edward held his hand out for me to take. Blushing I placed my hand in his and allowed him to pull me to my feet.

It felt surprisingly right holding on to Edward´s hand, like my own fitted perfectly into his. It reminded me of two pieces of a puzzle. They were meant to fit with each other.

"Is it easier for you to hold onto my arm instead?" He asked once I stood up. A little disappointed I nodded my head and he let go of my hand before he held out his arm towards me like a gentleman. Carefully I laid my hand on his arm and it felt as if I was being escorted to a ball with my fiancé or someone very close to me. The thought made me blush once more. _What is wrong with me?_

"Well then we have to go now. Goodbye Bella!" Alice said as she skipped forward and gave me a small hug before she returned to Jaspers side. As they left the cafeteria he put his arm protectingly around her small waist. Emmett had already made his way over to the doors where he was waiting for Rosalie. I think he still was angry for me making a fool of him, but he only had himself to blame since he had made fun of Edward. I had just deafened him and I could not just ignore a perfect opportunity to have some fun.

Rosalie suddenly hurried towards me and gave a one armed hug. Before I had time to respond she had let me go and was on her way over to her boyfriend.

"Still want to talk to Angela?" Edward said when we were alone and I felt how his cold breath washed over me. It was still the same that I had felt in biology, just intensified and so strong that I had to collect my thoughts before I answered.

"Yes, I have to tell her something." He just nodded before I felt him moving his arm a little telling me it was time to go. I had thought that Edward would move very carefully with me like everyone else had done my whole life, but instead he kept a normal pace. Of course I knew that he knew I could get around on my own, but still I had expected…. I don´t really know what I had been expecting now when I thought about it. I was so used to be treated differently, that normal felt different.

It didn´t take us more than a few steps to reach Angela´s table but when we did I noticed that neither Angela nor Ben were aware of us. They were now sitting very close to each other and talked in quiet voices about how they would be able to sneak out of school. They, obviously, had been so lost in their conversation that they hadn´t even heard Mrs. Copes announcement. Strangely I felt a little proud over my newfound friend. She had managed to put her shyness to the side and open up to, not only me, but this boy in front of me. I felt stronger than ever that it had been the right decision to fix them up with each other.

"I can talk with her tomorrow." I said to Edward very low so only he could hear me and I felt how he shook his head a little before he started to lead me through the cafeteria. He threw both of our trays into the trashcan and I just had time to notice that his were as full as my own. None of us said anything and I was focusing so much on trying to get some kind of picture in my head of what Edward looked like that I probably would have been horrible to have a conversation with anyway.

I could tell that he was tall, taller than me and that he was muscular. Next to Emmett he seemed very thin and so did Jasper. But when you were as big as Emmett it was very hard for anyone around you to be noticed. Edward´s hair was very messy and was pointing in every direction, some of if hanging down a little in his face. His face was perfect, he was perfect. No matter how hard I tried I couldn´t find a single fault. He was not too tall or not too muscular. The only thing that was not right about him was that his heart wasn´t beating and that neither of his other internal organs worked. I could feel how his lungs sometimes filled with air, but he breathed it all out with once, none of it making its way into his system. His body simply didn´t need it.

Still it didn´t worry me. I was already so used to the Cullens that it didn´t bother me anymore. I knew they weren´t humans. Now I just needed to figure out what they really were.

* * *

We had finally reached the parking lot and Edward was guiding me towards the car he had stood close to this morning. We still hadn´t said a word to each other and I was longing to hear his voice again. He led me around to the passenger seat and opened the door for me before he helped me inside. It wasn´t like when Charlie nearly lifted me inside the car, this reminded me of the feeling in the cafeteria. As if it was a gentleman helping his partner inside the car because he wanted to and because he wanted her to feel special. And I did. I did feel special for the first time ever. He was so careful and his touch was so gentle when he helped me, as if he thought I would break at the slightest touch. His hand delayed a little in my own when I sat in the car and my heart started beating faster once more as I realized how close he was.

He had been leaning inside to make sure I was sitting okay and his face was just centimeters from my own. I could feel his eyes burning my skin.

Then he backed away and shut the door, disappearing from my line of vision for a few seconds before he opened the door at the driver's seat. The spark was still there, but it was a little weaker now than in the cafeteria. The difference now was that it was burning inside of me instead. Did he feel the same way? If he just had worked like a normal human I would have been able to read him. Irritated I let out a small "huff" sound and of course Edward hear it.

He looked a little at me as he started the car and began driving out from the school parking lot.

"You don´t talk much do you?" He asked his voice sounding a little amused. I just answered him with another angry "huff", not liking that he thought he could know something about me already.

"Come on, how about I ask you a question, you answer it and ask one in return?" Well I couldn´t really turn down that offer.

"Okay, I accept. But I start." I said and I heard him chuckling a little but kept silent waiting for my question. "Are you gay?" I asked my voice dead serious and I heard how his breath caught in his throat. Immediately I started laughing, I couldn't hold it in, and I felt how he understood I just messed around with him, my way to revenge.

"No I am not." He said. "I am actually interested in a girl right now but I don´t think she knows." I felt how hope both grew and disappeared. It felt impossible that he meant me, but at the same time why should he have told me otherwise in the way he did. As if he wanted to give me a hint. "Can you really see?" He asked me not knowing what I thought.

"No I can´t." I simply said.

"Then how did you mange to go through the woods without getting lost and then walk into our house as if you had been there a thousand times before? How do you do it?"

"I thought we would ask one question each?" I mumbled and turned away.

"You can ask two in a row if you want." He said and sounded a little ashamed. As if he understood he had been a little to forward.

"Let's just say that I ´m not as blind as everyone thinks I am, but I still can´t _see_ the things around me in the way you mean. What is your favorite color and why?" I knew the name of the colors, but I had never seen any of them and was curious about what made a person like a special color.

"Brown, it is a very rich and wonderful color. Warm as well." He said without hesitation and I felt how he looked at me. Did I have something with the color brown on me?

"Do I have the color brown?" I asked. I had never asked anyone that before. Then I noticed that Edward suddenly had become a little nervous. I couldn´t be one hundred percent sure, but the way he gripped the steering-wheel and moved his eyes away from me gave me some hints.

"Your hair is deep brown, but in the sun you can see red and golden highlights." His voice was very low and something told me that if he had had any blood in his veins he would have blushed. I didn´t understand why though, as far as I considered it there was nothing wrong with telling someone their hair color. Then I felt how the car started to slow down before it stopped. None of us said anything for a while. This ride had been too short and we had barely had time to talk with each other.

"Well we´re here." Edward was the one to break the silence. I turned to him even though I knew it wouldn´t make a difference; it just felt better being turned in his direction. Then a thought hit me.

"You know it would look wired if Charlie Swans blind daughter all of the sudden could walk to the door herself and was left alone in the house."

"Are you trying to invite me inside Miss Swan?" Edward said making his tone formal, which caused me to smile.

"Maybe I am Mr. Cullen." As soon those words left my mouth I heard how Edward opened his door and suddenly he was outside my own, opening it and holding his arm out for me. I once again took a firm grip onto his arm as he helped me out of the car and to the front door of my house. Slowly I opened my backpack which I had been holding in my hand and got the key up. Just as I was about to open the door I felt a cold hand over my own, but I didn´t let go of the handle. Then I felt a small pressure on my hand and the door cracked open. Trying to ignore his staring gaze I made my way inside and took off my shoes. The second my feet were back on the ground I felt content.

"Are you just going to stand there or what?" I said to Edward who still stood in the door as I made my way into the kitchen.

* * *

I don´t know for how many hours we talked, all I knew was that for each minute I became more and more fascinated about the boy I was starting to get to know. It didn´t matter that I all the time found out new things about him, I wanted to know everything about him and something told me he felt the same way. We kept on shooting questions at each other, one more bizarre than the other. The worst was probably when I asked Edward about his worst memory and he said it had been when he saw Emmett dancing around in a very small leather costume. That had caused me to laugh so hard that tears nearly had fallen from my eyes.

Never before had I been so happy or been treated so normally by anyone. Nor had I been able to talk so openly to anyone before. I had told him about the problems of growing up with no sight, but also about how it had made me see the world. I told him about my parents and their phobia of me getting into trouble, how they always had tried to protect me. In return he told me about his family. I could notice that he wasn't telling me the whole truth since he kept dragging his hand thorough his hair, something I had learned that he did when he was nervous or lied, but I did not want to question him.

What amazed me the most was how easily we talked with one and other and how we could move on from one subject to another without any embarrassing pauses. And once there was a pause it didn´t feel uncomfortable. It felt normal and we didn't need to fill it out.

Right now we were sitting in my room; I was sitting on the bead and Edward in my old rocking chair. I had shown him around the house earlier and we had somehow ended up here. We were talking about Alaska since I had been curios about his time there when my phone rang. At first I didn´t know what to do with my cell phone since it never rang except for when my mom wanted to reach me, but this was not her ring tone. Carefully I took my phone from behind me and opened it.

"It is Bella." I said.

"Bella! It´s Jake, where are you? I was going to pick you up remember?" _Shit Jake_. I had been planning to call him once I got home to make sure that he couldn´t insist on driving me, but I had forgotten about it.

"I am at home; we were allowed to go earlier since our teacher was sick." I told him, hoping that he wouldn´t ask who drove me home. I could tell that Edward was very tense as he listened to our conversation. Normally I would have yelled at the person doing that, but now I noticed that I didn´t care.

"Did Charlie manage to get off from work and drive you home?" Jake asked sounding calm. _For now._

"Not really a guy in my class offered to drive me home and I accepted. I had planned to call you but I forgot." My voice was securing and calm. _Please don´t ask more questions._

"Okay, I guess that´s alright. Who was it by the way?" _Damn._

"Edward Cullen." I said and heard how it became completely quiet in the other end of the phone. "Jake?"

"WHY DID YOU NOT CALL ME BELLA? I never would have approved of this! He is a danger to you! I am coming over." Jake literally growled in the other end of the line.

"Don´t you dare Jacob Ephraim Black" I hissed. "I am more than two years older than you; I think I can decide for myself what to do. And why would Edward be a danger to me?"

"Ask the leech himself!" Jake was about to say something more but I snapped the phone shut. Still boiling I turned my attention to Edward. He was staring at the shut phone in my hand.

"I´m sorry for what he said." I told him and he seemed to wake up from some kind of haze as he turned to me. Edward ran his hand through his hair before he looked at me again.

"I think it´s time for me to go." He said as he rose from the chair and nearly started running out of my room. His attempt to run away was useless though since his movements had told me early on what he was going to do. Therefore I had time to get up from the bed and grab a hold of his hand before he reached the door. Something told me that if he wanted to he could just pull his hand out of my grip and disappear before I had time to react. I mean I already knew he could move faster than lightning.

"You know if you hadn´t tried to run away I wouldn't have asked you but now I will. Why does Jake consider you as a danger to me?" Jake was even lower on my list of friends after his outburst on the phone, but I knew that he wasn´t stupid and he usually had a good reason behind his statements.

"Please tell me. I want to be with you, but then I have to know." I added with a pleading voice when I realized that Edward was not going to answer. Panic slowly rose inside of me. If he left now I would lose him, deep inside I knew that I would never see him again if I allowed him to walk out of that door and the thought made my heart ache. Still he must have heard something in my voice because I felt how his body started to put more weight on the floor, telling me he no longer was trying to run away.

"What do you know about me and my family Bella?" He asked out of the blue and I was a little taken aback by his question, which was not the one I had been expecting.

"You moved here two years ago and…" I began but he cut me off.

"No what do you really_ know _about my family?" His voice was sounding strangled and stressed. I took a deep breath before answering.

"I know that your skin is hard as stone and cold, but still soft so it resembles to a humans skin. I know that you have no heartbeat and that none of your other organs work. You don´t have to breathe, have increased hearing and sight as well I think. Alice can somehow see things before they happen and you all can move faster than any humans. You are flawless from what I can tell when it comes to looks and your voices are more the most beautiful symphonies." There was small silence after I had told him what I knew.

"You know all that?" He then asked sounding amazed.

"Yes, and there are a few more things I have been thinking about." I felt how he turned around to face me, not letting go of my hand.

"What if I told you I wasn´t human?"

"I would not be surprised; there are no humans that can be like you are and I that I have figured out that you therefore cannot be human." I told him my voice sincere. I felt him lean down to my level and put his mouth against my ear. His cold breath making its way down my neck made my body shiver.

"What if I told you that I am a bigger danger to you than anything else on this earth?" It was very hard to tell, but I could hear his anxious tone.

"I wouldn´t care, since I can´t let you go and since you are always on my mind. Only when I am with you it feels better."

"And if I told I am a vampire?" His voice was shaking with nervousness and for a second I froze. A vampire? They didn´t exist did they? But then again what decided say that they couldn´t exist in this world. Wait a second! If Edward was a vampire it meant his family were vampires as well and I now understood the danger Jacob thought I was being exposed for. Still I had been alone in a house full of _vampires, _talked with them at lunch and now once again been alone with one for hours without getting hurt. That the Cullens were vampires also explained all the treats I had found strange about them during the time I had spent with them. It also now made sense that Jasper and Edward had stopped breathing the first day I meet them when the wind changed. They must have felt the scent of my blood and stopped breathing to not put me in danger. _They are not dangerous; at least they try not to be. _I thought to myself.

"That it doesn't surprise me and that I´m still not afraid of you." I felt how Edward was about to protest so I just kept on going. "If you had wanted to kill or hurt me you and your family have had many golden possibilities, but you haven´t. Instead you have tried your hardest not to put me in danger. Somehow you have control over your bloodlust; otherwise you never could have been so close to me as you are now." As said this it was as if Edward understood that he was still leaning down close to my neck and I felt how he drawback quickly, nearly faster than I had time to pick up. He looked down at me as his expression became puzzled.

"So you are not afraid of me?" He asked with disbelief.

"No I am not." I said smiling up at him as I felt how his mouth turned up in a crocked grin. The expression on his face made my heart beat faster.

"I´m glad to hear that, but I still should return to my family. It´s late and Chief Swan will be home any minute. I don´t think you would like to explain what I´m doing in your room considering how protective he is." Edward told me making me groan when I heard the last part. I had forgotten about Charlie.

"You are right, but you owe me answers! I can´t hang around a group of vampires without knowing anything about them." I told him mockingly as I walked around him and started to head down the stairs, Edward following close behind.

"You really don´t have any problem with the fact that I could kill you in a few seconds and that vampires all over the world causes other humans to live in terror." His voice sounded happy, but there was an undertone of something I could not identify. And when he put it that way…

"No I am not since you obviously is not like them." We had reached the hall and it wasn´t until now that I noticed that I was still holding onto Edward´s hand. It felt so natural and right, but I quickly let it go and blushed harder than ever before. Why had I begun blushing so much suddenly?

I felt how Edward´s eyes looked at my hand before he took his jacket and pulled it on. His sent washed over me once more and I couldn't help to breathe it in, not caring if I acted strange.

"I guess I should go then." Edward said in the doorway and for the first time it felt awkward.

"Uhm… yeah I guess you should." I told him not knowing what to say. He was nearly out the door when he turned around and took a step closer to me.

"Bella…"

"Yes." I felt my heart beating crazy in my chest and the electricity was now pulsing between us.

"Uhm… Would you like me to pick you up and drive you to school tomorrow? You know since Chief Swan begins work early and all…" Before he had time to continue I took a step forward and placed a finger over his mouth. His lips were smooth and soft under my finger, but still firmer and harder than any humans. I had no idea what gave me the courage to act this way.

"I would love you to pick me up tomorrow and you can stop calling Charlie "Chief Swan", it´s to formal when he isn´t around don't you think." His lips turned into a smile and what happened next made me freeze. Edward´s left hand carefully took a hold of my own and kept it in place as he lightly kissed the finger resting over his clod lips. A shiver went through me and I couldn´t say anything as he slowly turned my hand in his own, kissing it as an old gentleman would.

"Then I shall eagerly await tomorrow when I can see you again. Good evening Bella." Then he started to head out the door and was gone. Still in a haze I clutched my hand to my chest trying to get some order to my crazy thoughts. _I can´t wait for tomorrow_.

* * *

**Edward´s POV**

A very tense and awkward atmosphere was now surrounding the table where we all were sitting. My siblings didn´t really know how to react to the obvious way, in their opinion, both Bella and I flirted. Emmett was also trying very hard not to smile when he thought about how easy it was to see how much I wanted to spend time with Bella. _Just like a love sick puppy _I heard in his thoughts and I couldn´t help but to glare at him. I wasn't that bad. Was I?

"Well then I guess we should go to class." Alice said finally breaking the silence and I heard how Jasper thanked whatever higher power there was that he was going to finally leave all of our emotions behind.

"Uhm, yes I think I will be late to my… uhm lesson in _physical _education." Emmett said continuing to mock me quietly in his mind. _It´s good to know you like girls Eddie, I mean for a while there I couldn't help to worry that you would never get to become a man. But now when you have Beautiful you might get to try something new._

That he hadfelt sorry earlier for making fun of me was long gone in Emmett´s mind and I felt the anger rise once more. Another thing that was really irritating was how he chose to translate Bella's name since he himself thought that she indeed was extremely beautiful. I knew most would have seen it as a compliment in a way, but I was a vampire and it was in our nature to be protective so instead it only added to my anger. Then to my big surprise I suddenly felt how a small, very warm hand was placed on my shoulder and a strong current of warmth and power rushed through me. I didn´t need to look, I knew it was Bella and her touch made all my anger disappear. I automatically relaxed.

"There is no need to murder your brother for being a jerk." Her soft and bell like voice told me quietly and it had a the same calming tone that it had had the first time I had met her. Somehow when the rest of my family heard her calm tone they as well could let go of their awkwardness and the tension around our table was gone. I saw in the corner of my eye how Jasper leaned a little forward and I gave him a warning glare which he ignored.

_Glare all you want Edward. I am just trying to figure out how she does it. How she can calm all of down by just a small change in her posture and tone of voice, she should need a lot more. I mean our feelings change as well. Especially since she is annoyed, but I think that is because I am staring at her. _I couldn´t help but to look at my angel and there really was annoyance in her face. Then she looked away from Jasper and turned in Emmett´s direction.

"Besides I understand that you can´t be late to your lesson in PE Emmett since it seems that most of those muscles of yours is fake. It wouldn´t hurt for you to train them up a little so you don´t have to fear the five year olds here in Forks any longer." We all saw how our brother's mouth dropped as he tried to come up with a comeback to what Bella had just said.

_She is really good. We are so going to get along _I heard him thinking and couldn´t help to feel glad. Emmett was accepting Bella and he was already figuring out how he would be able to turn her over to his side.

"Is Angela still here? I would like to talk to her before we go." Bella said then out of nowhere and I forgot that she somehow was able to pick up movements so I just answered her like I should have done with my siblings, just listening after Angela's thoughts and giving the answer.

"Yes she´s still talking to Ben Crowley. Are you done?" I quickly asked trying to fix up my mistake but even though Bella answered she seemed to be lost in deep thought. Not noticing that we all rose from the table and then stood there waiting for her. She didn´t react for a few seconds and we all were worried that someone would notice so I reached my hand towards her, thinking that she might react if she felt something moving near her. It turned out that my thought had been correct when Bella started blushing and placed her small hand in my own. Carefully I closed my ice cold hand around her warm one and it felt as if the whole world had become brighter. I knew I had found my second piece, my soul mate in this young girl. It was the only explanation to how this could feel so natural and how I could be able to resist her extremely appealing blood that I could feel pulsing through her veins.

I helped her up from her chair, but once she stood up the situation felt wrong. In the time I came from the women always held onto the man's arm instead of his hand. It would also be easier to lead Bella if she held onto my arm and not my hand. Simply it would still look as if she couldn´t see where she was going and it would help her keep that facade up since she seemed to want it that way.

"Is it easier for you to hold onto my arm instead?" I asked her still wanting to give her a choice, and not wanting to let go of her hand. I saw how she nodded her head and I let go of her hand. Then I reached my arm out for her as I had been taught since I was a child. Bella seemed a little hesitant as she moved her hand slowly towards my arm before she, to my surprise, placed it on my arm the same way a young girl from my time would have done. A beautiful blush once again spread over her cheeks, giving her face more life.

_You are so cute together! _I heard Alice thoughts as she skipped forward to give Bella a hug before leaving with Jasper who still tried to figure out how my angel could read our emotions. I was ready to go when I noticed that Rosalie was still standing in the same stop that she had been in when she rose from her chair. Emmett was already standing by the doors, waiting for his mate, a little worried. Then to both Emmett's and my bafflement Rose rushed forward and gave Bella a very fast hug before she walked out of the cafeteria very fast, a confused Emmett following behind.

I realized that Bella was trying to grasp what had happened as well and I decided it was time to break both of us from this frozen state.

"Still want to talk to Angela?" I said turning towards Bella as I said so. She looked a little lost for a moment before she answered.

"Yes, I have to tell her something." She said and I nodded my head not thinking about that she couldn't see it and did a small movement with my arm to warn her that I was about to start walking. I had already noticed that Angela and Ben seemed to only have eyes for each other since they not had reacted to Mrs. Cope's announcement like the rest of the students. Then again I could tell from both of their minds that they probably had been mates if they had been vampires. They both had very easy to open up and talk with each other which all mates had. It was also one of the earliest treats showing.

When we reached their table I stopped not saying anything to see if they would notice us, but they just kept on talking with their heads close together.

"I can talk with her tomorrow." Bella said in a low voice to me and I couldn´t help the smile that spread over my lips or to shake my head a little. She sure was special. Any other girl on this school would have eagerly interrupted their friend and dragged her away to get the latest gossip and to give her opinion on the boy. Bella on the other hand put Angela and Ben's new relationship in the first place. As we walked out of the school every single student, and teacher, that we passed stared openly at both us while all of their minds screamed at me. No one could believe that _Edward Cullen_ associated with anyone that wasn´t a part of his family.

_Of course Cullen who has never even looked at a girl would make a move on Bella Swan who probably is the hottest girl in the country. _One guy named Dean thought and most was guys was thinking something similar, except for the once who was planning on how to steal Bella´s attention and get me out the way.

The girls on the other hand were screaming, crying and feeling huge amounts of hate and jealousy towards Bella. _How can a girl who has been here for two days win the guy I have been trying to catch for two years? She is blind for God's sake and that makes it impossible to play in the same league as me! He must be feeling sorry for her!_ It was just one thing to say, these girls were right. They never played in the same league as Bella because she was playing in a league which was exclusive even for vampires.

* * *

It was a relief to walk out of the school because even if the thoughts of the student body didn´t disappear they became a little more muffled. I lead Bella towards my Volvo and opened the door at the passenger side for her. Then I carefully helped her inside the car. I didn´t lift her inside as Chief Swan had done; her sad face was still clear in my mind. Instead I just supported her as she carefully climbed into my car on her own. I just had to be careful not to break her. It wasn´t until now that my brain had started to wake up once again and tell me that Bella was human and therefore extremely fragile. That I could break her with a single touch made me hurt mentally.

When she was sitting inside I leaned in a little to make sure that she was sitting alright and just as I was about to drawback my eyes locked on her lips. They looked extremely soft and had a very light red color which made it look like she was wearing some kind of lip-gloss, but with my sight I had seen from the beginning that they were perfectly colored that way. My eyes traveled over her perfect face, taking in each line before they landed on her lips again. Then I heard how her heart was beating like crazy and how her blood flooded faster through her veins and I quickly drew back. As I closed the door I had to collect myself and drive the need for her blood out of my system before I could walk around the car and sit down in the driver's seat.

There was warmth inside of me that I never had experienced in my many years as a vampire before. I think it had something to do with the feeling that Bella was sitting with _me_ in _my _car and also the spark that always seemed to exist between us. Just as I was about to start the car I heard what sounded like an irritated sigh coming from Bella. I looked at her a little as my body worked on its own and started the car and began driving away from the school. Had I forgotten something? I was first thinking that I would wait and see if she said something, but then I remembered that she nearly hadn´t said a word to me. And once again she had chosen not to talk, making a sound to express her feelings.

"You don´t talk much do you?" I asked her trying to get a reaction from her, but all I got was another "huff" sound, this time angry. Why couldn´t I read her thoughts when I needed it?

"Come on, how about I ask you a question, you answer it and ask one in return?" I offered wanting her to talk with me.

"Okay, I agree. But I start." She said still sounding a little upset, but eager as well. I chuckled a little when I noticed that she acted as Emmett. "Are you gay?" Her question made me choke on the small amount of air that I just had breathed in. Was she kidding with me? _Her face is really serious_ my mind told me as I looked at her. But then her mouth turned into the most beautiful smile and her bell like laughter echoed in the car. The sound had a similar effect to me as it had the first time and I lost myself in the sound. Then I somehow managed to drag myself back into reality, but a part of me was still floating in what could have been heaven.

"No I am not. I am actually interested in a girl right now but I don´t think she knows." I hoped that she picked up the hidden message in my answer but I could not tell if she did. Her face was an unreadable mask. "Can you really see?" I then asked, wanting to get an answer to the question that had been bugging me for a while.

"No I can´t."

"Then how did you mange to go through the woods without getting lost and then walk into our house as if you had been there a thousand times before? How do you do it?"

"I thought we would ask one question each?" She mumbled and I saw how she turned away. Suddenly I felt awful and ashamed. I had allowed my own curiosity to get in the way and made her uncomfortable.

"You can ask two in a row if you want." I tried to get back on the right track and make the situation easier again.

"Let's just say that I ´m not as blind as everyone thinks I am, but I still can´t _see_ the things around me in the way you mean. What is your favorite color and why?" It was obvious that she was changing subject, but her tone was lighter again and I wasn't going to keep on talking about a subject which was making her uncomfortable.

"Brown, it is a very rich and wonderful color. Warm as well." I said without thinking.

"Do I have the color brown?" Her question caught me a little of guard and I was put in a pretty awkward situation. My love for the color brown had started when I saw Bella and the color of her hair, but if I told her that would she think I was to forward again?

"Your hair is deep brown, but in the sun you can see red and golden highlights." I mumbled to her, not giving away my inner thoughts. After that Bella stayed quiet and I didn´t want to break that silence in case she was irritated or uneasy with my description of her. Then I saw Bella´s house getting into view and slowed the car down before I parked it outside.

"Well we´re here." I said after we had stopped and Bella turned her face towards me, her unseeing eyes somehow twinkling a little.

"You know it would look wired if Charlie Swans blind daughter all of the sudden could walk to the door herself and was left alone in the house." She told me and I couldn´t help to smile a little. She wasn´t angry at me, the opposite it seemed.

"Are you trying to invite me inside Miss Swan?" I asked her allowing my voice to fall back to the way I had been thought to speak when I was human. It was amazing how my human memories seemed to come alive when I was around Bella, they became clearer.

"Maybe I am Mr. Cullen." She told me and I was not going to let her change her mind, or open the door herself. So I moved quickly around the car and opened it for her, offering my arm for support. She once again placed her hand on my arm and I felt an extremely small pressure when she got out of the car, steadying herself a little. Then I guided her to the front door. She started to fumble with the backpack she had held in her hand when we reached it and got a key up which she put in the lock making it click. Before I had time to open the door for her she already had her hand on the handle, causing my hand to rest upon her own. Carefully I added a little pressure and the door opened.

When the door opened Bella let go of my arm and walked inside, took of her shoes and began to disappear into the house. No invitation?

"Are you just going to stand there or what?" She called over her shoulder and I was laughing at myself for thinking she would have acted any other way.

* * *

I had followed Bella into a small kitchen where she had been filling a glass of water. After that she had given me a small tour of the house, not really acting as if she cared very much and I understood her. She couldn´t see the house herself could she? As she gave me the tour I once again noticed how well she seemed to be able to pick up her surroundings. She didn´t once walk into something and she even stepped over the newspaper and remote that laid on the floor in the living room.

But there was also something else which had drawn my attention when we were in that room. On a shelf there had been standing photos in a long row. When I had looked at them closer they had all been of a younger Bella. There was a picture of her as a baby, sleeping in her mother's arms in the hospital. There was also a very young Chief Swan in that picture. In the next picture Bella had to be three or four years old and that picture made me stare. I saw a sunburned young girl with _brown_ eyes! Her face was slightly turned to the left where an even younger boy stood laughing. Her blind eyes stared straight forward, but I could see that if she had been able to see they probably would have been turned to the boy.

The contrast between the young Bella and the Bella I saw now was extreme. The brown eyes looked dead and they seemed dreggy. Her sunburned skin was nowhere near the pale skin color she had today and she seemed less… perfect in some way. _She looks human _I realized. The girl in the pictures looked human and not like the goddess standing behind me. It was not that she wasn´t beautiful when she was younger. As my eyes followed the pictures on the shelf I could see that Bella had been very beautiful already before whatever that had made her change. Then I saw something.

"Bella, Can I ask you something?" I said looking back and forth between two pictures of Bella where she looked to be eight years old.

"Of course" She said and walked over to me, her presence making me want to hold her closer.

"Do you know when these pictures were taken?" I asked pointing at the two photographs.

"Uhm… I think the first one was taken the Christmas when I was eight and the next the summer that followed. Now come on." She sounded happy and I followed her up the stairs, but now I knew. My angel had lost her deep brown eyes sometime during the Christmas and the summer when she was eight years old.

* * *

Bella had showed me her room next, it was very simple with not really anything showed her character, but then again she didn´t really know what her room looked like. When we had walked in Bella had sat down at the bead and I had sat down in the old rocking chair standing in the room, looking at her. Then we had just started talking and everything became so easy. Bella listened to what I had to say, she asked questions and I found out that I had no problem talking to her. In return she seemed to be open with me as well and she told me about her growing up.

We were so lost in our conversation that I didn´t notice it had gone hours when Bella´s phone rang. A song I didn´t recognize began playing and Bella looked confused for a moment as well before she answered.

"It is Bella." She said slowly.

"_Bella! It´s Jake, where are you? I was going to pick you up remember?" _I heard in the other end. _Stupid dog that has her number. _

"I am at home; we were allowed to go earlier since our teacher was sick." Well she was telling the truth, in a way.

"_Did Charlie manage to get off from work and drive you home?" _

"Not really a guy in my class offered to drive me home and I accepted. I had planned to call you but I forgot."

"_Okay, I guess that´s alright. Who was it by the way?"_

"Edward Cullen." Bella said and I heard how it became silent on the other end. I couldn´t help to feel a little proud that Bella chose me over the dog, when he had called her a dark feeling had spread in my chest knowing he had her number. _Strange feeling._

"Jake?" Bella tried.

"_WHY DID YOU NOT CALL ME BELLA? I never would have approved of this! He is a danger to you! I am coming over."_ The dog was really angry, no doubt about that.

"Don´t you dare Jacob Ephraim Black" Bella hissed and her voice was just as venomous as a vampires, it didn´t surprise me if the dog was cringing away from the phone. "I am more than two years older than you; I think I can decide for myself what to do. And why would Edward be a danger to me?"

"Ask the leech himself!" The thing screamed on the other end but Bella just shut the phone. Still his last words hung over me. He was right even though I didn´t want to admit it. Every single second I spent with Bella I put her life on the line and I could never live with myself if I hurt her in any way.

"I´m sorry for what he said." Her soft voice reached through my thoughts and I looked at her. She seemed worried, she wouldn´t have to be.

"I think it´s time for me to go." I said to her deciding that I would let her go, I could not hurt her or make her find out what I was. It would hunt her forever and she would become afraid of me, something I couldn´t handle that. I wanted her to like me for what I was, but I knew that was impossible. I wasn´t even human, I was a monster. I could go to Alaska again. Tanya would be happy to see me…

I was interrupted in my planning when I felt a warm hand grabbing a hold of my own and I stooped the moment I felt it. My mind was telling my body to move, but I couldn´t. A much bigger force kept me in place and deep inside I didn´t want to fight it, I wanted it to keep me here with my angel.

"You know if you hadn´t tried to run away I wouldn't have asked you but now I will. Why does Jake consider you as a danger to me?" Bella said and I had no idea how to answer that. I could lie to her, but I knew that if the dog found out he would tell her the truth and I would lose her trust. This was the time to be honest. Still I feared her reaction. I knew what it would be. She would scream and become terrified of me before she demanded me to leave.

"Please tell me. I want to be with you, but then I have to know." I felt how the last of my determination crumbled to dust when I heard her voice.

"What do you know about me and my family Bella?" I asked her wanting to know how much she already had figured out since it was no secret she knew something. It had been a big topic in our family since we meet her.

"You moved here two years ago and…" She began but that was not what I wanted to know. Not the things she _needed_ to know.

"No what do you really_ know _about my family?" I asked feeling very scared of what she knew. Maybe she didn´t know anything and this was a mistake.

"I know that your skin is hard as stone and cold, but still soft so it resembles to a humans skin. I know that you have no heartbeat and that none of your other organs work. You don´t have to breath, have increased hearing and sight as well I think. Alice can somehow see things before they happen and you all can move faster than any humans. You are flawless from what I can tell when it comes to looks and your voices are more the most beautiful symphonies."

I didn´t really know what to say. She had figured out nearly everything about is in a very small amount of time and she was blind. The closet a human had come before was wondering if we ever ate and why Alice sometimes stared out in space. But Bella had found out nearly everything that showed we were vampires.

"You know all that?" I just had to get it confirmed.

"Yes, and there are a few more things I have been thinking about." When she said this I turned around trying to read her face. She looked completely honest and nearly excited that she would find out what we were. But I saw no fear in her face.

"What if I told you I wasn´t human?" The words fell out before I could stop them. _Smooth Edward. _My mind mocked me, but Bella didn't seem bothered. Instead her white eyes turned to look into my own as she answered the question.

"I would not be surprised; there are no humans that can be like you are and I that I have figured out that you therefore cannot be human." I couldn´t stand her burning gaze, because if I kept looking into her eyes I would soon do something I would regret. So I leaned down and put my mouth close to her ear. Breathing in her sent.

"What if I told you that I am a bigger danger to you than anything else on this earth?" I couldn´t help but to be anxious to her response.

"I wouldn´t care, since I can´t let you go and since you are always on my mind. Only when I am with you it feels better." Her words would have made my unbeating heart to skip a beat if I had been human. But there was still the worst secret to tell.

"And if I told I am a vampire?" I noticed how Bella´s body stiffened and I felt how sorrow spread in me, starting to drag me down. Of course she could not be able to handle this. Of course she would be afraid or think I´m mad. How stupid could I you get. Then she relaxed once more and her next words chocked me to no end.

"That it doesn't surprise me and that I´m still not afraid of you." She couldn´t mean that, could she? I had just opened my mouth to ask if she was serious but she kept on talking. "If you had wanted to kill or hurt me you and your family have had many golden possibilities, but you haven´t. Instead you have tried your hardest not to put me in danger. Somehow you have control over your bloodlust; otherwise you never could have been so close to me as you are now." I was still leaning down with my mouth close to her neck and I drew back not wanting to make her think I was going to bite her. I looked into her eyes and I saw that she looked happy and not scared at all. Who was this girl who didn´t react like a normal human would?

"So you are not afraid of me?" I had to hear it one more time.

"No I am not." She nearly sounded a little proud of herself and her face turned into a breathtaking warm smile. I didn´t know what I felt, it was something to big to be put into words.

"I´m glad to hear that, but I still should return to my family. It´s late and Chief Swan will be home any minute. I don´t think you would like to explain what I´m doing in your room considering how protective he is." Glad, that was an understatement. Overjoyed would have been better. Bella groaned at the last and her face turned irritated.

"You are right, but you owe me answers! I can´t hang around a group of vampires without knowing anything about them." I could tell that she was completely serious about what she said, but it was a little weird hearing how easily she used the word vampire. As if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"You really don´t have any problem with the fact that I could kill you in a few seconds and that vampires all over the world causes other humans to live in terror?" I asked her as I followed her down the stairs. Feeling adoration towards my Bella.

"No I am not since you obviously is not like them." She told me and I felt how something warm left go of my hand. I looked down and saw that Bella´s hand was retreating to her side. We had been holding onto each other not noticing. It felt so right. I decided not to say anything so I put my jacket on. I didn´t need it but it was a part if the show me and family always played. I heard Bella taking a deep breath and I was remained that she had the same good sense of smell that we had. Had she breathed in my sent?

"I guess I should go then." I didn´t want to leave her all alone despite the knowledge of that Chief Swan would be home in a few minutes. It felt wrong to leave her.

"Uhm… yeah I guess you should." She said looking down at her feet. The awkwardness was heavy in the small hall and I was about to open the door when I turned around.

"Bella…" My voice trailed off when I heard her beating heart and saw her slightly flushed cheeks. The awkwardness was gone and now it felt like the air was pulsing.

"Yes."

"Uhm… Would you like me to pick you up and drive you to school tomorrow? You know since Chief Swan begins work early and all…" I was rambling, nervously. Then I felt a finger being placed over my mouth and I stopped abruptly, focusing on the girl in front of me who made me act like a teenager.

"I would love you to pick me up tomorrow and you can stop calling Charlie "Chief Swan", it´s to formal when he isn´t around don't you think." When she said that my instincts took over and I kissed her finger resting on my lips, then I took a hold of her hand and kissed the top of it. She shivered and for a moment I thought it was because of the cold.

"Then I shall eagerly await tomorrow when I can see you again. Good evening Bella." I said before I walked out of the door. I could hear her racing heartbeat a long time after I had started to drive away from the house. I felt excited knowing that her heart only reacted to me and not anyone else.

* * *

**So what did you think? Am I moving too fast to/to slow? To much information? I also have a question for you this time. Do you want me to write the events that happen when Edward get home to his family and Charlie gets home to Bella? It´s all up to you and you give me your opinion by writing a review.**

**The next chapter might unfortunaly take some time because I am traveling up to "Dalarna" on Friday and I am going to stay there until Monday, so I won´t have any internet since I don´t own a laptop. Yep it sucks. Anyway for you who are interested "Dalarna" is a province in Sweden and it lies in the middle of the country to the west. (Next to the border of Norway) It is a big province in Sweden and it is from here "Dalahästen" comes. If you are curious what it looks like there will be a picture in my profile. ;) **

**You can also now give anonyms reviews to this story.**

**/Love Lysistrate**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, this is a chapter that I am not very happy about. I must have changed and rewritten this chapter at least ten times and I am still not very happy about how it turned out. Still it is now a huge change from the beginning. The hardest thing has been to decide when a certain event is going to occur in the story and that is the biggest reason for all of the changes. But now I feel that this chapter works with the following chapter and that it can turn out good in the end.**

**Now I don´t want you as a reader to too affected of what I think of this chapter. I am a perfectionist and therefore I have a really hard time to be completely happy with anything I write. And that is why your reviews are so important! You are all a wonderful support and I want to thank you all for that. **

**Now enjoy the new chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9  
Bella´s POV**

I was sitting in the kitchen when I heard and felt how Charlie's _cruiser_ parked on the driveway outside of our house. He was muttering something very low to himself and it was impossible to understand anything that he was saying. He walked up to the front door and brought out his keys to unlock it. I heard the clicking of the locker just before Charlie opened the door and said loudly; "Bella?"

"In the kitchen." I answered and I felt how his heartbeat slowed down a little. He wouldn´t be completely calm though until he had seen me and knew that I really was alright. But that didn´t interest me so I turned my attention back to the plate of meatloafon the table.

After Edward had left I had been standing frozen in the hall for a few seconds trying to calm my beating heart. Then I had finally woken up from my dreamy state and locked the door before I had made my way into the kitchen. Then I had begun tonight's dinner. A few years before I had figured out that my blindness wasn´t a problem when it came to cooking and thanks to my good senses I could smell and taste things a normal person never would discover. My mom always told me that I was an amazing cook and probably could measure with the chefs of world-class, but I always told her to stop exaggerating.

Charlie had now moved from the hall and was standing in the doorway into the kitchen watching me.

"Bella you haven´t cooked the food have you" He asked in a stern voice. Opps, I forgot that I had promised Charlie not to touch anything that I could hurt myself on and that included nearly the whole kitchen and absolutely knives. Then I came up with something.

"Of course I haven't dad. I got help." I told him. Charlie seemed pretty pleased with my answer and he sat down on the opposite side of the table, carefully smelling the food which was on the plate in front of him. I felt how his eyebrows rose and that he got a surprised expression on his face. Then he lifted his fork and took a bite of food, now a huge smile on his face.

"This is extremely good." Charlie said and I felt happy that he liked it. "I am pretty sure Billy doesn't know that Jake can cook this good, I have to tell him. Poor Jake won´t get any spare time anymore." Charlie said chuckling. I on the other hand saw what could be the beginning of a disaster. I had once tasted Jacob´s cooking and well… let´s just say it wasn´t something I would ever do again in this life.

"Uhm… Dad… it wasn´t Jacob who cooked this dinner." I said and knew I was now walking on land full of mines. One badly judged step and everything would explode. Just the way Charlie was watching me, suspiciously, told me that I was in trouble.

"I thought that Jake would drive you home from school, which means he should have been the only one here this afternoon if he didn´t drive home directly after he had left you here. Which I told him not to do." Charlie seemed to understand that he had said too much because his eyes widened a bit. I on the other hand was shocked.

"You mean you wanted him to babysit me?" I asked Charlie with a voice full of hurt and anger. Charlie winced at my words.

"Of course not Bells, I just wanted you to have a chance to take back some lost time." That he was lying was extremely obvious. His heart was racing, there was sweet on his forehead and he was radiating insecurity, unsure if I would buy his lie. Still I decide that a fight with my father now wasn´t the smartest move, I needed to keep him in a good mode. So I simply nodded my head. I felt how Charlie let out breath of air and that his heart slowed down.

"So if Jake didn´t cook this dinner; Who did?" He asked, back into full daddy-mode.

"Edward Cullen did." I was about to get interrupted but acted as if I had no idea that Charlie wanted to say something. "You see I sat with the Cullens at lunch when we found out that Mr. Banner was sick today and that biology was canceled. That meant that I ended two hours earlier and I didn´t want to disturb Jacob. So Edward offered to drive me home since he had no more lessons as well. I accepted and when we got here he helped me inside, you know made sure that I was okay. Then we started talking and suddenly it was late in the afternoon so Edward made some dinner before he left to go home."

"Did Edward eat here?"

"No Mrs. Cullen called and asked where he was, saying dinner was ready. Then Edward offered to cook something quick for us since you were coming home late and I can´t cook very well." Charlie seemed deep in thought for a moment. I knew that the story sounded weird but I had told him parts of the truth. Kinda.

"Hmm… I don´t like that you invite boys over that you barley know Bella, but Dr. Cullens kids have always been very polite. Thank Edwin for the help tomorrow." Then Charlie grabbed a hold of the newspaper, which lay on the table, and began reading the news. I was a little shocked that he had bought my explanation. I knew that he liked the Cullens, but still. This was my father we were talking about. Well I wasn´t going to say anything, nor comment that he had gotten Edwards name wrong. Something told me that he had done that on purpose, just as a small warning.

* * *

The next morning I woke up early. My alarm hadn´t even began ringing yet. Still I was wide awake and a feeling of excitement was coursing through me. Edward. I had been hearing his voice in my dreams and my mind had projected him into my dreams the way I had "seen" him. He was just a black shadow of lines and structures, but he was more alive than anything else I had ever dreamt of. Carefully I rose from my bead and walked over to the window. One night ago Edward had been standing there in the forest, looking for me. Was he feeling the same way I did? This strange excitement which made my heart beat and my blood to rush to my cheeks?

Then my alarm on my phone rang, telling me it was time to get ready. I took a quick shower, walked into my room and over to my small closet. I took one of the outfits Renee had made for me before I left and noticed that I would have to do some laundry. Now that scared me a little. It wasn´t very easy to mix the right colors when you couldn´t see them. But I knew I would have to do he laundry since Charlie obviously didn´t. I then slowly walked down the stairs and met my father in the hallway who told me that the breakfast was on the table.

When he had walked out the door I did a small grimace, hopping that my breakfast would be something simple and luckily it was. It was a glass of juice and two sandwiches. _Well Charlie isn't at least trying to stuff me with food _I happily thought. There had been a period when my mom suddenly got the idea that I was eating too little. So from one day to another she saw it as her goal in life to cook her family _a lot_ of food. This period only lasted a week though since Phil and I each day had to press down the burned and not very tasty food we were served, which Renee noticed.

I wondered if the Cullens ate. They hadn´t eaten anything in school and they were vampires so technically they would only need blood to survive. But then again none of the other myths around vampires seemed to be true so why wouldn´t they be able to eat food? I would have to ask Edward that. But I didn´t know how I would have time to ask him all of my questions. I had so many. How old was he? Where did he come from? Who changed him? Was his family really his family? And so on.

I had just finished my breakfast when I heard someone approaching my house before ringing the doorbell. My heart fluttered for a moment before I felt that it was two persons standing outside. Excitement was replaced by anger in a millisecond. The persons standing outside were Jacob Black and Samuel Uley. How did they dare to come here?

I literally flew up from my chair and stormed through the house before I threw the door open. Jacob had a very surprised expression and he was staring at me with his mouth wide open. Sam on the other hand who already knew about my secret composed himself very quickly.

"What are you two doing here?" I hissed and they both took a small step back. Good.

"Bella we´re here to take…" Jacob began carefully.

"If I didn´t make it clear yesterday on the phone I will say it now; I want you, all of you, to leave me alone."

"Bella you need to calm down." Sam said in a reassuring tone and against my will I did calm down. "We are just worried about you. The Bella we knew never would have forgotten to call us and say she was getting a ride with anyone else." That was so not true. I had never been a person who had told anyone what I was going to do. I had always walked my own ways and made my own decisions. That was also one of the reasons why my parents always had been so overprotecting. They never knew what I could come up with. I also heard a small trace of disgust in Sam´s voice, the same that I had heard in Jacob's voice yesterday. And then of course there was the way his body was reacting, screaming at me one thing. _**Lies.**_

"You are laying Sam, I can tell. This isn´t about that I didn´t call you yesterday. This has to do with the Cullens haven´t it?" I could tell that they hadn´t thought I would know about that detail.

"They are dangerous Bella." Jake said pleadingly. Just as he said that I could hear the purring of Edward´s car moving in the direction of my house. I felt my heart speed increase and somehow Jacob and Sam heard it as well.

"They aren´t dangerous. They have not done anything else than helping me since I moved here. And they don't treat me like a child." I added the last part with more force and I turned around to put on my shoes and grab my jacket. Still I felt how Jake began shaking and how Sam placed his hand on Jacobs shoulder, trying to calm him down I think.

"You are blind Bella, of course you need help. I don´t know how you managed to nearly run through the house but you must understand that the Cullens are tricking you. That's what leaches like them do, they are lying to you." His voice was desperate, but I didn't care about that. Something inside of me exploded. I swung around and my hand slapped Jacob over his cheek, hard. The same second Edward parked on the side of road outside my house and in less than a second he was by my side, holding his cold arms around me protectingly. For the first time that morning I felt peace.

Jacob and Sam on the other hand tensed and both of them began shaking. Pure hate was pouring from them towards Edward who seemed to be calm. He was tense yes, but pretty calm.

"I know everything." I said in a low voice turning my previous friends' attention to me. "Edward told me everything. I don´t know how you can know that Edward and his family are vampires, but it is obvious that you do considering how you are acting towards them. But I know enough to have figured out that you aren´t completely human either. Now if you excuse us, we have to go to school."

When I finished Edward let go of me so I could close and lock the door. It was as if he could read my mind. Then he placed his arm over my shoulders and started walking past Jake and Sam. But just as we passed, Jacob placed his hand on Edward´s shoulder, stopping him. I felt how Edward turned into stone and a deep grumble was heard from his chest.

"I don´t know what you have done to twist her mind bloodsucker, but we will not let you or anyone of your kind have her. We will save her." Edward didn´t say anything, instead he broke free from Jacob´s grip and led me towards his car where he carefully helped my inside before he materialized himself in the driver's seat, leaving my old friends and brothers behind.

* * *

Neither Edward nor I said anything for a long time. All that was heard was the sound of the engine. I felt sad for what had just happened and still I couldn´t feel bad for what I had said or done. No matter what Jacob and Sam thought this wasn´t just about Edward, even though he was a big reason, this was about me fighting to not once again fall back into the depression I had overcome a few years ago. I wanted the ones around me to see me differently, to trust and understand that I could take care of myself.

I had only known the Cullens for a very short amount of time, still I felt more comfortable around them than I ever had done before. That they were vampires didn´t change that.

"I am sorry for that you have to go through this because of me and my family. If you want to we can be gone tomorrow. I don´t want you to sacrifice your friends for us." Edward broke the silence, his voice filled with deep sorrow.

"Do you want me to accept that?" I asked breathless, if he didn´t want me I… I didn´t know what I would do.

"No of course not…" He said but I cut in.

"Then I would never dream of that. If those two can´t accept my decisions they are not really my friends. And this has nothing to do with your family. This is about me. Sometime everyone has to take charge over their lives and today was that day for me. I want to spend time with you and get to know you. I doesn't matter to me if you are a vampire or not." I told him and the tension in the car eased.

"I know I shouldn't be but I am happy that you think that way." He told me.

"I am too." I whispered, I felt how Edward looked at me but I had turned my head towards the window. "Now are you ready to answer some more questions?" He laughed at my question.

"I hope you haven´t been up all night thinking about what you wants to ask me." He said.

"No I haven´t, just half." I smiled.

"Okay then. Shoot."

"When were you born?" I asked him. He hesitated for a moment and for a second I was afraid that he would say he was born thousands of years ago. That would mean I was far too young for him.

"You know it probably wouldn´t have surprised me, but I hadn´t thought you would begin with that question." He finally said with a sigh. "I was born the 20th of June 1901 in Chicago." I thought over his answer for a few seconds. It made a lot of sense depending on how he acted; he had been raised as a gentleman. Then something hit me. Edward was a teenager, otherwise he hadn´t been able to go to high school. That meant he had been changed sometime around 1920.

"The Spanish influenza." I breathed.

"What?" He asked stunned.

"The Spanish influenza, that was the reason you were changed wasn´t it? And your father is a doctor. Dr. Cullen changed you didn't he?" The realization just washed over me. It was the only logical explanation.

"You are right." Edward said slowly. "I was changed in 1918 when the Spanish influenza hit Chicago. I was 17 years old and dying. Carlisle had been my doctor since I became sick, back then he already was a vampire, and he changed me because my mother begged him to. Carlisle had been alone for 200 years and took the chance." There was a bitter tone in his voice.

"You didn´t want to be changed do you?"

"No. I am nothing, neither dead nor alive." I had no comment to that since what he was saying was true. He was alive, but at the same time he wasn´t. He was more than nothing though, a lot more.

"You said your mother begged Dr. Cullen to change you, right?" Edward nodded. "Then who were your real parents and how did your mother know that Dr. Cullen was a vampire?"

"My father was Edward Masen Senior and my mother was Elizabeth Masen. I was their only child and technically we all died during the influenza. How my mother knew that Carlisle was a vampire I don´t know and neither does he. He has told me that she asked him to do everything he could for me, that he somehow could do something the other doctors' couldn´t." _Edward Masen, I like the sound of that_ I thought to myself.

"So Carlisle is the oldest in your family and then comes you?" I asked him a little confused. Edward was physically the youngest; it felt very weird that he would be older than Mrs. Cullen. Edward must have heard the confusion in my voice because he chuckled, making me smile.

"You are right, in a way." He said. "I am older than Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Alice when it comes to vampire years. But when it comes to "frozen age" I am the youngest. Still I am more mature than Emmett and Rose. And even though Esme was changed after me she has always acted older so I have always seen her as a mother." My mind was working hard drive for a few seconds. It was so much to take in! Then I realized that Edward hadn´t said anything about Jasper.

"What about Jasper?" I asked voicing my question.

"Jasper wasn´t changed by Carlisle nor was Alice. They joined our coven a few decades ago. Jasper is older than me, since he was changed in 1862 and had a very different lifestyle than we had." Edward didn´t evaluate and I wasn´t going to ask anything more. Jasper´s story was his to tell.

I felt how the car we had been riding had stopped. School. I had no urge at all to walk out of Edward´s car and spend the whole day in a classroom. Instead I wanted, for the first time ever, to skip the whole day and spend it with Edward. Everything he told me was so interesting and I loved that he was being honest with me. I also knew that we weren't going to have any lessons together today since we had checked our schedules yesterday. With a deep sigh I knew this was going to be a long day.

Then I felt a cold hard hand under my chin lifting my head up and turning my face so I was "looking" at Edward. He had leaned down and we were extremely close. If I just leaned a few millimeters forward my lips would have be touching his. But no matter how much I wanted to do that I didn´t. I didn´t want to be to forward or test his control.

"Don´t look so sad, it breaks my heart." He said and I could feel that he was serious. That he cared for me made me smile and I acted on pure instinct when I moved forward gave his cheek a kiss. When I leaned back my lips was burning and Edward was staring at me, a goofy smile on his face.

"Now are you going to help me out of this car or are we going to sit here all day?" I giggled when Edward blinked fast a few times before he seemed to pull himself together.

When Edward opened my door I heard how the whole population of Forks High was whispering with each other. When I stepped out of the car there was a complete silence before the whispers became even worse than before. Everyone was trying to understand what they saw. _Edward Cullen had given_ _Bella Swan a ride to school?_ Not even if the government had announced on national TV this morning that everyone from now on would have to wear pink dresses (including the men) it wouldn´t have drawn as much attention as mine and Edwards's relationship obviously did.

I felt how every single eye was following us as Edward led me towards his siblings and I hated the attention. If I hadn´t known I would have gotten into trouble I would have punched some of the people we passed. But I managed to control my emotions and focus on Edward´s cold arm under my hand. When we reached his siblings there was a tense atmosphere which wasn´t the same as it had been yesterday. I realized that they knew that I knew their secret and that had put them in a situation they had never experienced before. They didn´t know how to act or if I was going to accept them.

"Well now at least I know why you lost the battle against Jasper, Emmett. So I take back what I said before. But it is still embarrassing that you lost since you should be stronger than him, extra strength or not if you ask me. No offense Jasper." I said directing the last thing at Jasper not wanting to offend him.

"None taken." He said and I could hear the grin in his voice. That was all it took to break the ice. Alice who had been standing next to next to Jasper walked forward and laid her tiny arm around my waist.

"Come on Bella, we have the first lesson together. And don´t glare at me Edward you will have to learn how to share." I couldn´t help but giggle when I felt Edward's expression before I let go of his arm and Alice started to drag me towards the school entrance.

"She is not a toy Alice." He called after us, but Alice just turned her head and stuck her tongue out at him like a five year old.

"Bye Eddie!" I called back and waved my hand somewhat in his direction. We could both hear Edwards low stuttering, to low for humans, and both Alice and I laughed. I could hear that the rest of Cullens laughed as well.

"We are so going to be best friends Bella." She managed to get out through giggles as she led me inside the school.

"You know something tells me that I shouldn´t bet against that." I told her with a mischievous grin, telling her I knew about her visions. Alice didn´t seem to be faced by my knowledge though, instead she just told me that it was very wise not to question statements like that. As we walked through the halls towards our Spanish class we somehow got into the subject of fashion.

I had never cared about clothes. I couldn´t see, so why should I think about something I couldn´t see? I had always trusted my mom when it came to that part. When Alice asked me how I managed to dress as well as I did I told her just that and I felt how she got a concerned look on her face.

"But how are you going to do now when you live with your father?" She asked me and I gave her a weak smile, telling her I didn´t have any idea and that the worst thing was the problem I had with the laundry since I couldn´t see colors.

"Well I can help you if you want to? I can type my number into your cell and then you can give me call if you are in a crisis, or we can decide a day to go shopping." She sounded as if she wanted nothing else in the whole world.

"I don´t know Alice, I am not very funny to bring shopping." I told her feeling hesitant. She just laughed at that and told me that I was being silly. In the end I accepted her help and it felt as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. _One problem less to worry about._ I gave Alice my phone and together we decided which signal she would have. She did not like any of the songs in my phone so she sent me a song with Avril Lavinge which, ironically, was named _Alice. _All she said when I commented that was: "Now there is no chance you can miss who it is." And I could only agree with her.

* * *

After Spanish I had learned that Alice talked fluid Spanish and even had more skill in the subject than the teacher. After half the class I had been so frustrated with the teacher for not understanding her fast and fluid Spanish that I had translated what she had been saying without thinking. After that the teacher had decide to test me and I had shown her that my Spanish was on an equal level with Alice´s. After that the teacher had given us a simple task. Talk about whatever you want as long as you do it in Spanish.

Alice then insisted on leading me to my next class. I couldn´t really argue with her so she started to lead me through the school when she suddenly stopped and stared right ahead of her.

"Don´t you have art next?" She asked me and I looked at her not knowing first what to say.

"Alice I am blind. I would be horrible in art. I have History with the seniors now"

"Hmm… I wonder why I didn´t see that before." She mumbled sounding very confused.

"Hey you can´t see everything." I told her and she gave me a weak smile before she turned around and started walking in the opposite direction of the one we had been walking before.

"Well some good news is that if you have history with the senior that means Jasper finally has a partner. He haven´t had anyone to work with the whole year." Alice said with an excited tone.

"Why didn´t he just ask for a partner?"

"Ohh he doesn't really like being near humans, control and all you know. He also says they are horrible at history and that a human would only slow him down." Her voice was as happy as ever and she didn´t seem to understand what she had just said.

"Uhm Alice… I am human, remember?"

"You do not go in the same category as the others at this school Bella. You are special and I have already seen that you and Jasper will get along perfectly." Then Alice did a sharp left turn which nearly made me fall over. Did she have to move so fast? We walked up to a closed door and Alice knocked at it loudly three times. The door was opened by a women who, from what I could judge, was middle aged with short hair, but she was tall. Around 180 centimeters.

"Ahh Miss Swan how good to see you." The teacher said getting nervous. "Miss Cullen it was very nice of you to bring Miss Swan to the lesson, now hurry away so you are not late to your next class."

"Mrs. Rees, I think Bella can need some help to her seat?" Alice said making her statement into a question. I could hear the amusement in her voice and I also hear how some of the students turned quiet laughs into coughing.

"Yes of course, how stupid of me. There is a seat free next to your brother Mr. Hale, Miss Cullen." Before Alice had time to say anything I cut in. I didn´t like that Mrs. Rees was talking to only Alice and not both of us.

"Thank you Mrs. Rees." I said putting a big amount of fake sweetness into my voice. Mrs. Rees backed several steps before she even had time to understand what she was doing. Alice and I ignored her and walked into the classroom. It became completely silent. I didn´t know what I looked like but something told me that I looked extremely pissed.

Jasper had risen from his seat when we reached his table and already drawn out my chair. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting at the table behind us. Jasper gave Alice a small kiss before she disappeared out of the door, not caring about the looks he got from the others in the room. Then he sat down I said one simple thing to him.

"If you slow me down, I will demand a table of my own."

* * *

The rest of the history lesson was… interesting. The whole lesson Emmett tried to make me laugh about the jokes he came up with about the persons in the history book and each time I would ignore him. Instead Jasper and I talked a lot, I had very quickly learned that he was extremely good at history and he seemed to find my own interest for the subject uplifting since I _could_ keep up with him.

When the class was over I noticed how a group of guys had stopped outside the door and when I walked out with the help of Rosalie one of them put their foot out. I felt it of course and could have easily stepped over his foot, but a blind girl wouldn´t have known. So I took the step I was dreading and felt how I started to race towards the floor. Then strong cold arms grabbed a hold of me and lifted me of the ground.

Emmett! He lifted me up so I sat on his shoulders not bothered at all by my weight. I didn´t know what happened next, but I heard how three pairs of footsteps ran down the hall.

"You okay Bella?" Emmett asked me sounding very excited and happy.

"Yeah I am just fine. Uhm are you going to put me down?" I did not like just having vision through Emmett and not being able to get any information myself.

"No way blind girl. Edward would kill us if anything happened to you and now I have a chance to train those weak muscles of mine haven't I?" I laughed at what he said as we all began moving down the hallways.

"We both know that it isn´t going to any difference. You can´t get stronger than you already are." Emmett huffed at my response.

"How did you figure it out Bella?" Rosalie asked. I didn´t have to ask her to know what she meant. The only problem was talking in codes.

"I have a very special way to see the world." I began. "I am blind but I still can get information of what's going on around me and solid objects don't block my vision since there is a lot to see inside as well. Then I also guess I am just good at putting things together. I have always liked riddles and puzzles. When I was little I used to feel the edges of each puzzle piece and analyze them. In the end I had one unit."

Rosalie didn´t ask me more after that, instead she began complaining over the history teacher saying that she wouldn´t have been able to stand the hag one more year. Emmett agreed with her, but Jasper stayed silent. The eager and cunning person I had talked to during the lesson was gone; instead he seemed to be sad. Then I heard the one voice I had been longing for was heard.

"Emmett, why are Bella on your shoulders?" Edward voice was coming from behind us and we all turned around.

"Eddie, good to see you too. Well Bellie here wanted a strong and handsome man to take her to the cafeteria since you weren´t there." Rosalie reached up and slapped Emmett hard in the head telling Emmett to let me down this instant or else. She didn't however say that he should be gentle and Emmett quickly sat me down on the ground and let go of me. I didn´t have time to gain any balance and for the second time that day I lost the balance I had. This time it wasn't Emmett though who saved me.

Edward got a hold on me around my waist and carefully placed me next to him, his arm supporting me around my waist. I had a tight grip on his shirt and whispered out a small "thank you", red in my face. Then I turned to Emmett. HE was in SO much trouble! But not now, this revenge needed some serious planning.

* * *

The lunch went by quickly. I sat with the Cullens and they all treated me like an equal, meaning that they didn´t accept just me asking them questions. They wanted to ask some in return. At the end of our lunch though, Emmett stated; "Bellie now you know as much about vampires as a vampire." One thing that really had struck me was when we had started to talk about mates. Alice had told me that all of the Cullens had found their soulmate, except for Edward. When she said that I had felt how I was watched intensely by five pair of eyes.

Did they think I was Edwards mate? I sure wouldn´t mind to be, I had felt something for him the same second I "seen" him, but how would it affect my life? At the same time as the thought scared me a little bit it warmed me. I liked all of the Cullens, they were special and they understood me in a way no one else did. They accepted me for who I was and they didn´t want to turn me into someone else.

When I had asked the question what the Cullens "ate" it had been a small silence until Emmett had leaned down and whispered in my ear that they drank the blood of animals. At first I had been horrified at the thought since animals always had held a special part in my heart, but then my rational side had told me that there couldn´t be many options for a vampire. It was also during that period of time that I had noticed that Jasper had reacted to my feelings.

He had been staring at me worriedly and when I had calmed down he relaxed in his seat as well. Later I had found out that Jasper could feel and control emotions, that Alice indeed could see the future and that Edward could read minds. His power had frightened me, how much did he know. But my worries had turned out to be unnecessary because Edward had told me that for some reason my mind was closed to him. It had made me feel a little proud, even though I didn´t want to admit it.

Edward had then escorted me to my next lesson and he had stopped before we entered.

"Bella I have PE my next lesson and I know this is your last." He began.

"You won't be able to drive me home." I finished for him. I had felt how he got a big grin on his face.

"Actually I was going to ask you if you were willing to wait for me so I could drive you home." His said amused and I felt how my heart skipped a beat. The answer was obvious for me.

"I would love too and Charlie isn´t home so I could need some help getting around the house." I told him and he kissed my hand the same way he had before he left my house yesterday.

Now I was sitting in my math class not listing to one word that Mr. Varner was saying. In my thoughts I was nine years back in time. I remembered that day when my whole life had changed forever. It was so weird that one decision had had such a huge impact on my life. I never would have believed back then that the transformation would help me as much as it had done. When it didn´t work… BANG!

My only reaction to Mr. Varner smashing his fist in my table was a small sigh and me closing my eyes before starring right into his own. I felt how the discomfort now was rolling of him, but still he stood his ground. Brave man.

"Miss Swan you haven't been listing to anything I have said this lesson, nor have you answered the question I have asked you three times now. If you don´t listen I will have to give you detention." Mr. Varner said to me. I tilted my head a little to the side as if I was watching an interesting experiment. Searching in my mind what I had missed.

"4 382, 5"

"What?" Mr. Varner said confused.

"Is the answer to the question." Mr. Varner had no time to say anything because just then the bell started to ring. My whole focus was on colleting my books so I didn´t notice that someone had approached my table before the person spoke.

"Wow Bella you really got him." Mike Newton. Not the person I wanted it to be. I gave him a quick forced smile and grabbed my blind stick, acting as if I was trying to maneuver through the classroom. To my anger I felt how the idiot grabbed a hold of my arm, it wasn´t like when Edward helped me around. Mike tried to take control over where I was going instead of just leading me. Then suddenly he pulled at me so I crashed into his chest and he placed both of his arms around me.

"Careful there Bella, you were about to walk right into a table." That DAMN liar! I was not about to walk into a table! I was nearly in the doorway for carrying out loud! He was so going down.

"Thank you for saving me Mike." I told him with a soft voice and I felt how his heart nearly jumped out of chest and how his whole body reacted as well. "It was really nice of you." I moved forward as if I was going to kiss him, but when I was inches away I used all of strength to break free and my hand collided with his cheek. "But if you ever do that again I will report you for sexual harassment." With those words I left the room and was surprised to find Rosalie waiting for me outside.

"That was one good hit." That was all she said before she took me under my right arm.

"A girl has to know how to defend herself." Rosalie nodded her head with a serious expression, but I felt how she increased the pressure on my arm just a little bit before her grip once again became feather light. That small gesture of affection told me more than any words ever could and I walked with the help of Rosalie to PE to wait for Edward.

* * *

**Edward´s POV**

I sat in my car hearing the thoughts from my family who were inside the house. I dreaded the moment I would walk inside, they would throw themselves over me like starving vampires who had come across a human. It was not that they didn´t know I was back, they knew that very well and Alice had already sent me a warning thought that she would drag me inside if I didn´t come willingly within five minutes.

For a second I calculated my chances of escape and realized they were extremely slim even though I was the fastest. Alice still would have her visions no matter how fast I ran. I ran my hand through my hair and took an unnecessary breath before I walked inside to the living room. Just as I knew they would my family was sitting in the sofas and chairs that was placed in there. No one said anything, but I could see a twitching in Emmett´s lips and suddenly I wondered how much Alice had told them.

"How much did you tell her?" Rosalie was the one to break the silence. She had accepted Bella today at school in a way no one ever would have believed she could do with anyone, still she felt very protective of our secret. I shrugged my shoulder not knowing how to begin. I hadn´t really told Bella much more than that we were vampires, the rest she had already known.

"I told her what we are." I noticed how the thoughts of my family became worried, all wondering how she had taken the news. "Her reaction was outstanding. She accepted what we are without any doubt and told me that she already had known that we weren´t humans, she just hadn´t known _what_ we really were." Everyone was staring at me in disbelief.

"What?" Rosalie managed to croak out. "She just accepted that we are vampires? Blood drinkers?"

"Yes she did. She said that she wasn´t afraid of us since we obviously controlled our bloodlust and never had hurt her or anyone else here in Forks."

"You said she had already known we weren´t human Edward? Did she tell you how she knew that?" Carlisle asked trying to understand what we could have missed that had made a human able to figure out our secret.

"I don´t think it we have done anything wrong Carlisle." Then I told them the exact words that Bella had told me when she said what she knew about our family.

"How could she ever have known?" Carlisle whispered. No one could give him a good answer though since no one knew.

"Carlisle, do you remember that we looked at Bella's medical record?" He nodded while Esme got a sour look on her face. She hated that we had invaded Bella´s privacy. "In there it was a huge amount of accidents until nine years ago and there was this one thing I reacted on when I was over at Bella. Chief Swan had photos of her since she was a little baby and there were two photos taken the Christmas and the summer when she was eight years old."

"So?" Emmett asked everyone listing intensely to what I was saying.

"On every single photo, including the Christmas photo when she was eight years old, Bella had brown eyes." The temperature dropped several degrees at that information. We all knew it wasn't normal to lose your eye color and we were beginning to wonder what Bella Swan really was.

"And the in summer?" Esme asked.

"They are white and Bella had changed as well. It´s extremely hard to describe but she looked more of a human before that photo, as if she had changed somehow."

"That´s so typical you Eddie, when you finally find a girl it have to be something freaky about her. At least she is hot." Emmett whimpered when Rise hit him with all her force in his head, glaring at him. Neither Carlisle nor Esme said anything, instead they both thought that Emmett only had himself to blame. He knew how Rose was, we all did.

"We told you in the car this morning that you should watch what you were saying around Rosalie Em." I said grinning evilly against him. I had always loved revenge and when I saw the furious face of my sister it all just felt even better.

"What?" She hissed through clenched teeth and Emmett started stuttering something that sounded like an apology. He didn´t get far though because Rosalie glared at him and stormed out of the house. I could hear her furious thoughts slowly disappearing through the forest. My whole family was staring at me, all of them wondering why I had said anything. Well everyone except Jasper.

"Revenge always tastes sweet Emmett." I told him before I went up to my room. Downstairs I could hear Alice laughing while Esme was lecturing my brother.

* * *

As I drove over to Bella´s the next morning I felt nervous. Last night everything had been so easy, but how would it be today? Now when she had had time to really think over what I had told her. Maybe she had come to her senses? It hurt just to think about that.

The whole morning it had been a tense atmosphere. Mostly because of the frosty tension between Rose and Emmett, but also because everyone was having the same doubts that I had now, how would Bella react? We all knew that humans sometimes needed time to take in and understand information, now my angel could have changed her mind. Alice had promised me that everything would be alright, but her visions had been strange each time she looked into Bella´s future. It was as if nothing was certain and that the future was changing from one second to the next.

When I was few blocks away Bella´s house an uncomfortable feeling came over me. Something was up. I increased the speed of my car and I heard how the motor purred in response. Then I heard the minds of two dogs and looked through their eyes. I saw Bella standing in front of them, her jacket on and her backpack on her back, looking extremely angry. I heard that the dogs had heard the sound of my car and that they were horrified over the fact that Bella was protecting my family.

"You are blind Bella of course you need help. I don´t know how you managed to nearly run through the house but you must understand that the Cullens are tricking you. That's what leaches like them do, they are lying to you." I heard from the dog I had met before saying just as I turned around me last block. He was desperate to make her understand. Instead I saw how Bella´s face turned furious and how her hand flew out colliding with the dog's cheek. It wasn´t a girly slap in the face. Bella had her hand clenched and if the one she was hitting hadn´t been a werewolf it would have hurt badly.

I felt extremely proud and terrified at the same time. I didn´t trust that the dogs could control themselves so I parked my car and moved the fastest I could to Bella´s side and warped my arms around her protectingly. Also I was showing the dogs that she was my territory. I felt how Bella leaned into my side and relaxed, the dogs' didn´t miss it either. They were both visibly shaking and their thoughts were pure hate towards me. But with Bella at my side I felt that I could control the monster in me, I was still on my gourd though.

"I know everything." Bella then said at my side. "Edward told me everything. I don´t know how you can know that Edward and his family are vampires, but it is obvious that you do thinking how you are acting towards them. But I know enough to have figured out that you aren´t completely human either. Now if you excuse us, we have to go to school." The dogs were staring at her, then at me. Their eyes switching from hate to sorrow.

Then I felt how Bella moved a little in my arms and I realized her from my grip. For a moment one of the dogs thought of an idea where he grabbed a hold of Bella and ran away with her to La Push. But the coal black look I gave him made him realize that would mean a battle here and now. When Bella had locked the door I placed my arm over her shoulders, but we had only taken a few steps when the younger of the mutts placed a hand on my arm.

The warmth was an extreme contrast to my own cold skin and I felt how the hate spread through me. If Bella not had been there I had ripped the dog´s arm off, literally. Now I managed to stop myself. But I could not stop the growl in my chest or that my eyes did turn darker than hell.

"I don´t know what you have done to twist her mind bloodsucker, but we will not let you or anyone of you kind have her. We will save her." _Stupid, naive child._ I thought before I broke free from him, walking with Bella to my car and helping her inside. What was amusing was that the dog was certain that my family had put some kind of spell over my angel. Yeah right.

* * *

As I was driving I kept on looking at Bella. She looked as if she was in deep thought and I felt very guilty for what had happened. The people from La Push had been her friends her whole life, no matter what I thought of them and it did not seem fair she would have to give them up for me. I knew that if Bella choose me she would have to leave everything behind and she would never be able to meet any of her friends ever again. Was that something I could do to her? Could I take her away from the normal world just because I wanted to?

The answer to that question was no, I couldn't do that. But at the same time if Bella wanted that life, it suddenly was different. I had to give her the opportunity to decide.

"I am sorry for that you have to go through this because of me and my family. If you want to we can be gone tomorrow. I don´t want you to sacrifice your friends for us." Deep sorrow filled me, I felt bad for that she had lost her friends to protect my family.

"Do you want me to accept that?" Bella whispered and she got a pained expression.

"No of course not…" I began but I never had time to finish.

"Then I would never dream of that. If those two can´t accept my decisions they are not really my friends. And this has nothing to do with your family. This is about me. Sometime everyone has to take charge over their lives and today was that day for me. I want to spend time with you and get to know you. I doesn't matter to me if you are a vampire or not." She said with a firm voice, telling me that it could not argue with her.

"I know I shouldn't be but I am happy that you think that way." I honestly told her.

"I am too." I barley heard the words but sure enough had she said them. I looked at Bella but she was turned towards the window. It did not change the feelings I felt inside though. "Now are you ready to answer some more questions?" I could not help to laugh. Of course she would bring that up.

"I hope you haven´t been up all night thinking about what you wants to ask me."

"No I haven´t, just half." I shook my head smiling as I saw the mischievous grin on Bella´s face.

"Okay then. Shoot."

"When were you born?" Her question wasn´t the one I had expected. I had thought she would be more concerned about my diet.

"You know it probably wouldn´t have surprised me, but I hadn´t thought you would begin with that question." I sighed at the end, realizing that I probably never would fully understand Bella Swan. "I was born the 20th of June 1901 in Chicago." She didn´t respond at first, but when she did I didn´t know what to say.

"The Spanish influenza." She just breathed out the words and she sounded as if she had just had found the answer that she had been searching for a long time.

"What?" I managed to get out. It wasn´t possible that she could have done the right connections, was it? No one had ever been able to figure out why I was changed and it should have been nearly impossible with the amount of information Bella had been given. Still she had shown that she was exceptional when it came to understand and see connections.

"The Spanish influenza, that was the reason you were changed wasn´t it? And your father is a doctor. Dr. Cullen changed you didn't he?" She said telling me that she indeed had been right.

"You are right. I was changed in 1918 when the Spanish influenza hit Chicago. I was 17 years old and dying. Carlisle had been my doctor since I became sick, back then he already was a vampire, and he changed me because my mother begged him to. Carlisle had been alone for 200 years and took the chance." I couldn´t keep the bitterness out of my tone. I wanted more than ever to be a human since that was what Bella deserved. I couldn´t give her a family.

"You didn´t want to be changed did you?" She said, immediately noticing the tone of my voice.

"No. I am nothing, neither dead nor alive." She didn´t comment that and it hurt a little knowing that she couldn't say anything to not make it true.

"You said your mother begged Dr. Cullen to change you, right. Then who were your real parents and how did your mother know that Dr. Cullen was a vampire?" After that I decided to leave my depressing thoughts behind and enjoy my time with Bella.

I told her about my parents and why Carlisle had decided to change me. When we got to the subject that concerned the age of my family members I noticed that she seemed to become very confused for a moment but after some thought she had seemed to understand what I meant. What was the most amazing thing was that she accepted that each person should have the chance to tell their story. Not once did she ask me about the circumstances around my parents or siblings changes. Not even when I told her about Jasper.

When we had reached the school though Bella´s excited face turned sad. She let out a deep sigh as if she just wanted to disappear and turned her face away from me, "looking" down at her lap. I felt extremely bad when I saw her sad face and I reached my hand forward, lifting and turning her head so that I could see her white eyes. We were extremely close and for a second I wondered if I would dare to kiss her. But I diced against it, I didn´t want to push her into something she wasn´t ready for.

"Don´t look so sad, it breaks my heart." I said and I didn´t expect my voice to sound so soft or contain all of the emotion that I felt. To my great happiness though I saw how Bella´s face turned into an angelic smile and I was dazed by beauty in that moment. Then she leaned forward and gave me kiss on the cheek. It was short and very soft, but it felt as I was burning inside. She really had to be an angel that was the only explanation.

"Now are you going to help me out of this car or are we going to sit here all day?" She giggled her cheeks the most wonderful red color. I had to collect my dazed mind before I could step out of the car. Maybe she was not an angel but a vixen? No she was to kind hearted to be anything else. When I opened Bella´s car door I became aware of the whispers of the students. Even though the whole population of Forks knew by now that I had given Bella a ride home from school yesterday, I don´t think anyone in their wildest imagination would have even considered that I would drive her to school the next morning as well.

Nearly everyone now already considered us as a couple and that I must had been dating Bella earlier. They thought that we must have met sometime when my family had been in Phoenix for vacation or something. They couldn´t think of any other solution since this explained why my family had accepted her so quickly and why I never had dated anyone.

Then there were others, like Lauren, who thought that Bella was some kind of man stealer or that she was a witch who had put a spell on our entire family. Both options were born out of jealousy, but the second was extreme even for Lauren. Most of the guys though were making plans on how to make Bella to notice them. They believed that the only reason Bella was showing me any kind of attention was because I had "snatched" her away from them and that she would forget all about me and my family if they showed her _real_ men.

And lastly there was my family who was looking at us tensely. That Jasper already had told them that he couldn't sense any feelings from Bella that could be signs of fear didn´t help. They were all still worried about how Bella would treat them now, and more importantly, how they should treat her? When we reached my family Alice was still debating if she should give Bella a hug, but apparently Bella had already decided what to do.

"Well now at least I know why you lost the battle against Jasper, Emmett. So I take back what I said before. But it is still embarrassing that you lost since you should be stronger than him, extra strength or not if you ask me. No offense Jasper." We all found it very amusing that Bella just had apologized to Emmett, but still she hadn't. It was obvious that she didn´t like it and therefore she had twisted her apology so she both apologized _and_ kept on mocking Emmett.

"None taken." Jasper said to her, smiling like the rest of us. All the questions were long gone and suddenly everything was as it had been before. Alice now moved forward and placed her arm around Bella´s waist as if it was the most natural ting in the world. Still I couldn´t help to become irritated, she was going to decrease the time I had with Bella even more by taking her away.

"Come on Bella, we have our first lesson together. And don´t glare at me Edward you will have to learn how to share." I was a little surprised that Alice expressed herself so freely, even though Bella had accepted us. Bella didn´t seem to mind though, instead a giggle escaped her lips and it sounded like hundreds of bells in perfect harmony.

"She is not a toy Alice." I called after them as I saw them walk away from us. I didn´t care if the other students heard us. Alice just turned around and stuck her tongue out at me, acting like a small immature child.

"Bye Eddie!" I then heard Bella´s voice and she waved in Emmett´s direction more than mine. I didn´t know how to replay and it wasn't until I tried that I heard myself stuttering;_ Eddie… what… why… Eddie_…_ you…_ trying to understand why she had chosen _that_ nickname out of all. All of my family was laughing, even Bella and Alice who was now walking through the school entrance.

"We are so going to be best friends Bella." I heard Alice voice say before I, Emmett, Rose and Jasper followed them into the school and I knew that I shouldn´t doubt Alice on that one.

* * *

The day was very boring. I did my best to keep an eye on my angel by constantly checking the minds of the students. What I noticed was that everyone noticed her; even if it was just a glimpse they saw of her in the end of a crowded corridor. But what confused me was that yesterday barley anyone had noticed her. The first day she had been the new student. The shining new toy for a small child and everyone had been excited to see Chief Swans long lost daughter, but the excitement had died too quick. The next day Bella had only spent time with Angela and no one had tried to interfere. It was not normal, at least not for Forks High. Normally Bella would have been center for all attention a month forward and no one would have left her alone even if she wanted to. And now they were suddenly seeing her again.

Then throughout the day I started to notice some small changes. She moved in a different way. Her back was a little straighter, she talked freely with Alice and she nearly always had a smile on her face. It was as if she was more comfortable when she was spending time with my family. Still I hadn't seen that same person who had emerged from the forest. Then it had been a special glow around her and she had moved with a confidence that wasn´t showing in school. The question was why? And was she even aware of the changes herself?

Then again something similar had happened the first day in the cafeteria. When Lauren and the three duchbags had started to argue about my family and Lauren had tried to defend our honor. Bella had walked away with Angela, disappearing into the crowed so that no one even noticed her leaving. That day it must have been intentional, which meant that Bella somehow could draw all unwanted attention away from her. But how? Could body language be the easy answer to that question?

I looked up on my way to lunch and the sight in front of me was a little of a shock. Bella was sitting on Emmett´s shoulder, him holding onto her ankles so she wouldn´t fall, while Rose and Jasper walked next to them.

"Emmett, why are Bella on your shoulders?" I asked him trying to understand the situation, since I couldn´t read anything interesting from his mind, at all. They all stopped and turned around. When I saw Bella´s face I saw the similarities between her and Emmett for the first time. You could have believed they were siblings and that was nearly what it looked like. A little sister getting carried around by her older brother.

"Eddie, good to see you too. Well Bellie here wanted a strong and handsome man to take her to the cafeteria since you weren´t there." Rosalie reached up and slapped Emmett in the head, but not as hard as she had done before. She was starting to forgive him, even though he had to be careful so she didn´t change her mind.

She was also telling me another story in her head. I saw how a couple of seniors stood waiting outside their history lesson and how one of them put his foot out so that Bella fell. Another senior was standing; ready to save her from the fall. Emmett was luckily faster and grabbed a hold of my angel before he sat her on his shoulders. All three of my siblings were glaring at the seniors who were looking into the eyes of three vampires ready to kill. They had done the right thing, they had run away.

_After that Emmett haven´t let her out of sight and she is not hurt in any way. _Rose thought to me, while Jasper was analyzing the feelings of protection coming from Emmett when he sat Bella down on the ground. He had started to see her as a sister. He was a little quick though when it came to placing her on the ground and Bella didn´t have time to adjust before he let her go, causing her to lose her balance. This time though I moved forward catching her by her waist. It was nearly impossible to understand how much I had missed her. The moment I touched her it felt as the whole world feel into place.

Unlike my brother I carefully help Bella to her feet, but kept my hold around her waist. The beautiful blush on her face was back and she whispered out a small "thank you". But if I hadn´t been able to read Jaspers mind he would have been the only one aware of the feelings of revenge that he felt coming from Bella towards Emmett. _They would have been perfect as siblings. _I thought to myself.

* * *

I was standing in the gym waiting for Bella and Rose to show up. She had offered to take Bella to this class and I had listened to Alice when I made my decision. She had told me that Rose and Bella would need the time to bond. Why she had refused to tell.

I felt good to know that Bella now knew everything about vampires and my family. They hadn´t told her their stories yet and she hadn't asked. It also felt better to know something about her. She had talked freely with us, told us about the difficulties of being blind. When Alice had asked how Bella could register the world around her though, Bella had looked a little panicked for a second before she had said that was not a subject for now. No one had put any pressure on her, but we had all wondered. I didn´t like that there was a part about her life that she didn´t want to share with me, with us.

Still she had accepted my offer to stay at the school so I could drive her home, so she must have wanted to spend time with me. Then I saw how Rose and Bella walked through the doors into the gym. They were both talking quietly with each other, deep in conversation. They were talking about a very strange subject. How you deafened yourself when you couldn´t see. Bella said something about "feeling the bodies movements" and Rose nodded her head. Then as they sat down, Rose carefully helped Bella.

_Like a younger sister _she thought and then her head snapped in my direction. If she could blush she would have, but I just nodded my head in approval. Rose gave me weak smile before she turned back to Bella, the only one ever that had been able to break trough Rosalie´s shell. She truly was something extremely special. One of a kind. My angel.

* * *

**Yeah I know, I know a little jumpy but that was the only way that I could build up the chapter. Now I am not going to torment you with writing every single day that they spend in school, but I will neither just leave it all behind. How I have been thinking will be reviled in the next chapter ;) Which I am going to love to write :D I am actually very excited, but I am not going to publish it before I am happy with it. Which means it can take some time but hopefully it will be worth the wait.**

**But right now I am even more excited to find out what you thought about this chapter in the story. Did you like the confrontation between Bella and the werewolves? I actually got the idea when I read one of your reviews so that scene wasn´t in the story originally, once again showing that everything can chance and that you can have influence over story if you have an idea that I find interesting. Also please tell me what you thought of the moment with Rose in the end. I debated for hours before I decided to put that in. **

**Love Lysistrate**


	10. Chapter 10

********

Wow I can´t believe that this is the stories 10th chapter! And this must have been the chapter I enjoyed writing the most out of all previous ones. I already had the whole idea figured out when I wrote chapter 9 and I am very happy to be able to say that it came out the way I wanted. So I am very happy with chapter and more excited than ever to share it with you, but also to hear your opinion on it.

**Also I want to thank all of my readers for 50 reviews, you are great! :D**

**Now I really hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Bella´s POV**

The rest of the week went by really fast. Edward drove me home every day and each day he stayed at my house until Charlie got home. In school I continued to spend time with the rest of the Cullen´s and for each day I felt that I liked them more and more. They were so easy to talk with and they never treated me any differently. Never before had I been happier.

The only small problem was the way Charlie now acted towards Edward. I had noticed it the first time when he had gotten home after my fight with Jacob and Sam. Edward and I had been sitting in the living room talking about his life in Chicago when Charlie had burst through the door. Of course both Edward and I had known that my father had been nearby but we both jumped a little, acting as if he had scared us. When my dad saw us together he stopped dead in his tracks before he gave Edward a look that could kill, and something had told me that his thoughts were even worse.

Luckily Edward had been wise enough to say goodnight shortly after Charlie's arrival and leave our house without giving me the usual kiss on the hand. It wouldn´t have looked good if the Chief of Police had opened fire towards Dr. Cullens youngest son. Still Edward had promised me that he would pick me up as usually and before he left he had whispered a sorry in my ear for not being able to treat me like the lady I was. That had caused me to blush and my heart to rush.

After Edward had left I had been alone to face the wrath of Charlie. During his rant about Edward Cullen I had become more and more irritated. It was obvious that Jacob had turned to Charlie when I had refused to listen to him. Apparently now Edward was a playboy who in secret had been seducing every single girl in Forks and, in an attempt to save La Push girls from his radius, he had been banned from the area. It went on in the same direction until Charlie suddenly told me that I was not allowed to see Edward any longer.

That had been the final straw. I had told my father that whatever _Black_ had told him was a lie and I told him what had happened that morning. Before I went upstairs I had added that if Charlie thought he could control my life I would soon be out his, back with Renee in Florida. That night Charlie hadn´t gone to bead before 1 am, but since then he had not said another word about the subject Edward Cullen. Just giving Edward a glare each time he saw him.

After that it had been my encounter with Angela in the English lesson. Edward had been walking me to class and had helped me to my normal seat. Once he had left me I had been dreading the moment when Jessica would sit down next to me and begin her questioning, but to my surprise Angela had taken her seat instead. In the beginning neither of us had said anything, but then…

"You and Edward seem to get along very well." Angela had begun and I had just nodded my head, not really knowing how to answer. When Angela didn´t say anything more I realized she waited for a real answer.

"I guess we do. He offered to drive me home and now we have become good friends." Okay the whole "friends" thing was a little overrated, but we were friends, for now. Angela didn´t seem convinced though.

"Friends Bella? He can barley take his eyes off you when you are close. He likes you, no doubt there. Also you are the only one who ever even have been noticed by any of the Cullens, or the Hales for that matter, and everyone can tell how well you get along with them. Even Rosalie." Everything she had told me was true and I knew it. It was strange how fast my relationship had developed with the Cullens and I already loved them all. Maybe it had to do with that I really could be _me _with them.

"And you like Edward too doesn't you?" She asked me her voice a little teasing. I felt how the blush that had become so usual now days rushed to my cheeks and I felt Angela's happy smile. She was truly happy for me, no trace of jealousy. She really was special human and I was glad that I had let her in.

"How about you and Ben then? You two seemed to be in a very interesting conversation two days ago. Didn´t even notice that the bell ringing." This time it was Angela´s time to blush deep red and that was how the lesson had went on. Angela had told me everything about her time with Ben and how amazing he was. The more I heard I knew I had done the right thing. When Angela talked about him she was radiating such happiness and love, although she hadn't realized the last feeling yet. That lesson it had felt as if I was a normal teenager and after the lesson Angela had given me a big hug.

Then there had been yesterday afternoon when Edward had been getting ready to leave before Charlie got home. He had nearly been out of the door when he had changed his mind and turned around, suddenly nervous. He had been looking at me, running his hand through his hair.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow? He asked me. Trying figure out what he wanted I had been a little cautious when I answered.

"Not that I know." Edward had suddenly relaxed a little and walked forward so he was standing really close to me.

"Then would you like to do spend your Saturday with me? I have a special place that I would like to show you." His voice was deep with emotion and felt how his eyes bored into my own. Suddenly the air was static.

"I would love to." I told him with a low voice, which was just as deep as his own. He gave me a small smile and I felt how his eyes landed on my lips for a millisecond before they darted up to my eyes again. It felt as if the whole world was holding its breath, but then Edward drew back a little and the moment was over.

"Then I will pick you up tomorrow, usual time?"

"That will be good." I told him and thought that he would leave like he usually did. Instead he had raised his hand and stroked my cheek. The electricity had sparked between us and before he had left he had leaned forward giving me a light kiss on the forehead.

* * *

The memory of yesterday made me giddy with excitement. I was sitting in the kitchen waiting for Edward to arrive. Charlie had been walking around the house all morning, muttering about how he hated the idea of me spending the day with _Edward Cullen_ out of all people. Why couldn´t I want to met Jake and the others in La Push? He had been wise enough to not say anything directly to me though and he didn´t know that I could hear his low muttering.

Then I heard the sound I had been waiting for. Edward's car parking outside the house. Still I had to sit still, acting as if I hadn´t heard. My body was screaming at me to ignore the fact that Charlie was home while my brain told me that I didn´t want unnecessary questions. Finally I heard the sound of the doorbell and I rose from my chair, trying to reach the door before Charlie. Unfortunately I had I no such luck.

"Chief Swan, Good morning." Edward said when Charlie opened the door. His everlasting politeness made me smile.

"Edmund." Charlie grunted and I couldn´t help to let out a sigh. Charlie had been calling Edward everything _except _for Edward. I felt how the person in question threw me a look before he once again looked at my father.

"His name is Edward dad." I said from behind Charlie and I noticed how he jumped a little. He hadn´t heard me coming and I felt how he became a little embarrassed that I had caught him acting this way towards Edward. I quickly put my jacket on and walked past my father.

"Hi" I said in a low, caring voice to the vampire standing in the door reaching my hand forward as if I couldn´t see him. Edward took my outstretched hand and I felt how his eyes traveled over my face.

"Hello to you too." He was smiling down at me and I felt how butterflies awoke in my stomach. Then I heard Charlie clearing his throat behind us, causing me to remember that my father was still present.

"You take care of my daughter." Charlie´s line was simple and short. But it was impossible not to hear the underlying threat in his voce when he said those words to Edward.

"I promise Chief Swan." Edward said sincerely and even though I don´t think Charlie was pleased with the answer he told me to have fun and be careful before he closed the door. I was going to say something when I felt Edward barley shaking his head as he began to lead me towards his car. That was when I felt that Charlie now had moved to the kitchen window, which was open. _Sometimes he is too overprotecting for his own good._ I thought as Edward helped me into the car.

"So, how bad was it?" I asked as we had begun driving down the street. Edward didn´t have to ask what I meant. I had been asking the same question for the past few days', curios on what was going on in Charlie´s head. In the beginning Edward had seemed a little shocked that I had accepted the fact that he could read minds so easily, but now he didn´t question it any longer.

"It could have been worse. He was considering following us when I helped you inside the car but he decided against in the end though. Now he was going to call Billy and ask if he wanted to go fishing." At the last part I groaned. Each time Charlie had met anyone from the La Push he just became more paranoid.

"You know he just cares about you." Edward said as he did a sharp turn to the left. As an answerer I just huffed at him. I knew what he was saying was true and I was lucky to have parents that cared about me, but sometimes it just went too far. Still when I thought about it, I couldn't think about any parent that could have been better than Charlie since he didn´t know about my ability to sense the world. And he had listened to Renee, giving me more freedom than I thought he would.

"So have Rosalie forgiven Em yet?" I asked changing the subject. Being a part of the Cullens and being introduced to the world of vampires, I had learned everything about mates and about the real relationships there was between the Cullens. Therefore I had been surprised when Rosalie had completely ignored Emmett one time when he tried to kiss her. I had asked Edward about it and been introduced to the problem. I felt how Edward got a disgusted look.

"Unfortunately yes." He said. "We are all surprised that it took this long for Rose to forgive him. Usually it only lasts for a day. Although she did forgive him pretty fast, she just wanted to keep him on the line a little so he would think before he speaks next time." I nodded my head feeling a little bad for Edward, and the rest of the Cullen family as well.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"You will have to wait and see." Edward said staring straight ahead. So he had learned his lesson. I had recently figured out that if I played my cards right I could get Edward to tell me things he really didn´t want to tell me. But now it looked like he wasn´t going to walk into that trap again. But it didn´t hurt trying.

"Please Edward. You know that I hate surprises." I told him pouting with my bottom lip and making my voice very sweet. I felt how he tensed, trying not to look at me. When it didn´t work though I turned towards the window. I heard Edward chuckling.

"What?" I asked.

"You are so cute when you are angry." He said still chuckling. I playfully hit him on the arm, lightly enough not to hurt myself, smiling. Edward didn´t even react on the hit. Instead he let go of the wheel and took my left hand in his own cold one, giving it a small squeeze. I decided to let go of the subject and instead I began tracing his hand with my fingers. I followed each line and finger. His cold skin sending shivers through my whole body, but not from the cold. It was from the simple fact that he was here, with me.

It should have been impossible that he was here. All of the Cullens relationships should have been that, impossible. Still being vampires had made it possible for them to be with the person they were meant to be with since the transformation literally stopped time. _Maybe it isn´t a curse? Maybe being a vampire has to with being given the chance to be with your soul mate for all eternity? Otherwise why would this relationship between me and Edward be so simple? How can everything feel so right? _I thought to myself.

"We are here." Edward said just as he parked the car. For a moment we didn´t move, then I heard a familiar sound outside of the car. As fast as I could I took of my shoes and opened the car door. Laughing as I put my feet on the ground. The information rushed to me, telling me everything about the forest around me. I felt how the trees moved with the wind, the countless of animals that lived in them and in the forest. I felt how the spiders and other insects were moving away from the car that had disturbed their resting place. I spun around, my feet dancing over the soft forest floor underneath me. I drew a deep breath, feeling how the breath of nature itself filled me.

When I stopped for a moment I noticed that Edward was leaning on his car, watching me with a big smile. Happy I walked towards him, taking a hold of both of his arms dragging him with me towards the forest. But instead of just following me he placed one hand on my lower back and took my hand in his own. Automatically I placed my free hand on his shoulder. Then we began moving together and it took me awhile to realize that we were dancing, but when I did, I let out full heartedly laugh as we moved fluidly over the ground. Edward spun me around in a circle before guiding me into his arms. My back was towards him, him holding me close, and our hands and arms being intertwined around my waist.

"This is so bizarre." I giggled as Edward rested his head on my shoulder.

"And why is that Miss Swan?" Edward asked me sounding very curious about my answer.

"Come on Edward. There isn´t even any music and we are dancing in the middle of the forest." It was very strange.

"Music is not a must when it comes to dancing." Edward said, before he spun me around once more so I was facing him. "But it can help." He added before he let go of me and just took one of my hands in his. "Now we have to walk a few kilometers. Is that okay with you?"

All I did was giving him a big smile before we started walking deeper into the forest.

* * *

We walked through the forest without rushing, enjoying each other company. The only sound heard were those of the forest and the quiet sound of Edward´s feet touching the ground. But I knew that without my supreme hearing I never would have been able to hear him moving. My own footsteps though wasn´t heard at all, they were just small whispers on the soft forest floor.

I allowed my free hand to brush over the plants that grew high or the trees that we passed. Finally I was being able to feel the things I loved most about this world. Also the freedom that I felt when I was able to sense everything around me was thrilling. I avoided all obstacles, a small rock or a tiny tree branch, not even having to think about it. I felt the sun shining down through the trees and I couldn´t help to wonder what Edward looked like. Emmett had told me that vampires sparkled in the sun. But I had never seen anything sparkle so I had no idea what a vampire sparkling looked like.

It felt as if we were in some kind of different reality. The forest around us was a new world, created for us only so that we could be alone. As we walked I felt how Edward kept on looking at me and for not the first time I wished that I could see him as well, truly see him. But I could sense him and that was better than nothing at all. Feeling the need to be closer to him I let go of his hand and put my arm around his waist leaning into his side. Edward responded by putting his arm around my shoulders and leaning down, kissing me on top of the head.

I let out a happy sigh as we kept on walking, nothing could be better than this. The electricity between us was now moving in a slower pace. The feeling was as intense as always, but it wasn´t raging in my body, nearly driving me crazy. Instead of a fire this could be more described as the ocean on a calm summer day. Still being as powerful as during the strongest storm, but visually calmer than the softest wind.

When we had walked for about two hours I suddenly felt a change in the vegetation. I could feel how the forest opened up in front of us in a perfect circle. The thick vegetation that we were walking through now would be gone; instead it seemed as if the forest would turn into a meadow. Very curious I started to walk faster than before and I felt how Edward gave me calculating look as I started to lead us the fastest way to the meadow.

The closer we came the more information I was given. It really was a meadow, a sudden opening in the forest. Free from trees and shaped as a perfect circle. The grass was growing high and there were countless of different flowers which would be growing among the grass when the spring and summer came. Now they were resting under the ground. I could hear and feel a creak running at the eastern part of the meadow, very close to the line of the forest. The water was now running slowly and peacefully, but from the deep carvings in the ground I could tell that it could become a fearful and strong river. The sound of the flowing water along with the environment of the meadow was enchanting and peaceful. It was like nothing I had ever experienced before and I didn´t need sight to tell that this place was like heaven on earth.

"What do you think?" Edward leaned down and whispered the words in my ear. That was when in realized this was what he had wanted to show me. Suddenly I understood the true meaning of him showing me this place. This meadow was nearly impossible to find, if you didn´t know where it was. It was an enchanting place and to share this place with anyone as Edward wanted to do with me… I felt how tears welled up in my eyes.

"It is wonderful. Eden on earth." My voice was thick with emotion and a single tear escaped my eye as I turned to the extraordinary man next to me. "Thank you for showing me this, for wanting to share this with me." I whispered to him and even though I couldn´t express myself any better to show him what I truly felt, I think he still knew.

"I found it the first time we visited Forks seventy years ago." Edward lifted his hand to take a straw of my hair that was hanging down in my face and place it behind my ear. His hand didn´t leave my face though, instead he placed it on my cheek and I melted into his touch. "It haven´t changed since that day and before I meat you, I had never even considered brining anyone here. It was my special place where I could be alone." His eyes were moving across my face as he spoke.

"Then why me?" I asked him, wondering why he had brought me here out of all people.

"Because you are so special Bella, enchanting just like this place, and I want to share everything with you. I want you to know the real me and I want you to know everything about me. God I even told you I am vampire after just spending one day with you." His voice was strong, but filled with so much warmth and love that it felt as if I was soaring, but he wasn´t done yet.

"From the moment I saw you, you have drawn me in. When I am with you the world becomes brighter and I feel more alive than ever before in my existence. I always think about you and every time I see I am out of breath, stunned by your beauty. You have never jugged me for who I am or for what I have done, even though I have told you everything about my past and the mistakes I have done." Suddenly he lowered his voice and the tension grew tenfold as he leaned down to my level, our lips centimeters apart.

"Bella before I met you, I was shallow and empty. I didn´t know that I missed anything, but from the moment I saw you I realized I had never been whole. I have lived a century never knowing what was missing me, but now I know. I missed my soul mate, the only person I could ever love. I missed _you_ Bella, without you I am broken, just a shell with no emotion. I love you." The tears were running freely from my eyes and I felt as if I was going to explode with the emotions inside me. I opened and closed my mouth, but the words I wanted to say didn´t want to come out.

Still Edward must had seen something in my face, because I felt how his hand moved to my neck and slowly brought me closer to him, guiding me towards his lips. Then I felt his soft, ice cold lips brush against my own and now something did explode. The electricity between us raged as a fire through my body and my heart felt as if it was exploding in my chest. Still I couldn´t move, my body was looked in a frozen state and it wasn´t until I felt how Edward began leaning backwards that I managed to awake it.

I threw my arms around his neck and brought his lips down to mine once more. The moment I felt his cold lips press down against my own, a small whimper escaped me. I had longed for this so long. Everything he ever had said about control and boundaries were long forgotten and something told me that he had forgotten about them as well. His lips were hard on my own and eager, him pressing me closer to his body. We moved our lips in perfect harmony and in a frantic tempo as I felt how his hand traveled down to my waist as my hands moved into his soft hair. It felt was if the world was on fire and nothing existed except for Edward.

But nothing could last forever and when the need for air became too big I drew back, Edward leaning his forehead against my own. We were both breathing heavily, even though he didn´t need it.

"Did you mean it? That you love me?" I needed to be absolutely sure since, I still couldn't understand that this God was meant for me. Edward turned serious once more.

"Isabella Marie Swan I love you with my whole heart and soul. You are the most amazing person in this universe and I will spend the rest of my existence trying to make you happy if you want me." He spoke with such sincerity that I couldn´t have doubted him even if I wanted to. I allowed my fingers to trace his lips as a happy smile spread over my face.

"I will always want you, forever and always. And that is because I love you too Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." The smile on his face was shining stronger than the sun when I spoke those words and there were no doubt. I could feel down to the very core that I loved the man standing in front of me and I would always love him. It was him I had been waiting for, without even knowing it myself. Just like him. Our lips once again met in a soft kiss, as if to seal our love for each other and to strengthen the words which had been spoken.

* * *

The sun was shining down at me and Edward where we lay in the middle of the meadow. My head was resting on his hard chest and my head rose and lowered with each of his breaths. It felt a little strange not hearing a heart beating from within him, but my own heart with its steady rhythm was beating clearly in the silence. Edward had one of his arms around me as he kept on running his fingers through my hair.

After our kiss we had walked to the middle of the meadow and sat down. When I after a while had lain down instead, Edward had lifted me up and curled me into his side so he could have one arm warped around me protectingly. Then it had been natural for me to lay my head on his chest and snuggle into him. For a long time we had been talking about how things had turned out the way they did and how our "romantic" history looked like.

When Edward had told me he never had looked at another woman I had looked at him in disbelief. He had been walking with his race for a century and I didn´t need sight to know that they were all beautiful. But his answer had been: "But none of them have ever been as exquisite or nearly as enchanting as you" which had caused me to blush. Later on though, he had had just as hard to believe that I never had been interested in anyone before either or that I had never even been in a relationship. But he didn´t argue with me when I told him that if he never had looked at anyone, why did he find it so hard to believe that I had felt the same as him?

After a while we had both fallen into silence and enjoyed the feelings which was radiating from both of us. It felt so wonderful to finally know exactly what we felt for each other, no more guessing, just us. Nothing in the whole world could feel better. But to my big sorrow nothing could last forever, as the sun told the time. And time told me that Charlie soon would get worried.

I put both of my arms on Edwards's chest and raised my upper body so I was staring down at him.

"I think we need to get going." I told him as I followed the lines of his face with my index finger. He groaned in dislike and I couldn´t help but to giggle at his caveman response. "It is getting late and Charlie will be worried." Still no answer. "He won't let me out of the house with you in the future."

That awoke Edward and before I even had time to understand what was happening he was standing on the ground with me in his arms. My finger was still lingering on his lips and just as the first time it had happened, he kissed it lightly before he sat me down at the ground. He still held me close though and when I tried to take a step back he just held me closer to him. A little irritated I gave him my best glare.

"What?" I asked him. It seemed as if he was thinking about something.

"You are in quite the hurry home aren´t you?" I nodded my head trying to figure out where this was going. "And it would take too long to walk all the way back." He stated and I realized that he was right. "So what would you say about traveling with me, vampire style?"

I blinked confused. Was he serious? Did he mean that I was going to be traveling with him when he ran freely? I felt how the excitement rose in my body, causing me to smile. I had always loved speed.

"Sure! Bring it on; vampire style." I added the last bit and laughed as I felt how Edward rolled his eyes before he lifted me up and placed me on his back, piggyback-style. Damn, I was never going to let that go now.

"Hold on." He said and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Then we were off, flying through the forest. The speed was unbelievable and thrilling. The ground was rushing by underneath Edward's feet and I nearly didn´t have time to feel anything from the world around us. That Edward was barley touching the ground wasn´t helping either. Still I had never received a bigger adrenaline rush before in my life. To my big disappointment it didn´t last long though and soon I was standing on the ground by the car.

"That was amazing! Why don´t you always run instead if driving around in a car?" I hadn´t realized that my balance was out of place until I took a step forward and rushed towards the ground. Luckily Edward had time to catch me around my waist, chuckling.

"Well it would look a little suspicious if we ran all over town and I think I will have to take it easier on you next time." I pouted and gave Edward a quick kiss on the lips. "Or not." He added before he captured my lips once more in a slow kiss.

"We need to get going." I said when he ended the kiss and I felt how the sorrow floated into my voice. I didn´t want to leave. If I could, I would have stayed here with the man I loved forever, but life wasn´t that simple and soon we were driving on the high way back to Forks.

"Bella what would you say about meeting my parents?" Edward asked me.

"I have already met your parents Edward." I told him.

"Well yes but that was under very… special circumstances. They are dying to meet you once again and get to know the young woman that has captured my heart." I blushed at his words.

"I would love to meet them as well and not just rush into their garden asking for help." I told him a little embarrassed. Edward chuckled.

"I assure you they didn´t mind. Quite the opposite actually; Esme is certain that you were sent by fate and that you must be something very special." That just caused my blush to increase. How could this woman who had just met me once already have such high thoughts about me?

"So would you like to meet them tomorrow?"

"You can tell your parents that I would love to come." I said. I knew that Charlie wouldn´t be happy but he would have to deal with it. Maybe I could lure him into going fishing with Billy? But then again maybe that would just make things even worse.

"I will try to send them the message, but I will get attacked by a small pixie when I get home so I am not sure." I could tell that Edward felt uncomfortable and I understood him. I had quickly learned how persistent Alice could be when she wanted something. I had also learned that her siblings only called her pixie when she didn´t hear since she hated the nickname. They all knew that she was aware of it though.

"Then don´t go home. Stay… With me." I told him with a small voice, sure that he was going to turn down my proposal. I heard how he drew after his breath and looked at me longingly.

"I don´t think that would me make me more popular with Chief Swan." I don´t know what, but something told me that Edward really wanted to stay with me, very much even.

"He doesn't have to know." I spoke slowly, trying to figure out a solution. "You could leave me at my house and say goodnight. Then I can open the window in my room and let you in there." I felt how the excitement rose at the end. It could work.

"Hmm… but we still have one problem. I have to change; it would look a little suspicious if I left in the same clothes as I came in."

"You could run back to your house and change. Then you will have a good reason to leave in haste as well and Alice won't be able to say something." Edward was quiet for a little while before he nodded his head.

"Have anyone ever told you how smart you are?"

"No, but I do not mind hearing you saying it."

* * *

I had just changed into the simple gown that I used as my pyjamas when I felt Edward in the outer line of my vision. There were no words to describe how reviled Charlie had been when I had gotten home, or when Edward had left. If he had known that said vampire was just about to climb through his daughter's window, I know he would have deified all physical laws and found out a way to kill Edward without having to rip him to shreds.

Cold arms warping around me made all those thoughts to disappear though.

"So you managed to escape?" I said teasingly as he placed his head on my shoulder and buried his face in my hair, breathing in my sent.

"Just barley, Alice was waiting for me so my car is now parked a kilometer from our house, but with the head start she couldn´t catch me."

"I missed you." I told him and he kissed my cheek.

"I missed you too." He said turning me around.

"We are so pathetic."

"I prefer in love but if that's the words you want to use I am not going to stop you." He smiled down at me.

"Hmm... I prefer your choice of words." I felt him kissing my forehead before resting his head on top of my own, his arms still around me.

"You are so cute." I was about to protest but before any words could leave my mouth I was interrupted by a big yawn. Suddenly I was lifted into the air by Edward.

"Time for the human to sleep." He said as he placed me on the bed and tucked me in as a small child. I knew that I would have hated if anyone else had treated me this way, but now I noticed that I didn´t care. Somehow the way Edward did it, so gently and lovingly, made me see that he did this just because he _did _love me. Not because he thought I wasn´t able to.

"Where are you going?" I asked him sounding like a spoiled child when I felt him walking away from the bed. He stared at me confused until I patted the place next to me and realization crossed his face. For a moment he didn´t move but I gave him a stern look. He moved slowly towards me, but when he was within reach I grabbed a hold of his hand and dragged him down onto the bed so he lying next to me.

Content I closed my eyes and snuggled into his chest. I felt how he froze for a few seconds before he relaxed and placed his arms around me. My mind wandered back to our day together and how much everything had changed. I remembered the meadow which almost had seemed magical.

"Sleep well my love. My Bella." Edward suddenly whispered and his lips ghosted on the top of my head for a few seconds. Before I fell asleep I decided two things. The meadow was a magical place and today it had worked its magic on Edward and me. The second was that this was a day to remember for all eternity since this was the day I had won my soul mate.

* * *

**Edward´s POV**

I was feeling impatient as I drove towards Bella´s house on the Saturday morning. Alice had told me that the sun would come out around lunch so I wasn´t in a hurry because of that. No I just wanted to see my angle again. The rest of the week that had passed had been filled with both joy and sorrow for my part.

The way Bella was fitting into the family was filling me with happiness and she had brought out a new side from all of us. Emmett had announced himself as her unofficial brother and had taken her under his wings, always keeping an eye on her. Rosalie had started to show a softer side of herself, one we never had seen before, and she was happy that Emmett had decided to take care of Bella. Something which had surprised all of us since we had thought that she would get angry with her mate for giving someone else any attention.

Alice had quickly become Bella´s best friend and one time Emmett had joked about that they had to have some kind of telepathic connection since they always seemed to know what the other was thinking. Half of the things they spoke about didn´t make any sense to the rest of us and sometimes they would burst out in laughter, neither of us knowing what they were laughing about.

Then there was Jasper. From the very beginning he had tried to keep away from Bella in an attempt to protect her. But just like with the rest of us she had somehow gotten closer to him so slowly that he hadn´t even noticed that he had started to let her in until after their first history lesson together. After that he had increased the distance even more, but we had all started to notice how had once again started to slowly relax in her company and let his guard down.

What amazed us all was how Bella could tear down all of the walls we had built. She never showed any sign of doing so, but still for each day they crumbled down more and more. Myself I already knew I was lost and I had started to feel emotions stronger than anything I had ever experienced before.

But as it had turned out nothing was perfect. Because no matter how well Bella fitted with family, I had been roughly reminded that she didn´t entirely belong in our world when she had spoken to Angela at her English lesson. I had seen the conversation through Angela´s mind and I had felt the familiar pain when I saw how Bella interacted with this human girl. My bad conscience had just grown when I had seen the hug they had exchanged after the lesson, since I knew that my angel would have to leave all of her bonds to the human world behind if she choose my world.

I suppressed all of those thoughts though when I parked outside Bella's house and walked to the front door. I heard how two pair of feet began moving towards the door. One pair which was floating over the floor and one that was walking with stronger steps, making a stronger sound as well. I could hear the nearly hidden thoughts of Charlie Swan just before he opened the door with his usual sour expression. I knew exactly what he thought of me and what the dog had told him in an attempted to "save" Bella. From what Bella had told me though she had stood up to her father and that he no longer would be a problem. His thoughts on the other hand she couldn´t control, and they were everything but kind.

"Chief Swan, Good morning." I said in a polite tone. My mother had always thought me to be respectful and I knew that Carlisle expected me to honor her memory. To irritate Bella´s father wasn´t going to help me either.

"Edmund." Charlie grunted and I heard in his thoughts that he already was trying to come up with a new name to call me the next time he would have to speak with me. In the beginning he had had many and all of them had been not so friendly suggestions. Still it was only his respect for Carlisle that kept him from using them. I then noticed how Bella walked into the hall and threw a glance at her.

She was causally dress in a pair of simple jeans and a warm sweater, her hair was hanging freely down her back. Despite her simple clothing she looked glorious.

"His name is Edward dad." My angel said and I saw how Charlie became a little scared suddenly hearing her voice so near. In his mind he was trying to figure out how Bella had been able to walk straight into the room without him noticing. Bella on the other hand acted as if nothing had happened and just walked past her father. Her hand outstretched in front of her as if she was feeling her way forward.

"Hi" She said when I took her hand in my own and I felt how I became whole when her hand touched my own. I was staring at her face, once again realizing that my memory of her hadn´t done her justice.

"Hello to you too." I smiled down at her when I saw the happy and loving expression in her eyes. It never stopped to amaze me how alive they had become since her eighth Christmas and how easy it was to get lost in them. Charlie on the other hand was feeling very awkward watching us, as if he had invaded a private moment, so he cleared his troth hopping to ease the tension he was feeling.

"You take care of my daughter." He said when he had gotten our attention and I didn´t have to read his mind to know that he added: _otherwise I will hunt down your sorry ass and make you think death is merciful. _His tone was making that obvious enough.

"I promise Chief Swan." I told him, my voice sounding more honest than anything he had ever heard before. But that was because it was true. I would rather live through all the plagues and pains of the world than allowing anything to hurt Bella. Chief Swan decided to accept my answer, for now, and allowed us to go. That didn´t keep him from wanting to keep an eye on us for as long as he could though and when I saw that Bella was about to say something I shook my head a little, telling her that Charlie was still listening.

"So, how bad was it?" Bella asked me as we began driving away from her home. I remembered the first time she had asked me about what another person was thinking. It had been in school in the cafeteria when Angela and Ben had been having a conversation about which film they would see on their date. Ben had been looking at Angela in a way that only could be described as adoring when Bella had asked me what he was thinking.

None of us had been prepared for her question and we had all stared at her for a moment until she had huffed angrily and apologized for asking. I had assured that she didn´t need to apologize and told her that I just hadn´t thought she would have accepted my ability so fast. At that she had just laughed and everything had gone back to normal. Now I was used to her questions and that she had accepted my ability.

"It could have been worse. He was considering following us when I helped you inside the car but he decided against in the end though. Now he was going to call Billy and ask if he wanted to go fishing." I told her honestly and I heard her irritated groan. She didn't like Charlie going to La Push being feed with more lies.

"You know he just cares about you." I told her trying to reason with her as I turned off the main road. The only response I got was a small huff and I didn´t try to say anything more. I now knew her well enough to know that she was thinking.

"So have Rosalie forgiven Em yet?" Bella asked me and I knew that she didn´t want to talk more about Charlie. Her question brought back memories I had tried to suppress though and I couldn´t help the disgusted look that appeared on my face. Rose had _definitely_ forgiven Emmett bad the rest of the family was forced to know that as well.

"Unfortunately yes." I told her and I could tell by her expression that she felt sorry for me. "We are all surprised that it took this long for Rose to forgive him. Usually it only lasts for a day. Although she did forgive him pretty fast, she just wanted to keep him on the line a little so he would think before he speaks next time." _Like that would ever work _I though bitterly to myself.

"So where are we going?" Bella asked me and I could hear the curiosity in her voice. Since I wanted the meadow to be a surprise I fixated my gaze on the road.

"You will have to wait and see." I told her not even daring to throw one glance at Bella. She had a creepy ability to push all of the right buttons so my defenses crumbled to the ground. It could be a small smile, the way her voice sounded or a flirty look in her eyes. When she used those weapons against me I had no defense to use. I had talked with my brothers about it and as a response both of them had laughed. Then Jasper had given me a compassionate hit on the back while Emmett told me that was the magic of mates and women. That they could bend you the way they wanted since we simply couldn´t resist their needs and since we lived to make them happy.

"Please Edward. You know that I hate surprises." Her voice sweet and full of sorrow nearly made me turn my head in her direction. My body screamed at me to do so. But I knew that I would be lost after just a small glimpse at her and the words would be rolling of my tongue before I even had time to react. In the end I had look at her face though, to know that she really wasn´t hurt by my actions.

The sight I was given was a lightly irritated Bella who was turned towards the window. The sour look on her face was adorable, she reminded me of an angry kitten and I chuckled at the thought. Bella might look like a tiny kitten when she was irritated, but the young woman I had seen during the fight with the dogs had been more of a tigress or a lioness.

"What?" Bella snapped at me turning in my direction when she heard me laughing, a small fire lit in her white eyes.

"You are so cute when you are angry." I told her and she hit me very lightly on the arm. I barley felt the hit and I knew by the smile on her face that she had forgiven me. Not wanting to end the contact between us I took her hand in mine, giving it a small squeeze to tell her in the simplest of ways my affection towards her. Bella seemed to be content with that knowledge because she didn´t ask me where we were going again or continued with her attempts to persuade me into telling her.

Instead I felt how her warm fingers began tracing my hand, leaving a trace of fire. The usual crease between on her eyes suddenly appeared and I understood that she once again was thinking. It had taken me some time to let go of the fact that I couldn´t hear Bella´s thoughts. But once I had done that I had began studying her closer than any other human or vampire, wanting to learn all of her facial expressions. Now I could tell what she was thinking fifty percent of the time, the other fifty percent was all the times she kept on surprising me.

_I will probably never fully understand her, but what is the joy of speeding time with someone if not a small part of that person is a mystery that you try to resolve? _I thought to myself as I stopped the car.

"We are here." I said to my Bella, but neither of us moved. Then I felt how Bella tensed as a bird outside began to sing and suddenly she had taken her shoes off and flew out from the car. I didn´t even have time to open the door for her. At a normal pace I walked out off the car as my eyes was fixed on Bella. She was twirling across the ground, her captivating laugh echoing through the forest and she was glowing. Just the same way that she had done when I saw her the first time and she looked happier than I ever had seen her before.

I could have been standing there watching her for eternity, but when she started walking towards me with a glories smile on her face I wanted nothing more than to hold her in my arms. When she reached me, she took a hold of my arms wanting me to follow her. And I did for a few steps, but after that I drew her closer to me and placed one of my hands lightly on her back as I took her hand in my own. Soon I was guiding her across the forest floor in a perfect waltz.

For a moment it felt as if I was back in my own time. Back then I had never shown any interest an in any girl. But I knew that if I had found Bella in my human life, we would have been dancing just like we were now. But maybe we would have ended it differently. Now I spun Bella around so her back was pushed against my body and our arms encircling her waist. I know that this closeness wouldn´t have been accepted in public in the era I grew up in.

"This is so bizarre." Bella giggled and I came up with hundreds of different theories to why she had said that, but didn´t take a single one of them as an answer. I wanted to hear what she was thinking.

"And why is that Miss Swan?"

"Come on Edward. There isn´t even any music and we are dancing in the middle of the forest." Her tone made it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Well there she was wrong.

"Music is not a must when it comes to dancing." I told her as I spun her around once more so she was facing me. I heard how her heart started beating faster. "But it can help." I added with a sly grin knowing how I affected her. "Now we have to walk a few kilometers. Is that okay with you?"

Bella flashed me another huge smile and I didn´t feel so cocky anymore as we started walking into the forest. If I had been a human I would have gotten a heart attack being around this goddess a long time ago.

* * *

We walked slowly through the forest towards the meadow that I had found so many years ago. Never had I thought I would bring anyone to see it, but with Bella I wanted to share everything and I had a feeling that she would love the meadow just as much as I did. That she would understand what that place meant.

Bella almost seemed to have some kind of contact with nature, as if she could see and understand something which was hidden for the rest of the world. She looked happier and more at ease, as if the forest gave her comfort. She also moved differently. It was with more grace and her movements were more fluid. I had even once cheeked if her feet touched the ground since I couldn´t hear any sound indicating that they did. She avoided every obstacle which could have made a sound and if it hadn't been for her steady heart beat and her intoxicating smell she could have disappeared into the forest like a spirit, me not knowing where she had gone.

When we walked underneath a small opening in the thick vegetation I saw how the clouds above us cracked open and allowed a small ray of sunshine to find its way down to earth. When it hit us my skin began to sparkle and I saw how the reflections hit Bella. With her snow-white skin it almost looked as she was sparkling as well and I held my breath. For not the first time I had to remind myself that Bella was a human, not a vampire. The sparkles on her skin maybe wasn´t as strong and clear as my own, but you hadn´t noticed that form a distance.

For a moment I wondered what it would have looked like for a human if one had met us now. I knew how they reacted on a vampire's beauty and Bella´s own enchanting glory. They probably would have thought we were an illusion of some sort.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt that Bella let go of my hand to wrap her arm around my waist. That she wanted to be near me made it feel as if my dead heart was beating again and I put my arm around her shoulder, bringing her even closer to me. Feeling deep happiness I leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head, earning a content sigh from my angel.

The forest seemed to have encircled us in a protecting bubble and it felt as if reality was an ancient memory, a little blurry when you tried to think about it. Only Bella at my side and the forest around us seemed real. It actually felt more authentic then anything had done before, as if I had been looking through dirty glass. The usual burning in my body when I was close to my Bella had nearly seemed to increase my senses and make me more aware of the world around me than I usually was. The new feeling helped me to notice when Bella straightened up a little, almost as a human who is looking for something, and increased her pace just a little bit.

I knew that we were getting closer to the meadow and when I noticed that Bella was leading me in that direction I looked closely at her. She seemed very concentrated on something and there was a curios and excited look in her eyes. As if she knew that the forest soon would open up in front of us and reveal the place I wanted to show her.

Somehow she had been able to locate the meadow even though we still had a kilometer to go. Before I had thought that her strange ability to see the world around her had been limited to a very small area, but this forced me to abandon that idea. And as it turned out I had been right because soon I could see the meadow through the trees and Bella didn´t stop until we were nearly standing in the middle of it. For a moment she closed her eyes and her face turned soft.

"What do you think?" I whispered to her not wanting to disturb the peace which lay over this place. Bella seemed for a loss of words at first and when I saw how tears began to form in her eyes I knew that she had understood the true meaning of this place. She understood that this was my sanctuary and that I just had asked her to share the one place where I had been able to find peace before I found her.

"It is wonderful. Eden on earth." Her voice was thick with so many emotions that I couldn´t pick them all out. "Thank you for showing me this, for wanting to share this with me." She continued and her expression and tone told me everything I needed to know.

"I found it the first time we visited Forks seventy years ago." I saw a strand of hair which was hanging down in her face so I tucked it back behind her ear. But when I was about to let my hand fall back to my side I found out that I couldn´t. Instead I cupped her cheek and it felt as if I was on fire when she leaned into my hand. "It haven´t changed since that day and before I met you, I had never even considered brining anyone here. It was my special place where I could be alone." I searched her face, trying to understand the look of confusion which had swept over it.

"Then why me?" She asked me the confusion even more evident. She could understand what this place meant for me, but she couldn´t understand why I had brought her here? For a second I didn´t know how to respond. I knew what I felt about her and I thought that I had shown her that, but I obviously hadn´t been as clear as I thought I had been. That moment I made a decision. I would tell her what I felt, truly felt, so she couldn´t doubt about me any longer and if I scared her away… well I didn´t even want to start thinking about that.

And I did tell her everything. How she had thrown my whole life around and how she had woken me from my numb state. A state I never had known I was in but that my family had been aware of and worried about all this time. When I looked back realized how dead I had been and I finally understood the worry Esme had been feeling all of these years and the joy which was now radiating from her. I finally realized what it meant to love someone fully, accepting all of their flaws and mistakes. Not that Bella had any flaws but I knew that she had done mistakes in her life.

Just like I had done in my existence, and never once had she judged me for those. Even though her mistakes seemed very nonexistent next to the ones I had shared with her. The tension in the air was extremely thick when I finished.

"…I missed _you_ Bella, without you I am broken, just a shell with no emotion. I love you." The tears were running in steady stream from Bella´s eyes and she opened and closed her mouth, not a word coming from her. It felt wonderful that I finally had told her that I loved her, but all the emotions showing in her eyes made me worried. Suddenly I saw the feeling I had been trying to take away, doubt. She still didn´t believe me fully. My eyes fell on her full lips just millimeters from my own and before I had time to debate with myself I moved my hand to her neck, brining her lips to my own.

When I brushed my stone hard and cold lips against her warm ones it felt as if the world around me disappeared. Bella´s lips against my own were the only thing I could register and I was overwhelmed with the feeling. This was new to me, even though I many times had heard the minds of my family. Never had I realized that the feelings would be so strong. Bella remained frozen though and I leaned back, my heart breaking. She didn´t feel the same…

Bella threw her arms around me and caught me off guard, my body following her lead as she dragged me down to her level and crashed her lips against my own. After that my body took over, hungrily returning her actions. A small whimper escaped her and at first I thought she was hurt, but when she pressed her body closer to my own I understood it was from need. We had both longed for this and now we needed to show the other what we felt. My lips met Bella´s in a frantic tempo and it felt as if I had no control over my actions, but for once I didn´t care. The sensation was too great to put into words.

But in the end Bella had to draw back, gasping for air. I leaned my forehead against hers and not until now I noticed that my hands were on Bella´s waist and that her hands were woolen into my hair.

"Did you mean it? That you love me?" Bella managed to gasp out, still breathing heavily. _Stupid little girl, how could I not have meant what I said _I thought with affection.

"Isabella Marie Swan I love you with my whole heart and soul. You are the most amazing person in this universe and I will spend the rest of my existence trying to make you happy if you want me." I told her seriously and finally I saw how the doubt disappeared in her eyes and how an angelic smile spread across her face. Her index fingers traced my lips and left a trail of fire behind.

"I will always want you, forever and always. And that is because I love you too Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." The world was shining, glowing. I had never thought that anything could feel better than the week I had spent with Bella, but now I knew that nothing could ever compete with hearing her saying those three words. And I kissed her slightly swollen lips once again, feeling that nothing mattered but the woman who was here with me.

* * *

We were laying down in grass as the sun kept on shining down at us. It was strange that the sun had come out today of all days and was shining this strong. It was almost as if the weather itself was silently accepting this strange relationship between a vampire and a human by letting the sun shine down at the two persons in question. The warmth of the sun also made it possible for Bella to rest her head on my chest without having to freeze from the contact with my cold body.

Then again it was actually I who had tugged her closer to me in the beginning, but I hadn´t been able to stop touching her and when she laid down I had wanted her to lay in my arms so I could protect her. From what I didn´t know I just felt more at peace when I knew that she couldn´t get harmed as easily. I closed my eyes as I kept on running my fingers through her thick silky hair.

Her heart was beating at a steady rhythm and if I had been able to I would have fallen asleep to the calming sound. Bella´s sent surrounding me was just as intoxicating as usual, but I didn´t long for her blood even though I heard it flooding through her veins. Hearing her heart beating had become an addiction, one that I couldn´t live without and that I was in perfect sync with now. Just the thought of it stopping forever made my whole being back away in pain.

I felt how Bella started moving in my arms then how her finger started drawing lines on my face.

"I think we need to get going." She said and I groaned in response. I didn´t want to leave or allow my Bella to leave my arms. "It is getting late and Charlie will be worried." Well she had a point there, but it couldn´t be that bad could it? "He won't let me out of the house with you in the future."

Alright there she did have a _very_ good point, one that I knew was true and I wasn´t going to allow happening. I rose from the ground as fast as I could, holding Bella in my arms. I looked down at her shocked face and lightly kissed her finger which had frozen on my lips to wake her up before I sat her down on the ground, but I didn´t let go of her. I threw a glance at the clock and it was later than I had expected, it would take far too long to walk the whole way back. If not…

"What?" Bella snapped at me and I looked down at her. I hadn´t even noticed that she had been trying to free herself from my grip.

"You are in quite the hurry home aren´t you?" I asked her a little amused and she warily nodded her head. _Always so cautious when she didn't have full control of what was happing._ "And it would take too long to walk all the way back. So what would you say about traveling with me, vampire style?" I asked her and when I saw her confused expression I nearly started laughing, she looked so lost, blinking quickly a few times before she seemed to understand what I was saying. In a blink of an eye her expression became ecstatic and a devilish smile spread over her face.

"Sure! Bring it on; vampire style." She laughed at the last bit and I couldn´t help to roll my eyes, she was never going to allow me live this down and everything would get even worse when she told Emmett. With another mental sigh I took a careful hold of Bella and placed her on my back. When I felt she was comfortable, or as comfortable she now could be, I told her to hold on before we were flying through the forest.

I didn't run the fastest I could, but close enough. The trees were rushing by and if Bella had been able to see I don´t think she had been able to see them at all. For me though they all were as clear as they would have been if I had been standing still. I could feel Bella´s heart racing against my back, but when I threw a look at her she had a excited smile on her face so I decided that she had to like the speed or she was in shock, either way she wasn´t screaming for me to stop. In just five minutes we reached the car and I lifted Bella off my back.

I saw as I sat her down that her legs seemed a little wobbly and she was swaying from one side to the other.

"That was amazing! Why don´t you always run instead if driving around in a car?" Then it happened, she took one step forward and she lost her already poor balance, rushing towards the ground. The second later I had her in a secure grip around her waist, chuckling. I had thought she would have felt that her balance was out of place, but I guess I was wrong. Also her question amused me since I had thought the answer was obvious.

"Well it would look a little suspicious if we ran all over town and I think I will have to take it easier on you next time." When I said the last part Bella pouted her lips and gave me a sad look before she leaned in and gave me a quick kiss. "Or not." I heard myself say before I captured her lips once more. The kiss was slow and loving, but was still as powerful as the frantic kiss we had shared earlier.

"We need to get going." Bella said when we ended the kiss and I could hear the sorrow in her voice, the same I was feeling. None of us wanted to leave this place since both of us wanted to stay with the one we loved.

My car was slowly moving down the road towards my family's house as I concentrated hard on the mind of my pixie sister. I had to admit that Bella's plan was very good, but Alice always was a step ahead and if she got a hold of me she would never let me go. She was surprisingly strong considering how tiny she was.

* * *

I knew that Carlisle and Esme would be delighted when they heard that Bella had agreed to see them, but if I couldn´t come near the house I would have to call them to deliver the news. I knew that they wouldn´t like it, but anything would be better then Alice´s wrath. And tomorrow… well I hoped for aid from the rest of my family.

… _So going to make he tell me everything. They are so perfect for each other and I knew this would happen. Wait! Edward you wouldn´t dare! _The second I heard Alice´s thoughts I had hit the brake before I flew out of the car in the opposite direction. Of course that had made her get a vision of my decision. I could hear how she screamed at me in her mind as she raced after me, knowing that she wouldn´t be able to catch me. I was the fastest runner in the family and with a head start Alice was chanceless.

_I will get you tomorrow._ I could hear the teasing tone in her mind so at least she wasn´t angry and that was a good sign.

Then finally I saw Bella´s house and her open window. As quietly as I could I climbed the tree before I got in through the window. Bella was standing in her white gown with her back against me, staring at the door. I knew she had sensed my presence so I walked up behind her and warped my arms around her slim frame.

"So you managed to escape?" Her voice was teasing and something told me she knew about the escape from my sister. Before I answered I breathed in her sent, still feeling the burning in my throat but I could control it.

"Just barley, Alice was waiting for me so my car is now parked a kilometer from our house, but with the head start she couldn´t catch me." I could tell that she was smiling even though I couldn´t clearly see her face.

"I missed you." She whispered, the teasing tone gone. I moved forward and kissed her cheek before I turned her to face me so I could see her face.

"I missed you too."

"We are so pathetic."

"I prefer in love but if that's the words you want to use I am not going to stop you." I told her smiling when I saw the content look in her eyes.

"Hmm... I prefer your choice of words." Happy I kissed her on the forehead. Suddenly considering if_ her_ choice of words had been a test and what she would have said if I had agreed with her. I did not doubt that she could throw me out the window if she became angry.

"You are so cute." I told her as I thought about the look she had had on her face earlier today when she was angry as well. I felt how she stiffened and she was about to say something (probably yell at me) when she yawned and for the first time I saw the tried look on her face, and I became mad at myself for not noticing it earlier.

"Time for the human to sleep." I said as I lifted her up and placed her on the bed. I thought she would protest, but she just relaxed and allowed me to tuck her in without saying a word. It wasn´t until I started moving towards the rocking chair that she gave me any sign of even being awake.

"Where are you going?" She sounded nearly disappointed and at first I couldn´t understand why. I had promised to stay so she couldn´t believe I was leaving, could she? Then she patted the space next to her and I realized what she wanted. At first I told myself to refuse, it was inappropriate. But the stern look on her face gave me no choice, I wanted to do anything to make her happy and when I wanted it as well…

Once I was close enough she took a firm grip of my hand I allowed her to drag me down at the bed next to her. I was not ready though when she turned to me and snuggled into my chest, the smell of her blood for a second overwhelming. But when I heard her draw a deep breath and felt how her body relaxed the monster in me surrendered without a fight. Her white eyes were closed and her face relaxed, happy and content. I noticed how I once again wanted to compare her to a tigress, relaxing in the sun after a long hunt. She was looking as if everything was perfect and as if this was paradise on earth. I wouldn't have been surprised if she began purring.

"Sleep well my love. My Bella." I whispered gently kissing her on the forehead. The smile on her face grew a little and my heart nearly hurt from the love I was feeling for the girl in my arms. I would always love and protect her. I needed her now more than anything else in the universe and I knew I wouldn´t be able to exist without her.

**

* * *

**

**So in the next chapter Bella will finally arrive at the Cullen´s home again and meet Carlisle and Esme. Now what could that possibly mean? It means time to revel some of Bella´s past. At least that is my plan right now, I don´t know if I will have to split the chapter in two parts. But don´t worry! In that chase Bella´s POV will be in one chapter and Edwards in the next. **

**Now what did you think about this chapter? I am extremely curios since I was happy with this chapter myself. So please, please review and tell me. I love reading all of you reviews since it helps me to know what you except from the story. **

**And before I end this AN I just want to say something. Many of my readers reacted on the relationship between Bella and Emmett and I was given the question if Bella was "doing" something to him. I just want you all to know that except for Bella´s heightened senses and her original mind shield; she doesn't have any other abilities. So all the Cullens love her for who she is and it is her personality that is captivating. And that, if you ask me, is the true magic of this Bella. Being you is something I have always admired, since I myself always have walked my own ways. **

**Also school is beginning next week so there will be a longer wait between my updates. :( But I will update! :)**

**Love Lysistrate **


	11. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! So I am back with a new chapter and I know that it has been very long since you heard a word from me. The reason has been school and also that it has been gong on a lot in my life this school year which have made writting seem something very distant. But I am glad that everything has turned out good and that I am back on track again. '**

**First of all I really want to thank _everyone!_ who replayed to my question on Swedish streotyps, it was extremly funny to read all of them and my classmates enjoyed hearing them as well,  
I also want to thank everyone who has reviwed to this story. **

**Then I want to send a special Thank you to _twilighter987, _I read your email and it really warmed my heart to hear that some people were still wating for this story to continue and finish. That email really help me to realise a lot of things and realize that there really were a life aside from the one I was living. So thank you! **

**Lastly I hope that you will like Bella´s story and I hope it shows a little more what she has been through.**

******I must also tell you that even though I am back to writing, my passion is no longer the same so my english will probably be no good at all, but I hope you can see trough that. **

**This chapter is dedicated to _twilighter987!_**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Bella´s POV**

I shot up in my bed when I heard someone carefully knocking on the door into my room. I could sense that it was Charlie but the feeling of something that was more important than life was missing made me ignore him. Then I realized that Edward wasn´t here. I felt a sharp pain in my heart, he had promised to stay but he had left anyway. What other promises did that mean that he could easily break? Another knock on my door, louder this time reminded me of Charlie.

"Yes dad?" I shouted through the door making my voice sleepy. That Charlie didn´t just burst in my room registered in my brain, telling me that he had respect for my personal life, but the pain of Edward leaving was still so clear that I couldn´t feel the happiness I usually had felt towards my father. I felt how Charlie´s eyes swept over my room before they landed on me, a smile on his face.

"I just wanted to wake you up and come up with your breakfast before I go to work Bells." He told me before walking inside and first now I noticed the tray in his hands. From the sent I could tell that it was only a bowl of cereal and a sandwich, but the kind gesture warmed my heart. I knew that Charlie didn´t want to risk me to get hurt in the kitchen, still this was extreme even for him. I felt the small weight over my legs when he sat the tray down.

To my surprise though he didn´t leave, instead he sat down at the foot of the bed, watching me. He was looking down at his hands and I knew that he wanted to say something, probably something which involved emotions from how hard he had for getting the words out. He opened and closed his mouth a few times and once again his eyes wandered around my room. They landed on the old rocking chair and a small pain was felt in my heart when I remembered that Edward had been sitting in it just a few days ago.

"It is funny, Billy always told me that Jacob was growing up so fast but I never truly understood what he meant." Charlie stopped and took a deep breath. "Now I do Bells, I didn´t realize that you are nearly grown up before I saw you with Carlisle Cullens son and yesterday when he came to pick you up…. Anyway I was sitting down thinking the rest of the day and I understood that you are nearly an adult Bella and when I saw you with Edward Cullen it was as if time rubbed it in my face, showing me everything that I have missed that I could have… I was not ready for you being a grown up Bells and I felt angry because Cullen remembered me about that, but now I understand that you have to live your life. I just don´t want to lose you yet Bells."

I reached my arms forward and Charlie rose from the bed walking over to me, hugging me hard. It was many years since I had thought about Charlie as my father and I probably never would again, but for the first time in many years it felt as if maybe I one day could do that again. My dad, Charlie, had barley been present during the years when I grew up and I had always thought that he had been content with that. For the first time I realized that he hadn´t been and that he hated for missing it out.

"I am not going anywhere dad and I will always be your little princess." I used the old nickname he had given me when I was little, back then I had been his little princess and everything had so much simpler. Charlie let go of me and brushed some hair out of my face before he walked out of my room shouting a goodbye before he left. The goodbye didn´t bother me as I began eating my breakfast, like that I had always been like my dad. Emotional for a little while before we both went back to "normal".

When I had finished my breakfast Edward still hadn´t returned and the pain started to be replaced by anger. Did he really just think he could say that he loved me and then ignore me completely the next day? After promising to stay. Irritated I grabbed a towel before I walked into the bathroom, closing the door with more power than necessary. It didn´t help the anger I was feeling though when I accidently walked into the shower, and freezing water. I let out a loud shriek when the water hit my body and on instinct I jumped out of the shower.

Swearing loudly I didn´t have time to notice that the bathroom door had opened before I felt a pair of eyes land on me and I snapped my head in the direction of the one standing in the doorway. Feeling how my whole body became red with embarrassment I grabbed my towel the fastest I could, wrapping it around me.

"Cold water." I mumbled feeling how I turned another shade of red.

"Well… Uhm…. I will wait… your room." I heard the stuttering from the door and I nodded, hearing the door closing. Taking a deep breath I walked back into the shower trying to calm my racing heart. I had never been more embarrassed in my life, but at the same time the dazed look that had been on Edward´s face made the lovesick girl in me sequel from joy.

Then I realized that I would have to walk back into my room with only the towel around me since I hadn´t brought any clothes with me into the bathroom as I usually did when my dad was home. That Edward was sitting in my rocking chair this very moment with his head in his hands wasn´t helping either. I could tell that his lungs filled time after time with the air he didn´t need. At least I could tell that he wasn´t repulsed of what he had seen.

The only question was why had he had chosen that exact moment to return? Or maybe he had never left? But I had not been able to sense him anywhere, although I had to admit that I hadn´t been extremely observant this morning. I had actually just focused my vision to the house… _which meant that Edward could have been around the house without me noticing. _Once again wrapping me in the towel I walked out the bathroom into my own. Edward looked up when he saw me and his eyes winded for a second as they traveled over my body.

I felt how they snapped to my face quickly though and he muttered an excuse before he walked past me down the stairs. When he had left I quickly changed into something more appropriate before I followed him downstairs. He was sitting on the living room couch and turned around to look at me when I entered the room. He flew up from the couch, standing in front of me and taking my hands in his before I had time to react.

"Bella I am so sorry I shouldn't just have walked in like that, especially not since I knew that you were in the bathroom. But I heard you scream and…" I stopped his rant by standing on my toes, giving him a short kiss. "You are not mad?" He asked me warily and I shrugged my shoulders.

"More embarrassed than angry actually and what happened wasn´t really your fault. Of course you shouldn´t have demolished the door but I know you didn´t do it because you saw it as an opportunity to see me… uhm you know." I told him blushing at the end. He hugged me carefully and I wrapped my arms around him as well.

"I do want to know where you were this morning though." My voice was muffled against his chest.

"Well I didn´t think your father would have approved if he saw me in bed with his seventeen year old daughter. I could have just climbed out your window but I wanted to give you some privacy since I could read from his mind what he wanted to tell you. So I ran home and changed. I had just parked outside when I heard you scream. I am sorry that I left" He said. Content with the answer I looked up at him with a teasing grin.

"So my plan worked? Alice didn´t keep you hostage."

"Ohh she wanted to, but when Esme found out that Alice was keeping you from coming over she told my sister that she would take her credit card for a month if she didn´t allow me to leave. It worked, but just barely." Edward chuckled.

"But it did, just like I told you it would. I am a genius." I told him proudly.

"Just like you told me it would." He agreed smiling down at me.

"So" I said taking a few steps back twirling around "How do I look?"

"Absolutely breathtaking." Edward said looking at me with a loving expression, taking my hand, twirling me back to him. He gave me a light kiss on my forehead before he offered me his arm which I gladly took. Suddenly I became nervous. I knew that Edward had told me that Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen didn´t consider me strange, but that didn´t mean that I wanted to make a good impression.

"Don´t worry love, they are going to love you." Edward before he closed my car door.

Edward held my hand securely in his own as we got closer to his home. Still his touch didn´t ease the mixed feelings of excitement and anxiety. The distance seemed so much longer than it had been the time when I had walked into the Cullens backyard. But back then, time had not been of any importance and when I thought back it must have taken me at least three hours to reach the Cullen´s home. And that back then I had not been on my way to meet my vampire boyfriend's parents.

* * *

When Edward parked his car outside of his house I could barley be still. For a moment I considered demanding Edward to drive me home again, but I realized I was being silly. Still I needed some kind of reassurance.

"What if they do not like me Edward?" I asked, not caring if anyone in his family could hear me. Edward reached out and stroked my cheek.

"They will love you. All of my siblings do." I gave him a doubting look and he smiled at me._ "I love you." _He said before he kissed me. My lips moved eagerly against his and I felt a little disappointed when he broke the kiss.

"I love you too." I said to him feeling a lot calmer. "Let´s do this." With those words I opened the car door and walked outside, my bare feet touching the ground. I had brought a pair of shoes with me, but Edward had told me that no one would care if I didn´t wear them. That I was being comfortable was the only thing that mattered and that his family wanted the same.

I took a strong hold of Edward´s hand as we began walking towards his house. It was even larger than I remembered, there had been seconds that I had doubted that it really had three floors. Of course my perfect memory had known the truth but it had felt so bizarre. I knew that it lived seven _vampires _here, but really, who needed three floors each of them the size of half my house? Maybe I should call Edward´s home a mansion instead of a house?

When we walked up the small stair which lead to the front porch I noticed that I could only sense two people inside, both of them standing in the combined living room and hall.

"Edward, where are your siblings?" I asked him just before he had time to open the door.

"They are out hunting; Esme begged them for some time alone getting to know you." He told me studying me closely. For some reason it actually felt better knowing that Emmett and the others was not here. It would have been very awkward since we all knew each other so well now and that combined the tension which there would probably be the first minutes now… Not a very pleasant atmosphere. I felt how Edward gave me a small smile before he opened the door and lead me inside.

Esme and Carlisle which had been sitting on the couch talking quietly looked up when we entered the house and I felt how a huge smile spread across Esme´s face as she gracefully rose from the couch and walked over to us. She moved with a grace which could nearly measure with Alice floating movements. I felt how she eyed me carefully up and also the glare which Edward was sending his vampire mother, one that she completely ignored. Finally her eyes landed on my eyes and to my surprise she had no reaction to it. I knew she had seen me before, but still.

"Bella, I am so glad that I finally get to probably meet the girl which has finally captured my son's eye. I have heard so much about, from all of my children." Esme said to me when she reached us. Her voice was soft and caring and underneath the surface I could hear happiness so strong that it seemed to radiate from her very core when she looked at me. Edward let go of my hand and Esme gave me small hug that I returned without hesitation. Her embrace was warm, despite her cold skin.

"I can agree that our first meeting was far from the best." I smiled warmly at her, already liking her. "I apologize for just walking into your property like that Mrs. Cullen." Esme shock her head and smiled back at me.

"No need to be so formal, from what I have heard already a part of this family so you will call me Esme, I will not accept anything else. And we were just glad that we could help you out, otherwise Edward might never have met you and he would still sit in his room being all depressed." Esme winked at me and I could not help to laugh a little.

"Mom." Edward groaned which caused me to giggle this time, he sounded just like the teenager her really was.

"Come on Eddie it´s not that bad, it is not the baby stories." I teased him and we all laughed except for Edward who rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. I could tell that he wasn´t really mad though since he brought me closer to him.

"I can understand why you get along so well with Emmett." Carlisle said as he joined us where we were standing in the hall. "It is good to see you again Bella."

"Good seeing you again as well Dr. Cullen." I told him shaking his outstretched just like the first time.

"Carlisle." He corrected me and smiling I nodded. After that Esme invited me into the living room, apologizing for not letting me in properly earlier on. I told her that it was no problem and we all walked into the living room. I sat down on the couch, Edward sitting next to me holding my hands in his, with Carlisle and Esme sitting opposite of us. In the beginning it was a little awkward, soon the conversation was flowing easily and I noticed that I was just as comfortable with Edward´s parents as I was with his siblings. Every now and then Esme´s eyes would travel down to mien and Edward´s joined hands and a smile would spread over her face.

We talked for hours and during that period of time I had gained a big amount of respect for Carlisle and fallen for Esme´s kind ways. She was such a loving and motherly person that it felt as if I could talk with her about anything and she would listen to me without judging. Carlisle´s big amount of knowledge about the world in general and his perfect memory about the nearly four hundred years he had walked this earth captivated me. I listened to what he had to say and more than one time I surprised him with my knowledge when it came to science and its history. Edward was quiet most of the time, playing with my hair, but I could tell that he carefully studied how I interacted with the last two members of his family.

* * *

When my inner clock told me that it was about in the middle of the day Esme suddenly rose from her spot next to her husband, effectively ending all conversation.

"Edward, why don´t you show Bella around the house? Meanwhile I can cook you some dinner dear, you must be hungry. Is there anything special that you would like?" She was directing the last part to me and a strange feeling rushed through me. No one had ever asked me what I wanted, and the last years I had spent with Renee I had been the one cooking. Of course Phil had questioned her sudden skill when it came to cooking, but he hadn't argued with her when she had told him she had taken a class.

"You shouldn't have to cook for me Esme; I can make something quick myself." I told her as politely as I could, not wanting to offend her. But she didn´t seem angry, instead both she had Carlisle was staring at me, baffled.

"You cook?" Carlisle was the first one to recover and a very interested tone had crept into his voice.

"Yes I have been cooking everything we ate at my mother's house since eight years back in time." I told him. I noticed that Edward and his parents shared a quick look. What was that about?

"You are quest Bella and I would be more than happy to make you something to eat, I have never used the kitchen so it is about time I got the chance too." Esme told me and this time I accepted her offer. The way she rushed into the kitchen was pretty amusing; I never thought a vampire that didn´t have to eat would be so happy having the chance cooking. Edward and Carlisle seemed to find her action funny as well since Edward chuckled while Carlisle shook his head smiling.

"I will go and call Alice telling her that they can come back from their hunt when their done. Have fun." Carlisle said before he left the room and walked up the stairs. When we were alone I let out the breath I had been holding all this time and relaxed into Edward who gave me small kiss before he rose, me in his arms, and putting me down on the ground taking my hand.

He showed me the entire house, all three floors and the giant garage. His tour ended in his room where he now was nervously standing in the door way as I walked around, my hand tracing all of the music records which covered a whole wall. The moment I had walked inside his room I had known it was the favorite part of the house. There was something simple about it that I liked, not the extreme environment I had felt in the room that Rosalie and Emmett shared.

"I love it, it is really you." I turned around and felt how Edward´s tense muscles relaxed a little. "But when it comes to colors I have no idea what it looks like, you will have to talk with Alice about that."

"She has already had her say when it comes to colors, trust me." Edward told me bitterly and I laughed at the tone in his voice. Then suddenly I was in the air, thrown over Edward´s shoulder.

"You think that is funny do you? Well maybe I would say to Alice that you have expressed a want to go shopping with her?" I could hear the laugh in his voice and still laughing I started to beg him for mercy when he put me down at the chouch and started tickling me!

"I surrender… please… White flag… Edward please" I managed to get out through my laughter and to my relief he listened. I was still breathing heavily when he kissed me, my need for breathing long gone. Our lips moved eagerly against each other and Edward´s hand traveling over my body made it feel as if I was on fire.

"Dinner is ready!" Esme´s voice made us fly apart, both of us staring wide eyed at the other breathing deeply. Then something hit me. Vampire hearing: meaning easily being able to pick all kind of sounds coming from inside this house.

"God." I mumbled quietly feeling how my cheeks burned with embarrassment, hiding my face with my hair. Then I felt Edward's cold hand moving it away from my face, looking lovingly at me and I realized that I didn´t care what his family thought about of me. I would be more than okay as long as I had him.

Esme´s food was delicious to say at least. That she didn´t spend hours and hours in the kitchen perfecting her skills was really hard believe, even to me who knew that she had no reason to cook. When I had told her this she had simply laughed and told me that it was nothing, but I could tell she was happy and a little proud from succeeding. When I nearly had finished my meal I felt a familiar shape moving fast in the direction of the Cullen´s house. One minute later Emmett burst through the front doors, a huge smile spreading on his face when his eyes landed on me sitting on the living room couch.

"Bellie!" He bellowed out his nickname for me before he run through the room sweeping me up from the ground in a big bear hug. He spun me around before he sat me down on the ground again, now giving me my chance to gain my balance. At least he had learned something from the time I tripped.

"Good to see you to Em." I said to him, giving him hug as well, a much smaller and weaker one. "But you saw me at Friday in school, you couldn´t possibly have missed me so much in that small period of time."

"Ohh but when you cannot sleep you has nothing to do and when you have nothing to do time moves slower my little friend." Emmett told me making his voice sounding like an old man sharing his wisdom with his students.

"Oh really? And I who thought that you were very busy every night." I said with a dry, teasing tone. But before Emmett had time to replay something ran straight into me.

"Bella! I have missed you. I knew things were going to work out, and I was right, but still I was a little worried when I saw that you were considering not meeting mom and dad today for a second, so I was happy when..."

"Alice, give Bella some room to breathe, you are suffocating her." Rosalie had walked into the room along with Jasper and had now placed her hand on Alice shoulder, giving her a small glare. I felt how Alice glared back at her sister but she let go off me after giving me a wink, telling me she wasn't done yet. I smiled at her, always Alice.

"Emmett has been going on about meeting you all morning Bella and it is always good to see you." Rose said giving me a gentler hug than Alice had done.

"Good to see you as well Rose." I said to her. Jasper just gave me a small nod which I returned. I didn´t like that Jasper was avoiding me, but I knew why and I understood his concern for hurting me. I just hoped he soon would realize that here was nothing to be afraid of and that I trusted him completely.

"So what have you been up to while we were gone?" Emmett asked as he threw himself down in the love seat, grabbing a hold of Rosalie as he did so and lacing her in his lap. Esme gave him a tiered look when the floor protested loudly under his weight and the rest of the family seemed annoyed as well. It made me wonder how many things Emmett broke in a day.

"Edward had showed me around the house, which is absolutely wonderful Esme." I remembered Edward had told me that Esme had designed the whole house, and she obviously had a great talent.

"So which room was your favorite, mine and Rosie's right?" Emmett asked smug.

"Actually no it was not my favorite. Carlisle's study must have been my favorite, along with Edward´s." I added when I noticed that Edward frowned next to me, but then leaned forward and gave kissed me in the forehead. I blushed deeply since I knew his family was watching but none of them seemed to care. Then something hit me and I turned to Carlisle.

"In your study I noticed a painting, it was of four people. Three of them I didn't recognize but I could tell that you were the fourth person on the painting. May I ask who they are?" The silence which followed my question was really uncomfortable. All of the Cullens were staring at me wide eyed, even Edward who knew most about my heightened senses. First now I realized how stupid it had been to ask. How could a blind girl see a painting? And how could she possibly be able to explain that she had felt the drawings from the brush? Then followed the lines and putting them together so I had been able to distinguish Carlisle on the painting?

"How did you know Carlisle was on that painting?" Edward finally whispered and I winced at the confused and hurt tone in his voice.

"You didn´t answer my question." I just whispered back. I felt how Rosalie was about to say anything but she was silenced by one look from Carlisle. He might be her father, but he still was the leader of their coven and family.

"Bella" I looked up "I think I speak for all of us when I say that we trust you and I know that Edward have shared his past with you. A past you have accepted. The three men on that painting also belong to the past, but to my own. Both I and Esme consider you a part of our family, and I know my children do as well. We are ready to share our secrets with you, but only if you can open up and tell us yours as well."

For a long time I didn´t say anything. He was right, of course he was right. It wasn´t fair they would open up; tell me everything, if I continued to shut them out. It didn't work that way and I knew that. If I kept on doing that in the end this wouldn´t work and I would lose the people I had began caring so much for. Finally I nodded my head and Carlisle gave me an encouraging smile before he began to tell me his story: followed by Esme, Rosalie, Emmett Alice and finally Jasper.

It must have gone hours before they were all done, but not once did I feel that lost my interest of what they had to tell. Each and every one of their stories was unique and all of them had gone through a lot of pain. Some before they were changed like Esme and Rosalie, while had gone through hell as he served in the vampire wars. I was extremely fascinated by his story and listened more carefully then I had done with the others. When I noticed that he left something out I would stop him in his story and ask him to not leave anything out.

I could tell that his past haunted him and that it was something he wasn´t proud of, what I didn´t understand though was why the rest of his family couldn't fully understand what he had been through. Because I could tell that they listened with interest, but they didn´t seem to notice the changes I did in Jasper when he told his story. When he was done I could tell that if he had been a human he would have been completely worn out, drained from all energy. So I ignored all the warnings I had heard and rose from my place next Edward and gave warped my arms around him in a hug. At first he tensed more than I thought possible, his family mirroring his reaction, but when I didn´t let him go he slowly relaxed before he returned the hug.

When I let go of him he gave me a warm smile which I returned. The message was clear to me and I knew that he understood I understood him. Then I realized it was my turn and the smile disappeared from my face. I walked over to the windows which covered the whole wall and started out at the forest. I felt how the leaves moved slowly in what must be soft wind.

Did I want to tell the Cullens about my past? Yes I did. I wanted to share my past with them just as they had done with me. But most importantly I didn´t want there to be any secrets between me and Edward. I wanted to know him inside and out, and I knew he wanted the same. But I had promised all those years ago not speak about what had happened, if I wasn´t given permission to do so. Renee had pretty much found out about my secret, just as Sam had, so my vow had never been broken.

Just as I had decided on what to do, I felt a small creature landing on the Cullens porch. Surprised I felt how the creature nodded it´s head, making a showing motion with its hands telling me to turn around. Relief and gratitude flooded through me as I silently thanked the small creature outside, which gave me a big smile before it once again disappeared. With new confidence I turned around, facing the Cullens and studying their expressions before I finally began telling my story.

* * *

**Edward´s POV  
**Calling this morning chaotic was an understatement. First I had been forced to face Alice who had been literally bouncing up and down when I got home. Everything had become even worse when I noticed that the whole family had been awaiting my arrival as well since Alice had told them everything about her visions. For at least fifteen minutes Alice had been throwing questions at me and out of those I answered two.

Are you and Bella a couple now? - Yes.

Do you love her? – Yes.

After that not a single out of her questions had been answered, making my little sister more and more annoyed. So when I had heeded towards the door she had been standing in my way, telling me she wouldn´t move unless I gave her some information. In the end I had been forced to ask Esme for help telling her I was being late picking up Bella and my mother had dragged Alice away telling her that it was very rude of her not to leave her brother alone and that she would take Alice credit card if she didn´t give Bella and me the privacy we needed.

Then it had been the incident at Bella´s house. I had just parked my car when I had heard an ear pricing scream coming from inside the house and my instincts had totally taken over. It wasn´t until I had already thrown the bathroom door open and checked if my love was okay that I realized she wasn´t wearing any cloths. Frozen in a daze I hadn´t been able to think a single rational thought before Bella had covered herself up with the towel. I had been able to stammer out a weak apology before I had walked into Bella´s room, still not thinking logical.

I had been extremely embarrassed and felt like a total duchbag, thinking that my angel soon would come into her room. She would tell me that I was an asshole, a perverse dickhead and that she never would want to see me again. Therefore I had quickly escaped to the living room, wanting to spend some more time in her presence. Her reaction though turned out to be the total opposite of what I thought and in that second I loved her even more than before. That she had been delicately dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans; a white tank top and an open black and white shirt didn´t help either since the jeans hugged all of her curves perfectly.

When we had drove to my house I had noticed that Bella seemed to be extremely nervous and I had done my best to make her feel better, to calm down. Once she had been introduced to my parents though the nervousness was long gone and her normal comfortable presence had returned. As it turned out Bella got along perfectly well with both Carlisle and Esme, who both was just as enchanted by my angel as the rest of us after only a few minutes. I found great pleasure in watching how they interacted and reading the thoughts of my parents. They agreed on that Bella was an amazing person and many times Esme forgot Bella wasn´t a part of our world since she talked so freely about it.

After some time Esme had suddenly remembered that Bella had to eat, but when she had asked Bella what she wanted for dinner, neither of my parents had been prepared for my loves answer. They didn´t know she could cook and hadn´t expected her to be able neither since she was blind. No matter how curios Carlisle was though he hadn´t said anything when Esme insisted on cooking Bella´s lunch. Instead he had just been amused to see his mate's joy when she finally got the chance to use our kitchen.

Showing Bella around the house had been… interesting. She didn't enter any room except Carlisle's study and my bedroom. Seeing her just standing in the doorway for a few seconds before she nodded her head and maybe asking a question or two before she looked eagerly at me for showing her the rest of the house was a very strange experience. When she then finally showed any interest in a room I didn´t want to rush her. I saw for my inner vision how she had floated through my father´s study, her hand travelling over the books which stood in the bookshelves, an excited look on her face. I had noticed how her hand had lingered on the painting of my father and the Volturi leaders before I took her hand and lead her to my room.

I had been really nervous, I had never really showed my room to anyone ever before. Not even out friends from the Denali coven had seen it since we hadn´t seen them for two years now. Sometimes Alice had gotten visions of Tanya coming for a visit, but she had always changed her mind before she even left Alaska. When I had seen Bella enter my room though I had relaxed and enjoyed seeing her there, it looked right. She belonged here, she didn´t look misplaced as she slowly walked through my room examining it. Instead the white and golden colors which had been chosen for my room seemed to make her skin sparkle and a golden light to reflect in her eyes.

The kiss we had shared in my room seemed ages ago now when my whole family was gathered in the living room and just had told our life stories to my lobe that had risen from her spot on the couch to hug Jasper before she had turned her attention to the setting sun outside. She had been quiet and frozen looking out the windows for so long that we all had started to doubt if she was ever going to tell us her story. Then she let out a deep breath and it looked as she somehow was giving up. She looked up at the ceiling, closing her eyes as a small sliver tear appeared in the corner of her right eye. I was a second from running over to her and take her in my arms when I saw the grateful smile which spread over her lips. She opened her white blind eyes, turning around, and it felt as if they were studying our faces trying to read our expressions. When the first words finally left her mouth her voice was low and softer, with great power under the surface.

"My past. I can begin with saying I will be forever grateful to those who turned me into what I am today. Even though the change went wrong and I was ready to end my life which was the same everlasting darkness." Bella had wrapped her arms around her body as if she was trying to find some strength to continue.

"You see I was born blind. My parents have told me that they knew the moment I was born that I was going to be different. I screamed like a normal child, but I refused to open my eyes and when I finally did they knew immediately that I had no sight. They have told me that I just started right in front of me, my pupils not even reacting to light. It was like the eyes of a dead man. Unfortunately, my blindness caused a crack between my parents.

Charlie wanted to stay here in Forks, help me to get to know the environment so I could get a somewhat normal life. Renee on the other hand wanted to protect me from everything, not listing to the doctors when they said that I could get a pretty normal life if my parents were willing to help me and allow me some freedom. When Renee couldn´t find any support here in Forks she decided to leave, and just three months after I was born she packed all of our things and left when Charlie was at work. Only leaving him a note saying that Forks was not right for her and that she was taking me with her since it was her right as a mother and she didn´t believe Charlie could take care of me." When Bella told us that her mother just had left Chief Swan behind Esme let out a audible sob, not being able to understand how anyone could take another person's child away.

"After that I don´t know what happened really, since I was too young to remember and my parents refuse to talk about it, but I know that Charlie somehow traced me and mom down before he went to a lawyer. In the end it was decided that I was going to spend the summers here in Forks with Charlie and then live with Renee for the rest of the year. It was…. difficult to live with my mother sometimes, she has always been a free spirited person and we moved around a lot. That was really hard for me since each time it took me a few months before I was able to move around freely in our new house.

The summers were what I looked forward to the whole year" A soft smile spread over Bella´s lips "Charlie would always be free from work the weeks when I was here and we would go fishing with the Blacks or hiking in the woods. Charlie allowed me to play with Billy Black´s daughters and son, Jacob who you have met. He even taught me how to swim and I was happy, it didn´t feel as if I needed my sight at all."

It was warming me up on the inside to see the happy look on Bella´s face when she looked back at her childhood. It was just that this picture of her father didn't fit the picture my family had gotten of Chief Swan. So what had changed him from the perfect father to someone who wouldn´t even want his daughter to walk out the door? As if Bella had heard my thoughts her face turned more serious and her eyes which had been shining turned duller.

"Back then I still called Renee and Charlie for mom and dad. But I never called them that again after I turned eight. Renee had gotten a new boyfriend just a month after I turned eight and I didn't like him one bit. I think that was because he didn't like me either, he thought that I was a burden for my mother and he tried to talk Renee into sending me to Charlie more times than I can count. Every time Renee would tell him that I was her daughter and that I belonged with her, but the only time when I truly wanted her to say no she said yes.

It was one week before Christmas when her boyfriend came bursting through the door, telling Renee that he had bought to tickets to a cruise over Christmas. Renee was extremely happy until I asked her if I was going as well. I remember that she crouched down to my level and told me that I was going to spend Christmas in Forks. Never had I felt so betrayed. She had promised that we would spend Christmas together as we did every year. That this man was not going to change that. And still just a few days later after she had made her promise I was sitting alone on a plane towards Forks."

A few tears escaped Bella´s eyes but before I had time to comfort her Esme had risen from her seat and walked over to my angel, warping her arms around her. Carefully my mom guided Bella back to the couch where she sat down next to Carlisle, Esme sitting down at her other side still her arm around Bella´s shoulders. Esme was trying to understand how Renee had been able to leave Bella behind while Rose was thinking of ways to punish Bella´s mother for not taking care of her child. After a little while Bella drew in a shaky breath and continued.

"When I finally had arrived here it wasn't so bad really. Charlie was really excited about finally having me over for Christmas and even though I was sad we soon fell into the same happy atmosphere as always. Charlie never brought up the fact that Renee just had left. Instead he made sure that we did all the Christmas decorations together; dressing the Christmas tree and all that. Then on Christmas Eve he had invited the Blacks over and we all celebrated together. It was actually my best Christmas ever, but it wouldn't stay that way." Bella was looking down at her hands which she twisted in her lap and we were all awaiting her to continue.

"After Christmas I was supposed to be reunited with Renee but the same day I would have been taking the plane back to where we lived Charlie came into my room while I did my best packing. He then told me that Renee had called and said that she was visiting her new boyfriend's family and couldn't take me home. That kind of was the final straw for me. I knew that it wasn't Charlie's fault but still I screamed at him and blamed him for what had happened. Then I ran out of the house and I think Charlie was too shocked to follow me because he didn't.

It was snowing and it was really cold, but I remember that I didn´t care. Instead I just kept on walking deeper and deeper into the forest, the tears flowing down my cheeks. I remember that I fell countless of times and sometimes I even walked into a few trees. I don't know for how long I had walked when my legs suddenly just gave up under me and I fell down in the snow. My whole body was shaking from the cold and my muscles were hurting. Around me the temperature just kept on dropping and I realized that it was starting to become night. Then I heard something close to me." Bella did a small pause and we were all holding our breaths. In my mind a thousand of different thoughts were spinning, all telling me it was something dangerous my love had met in the forest. Still she was sitting in front of me wasn't she?

"It sounded almost like a human in pain" Bella continued "and for some strange reason I felt that it needed my help. So I crawled over to the place that the sound came from while searching for something, anything, in the snow. Finally I felt my fingers colliding with feathers and I allowed my hands to travel over the creature lying on the ground. It was a bird, an eagle I think, and after a while I felt something warm on my fingers coming from its chest. I felt from the smell that it was blood and for some reason I forgot about my own situation and started helping the poor bird. I had gotten quite a record of injuries so I kind of knew what need to be done." At this she smiled an ironic smile as if remembering an inside joke.

"Anyway, somehow we both survived that night. It almost felt as the forest itself was protecting us and it would turn out that was pretty much the truth." Bella seemed lost in her own memories and was quiet for a long time.

"What did you mean with that the forest was protecting you?" Carlisle finally asked and Bella seemed to once again awaken.

"Well I don't really know how to explain it, or if any of you are going to believe me, but when the morning came and I awoke there was someone sitting in the snow, watching me. I think she was a young woman, at least something told me that she was, and the bird was resting in her lap. She thanked me for saving it and then she looked at me for a while before she told me that she could help me if I trusted her and for some reason I did. She gave me something warm to drink and I allowed her to touch my eyes. When she did it was as if the whole world around me twisted, for a moment it felt as if I wasn't a part of this world anymore, as if I was floating and then I could… well… suddenly feel almost everything; The trees, her, the bird and the snow. I could smell every sent and I could feel the presence of everything living around me.

The woman told me the way back home, but made me promise to never tell anyone about this and I never have before. Sam, one of the wolves, was the boy who found me in the forest all those years ago. Charlie had asked the Billy and his friends to help looking for me and Sam saw me walking around which made him figure out that there was something different about me. We bonded deeply after that and he became the brother I never had. But the event also changed Charlie, he thought he had lost me and became extremely overprotective, he even allowed Renee to take me away again despite I didn't want to leave again and go back living with Renee.

Living with Renee also turned out to be more difficult than ever. She wouldn't allow me to do anything and even hired an assistant. I tried to make her understand that I now could sense the world around me and take care of myself but she wouldn't listen. It broke me down and in the end I actually tried to take my own life." Bella draw up the arms of her sweater and visible on her pale arms two scares were easily seen on her wrists. None of us knew how to react and I was shaking, knowing how close I had been to losing her.

"Renee found me in time and I became better. But when I came home from the hospital we had a huge fight and without thinking I dodged every piece of furniture in our new house and ran up to my new room, slamming the door shut behind me. After that Renee understood and life became good again. The rest you know." Bella shrugged her shoulders at the end, all of us still staring at her. Rosalie was the first to speak.

"So this is what you meant in the cafeteria? When you said you knew how I felt?" Bella, who had been looking at her hands, looked up and her eyes looked with my sisters. Bella then reached forward and took Rosalie´s hands in her own.

"I told you, you are not alone. I have always lived in darkness, but I had never experienced it before that period of my life. It was eating me up, slowly sucking the life out of me. When I tried to end my life there was nothing left inside of me, only a black hole with no hope. But I learned to battle my demons, just like you have started to learn now." Bella gave Rose a small smile before she let go of her hands and leaned back in the sofa, closing her hands. It was so surreal that even after the story Bella had told us she was still comforting us. That was when I realized Bella didn´t needed vampire strength; she had been broken and come back. She was stronger than any of us could ever be, because her strength was her mind.

When I was sure Bella wasn´t going to say anything else I moved forward and wrapped my arms around her, lifting her from the couch and she buried her face into my chest.

"Don't you even dare ever hurting yourself in any way ever again." I whispered to her breathing in her scent, still terrified from her story.

"I won't, I was just so depressed and I felt so lonely. I had none who understood and it felt as if I had no family. I am so sorry." She whispered back to me.

"Bella" The soft voice of my mother was heard from behind us and my love turned around in my arms looking at my family with watering eyes. I could feel their thoughts and I felt how warmth spread in my chest. Esme rose from the couch and took Bella's hand in her own, looking into her with eyes.

"Bella, I can see how my son feels for you, what all of you children see in you. They see a sister and Carlisle and I see a daughter, we all love you for who you are. As long as you want, you will always have a place in this family. You will always be welcome."

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Suddenly I felt cold arms wrap around me, not just one pair but six more. I felt that tears were still streaming down my cheeks, but not from sorrow. For the first time I was somewhere where I was truly accepted, in a family where I wasn't different. I was just me and I also realized something. For the first time in my life I truly felt home, but most importantly, I felt that I would never, ever, be alone again.

* * *

**So please tell me what you think, this is one of the most important chapters so I really need to know!**

**Hopefully I will be able to update soon, but is not sure. **

**/Love Lysistrate**


	12. Chapter 13

** New chapter everyone! Although this time I don't hav so mcuh to say so I am just going to THANK for the reviews and then say:**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

******Chapter 12**

**Bella's POV**

"Seriously Emmett, stop it!"

"I'm not doing anything."

"Really so why is there baking powder instead of flour _in_ _the bag of flour."_

"Stupid extreme senses." With a loud bang, and the chair he was sitting on nearly breaking, Emmett once again sat down on his seat around the Cullen's kitchen table with a sour look on his face while all of his siblings were grinning at him. For the last hour Emmett had desperately been trying to test how far my senses actually went, and so far I had been able to detect his traps every single time, although it was starting to annoy me quite a lot.

It had been a little more than two weeks since I told the Cullen's my story and for the first time in my life I truly felt as if I belonged to a family. I had begun spending more and more time over at the Cullen's, both so I could see Edward and be with his family. Charlie had of course been hurt by my actions, but at the same time he was happy for the fact that I was being happier than ever before. Still he didn't accept Edward and kept on calling him Edmund, something which also annoyed me to no end.

In school however my bond with the Cullen family seemed to be talk the year. Every single step any of us took became the new "exciting" gossip and some really weird rumors had started circling around, the strangest was that I had bewitched the whole Cullen family by hypnotizing them with, apparently, my supernatural powers. I don't think anyone truly believed in that rumor, but it kept on coming back since it was so entertaining. Well at least it was to us, which also made me think Emmett was the one who kept the rumor going. It was also school which had caused me and every one of the Cullen children to end up in their kitchen this Sunday evening.

About a week ago there had started coming up posters all over the school that a **Talent Show** should be held and anyone who wanted was allowed to compete about the first prize; six movie tickets at the theater in Seattle, including popcorn and soda. Strangely, considering the not so good first prize, many had, according to Edward who we all saw as a reliable source, decided to give the Talent Show a try. And it was then these news hit the ears of the teacher who held a baking course, _my_ troubles began.

First of all the ideas of Forks High baking teacher should not have bothered me at all since I wasn´t reading that course, and secondly she would never, ever, had asked me to bake something to the Talent Show since I was blind. So if it hadn´t been for the small fact that my best friend, who also was a vampire, for some reason had decided to make an attempt in learning how to bake and also impress her teacher I would never even had set my foot in this kitchen today.

You see the _tiny_ problemmy friend suffered from was the fact that she simply couldn't bake. So said vampire's problem, which is named Alice, had now also become my problem. Now it wasn't like Alice was bad at food, she was horrible and had been doing anything but good in the baking course she was taking. Still, for some reason, Alice had offered to fix something for the Talent Show when her teacher had given the assignment to the class and for an even weirder reason her teacher had thought that this was a good idea. Some people were just plain strange!

Now I can´t say that Alice came running to me the first thing she did asking for help, first she had begged Esme to come home from hers and Carlisle's trip to French and when this hadn´t worked she had _tried _to make something herself. But at the same time as a burning smell had started to spared throughout the Cullen´s home Alice had literally run down the door into Edward´s bedroom where him and I had been sitting with my homework (not that I needed much help) and thrown herself on the floor in front of me, begging me to help her since she remembered that I had mentioned that I knew how to cook. So being the stupid human I am I had accepted.

So now I was in the kitchen making a couple of sponge cakes, two chocolate cakes and two lemon pies with all the Cullen´s watching my every move, which was quite disturbing. Suddenly I felt Emmett´s reaching forward to put salt in one of my chocolate cakes. Moving as fast I could I grabbed a knife from the table in front of me, throwing it right at his face which caused him to fall backwards and onto the floor. For a moment everyone was silent, watching the knife which was now sitting in the opposite wall when Rose started laughing loudly and the others followed along.

"What the hell Bella! You could have hurt me!" Emmet cried from the floor, but I could hear an amused tone in his voice.

"Oh come on honey, you wouldn´t even have felt that knife." Rosalie giggled as she helped me to take out the first round of cakes from the oven. Unlike me she didn´t have to worry about the warmth.

"And you knew you were getting on my last nerve." I added with a sly smile while giving a high five to Rose and then to Alice as Edward and Jasper just shook their heads.

"You do know that you two are bad influence on my Bella." Edward said looking at his sisters, but Rosalie just snorted.

"Bad influence? We are just adding up the girl power." Alice said giggling as she danced over floor towards Jasper and sat down in his lap. "By the way Bella, it smells absolutely wonderful and if it hadn't been food I would have tasted some."

"Thank you Alice" I told her knowing how big a compliment that was coming from someone who totally resented food. "What is it Jasper?" I asked since I had felt him watching me very intensely during the whole time we had been in the kitchen.

"I just wonder how you do it?" He said sounding frustrated and eager at the same time.

"Do what?" Emmett´s voice came from the floor before I had time to ask myself even if I had a feeling where this was going.

"How you are able to feel everything? I mean you don´t even use a watch to tell when the cakes is done, you knew before we did that Emmett was moving and can tell the difference between things none of us could notice."

I didn´t answer for a time but no one interrupted me since I was sure they could see that I was thinking (Emmett had finally risen from the floor).

"I guess you could say that my sense of feeling is like…" I began slowly "… like me being in the center of a circle in which every single movement sends out a single vibration, it´s size depending on the moment. And at the same time all the movement I am making is being sent out from me like rings on water, so that the closer something is to me it is hit with a bigger force than something farther away is. This force also goes through objects and people which allow me to feel… everything. So you could say I constantly gathering information from all around me."

"That is amazing." Jasper said.

"I guess so, but the cake won´t be if we don´t take it out now." I joked and Rose immediately took out the chocolate cake from the oven.

"Do you think you could teach someone to see the world as you do?" Edward asked me and I gave him a smile, walking over to sit in his lap just as Alice was sitting in Jasper's. Edward´s arms immediately sneaked around my waist and held me in place, making me relax into his chest. None of the others reacted to this behavior any longer; they were all so used to it.

"I don´t know. Maybe you since your senses are so much stronger than ordinary humans, but I am still not certain." I told him honestly.

"Awesome! Bellie you have to teac…!" Emmett began saying with his loud booming voice before he was interrupted by Alice hitting him in the back of his head.

"She is not going to teach you anything until Carlisle comes home, besides I already have her helping me with my baking."

"But…!" Emmett began once again, but the killing looks he got from Alice and Rosalie shut him up _again_. Then Emmett gave a small look in my direction and, before the others had time to react, ran forward and grabbed me from Edward´s arms, throwing me over his shoulder and started running away with me through the house like an old cave man as he was being chased by Alice and Rose.

"You will never be able to catch us!" Emmett screamed as he suddenly headed for the front door running through it as if it was a piece of paper, me laughing loudly. But Emmett's escape was stopped abruptly by two vampires who ran into him the second he reached the porch, one of them catching me as Emmett fell to the ground once again and the other holding him down. Edward was still holding me in his arms when Alice came running out from the house screaming "My hero!" to Jasper before she hugged him from behind, sitting down on Emmett´s back in the process so he couldn´t get up.

"_My hero? _Alice come on that is corny even for you." Rosalie said from her position in the doorway rolling her eyes.

"I agree Allie, hero is so last season these days your boyfriend is called something else." I said with my most bitchy tone which caused everyone to stare at me with shocked faces. "Now you call him your savior" Edward smiled down warmly at me and his lips met mine in a light kiss which made my whole being tingle with electricity. Behind me I heard Rose and Alice sigh as Emmett made a gagging sound.

"And by the way" I added against Edward´s lips "the cake is done."

* * *

"I am nervous!" That was probably the hundredth time we had heard that sentence coming from Alice since we got in the car, and that was five minutes ago so everyone was staring to get a little annoyed, especially since she had kept on repeating the same sentence all day long.

"Why are you nervous, I mean I am the one who baked the cakes right? Plus _you _can see the future." I said to her in an annoying tone and for the first time I wished that Alice had gone in Rosalie´s car instead of Edward´s.

"And you have seen this night becoming a success." Edward added next to me.

"I am not nervous about that" Alice scoffed from the backseat "I am excited about what the humans are going to do as performances that´s all."

For some reason I did not believe her, and not because I could sense that she was partly lying since she was playing with the end of her skirt, but because there was a tone in her voice which I had learn to recognize each time she was hiding something or lying. And a moment later my suspicions was confirmed.

"Alice, why are you singing the national anthem of China in your head?" Edward asked with a suspicions voice.

"No reason." Alice said sweetly from the backseat and I felt Edward shaking his head next to me, he knew just as well as the rest of us that he would never be able to get Alice to talk if she didn´t want to.

To be honest I was actually a little excited as well for the Talent Show this Sunday evening. I had been able to persuade Angela into signing up for the show, with a mix of threats and begging, and I was hoping with all of my heart that she would win since none of the Cullen's had entered the competition and there really wasn´t anybody else I liked at Forks High. Well except Ben.

When we reached the parking lot outside school I felt a lot of people running all over the area and also a person running towards the Cullen's car. Edward had just helped me out of the car when Mrs. Larsen, the baking teacher, reached us and started chatting happily with Alice as she helped Alice and Jasper to unload the cakes from the car's trunk. When Mrs. Larsen carefully sneaked at one of the lemon pies she gave up shriek of delight and chatted about how happy she was too see such talent in one of her students.

As they walked by Jasper gave me a warm smile and Alice winked in my direction causing me to smile back at them. I felt Edward lean forward and place a kiss on top of my head as he "guided" me towards Rose and Emmett with his arm around my shoulders. It was long time now since Edward asked me if he cooled me down considering how cold his body was, but I guess he now had accepted the fact that I could feel how cold his skin was but also wasn´t affected by it. This had led to that we were almost always touching each other in some way, from holding hands to Edward just playing with my hair.

Together with Rose and Emmett we then walked into the school's gym where the show was going to be held finding out that nearly every single seat already was taken. The others looked at me as I opened my hand towards Edward and he immediately took his arm from my shoulders and took my hand instead. Then, without raising suspicion, I lead them through the room towards the place where I felt Alice and Jasper sitting with four empty seats next to them.

"Mrs. Larsen said my cakes were so perfect that she was going to make me audition to MasterChef next year, but I declined." Alice said the moment I sat down next to her.

"Lucky for the judges, I am not sure they would have appreciated your food." I whispered back to her as I heard how the curtains on the stage drew back.

"And I who thought they would have liked deer blood mixed with the blood of a beer as a dish." I just shook my head towards Allie as she nudged me with her elbow and turned my attention to the person walking out on the stage. _You have got to be kidding me… _

"Welcome everyone to the first Talent Show, ever at Forks High." Lauren´s high voice was heard from the speakers and her very short welcoming phrase was greeted with a few applauds. I could feel a sour expression replacing the fake smile she had been wearing.

"This Talent show has been planned by the student committee on this school to help all of those who have a Talent to be seen and…"

"Who are sitting in the committee?" I whispered to Edward since Lauren already had managed to lose my interest.

"Lauren, Tyler, Mike and a girl named Rebecca are the chosen ones from our year." Edward whispered back and his low voice sent shivers done my spine which caused Jasper to clear his throat, but only so I and all of the other Cullen's could hear it. A chuckle from Emmett made my face blush red.

"Who is Rebecca?"

"She is actually a nice girl who is in my music class." At his response I felt a small sting of jealousy which, this time, caused Jasper to sigh at my mood swings. When I felt Edward´s sly smile and heard him whisper in my ear "Jealous Bella?" I drew my hand out of his and leaned away from him. Still I didn't complain when his arm sneaked around my shoulders and in the end I couldn't resist to lean into him.

I turned my focus back to the stage which Lauren had left a long time ago. To my big surprise Mike, Eric and Tyler had entered it instead and I felt how their hearts were racing a mile a minute, they were also gripping a microphone each. Suddenly I felt Edward tense next to me and Alice grinning to my left, what was going on?

"Originally we were going to do one number each…" Eric began.

"…but when the teachers found out that we were nearly doing the same thing they sent us all up on the stage at the same time." Tyler interrupted and earned murdering glares form the other two. "You see since a few weeks back, I realized that I had never seen the world in a clear light, but soon after this wakeup it was darkened again when a monster took away the new light in my life…"

For some reason I did _not _like where this was going.

"Bella Swan I will let this song tell you the rest." Tyler said now looking straight at me as I felt my mouth drop. _What did he just say?_

Then suddenly music started playing and Tyler voice stared flowing, or more like cracking since he couldn't sing, out from the speakers as he started dancing over the stage.

_Girl you got me on my knees  
Beggin' please, baby please  
Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying  
Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way_

_Too far to turn around  
So I'm gonna stand my ground  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance_

_'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin'to do without me  
When you got me  
When you want me_

_(Hey Juliet)_  
_I think you're fine_  
_You really blow my mind_  
_Maybe someday, you and me can run away_  
_I just want you to know_  
_I wanna be your Romeo_  
_Hey Juliet_

Suddenly the music stopped and before Tyler got the chance to say anything else Mike pushed him back and signaled something to someone behind the stage and a song I had never heard in my whole life started playing as Mike freed himself from Tyler's grip and started walking down from the stage towards my seat.

_You've got the looks, you've got the beauty inside  
You've got the looks, that money can't buy  
You want to live like all the stars on TV  
You wanna love with someone like me_

_Give me love, give me love and don't go_  
_Give me love, give me, give me lo-o-ove_

_Manboy, manboy, you can call me manboy_  
_I don't care, I'll show you how to love_  
_There's no halo 'round my head, no, there's no angels here_  
_Manboy, manboy, you can call me manboy_  
_Oh oh oh oh, manboy_

_You're gonna see, you're gonna know what I mean_  
_'Cause I am more than you believe_  
_I know they're strong, the feelings I have for you_  
_I know they're strong, I'll show they are true_

_Give me love, give me love and don't go_  
_Give me love, give me, give me lo-o-ove_

I swear to god if looks could kill Mike wouldn't even had been a pile of ash on the floor considering the way Edward was looking at him and considering Jasper and Emmett was looking at him with equally freighting looks I was impressed that Mike only decided to give up his act when he was a few steps away from my seat. And really; did he just sing he was a _Manboy?_

As if it wasn´t enough Eric soon started singing _Girlfriend _by Avril Lavinge but replaced _girlfriend _with _boyfriend _instead. When the guys were finished not a single sound was heard in the whole gym but they didn´t seem to mind. They only screamed out that I should call them in unison before they left the stage high fiving each other on the way out. How three guys who one second hated each other and loved the other the next was a mystery to me, but the furious growl coming from Edward and Alice nearly dying from trying to sustain her laughter brought me out of my thoughts.

"Jealous much Edward?" I asked him in an innocent tone and to my delight he answered by turning my face towards his and kissing me as passionately he could considering the place we were in. "Very much" He then whispered in my ear and if I had been able to purr I would have as I snuggled a little deeper into his chest.

* * *

For the next hour and a half we saw everything from horrible performances to some pretty good, for example Jessica had been able to do a pretty good cover on Kelly Clarkson's "Breakaway" and I had to admit that she was probably the one who deserved the first place as it looked now. But Angela had still not entered the stage and I had high faith in her, simply knowing that her voice was going to sound amazing.

"The next contestant is Angela Weber who is going to play the piano and sing the song "Heaven" by Bryan Adams, hopefully everything will turn out good." Lauren presented Angela and I could hear the mean tone in her voice and understand the true meaning of her words. Still I pushed that aside when Angela walked in on the stage.

* * *

**Edward's POV  
**I saw Bella sit up a little straighter in her chair when her human friend walked in on the stage and in her white eyes shone a determination and faith so strong that you could think she was the one on stage and not Angela. I tore my eyes from my Bella and looked at the young human girl on the stage. Angela's brown hair hang freely down her shoulders and she was wearing a black dress which went to her knees. She actually looked pretty good for a human and even though she was no extreme beauty she was beautiful in her own way.

I could hear Ben's thought coming from the a few seats in front of us and seeing Angela through his eyes made me reconsider what she looked like, because in his eyes she glowed like a goddess. Angela walked over to the piano which was now on the stage, sat down and placed her hands on the keys. Suddenly she stopped and allowed her eyes to search the crowd until she found Bella sitting next to me.

"I would not have been on this stage if it hadn't been from the great support from my best friend Bella and my boyfriend Ben." Angela began looking at them both. "This song is for you Ben, since I love you deeper than I thought I could love anyone and for Bella and Edward since I can see they have what can only be called true love."

I hadn't been excepting that and neither had probably Bella as I saw a few tears rise in her eyes. Taking her hand in mine I squeezed it gently as Angela began playing the first notes on the piano and then started singing.

_Oh, thinking about all our younger years,_  
_There was only you and me,_  
_We were young and wild and free._  
_Now nothing can take you away from me._  
_We've been down that road before,_  
_But that's over now._  
_You keep me coming back for more._

I don't think anyone had expected Angela's voice to sound like it did, well maybe Bella had since a huge proud smile spread over her face. Angela's voice flowed through the gym, embracing everyone in a soft blanket and captured everyone's full attention. It was simply beautiful to listen to, her voice held strong power even in the genteel tones and when she allowed the underlying power to flow through it felt as she was signing directly into my heart, demolishing every single wall known to man or vampire.

_Ohh once in your life you will find someone  
Who will turn you world around_

_Pick you up when you´re feeling down _

_Now, nothing could change what you mean to me.  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now,  
Cause our love will light the way._

_Baby you're all that I want._  
_When you're lying here in my arms_  
_I'm finding it hard to believe_  
_We're in heaven._

_And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven. _

_I've been waiting for so long  
For something to arrive  
For love to come along  
Now our dreams are coming true.  
Through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standing there by you. _

When Angela sang this part her voice reached a new level which nearly made us all rises from our chairs in trying to comprehend the sound which came out like a symphony from the speakers. After she finished the last notes nothing happened for a few moments, then Bella rose from her chair clapping her hands and soon the whole gym was standing up, screaming, whistling and applauding. The applauds seemed to have no end and Angela just stood on the stage, bowing with tears running down her cheeks, a huge smile on her face.

When Ben suddenly appeared on the stage, ran forward, took Angela in his arms and spun her around in his arms, kissing her right in front of everyone, the whistling increased along with some catcalling. After about ten minutes everyone had calmed down but who should win the competition was already decided and the remaining contestants seemed to know this as well since they didn't put their heart and soul into what they were doing. And when it was time to announce the winner Angela's name was called, by an irritated Lauren, and she entered the stage once again under a huge amount of applauds.

"You knew all along didn't you?" I asked Bella.

"Of course I did." Bella answered proudly. "We are all blessed in some way, in some way we are all unique and amazing, this is Angela's blessing. She just needed some help from a very sensitive ear to figure it out."

* * *

When the Talent show was over I told Alice and Jasper to go home with Rose and Emmett since Bella wanted to go and congratulate Angela. So we split up and for some reason Alice winked at Bella, who seemed just as confused over her strange behavior as I was.

Anyhow I took Bella's arm under my own and led her through the crowd of people in the gym backstage where a huge amount of people tried to get Angela's attention. Angela however looked very uncomfortable and even though Ben tried to give her some security it I could tell it wasn't enough from her thoughts. So I simply knocked one student on his shoulder and when he turned around I gave him a full smile, showing my fangs for just a small second, but that was enough for him to pale and drag his friends along. When the others saw that both Bella and I were standing in the doorway they all started to leave slowly, except for the guy and his friends who seemed to be in a hurry. Soon it was just the four of us left.

Angela carefully walked forward and took Bella's hand before she gave her a strong hug which Bella returned with equal strength.

"Thank you." Angela said her voice suddenly thick and as the girls let go of each other Angela dried some tears from her cheek. "Mr. Collins says that he filmed the whole thing and is going to send the film to a music collage, he is certain that they will give me scholarship."

"That is great!" Bella said excitedly "I am certain that they will accept you, they will be deaf idiots if they don't."

"I agree; they have to accept you." I told Angela and smiled at the stunned look that appeared in her face, hearing how her mind tried to process that I just had spoken to her _and _given her a compliment.

"Thank you." She finally said "ohh and Bella, you shall have these." She put two of the movie tickets in Bella´s hand and I saw the confused look on her face for a second before she put the pieces together.

"No Angela they are…" Bella began trying to return the gift but Angela just closed Bella's hand around the tickets again.

"…are yours." Angela said "You know that without you I had never walked up on that stage and I would never have even dared to dream that I would maybe get the chance to go to a collage on a full scholarship. Please?"

"Thank you." Bella just said before she hugged Angela once again "But you might not thank me when you are a world famous star." At that comment just Angela rolled her eyes thinking; _Yeah right_. But she decided not to say anything instead she just said:

"See you tomorrow Bella. And I would hold onto Edward if I were you." She whispered the last part in Bella's ear before she went back to Ben and the two walked away. At first I couldn't figure out what she meant but then I felt the vile thoughts of the three scums' I hated the most right now.

"Hi Bells!" Tyler said from behind us and I felt as if I wanted to rip him apart piece by piece but before I had time to do or say anything Bella put her arm around my waist and leaned into my side, causing the monster inside of me to calm down a little and purr at the frown in Tyler's face. Mike and Eric kept a better composure.

"So what did you think about my performance Bella, you liked it? Do you want more?" Mike asked and it was obvious what he was referring to without seeing the pictures of Bella with him which was extremely graphic. It felt as if my whole inside twisted and I had never felt so sick in my long existence. But it wasn't just the normal sickness we would get after eating food, this was much worse and it made my whole inside move with pain.

"Actually I thought it was horrible." Bella answered with a dry voice, her white eyes sending daggers towards the three boys but they didn't seem bothered. Mike just shrugged his shoulders, thinking of asking Jessica the same thing later on.

"Well what did you think of…" Eric began but Bella interrupted him.

"I will not be your girlfriend Eric, I already have a boyfriend." Bella was a little nicer in her tone towards Eric who got sad look on his face and said; "Let's go" to Mike and Tyler. Eric and Mike had already given up, even if Mike still allowed himself to hope a little. Tyler on the other hand…

"Come on Bella, you really want Cullen instead of me? I mean come on, why choose the boy when you can have a man?"

"You are right Tyler" Bella said and let go of me as she moved towards Tyler who got a victorious look in his eyes. For me, I felt how my heart was breaking, the pain spreading in my body unlike anything I ever had experienced. It was worse than my transformation.

"Why would I choose you, the boy, when I already have Edward who is five times more man than you shall ever become." Tyler's face fell when Bella finished and as she turned her back towards him he did something he shouldn't have done. He smacked her butt. The monster which I had contained took over my limbs but before I had time to do anything Tyler was already sitting on the ground holding his nose which was bleeding intensely. Beside me Bella stood with her hand in the air and her knuckles bloody, but I could smell it wasn't her own blood.

"Let's go Edward." She said as she started walking for the exit and nearly walking into a wall in the process. Luckily I grabbed her in time and led her out from the gym.

"Did you really think I was going to leave you for Tyler?" Bella said the moment the door closed behind us and stopped. For a moment I couldn't reply.

"For a moment; yes" I told her honestly.

"Even though I have told you that I love you." I was surprised by her angry tone.

"He, well not _he_, but a human would be better for you Bella. I can't give you a family or grow old with you." I told her, hearing the desperation in my own voice. Desperation that she would understand how I was feeling.

"But I love you Edward and you have already given me a family." Bella said with a loving voice as her hand rested on my cheek. "Your family has become my family and when I am with you I feel complete, when we are apart I feel like a part of me is missing. Every single one of my heartbeats is for you and you only. I would die if we were to be taken from each other."

The intensity in her voice made it impossible to doubt her, but I still needed one more thing.

"But children Bella, don't you want that?"

"I would love to have a child" I felt my heart sink "but haven't you noticed that since we met I haven't had a period, I can't bear children Edward. I don't know why and neither does the doctors but I can't get pregnant, no matter how much I would wish to. Plus I wouldn't want a child if it wasn't yours."

When she said those words the monster once again took control over my body, but this time in another reason. I pressed my angel up against the wall behind her and placed my lips over hers. Bella's hands immediately went around my neck and her legs around my waist as she greedily returned my kiss. When she drew back she was panting heavily and I felt her body move underneath me with every breath she drew as my lips traveled down to her neck. Her soft skin under my lips nearly sent me into frenzy and I allowed my teeth to rasp against her skin which caused Bella to moan deeply from beneath me. Her hands travled to my cheeks and guided my lips to hers once again as our panting breaths became louder and louder in the silent night.

Still I didn't care, nothing mattered but the girl whose lips moved with mine and was breathing my name and the fire she created in my body. I then felt it was time to draw back before it wet any further but Bella pulled my head back for a fast kiss, one, two, three… five times before she let her legs fall from my waist. Her lips were very swollen and I could see a bruise starting to form on her neck. Still I didn't feel regretful; instead it felt good that I had left something on her to tell the world she was mine. But still…

"Sorry about that." I said allowing my fingers to trace over the bruise.

"Don't be." Bella giggled and looked up with me with a burning fire in her white eyes which drew the breath out of me.

"Maybe… Maybe I should drive you home." I stuttered out, how could this girl make me loose all of my control?

"Perhaps, but then you must give me one more kiss." Bella said innocently and not to my surprise it became a little more than one kiss, not that I complained.

* * *

**So this was a new spin to it all and it also heated up a little between bella and Edward ;) I first thought that Bella was going to be the one singing the ong but felt that I really wanted to lift forward another character. Do you think I did the right thing? **

**Also I want to ask you how you want the next chapter to look like? **

**A) More Bella and Edward**

**B) Taking the wolves back into the story**

**C) Keep on explaining Bella's senses and her trying to tech the Cullen's to see her way?**

**All of these are going to happen but now you can influence on the order ;)**

**So leave a comment and tell me what you think, both on the chapter, the story and future chapters! Leave a little of your thoughts of how the story should develop. I can't promise you that it will happen, but perhaps. **

**Love to you all  
/Lysistrate**


	13. Chapter 14

**A new chapter is up! And it was about damn time don't you all think? I know I have been horrible to all of you, but I hope this chapter of Bella and Edwards's sweetness can help you all to forgive me. And yes, the Bella and Edward moments won when it came to what you wanted to read more about in this story, but not to disappoint anyone there are some small bits about Bella's mysterious past and a begin to huge wolf drama in this chapter as well. I know that this chapter is shorter than the others, but I didn't want to bring in the wolves in this chapter, it just felt wrong when I built up the story and the feeling which I wanted to give with this chap.******

**But, but, but I PROMISE you that you will have a new update within a week. I am free from school right now and is in this moment working on the next chapter of this story. ******

**Also i want to thank for all of your lovely reviews! You really are the best and I love hearing what you think even if I am bad at replaying, but I promise I read all of your reviews and all of them warm my heart! And to answer a few reviews I got:******

**OhBoyYourMine****: About the Denali Coven I actually had never thought about bringing them into this story before I read your review, but now I honestly don't know if they will pay a visit, perhaps. The idea however have been awoken and if you all really want me to bring them into the story, I will :)******

**bloodredeclipse****: What can I say? How many times have I not done the same as you and then hated the author for not updating? And now I am the stupid author? ;) I truly thank you for review, it was the best possible feedback anyone could ever receive and I promise you that I will try to update more often!******

**Remember, I do read all of your reviews even if I don't have the time to replay to them! I always try, but sometimes time just runs away :( ****  
****Anyhow, I hope you like this Bella and Edward filled chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Bella's POV**

I could feel it all around me, the trees which stretched towards the sky, the grass beneath my feet which was still wet from the rain and the eagle sitting in the tree right in front of me. Not a sound was heard, not even a small breeze from the wind. No animals or insects, nothing living except the trees, myself and the eagle for as far as I could feel. The silence was heavy, pressing over my ears and I was nearly begging for any sound to be uttered or heard. Still I kept silent and I waited. I knew I had to. Then suddenly the eagle flew towards me and landed on my shoulder, the sweeping sound from his wings so silent that I could not pick it up. I felt how he looked at me; I could feel his gratitude as he gently stroked my cheek with his beak. I could feel what he wanted to tell me, the air was vibrating with his wish, he wanted me to find it once more, to finally…

_Bella_

The soft voice and my name, the sudden sound, shattered the world around me as the eagle lifted from my shoulder, its claws digging into my skin. I felt how my heart started beating faster as I tried to stay with the eagle and I tried to fight against the light which my consciousness was now dragging me towards. When I reached the surface it felt as if I had been under water for too long and I drew a deep breath, sitting up in my bed as I felt someone holding me against his stone hard chest. Calming myself down and closing my eyes I leaned into him. Edward.

"Bad dream?" He asked as his hand slowly moved up and down my back as my heartbeat started to slow down.

"I don't know, I don't think so." To be honest I didn't really know if the dream meant something good or something bad, it was all very fussy actually. "Why did you wake me, by calling my name I mean?"

I buried my nose into my love's chest and drew in his sent, I wasn't angry at him, just curious. To my surprise Edward became confused at my question and I leaned back a little looking up at him as he studied my face.

"I did not wake you, I saw that you started to stir and you were talking about silence but I never called your name Bella." I could tell he was telling the truth and I was too tired to bury myself in thoughts so I simply shrugged my shoulders and leaned back into Edward as I suddenly remembered something which made me groan.

"I forgot about school today." I whined as Edward chuckled at my dismay and kissed me lightly on the head. In return I hit him playfully on his chest but I couldn't help smiling. How did he always mange to get me into a better mood?

"You should feel sorry for me when I am miserable." I pouted at him and with a grin I felt how Edward looked down at me. "Plus you are going to school as well." I added the last part hoping his grin would fall, but it only got bigger. What now?

"Sorry love but today is one of rare days the sun is out so I will go "camping" with my family." I just stared at him, knowing that he was telling the truth since the Cullen's had told me they went away hunting on the rare occasions when the sun shone since they couldn't be seen in the sunlight. But that meant I would have to be separated from Edward a whole day _and_ I would have to go to school, having to endure Tyler Crowley and Lauren Mallory. No way in hell.

"I am sick." I said.

"No you are not."

"Yes I am, very, very sick, I can't go to school today."

"Bella, unlike us, this is your first time in High School. You can't play hooky. Plus you can't come with us while we go hunting." Edward told me with a frown and his voice stated that he wasn't going to change his mind. With a huff I crossed my arms and turned my back at him, earning another chuckle.

"You are cute when you are angry." Edward started playing with my hair and I could feel his amusement in the room.

"Am not." Okay now I was really starting to act like a five year old and I wasn't. I was a seventeen, nearly eighteen, year old young women who… Well that was an idea wasn't it? Not that I had ever tried it before but I had never really needed to either and it couldn't be that hard could it? I mean Edward already said that he loved me so…

With a small smile I carefully turned around so I could face my vampire sitting behind me and I immediately sensed how he tensed at the look on my face, his eyes traveling all over my face, reading my expression. With a feeling of confidence I let my hands travel up his arms and started stroking his chest as I moved towards him. To my great pleasure he feel back on the bead, with a shocked expression on his face and, with a confidence I didn't know I had, I slowly crept up over him so I was straddling his waist. Slowly I leaned down so that my hair fell down as a curtain around us, shutting out the outside world. Finally I started placing feather light kisses along his neck.

"You are really sure I am not feeling a little ill today?" I asked him and I felt him shiver as my lips ghosted over his neck when I spoke. "If I was, we could spend the whole day together, just you and me, alone." I whispered out the last word close to his ear. "No Tyler to think of me, no Emmett to make fun of us, no Alice to take me from you, just us alone in our meadow. Don't tell me you don't want that, me all for yourself."

The air around us was boiling and I knew that if Edward didn't give in soon, I would leave my plan of seduction and kiss him. Still, for some reason, I loved the feeling of complete power and control I now had. Edward was lying beneath me, trying to collect his thoughts and I knew that if I just waited I would get my whish through. And the way he was looking at me! It was as if I was the most beautiful being on this earth and the mesmerized look on his face… it felt wonderful.

"Please Edward." I asked him as I allowed my lips to ghost over his, and that was all it took. Before I had time to understand what had happened, I was lying with my back on my bead, with Edward hovering over _me _as his lips greedily moved against my own. Soaring on the high of my success and the feeling of his lips shut out the world around me. I was on fire, burning everywhere, feeling how the fire increased where we touched. When his lips moved down to kiss my neck I was breathing heavily, panting as his ice cold mouth continued placing kisses down to my chest. The feeling made me shiver and the need of feeling his lips made me whimper a little. Without hesitation Edward moved back to kiss me once again, but before he had the chance I hastily shook my head.

"Am I healthy enough to go to school today?"

"I would personally drag you home again." He said between pants before his lips returned where they belonged.

* * *

Staring down in my bowl of cereal I could feel Edward looking at me. I had already called Charlie, who in return had called the school and said I was sick for the day. If Charlie thought it was strange I managed to get sick the same day as the Cullens were free from school he at least didn't say anything about it. I never liked lying to my father but sometimes I had to.

"You know, I have always thought of you as an angel…" Edward suddenly said from across from across the table, still watching me. Playing around with my cereal I didn't look up, just smiled in return.

"Really? I like that."

"I am glad to hear it, but now I am starting to wonder if you are not a vixen considering what happened before." This, however, made me look up and I felt Edward smile when he saw my face. Within a second I was in his arms, flying over the floor before he sat me down on the kitchen table, looking into my eyes.

"No you can't be a vixen" He said has his eyes bore into my own and I felt my cheeks heat up, "you are too pure and kind. To good. You must be an angel, an angel with power over all that is loveable and can stun you with all that she is." It sounded as he was talking to himself, but the words didn't get any less meaning. Warmth filled every single part of me and to my surprise I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I had never been a person who cried, but since I came here I had been doing that a lot. Edward placed his hand over my cheek and stroked the tear away with his thumb; carefully he then gave me a light kiss where the tear had been.

"What did I do to deserve you?" He whispered still staring into my eyes. In my chest it felt as if my heart was going to burst with love when the doorbell suddenly rang and the moment was broken. I gasped for a breath I hadn't known I was holding and when Edward let his hand fall, taking a step back, it felt as if a part of me left with him. Needing his contact I took his hand in mine and went to open the front door where I felt a small basket standing. When I opened the door, I felt a car driving away before I leaned down and picked up the basket which I could feel was filled with food and that there was a small note on it. This I gave to Edward.

"It´s from my family, Alice saw us walking out to the meadow today and Esme wanted to make sure I didn't forget that you need to eat." With a small laugh at the lightly irritated look on my love's face, I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

"No need to look so grumpy." I told him.

"Perhaps, but it's not like I would have forgotten about _that." _He muttered, making me sigh.

"Don't you think I should be insulted since your family obviously thinks that I, who actually need to eat, should forget about that tiny thing?" I felt how he studied my face.

"But you are not insulted." He said sounding confused which made me giggle.

"No, I think it is cute." To be honest it actually felt good having a motherly figure care for me in a normal way since Renee either had been extremely overprotecting or dropping all responsibility allowing it to fall on me.

"Well then I am insulted for you." Edward said, making me shake my head as I wrapped my arms around him.

"You be so."

* * *

"How can you not like the Lord of the Rings?" Edward exclaimed. Around us birds were singing and I could feel the sun warming my skin as we lay in the meadow on the blanket Esme had been kind to put down along with the food.

"I have already told you, I love the books but I just can't love the movies. I think I would actually have to _see_ the characters and the actors to be able to love it. Plus they left out Tom Bombadill." It was amazing that our first argument as a couple would be over the Lord of the Rings, and that it actually wasn't even an argument.

"Tom Bombadill? He wasn't even vital for the story."

"He was an interesting character _and _he proved himself to be more powerful than the Ring when he put it on and he didn't disappear. He was stronger than the Ring and therefore also stronger than anyone else since everyone, even the elves, got affected by it." I knew I had won that one, but Edward hadn't given up.

"Okay, I can agree with you there, but have you seen the movies?"

"I have listened to them, and I'll tell you, did not like them. Legolas has a really nice voice though." I said with a sly grin and Edward shoot me a sour look.

"Take it back." He said as I popped a strawberry into my mouth.

"Nope." I simply said, making sure to pop the "p".

"Then you are in trouble." Suddenly I was being tickled all over and I started laughing loudly.

"Take it back." Edward told me as he kept on tickling me.

"No, no, no, no." I managed to get out between laughs, but in the end I had to surrender, promising to take my comment back. Edward stopped tickling me and looked down at me with a huge smile on his face; he was so going to get it.

"I, Isabella Marie Swan, admit that the man I love, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, has a much smoother and more wonderful voice than any other being in this world. I would not want to go one day without hearing it or being without him." I felt how Edward finally allowed me to push us around so that he was no longer holding me down, leaning forward I then whispered in his ear: "But Legolas still has one of the most beautiful human voices I have heard."

With those words I darted up from our spot on the blanket and began running before Edward woke up and realized what I truly had said. With a small scream I felt how he flew up from the blanket as well and started chasing after me as I quickened my speed and flew over the ground. Even though I knew Edward could catch me in a few seconds, the game we were suddenly playing still made me laugh loudly as he chased me across the meadow. We were trying to outmaneuver each other, darting through the trees. Both of our laughter's echoed through the woods and my breath, unlike Edward's, were coming out in pants. I was truly using all of my skill and vision trying to keep away from him, and a few times I could feel his movement when he was trying to grab a hold of me, giving me just enough time to dart under his arm or making a spin so he couldn't catch me, each time earning a small growl from him which made me laugh.

Then he simply picked up the pace and swept me off the ground, making me scream loudly in joy, spinning us both around in circles as I rested my forehead against his and squealed at the feeling. Back on the ground, I looked up at his face, beaming with happiness and I could tell he was smiling down at me with the same expression. Just like in the kitchen earlier, it felt as if I should burst from the happiness inside of me. For some reason it felt as if all that I was feeling when I was with Edward was too much for my human body to handle. As if it wasn't strong enough to contain all of the happiness he brought to me, and all of love I felt for him. I literally loved him so much that it hurt, but I loved the feeling.

"What did I do to deserve you?" It was the same question as in the kitchen, but this time I had an answer.

"You were and still are the most loveable and loving person on this earth. The real question is; what did I do to deserve _you?" _

"Bella, my Bella." He whispered as he kissed the top of my head, his lips resting there.

"I love you Edward, dear God I love you so much that it hurts. Where were you before I met you?" I felt his arms around me, holding me to his body even closer, still it wasn't enough; I could never be too close to him.

"I waited for you, only you. I am just sorry I could not wait for you as a human, without this curse." I felt his sorrow, and I couldn't stand it. He should be happy; he should know he wasn't cursed, that he was perfect.

"It is no curse! If you hadn't been changed, we never would have met and just the bare thought of it makes my heart break. It is not a curse, because if vampires hadn't existed Carlisle never would have met Esme, Rose had never fallen in love with Emmett and Alice and Jasper would have been lost to each other. It is not a curse! It brought us together. It is not a curse; it is a blessing." I whispered out the last part and even though I could tell Edward didn't agree with me fully he still looked down at my face with astonishment.

"It is no curse, it is a blessing." He whispered, and I felt how a weight lifted from his shoulders and the mesmerized look on his face held me in place as he carefully stroked my cheek. Sighing I closed my eyes and leaned into his palm as I felt completely at peace. It was amazing really that touching like this could give so much. For a long time I had, always unwillingly, heard other girls talking about the intimate physical relationship they had with their partner and that they still did not feel loved. Sure I wanted a physical relationship with Edward, but I didn't really need it to know how much he loved me. The way the always looked at, the way his face lit up when he felt my presence and the spark between us told me better than anything else in the world how much he loved me. Now just standing here together in the meadow, holding each other was enough for me to know he loved me.

Then a sudden feeling of tiredness came over me and with a strong tug at Edward's arm, we walked back to lie down on the blanket in the middle of the meadow. With a content sigh I rested my head on his chest as I closed my eyes, his fingers moving through my hair. The silence was calm and loving, the warmth of the sun comforting. As the time passed I felt how my breaths became slower and slower, as the worlds started to dim away. Edward was the only thing that stayed with me as I fell into the same dream I had had this morning.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I heard how my angels breaths became slower and slower as she slowly fell to sleep. Looking at her beautiful face in the sunlight I couldn't help to get mesmerized by her beauty. It was as if she was sculpture which God himself had been working to perfection. In the sun the red strings in her hair was more visible than before and somehow it was almost as if her skin was glowing. It was nothing like a vampire's sparkling, but it was still as if the sun was making my angels skin glow from within, and it was beautiful.

I also loved the fact that Bella trusted me so much that she could fall asleep with me here in the middle of nowhere. To leave yourself so unprotected and give yourself away so completely to another person, especially one who was designed to kill you, showed how deeply she trusted me. And I knew Bella trusted me and my self control more than I did, still I didn't complain, I could never get tired of watching her sleeping. When she slept her face relaxed in a way which it rarely did when she was awake. The change was so small I knew that not even anyone in my family had noticed it, but since I had memorized Bella's every line I could see it. Bur for some strange reason her face didn't relax this time and even though I tried to understand I didn't know what caused this small sign of distress.

My left hand moved on its own as I felt the need to touch my angel and it started brushing through her hair which to my great joy lead to me seeing how a small smile spread over her delicate lips.

It surprised me that I was able to love anyone as much as I loved Bella, in my whole vampire existence my family had always been the ones I put first. I had been ready to sacrifice myself for them, but not anymore. I still loved them and would fight for them as long as I could, but if I would have to choose between my family and Bella, I knew what I would choose. I could never allow Bella to get hurt, even if it meant having to leave my family behind or, to my own hatred, having them killed. A big part of me was ashamed and hated the fact that I would be able to turn my back towards the family I loved, but an even bigger part of me knew that my whole existence now was centered around the beautiful angel asleep whom was asleep in my arms.

I had been forewarned by my family about how it would feel when I found my mate, how the things I treasured before should fall behind a veil and no longer seem as important as they did before. That the things I loved to create, like music, would become affected and inspired to some degree by the person I was destined to be with. I had seen it among my family members for so long, still I had never truly believed in it, until now. All I did I somehow did so that Bella could be happy about it, or remind me of her, to some degree. Suddenly I noticed how my angel stirred a little in her sleep, the movement was barley there, but I noticed it.

Afraid that my cold skin would was cooling her down; I carefully wrapped Bella in my arms before I moved as fast as I could, freeing the blanket beneath us and wrapping it around her. Letting out a small breath I noticed that my fast movement hadn't disturbed my angel. It was quite amazing that Bella, who looked so innocent most of the time, could seduce a vampire. Thinking back on the look on her face this morning, a look of pure lust, I felt myself tensing up just a little bit causing Bella to stir a little in her sleep once again and me immediately relaxing.

It was still hard for me to not have full control over my movements. All of my family had told me that this also was something which came with finding your mate, the need to always keep your loved one safe and comfortable, that it was the same for all true vampire couples, but I once again it was something I had never experienced before. Since Bella was my mate, my whole being had now been adjusted to her, and my body often moved on its own to adjust itself after hers, to give Bella whatever she needed. It could be a small supporting hand on her back, an embrace when she was sad, or like now, a small movement to make sure she could stay asleep. I had seen in the thoughts around me that Bella did the same thing with me, adjusting herself after my movements so we never were far apart, but I had never noticed it myself if it hadn't been for my ability to read minds and neither had she.

Carlisle had told me long ago, before even Rosalie joined out family, that this was normal behavior for vampires since the pull between two mates made caused them to be in perfect harmony and sync with each other, but Bella wasn't a vampire. It was pretty strange that all of my family, not just I, kept on coming back to this conclusion.

So many things that Bella did, and the way she looked, constantly told us that she was one of our kind, and at the same time our own knowledge and sanity told us that she wasn't. It was confusing and what was even stranger was the fact that the more time we all spent with Bella the more all of our thoughts mixed together, making it harder to hold on to the statement that Bella indeed was human, because she was. Wasn't she?

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I knew that I was asleep when I felt the eagle sitting in tree in front of me and when I felt that Edward was nowhere to be found. The forest wasn't the same as before, now I was standing in the meadow I had just left, but just like before there was no life around me and the silence was pressing. And like before, I stood silent waiting for something to happen. The eagle in front of me put its head to the side as if it was thinking about something before it gave out a small scream and flew over the meadow, landing on my shoulder once again. But this time I reached out my arm in front of me, offering it to the eagle who was sitting on my shoulder. He opened and closed his buck a few times before he gave out a very small cry, carefully moving over my arm so that he was facing me.

When he was in front of me I beamed at him, I had missed him more than I knew. I felt how he got a soft look over his features and in a loving way he reached forward and took a small strand of my hair in his buck, carefully tugging it a little. Letting it go and once again letting out a small cry I moved forward and planted a light kiss on his buck, earning a stroke over my cheek in return.

_Bella_

Once again the voice I had heard before came back, but this time it was a part of the dream and I could tell that this wasn't Edward. It was the soft voice of a female, a voice I had heard once before.

_Bella  
_

I could not tell from where her voice came and I couldn't feel her anywhere, but I felt how the eagle on my arm once again moved up to my shoulder, peeking out from under my hair as he keep on tugging a few strings now and when. I was glad he stayed with me; I didn't want him to go.

_Bella_

The third time the whispering voice was heard I felt something materializing in front of me out of thin air, but I wasn't afraid. This had happened once before. Back then she had been born out of snow, now she was born out of the wind. The woman in front of me was tall and she was looking down at me and our friend where he sat on my shoulder.

_He has missed you_

The wind echoed her words, and agreeing the eagle nodded his head.

_I have missed him too, _My voice was echoing just like hers, I knew that I didn't have to speak here, _and I have missed you as well. _

The woman smiled a little at this, looking at me with warm eyes. Then she started speaking slowly.

_You have come far… and… you have found love… Tell me… have it helped?_

_Without it I would never have been the one I am today, I can never begin to thank you, or ever pay you back. _At this I felt how the eagle dug it claws into my skin and how the woman in front of me got an offended, but at the same time understanding, look.

_You have no need to pay us back; we are still in your debt for a long time forward. What you did… saved us both… and this land… You know so… What I gave you… is not enough to repay you… not even a start… I could not give you what you wished for… and therefore I could neither repay you… _

To my horror the world around me suddenly started spinning and the eagle on my shoulder left my side with a cry which pierced through my ears, the woman in front of me disappeared in the wind and as I was quickly coming back to the real world I heard her voice stronger than before and full of power.

_If anything goes wrong remember! Find us! We can…_ Her voice died out but I knew what she was about to say, that she could help. In my mind though I tried to scream out to her that I couldn't remember, I couldn't remember where she was and where I could find her. But it was already too late, the dream, or vision or whatever it was, disappeared around as the world became black for a split second.

Then my eyes flew open and I could establish three things.  
One: That somehow Edward had managed to wrap me up in the blanket Esme sent.  
Two: That Edward was no longer by my side on the ground, but walking around me protectingly.  
And three: That we were surrounded by seven enormous growling wolves.

* * *

**Leave a review and let me know your thoughts! It would mean so much for me if I could reach 100 reviews on this story!**

Much Love and a late Happy New Year  
Lysistrate


	14. Chapter 15

**What the... am I already updating? What has ut been, like four days since my last update? Honsetly I do not think I have ever uploaded this sotry, or any story for that matter, this fast before xD So you are one lucky bunch of readers this week ;) But considering how loyal you have been you kind of deserve a little bit of extra when I am free from school don't you think? :)**

**Anyway, this chapter actually has gone through a major rewrite. This chap was done two days ago but when I read it thorugh I wasn't happy with the story so half the chapter has been completly rewritten.**

**But I am not going to ramble, just tell you enjoy this more intense chapter and please tell me what you thought about it!**

**Disclamier: I do not own Eclipse or the Twilight series, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 14  
Bella's POV  
**  
To say that the wolves were enormous was nearly an understatement, all of them had to be at least my height and I could tell that all of them were growling viciously towards Edward and me. Two of the wolves were a bit bigger than the rest, and there were also one smaller wolf who I could tell was younger than the rest. All of them were males and even though all of them seemed like fully grown animals, there was something off about them.

Carefully I moved my feet out of the blanket that was wrapped around my body to be able to have access to all of my vision. But when I did so Edward, of course, noticed and not even a second later he was by my side, his arm wrapping protectingly around my shoulders. To my big surprise, his action caused a huge reaction among the wolves and not the one I had expected. Normally a wild animal would have been frightened by Edward's speed; I had sensed how all animals kept a safe distance from him when we were out in the forest. But the three biggest wolves moved forward instead increasing their growls immensely, making the ground shake below my feet, while the others made sure to keep the circle around us intact.

"Help me up." I whispered to Edward and without saying anything the loosened his hold and helped me up on my feet. When I shrugged my shoulder a little, telling him to drop his arm, he hesitated for just a moment before I felt his arm drop from my shoulders, but I could still tell he was ready to protect me. He was so tense he could have been turned into stone, but just a small part of my mind took in this information. My biggest focus was on the wolves.

I noticed that when Edward's arm dropped all of them seemed to lose a very small amount of tension, but still they did relax a little bit and that meant something. Also the way they interacted with each other was very strange. They were looking into each other's eyes for small periods of time, but still too long for a normal wolf who would have taken their stares for a challenge. It was almost as if they were talking to each other. Then there was also the way they behaved and moved it was almost as if they were… well intelligent in lack of a better word since all animals were intelligent. But these wolves seemed to be smarter than all of their kind.

Suddenly one of them, the next too largest wolf of the pack took a step towards me. I felt Edward stiffen even more, although it should have been impossible, and I heard how a growl started to grow in his chest, causing the wolf which had moved towards me to stop and answer with a growl of its own, the whole pack adding to the sound. Slightly irritated over Edward's reaction I gave him a small hit on his arm, not hard enough to hurt myself, but hard enough to make him stop glaring and growling at the wolf. The look on his face was one of concern and fear when he looked at me and I felt my heart breaking. I leaned forward and lightly kissed his mouth, shutting the outside world out and whispered "Trust me" before I took a few steps away from him and towards the wolf as I closed my eyes. I needed to focus.

And just as I had allowed myself to do so many time before, I disappeared into my ability to sense the world around me, allowing all the information which I usually kept away to flow into my mind. It was an amazing feeling and I loved it, because now I could truly feel everything. I felt the small bug which was creeping up the tree across the meadow, I felt the small mice who was hiding under the ground, I felt the wind which was as weak as a feather and the gazing sun which warmed my skin. Far away I heard the bids crying out their warnings to each other and the rabbits which were running over the ground, away from the meadow. I heard a small fly getting captured in a spider's web and I could feel and hear as the spider quickly moved out of its safe hiding place to feed on it's pray

It was when I was in this state it was so easy for me to just disappear into the world, to forget about time and just like the trees become a part of everything that was going on around me. It was in this state I had been the day I had found the Cullen's and it was in this state I had been when Sam and Jake found me on the Beach in La Push. Sometimes I actually envied the trees, the plants, the wind and the ocean for always being a part of this, but right now I still had to focus. This wasn't the time to get lost.

It was extremely hard for me to concentrate my senses on the seven wolves around me, but over the years I had learned to shut unneeded information out and the whole process didn't take more than a second.

Some things had I already established, that the wolves seemed to be extremely intelligent and that they had an enormous and impossible large size. But now I also noticed what I had missed before. On two of the wolves back legs there were a pair of short jeans tied into place with a small leather rope and I also noticed that all of the wolves were sending out mixed signals of fear, anger, confusion, hope, sadness, hate, disgust and protectiveness. I could feel how their emotions changed depending on if they were looking at me or if they were looking at Edward. If their gazes were on me I noticed that hope, sadness and protectiveness came across more than the other feelings, just like hate and disgust came along more often if they were looking at Edward.

But most importantly I felt something which I had never felt before. The wolves had a human presence around them and inside of them it almost felt as if there was something which was alive. Something which wasn't supposed to be there, but still was as natural to them as their own paws. And I knew that feeling. I had just felt it one time before and that was when I had met Jake, Sam, Quill, Embry, Jared, Paul, Seth and Leah in La Push and outside of my house. Still then it had more felt like the something was sleeping. Could this really be…

Carefully, and afraid of what I would sense, I drew a light breath, allowing the smells of the world around me rush to my mind to read. There was the ordinary smell of Forks, the wet ground, the deep forest and the slowly rotting leaves along the smell of all the animals around. Then there was the more uncommon smell of the gazing sun. There was Edward's wonderful sent of honey, cinnamon and sun. Then there was a husky smell of wood I had known since I was little and lastly there was the smell of fir tree, salt water, leather and which was coming from the wolf in front of me. And that sent, it was the sent I would always know and remember since it had found me in the snow-covered forest all those years ago, when my new senses still were young and unable for me to control. Astonished I cut off some of the flow of information which I had allowed for the past eight seconds and opened my eyes, even if it did no difference, and whispered out one name:

"Sam"

* * *

**Edward's POV  
**

"Sam"

The reaction when my love whispered out her old friend's and brother's name was immediate among the wolves, they all froze while their minds began racing and screaming to each other, trying to understand what was going on. To be honest I was a little shocked as well, I knew about Bella's amazing senses, but I had no idea how she possibly could tell that the dogs in front of us were her friends, or at least that one of them was Sam.

Then I could noticed the thoughts coming from him, Sam, he was surprised and shocked like the rest of his pack, but there was also a hint of amazement in his mind. He knew that Bella was able to feel the world, and thinking back I now remembered that Bella had told me that Sam was the person who had found her in the forest all those years ago.

Now he was scared that she would run away and despise him even more than she already did. I could see the scene which had taken place outside Bella's house a couple of week's earlier play in his mind and the fear grew even more in his chest. It was quite amazing that this dog, which didn't fear my kin, could fear what the next actions of my angel would be. And Bella just stood still a few steps in front of me, her focus on the black wolf in front of her which we both now knew was Sam. She seemed to be thinking about what she would do, but I honestly didn't know since I couldn't read her mind. Then Sam took a small step back, a small sad sound escaping him as he tried to figure out how he was going to lead his confusing pack and get a hold of his own now raging thoughts.

The sound however seemed to awaken Bella whom suddenly raced forward with a huge smile across her face and threw her arms around the giant wolf in front of her, causing her feet to hang freely in the air since the black wolf were taller than she was. Once again her reaction was unexpected for all of us and on instinct I moved forward, reaching out my hand towards my love, wanting her to stay with me. That I shouldn't have done. Immediately the red brown wolf, who I knew was Jacob, took a giant leap towards me, his teeth glistering in the sun, ready to bite my head off.

"Jake, no!" Bella's voice seemed to break through the meadow and the forest like a whip, causing the dog to stop before he looked away from me to look at her instead. I refused to let him from my sight so instead I watched the scene through his eyes. I saw Bella, standing with her right hand resting on Sam's left side as the black wolf was just staring at her. All of the wolves were staring at her and she was enchanting. The emotions that emerged from her were those of power and strength, and the animalistic side of these werewolves couldn't help but to be affected by it. The wolves inside of them knew that this person was a leader, someone who you shouldn't question, but follow.

"He was not going to hurt me" Bella's voice was truly that of someone who was speaking to an upset animal, calm but still with strength. "Edward just wanted to make sure I was safe."

Her last comment made many of the wolves snarl, and as a reaction to their reactions I slowly began growling. I was not going to allow them to insult my mate.

_Silence! _Sam's voice echoed through the minds of the pack and all of them become quiet, even though I could tell they didn't want to. Inside Paul's mind I heard the phrase _alpha order _but I didn't know what it meant.

_I will phase and you all will stand guard, keep the circle closed. _All of the wolves immediately lay down, except Jacob who seemed to be fighting against something. _Now Jacob! _This time the demand was even stronger and I could tell that Jacob had no other choice than to turn away from me and go fulfilling the circle. With a loving push the black wolf then showed Bella in my direction and then walked away into the dark forest. Without thought I rushed forward to Bella and threw my arms around her. Breathing in her sent. I could hear the angry thoughts from the wolves around us, but for now they were all locked in place.

* * *

**Bella's POV  
**

I returned Edward's embrace as I felt my heart racing, and I knew his had done so too if his had still been beating. I was still amazed by the fact that the wolves around us were my friends, but when Jacob had nearly attacked Edward I had felt how my life had nearly ended right here in this meadow. I couldn't lose him! Not ever! And I had also been reminded why I had broken the contact with Jacob and everyone from La Push.

But I had missed them, especially Sam. Still his lack of reaction when Jake tried to attack Edward scared me, did he want my love to die? Would he even care? If he didn't than I would really have to break the last of my now thin bonds to my old life, but I didn't want to. I wanted something from my old life, something which had been a firm spot in my life to still be with me. Because no matter what, I still loved Sam like a brother and I always would love him like a brother.

"Love, he is back" Edward suddenly whispered in my ear and I turned around slowly. I had already been able to tell that Sam had been emerging from the woods, this time as a human and not a wolf. I had felt his transformation, but I didn't want to think about it. I could feel the wolf which was now sleeping within him, but still more awake than the first time I had seen him when I came back home. Still it wasn't until now that I noticed that tears were streaming down my face.

This was my Sam, the man I saw as my older brother, but now he also was a wolf and a leader. A leader who had nearly allowed my other friend to kill what meant most in the world to me. Suddenly the anger raged through my body and I rushed forward, trying to hit him right in the face. But before my hand had time to make contact with Sam's cheek he had caught my arm in his hand. Desperate I tried to hit him with my left hand instead, but Sam just caught that one too before he slowly lowered my arms to my sides, not letting them go. The tears were still streaming down my face, but now from anger and I was glaring at the man in front of me.

"Would you have allowed him to do it?" I asked him with rage being heard in every word.

"Bella I just need you to calm down…"

"Would you have allowed Jacob to kill Edward Samuel?" My scream echoed through the woods and I could feel the animals around us moving even further away.

"He is dangerous Bella, he is a vampire." Sam said keeping his voice calm even if his heart was racing just like mine.

"I know what he is and I _love _him Sam." I could feel how Sam's hold on my arms increased a little, but not enough to hurt me. I could feel how the wolf in him tried to get free, but he managed to calm it down. The other wolves on the other hand started growling and barking until Sam shot them an angered look.

"He is a monster Bella, he drinks blood." I could tell that Sam was trying to reason with me.

"I know everything about him and his family Sam. I know their past and I have accepted it. I know about his kind and what they feed on and I know that Edward and his family feeds on animals and that many of them never have tasted human blood. And if he is a monster what are you then?"

I could tell that Sam became deeply hurt by my words, but they needed to be said. I didn't know what he was; only what he could do and that it was a part of him.

"You see me as a monster Bella?"

"I don't know what I should see you as, but right now I see you as my older, over protecting brother who is about to lose me forever." I felt that Sam looked away from me and that his feelings where raging, probably his thoughts as well and I felt a little sorry for Edward. Sam's grip on my arms loosened and I freed myself from him. But not to run away or leave, but to take Sam's face in my arms and turn it so that he was looking at me. To reach his face required me to stand a little bit on my toes, but I could survive that.

"You trusted me once Sammy, you allowed me to live. Don't take that away from me now. If you try to I will leave you, all of you. But I don't want to. I still love you as my brother Sammy, but I love Edward more since I _love him _in an as a partner. I love him just like you love Emily and Jake loves Vanessa."

I remembered how I had begun calling Sam for Sammy. When I was younger he had hated to be called Samuel, and I wanted him to have a nickname of my own to call him. No one else had ever been allowed to call him Sammy, in reality he hated it. Still he had ever said anything when I called him that.

"It is true what Bella says." Edward's velvet voice floated over the meadow. "I can see what imprinting is for your kind and even if the process isn't the same between a vampire and its mate, the bond is just as strong. I could never hurt Bella and I would give anything to keep her safe." The low rumble once again emerged from the wolf pack, but for some reason Sam seemed to be in deep thought. After a few moments he looked down at me and put his hand on my cheeks as well, his thumbs slowly moving over the still wet streaks where my tears had fallen.

"When did you become so small Bella?"

"When did you become so damn big?" I answered and the small chuckle escaping from Sam made me smile as well.

"I guess, to some degree, that I understand whatever relationship you have with this…" Sam looked over at Edward with a slightly disgusted face "vampire." It seemed hard for him to say the last word. "But you must understand that I need to know more Bells before I can tell you if I am okay with you risking your life every day." At this last statement I could hear Edward snorting behind us which caused my smile to grow some more.

"And I need to know more about you Sam, what you are?" I asked him.

"That is not for me to tell you Bells…" before I had time to say interupt Sam put a finger over my mouth to silence me and continued talking "but if you come to La Push tomorrow there is someone who can."

"Sounds like a deal." I answered not quite happy with the fact that I wasn't going to take part of the information now. But I guess I could wait one day. "Pick me up tomorrow after school?"

Sam answered with a nod and when I carefully freed myself from his grip to walk back to Edward something happened. I could tell that Sam wanted to stop me with every fiber of his being, but it wasn't he who moved. Instead the wolf which I knew was Jacob suddenly started to turn into a human. The transformation went by surprisingly fast and the second it was done Jake stood as a human, a naked human, on the ground where he before had been lying down. His face was twisted with anger and his whole body was shaking.

"You can't be serious! Are you going to allow her to go back to that _bloodsucking leech! _Sam, how can you even consider that that… _thing_ can have any sorts of feeling for her?"

"Jacob! I do not like this any more than you but right now there is nothing we can do. Quite the contrary actually since we are on Cullen grounds and the treaty does not allow us to be here. _Now calm down!_" Sam's voice was full of the same authority as before and even if I could tell that Jake struggled for a few seconds his anger did not decrease, nor did he become silent.

"It has twisted her mind Sam! She does not even know what she is doing any longer; it will destroy her when it is done playing with her!" Even if I knew how much Edward loved me and how much I loved him, Jacob's words still hit a painful spot in my heart. A part of doubt in me that would never go away no matter how much I tried to force it away since it was the small part of me which was still convinced I was never going to be enough or worthy of Edward.

Edward noticed how my feelings changed and in a second he was by my side holding me in his arms.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Jake shouted at us and for the first time in my life he scared me.

"HE has not twisted my mind Jacob! I have chosen this willingly! You are the one who is acting out of line right now Jake." I said to him trying to calm him down but the only response I got was a cold hearted laugh.

"Sure you have Bella! You have chosen this all by yourself! Don't tell me that you have never feared for Charlie or that all of them have tried to convince you that they aren't dangerous."

"Actually that is exactly what all of us have been trying to do." Edward said with a dry voice and I liked the fact that he allowed his human teenager side to come forward, but something told me that this wasn't the best time. And just as that thought ran through my mind Jake exploded in front of us into the form of a wolf and leaped towards both me and Edward. Still I wasn't afraid, nor did I hide away, instead I just stared at the wolf which was coming towards us and I flourished in the fact that Edward was here with me, to protect me.

The moment before Jacob had time to sink his teeth into Edward's arm Edward moved to the side and got a hold on Jacob's side, throwing him away from me. Edward crunched down in front of me and his growl echoed through the meadow which caused all of wolves to growl back at him. Behind me I could feel how Sam's body exploded into his wolf form and how Jacob started to get up from the ground.

The next second I could feel and hear six pairs of footsteps coming closer to the meadow and suddenly the whole Cullen family jumped over the circle of wolves only to create a new circle around me. Soon everyone was growling towards each other and the tension in the air was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Suddenly I knew that this could never end well, soon the wolves would attack the persons which I now considered my family and I knew someone would get hurt. They might even die.

In distress I therefore did the only thing I could, I sank down to the ground and allowed my hands to dig deep into the soft grass around me as tears once again flooded down my cheeks. Silently begging the world around me for help I turned my face towards the sun and prayed with the depths of my heart that everything would work out as I screamed in my mind "_You told me to find you, but I don't know where you are!"_

* * *

**Edward's POV  
**

It scared me how fast this situation had gone out of hand. I did not fear for myself, but I feared that Bella would get hurt.

For a moment it had seemed as if everything was going to turn out alright. The alpha of the pack, who truly did love Bella as a sister, had been ready to calm himself with the fact that I had not hurt my love and that I apparently was ready to not keep her away from the pack since I had not complained or disagreed when he and Bella had made up their plans of meeting. He had also been much aware that he and his pack indeed were breaking the treaty which my family had formed with his forefathers so many years ago by being on our land. He also knew that we now had the right to attack his pack, something which he feared even if he knew I would have been stupid to take them all on my own. Them killing me and the wrath of my family however was not something which he could call stupid.

Still now everything was on the edge of a knife because the brainless dog, which was the pack's true alpha, still not had truly learned to control the strong emotions his transformation had given him. He had allowed the rage to increase till he no longer could control it and because of the pack's special mental bond, his rage had spread to the other wolves as well.

I both felt stronger for the fact that my family had come to mine and Bella's aid, but at the same time their presence pained me since I didn't want them to get hurt. I could hear how the pack around us was working up a plan to take my family down and how Jasper was doing his best to calm them down. I could hear the silent promises of love which my family sent to their respective mates and how it pained both of my parents to stand at the edge of a fight.

Then just as the pack was about to make their first move they stopped as my whole family turned into stone. I felt how my eyes turned coal black and a fire which I never had felt before grew quickly in throat. Slowly all of my family turned around as one being and the sight before me would have caused my heart to stop if it had been beating. Before me my angel stood with a rock in her hand which she had used as a knife to slash her skin open from her wrist and halfway up her arm. The wound was deep and with every beat which was heard from Bella's heart I could see her dark red blood was pumping out of the wound.

The red color of Bella's blood against her slightly glowing white skin enchanted me. The burning in my throat hurt had turned into a pain I had not known since my transformation and the carving for my love's blood was stronger than I even thought possible. A part of me envisioned how I rushed forward and allowed my tongue to taste the precious blood which now began dripping to the ground. How I licked away the blood which was running down her arm. I could nearly feel how my teeth then sank into Bella's delicate skin and how her taste would flourish in my mouth. How her blood would strengthen me beyond imagination.

Still this monstrous part of me was easy to suppress in comparison to my love and care for the wonderful creature before me. Her facial expression was strong, determined and a little smug as her gaze landed on Jacob who was still frozen as well as the rest of pack who had no idea how to act next. To my amazement there were nearly no signs of pain in Bella's face as her hand were still clutching the rock in a hard grip. The only true visible sign of pain was the small amount of sweet which was starting to break out of on her forehead.

"You are afraid of them hurting me Jake? Well I don't see any of them attacking me now in my most vulnerable state. Not even Jasper who is new to this diet or Edward to whom my blood sings. They don't want to hurt me and they have the ability to choose since they are stronger then their carvings." At this I felt how she threw a short proud and loving look in my direction before her focus went back to Jake. The feeling you got when Bella set her focus on you I would never get used to, especially since it felt as if she was looking at you when that wasn't possible.

I could tell how the wolves began to struggle with themselves, they couldn't question what happened in front of them and at the same time they could not believe that if they walked away we would not feed on Bella. They could see the black eyes of every member in my family except Carlisle and their instincts were telling them not to allow us take a step closer to Bella. The only one who had fate in us was Sam, the scene which was unfolding before his eyes only increased his trust in Bella, which had been strong to begin with, and now he was allowing his pack to trust in her as well.

For half a minute we were all frozen, but during that time I could hear the pained thoughts of my family. Especially Carlisle hated the fact that Bella kept on losing more and more blood while the wolves made up their minds. His love for Bella as a daughter and his caring personality made the wait extremely hard for him and in the end, his instincts and worry for my love took over and he moved forward. Immediately Jacob took a growling step forward which made my father stop in his place as he looked at the red brown wolf.

"Bella's wound is deep and needs to be tended as soon as possible. She is consistently losing more blood. The bleeding needs to be stopped and the wound has to be cleaned and stitched to prevent an infection. At our home I have all the supplies needed if you would allow us to help her. Each passing moment you are keeping us here the blood loss and infection risk increases. If it would help you we can call you later this evening and give you a report on how Bella is doing." At this the dog just stared up at Carlisle, still not wanting to accept his terms, but a look at Bella's determined face made him realize that right now the pack had no other choice than to accept the terms which my father had laid out.

As one creature all of the wolves turned around and started to disappear into the forest, but before Sam became one with the shadows, he gave Bella a long look. In his mind I could hear his silent question which he wanted to ask her; If she was still willing to come to the reservation the tomorrow? Somehow he must have been able to get the massage forward because my love gave the dog a small nod and with that he finally disappeared, leaving my family finally alone.

When all of the wolves were gone, Bella's already white skin paled even more and she began falling to the ground as the stone slipped from her grip, landing with a small thud on the ground. Bella on the other hand never had the time to reach the ground though since Carlisle rushed forward to catch her. The amount of blood which was still pouring out of her wound had not increased, but neither had it decreased which worried me greatly. I knew that a human had 4, 5 deciliters of extra blood in their system, but my angel soon would have lost that amount.

"What can we do to help Carlisle?" It was Alice who spoke up, her voice filled with fear.

"The blood flow needs to be stopped and I want you Alice, Jasper, Esme and Rosalie to immediately run back to the house and make sure everything is ready for when we get back. I will need a blood bag of A+ blood which we can give Bella through an IV when we get back." Without any delay the four of our family members left, leaving Emmett, I and Carlisle to help Bella. I gave Carlisle a wondering glance, wondering why he not had chosen to take Bella home immediately.

"I thought Jasper could need some time to collect himself." Carlisle said before he went back into his professional role. "Edward can you hold her."

I did as I was told without any delay as Carlisle started to take his jacket off and ripping the arms off it to be able to put some pressure on the bleeding while Emmett started ripping his hoody into long strands which could be used to tie the arms of the jacket to the wound. In my arms Bella was completely still and for a moment we all thought that she had fainted from the pain, but as soon as Carlisle started to apply the pressure aid on her arm a high hiss was heard from her.

"Happy to hear that you are awake Bella." Carlisle said as his hand worked fast and professionally. With a small sigh Bella leaned back into my chest, allowing my father to work without pulling away.

"I am fine, it is just a scratch." My angel said with a weak voice as my father finished up and we all started running home.

"Yeah, sure it is just a scratch Bellie, a _bleeding_ scratch which absolutely not is hurting you in any way." Emmet said with great sarcasm running a little behind us. "You know if you want to donate blood Bella I can personally take you to the hospital the next time if you'd like."

Bella's only reaction to my brother's words was a weak smile and a few words which none of us could her before she drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Bella's POV  
**

The world around me was dark, which in a way wasn't very strange since for me since the world always was black. What was strange on the other hand was the beeping noise that I could hear closely to my right and the fact that seven people were standing silent around me, just breathing. I could tell that I was lying down and my body felt oddly numb. It was as if all of my muscles had been turned into jelly and I had a huge headache. In my right arm there was a needle inserted and I could feel how it was allowing a fluid to come into my body. By the smell of it I could tell that it was blood.

And my other arm, well I could feel the blood pumping underneath the skin which had just been stitched and now was hidden away under a big bandage. With a groan I managed to move my undamaged arm so that I could rub myself in the eyes and I could tell that the Cullen's around me all relaxed a little by my movement. Then I felt a pair of ice cold lips kiss my temple and I relaxed into the bed once more. Edward. Focusing a small moment I detected Carlisle to my right and turned my head towards him.

"So how is the diagnose Dr. Cullen, will I live?" My question caused a small couching sound from Emmett who in return earned a murderous glare from Rose. I felt Carlisle sitting down on the side of my bed, looking at me.

"You will get a very ugly scar on your arm Bella, but other than that you should be fully healed if the wound does not get infected. The amount of blood you lost was quite severe but is now slowly starting to come back to normal. The bandages will have to be changed every day for the forthcoming four days and after that we will have to see how we proceed. Other than that you are alright. You have some morphine in your system for the pain but that should not be needed after today." With a grateful look I placed my hands over Carlisle's and mouthed a thank you, even if I knew everyone could see it. In return my hand got a small squeeze before my doctor walked out of the room, all of family following him except Edward who stayed at my side and the hugs I received from Esme, Alice and Rose before they left.

When we were all alone the room suddenly became awkwardly quiet. It felt very strange since I had never experienced it with Edward before. For us conversation had always flowed so easily. I knew that my actions had been wrong, not only because I was Edward's singer and could have destroyed him for eternity if he had hurt me, but for the fact of the immense test and pain I had put all of his family through, especially Jasper who I was beginning to finally bond with. It actually amazed me that none of them had started jellying at me yet.

"I am sorry, for what I did back in the meadow. I know that my actions were unnecessary and were done in an act of panic. You must believe me when I say I didn't want to pain you in any…" Edward's cold lips over my own silenced me and my rant. The kiss was short and light, but I felt how it soothed my whole body and when Edward pulled away I could feel him gazing into my eyes as he started playing with my hair.

"I cannot say that I approve of what you did love… No hear me out. Thank you. As I said I do not approve of your actions, nor do I ever want to see you cause yourself any kind of harm ever again, you understand?" At his I nodded as Edward sent me breathtaking smile before he turned serious again and I could tell he struggled with his next words.

"But it is actually we who must thank you. No matter how much I hated to see you in pain or how stupid your actions were, you stopped an attack which we all thought was unavoidable. You showed the wolves that we indeed could control ourselves around you which, not counting their natural hatred towards us, showed them that they now no longer have any arguments for why you should not be allowed to spend time with us. The treaty says nothing about our family not being allowed to bond with humans, so no matter how much I hate what you did, things turned out well considering the circumstances."

This was not what I had been expecting so I was silent for a few moments as I allowed it to sink in.

"Well I still have the feeling that I have to apologize for the pain I put you all through, and I am glad to hear you think I did the right thing."

"I never said that Bella."

"You didn't have to." I answered him with a smug voice as I leaned forward to give my vampire a quick kiss. In return I got one of Edward's grinning smiles and him shaking his head.

"What?" I asked him curiously

"Nothing love."

"Yes, tell me. Please."

"You are just amazing you know that." This caused a blush to creep up my cheeks and I turned away my face a little. But Edward just carefully lifted me up and lay on the bead before he laid me down beside him. With a content smile I nuzzled my nose into his chest as I drew in his sent while he gave me kiss on the head. We didn't speak, instead we were just enjoying each other's company and the feeling of being close to the one you loved.

"What have you told Charlie?" I said after a while, breaking the silence.

"Alice called him and said that she had come over after our hiking trip to cheek on you and that she decided to take to you home with her so Carlisle that could cheek on you. He also thinks that you are having a slumber part with Alice here until tomorrow since you were feeling a lot better. Alice have already been over at your home and picked up some things for you."

Well that didn't surprise me.

"What will I say about the arm?"

"We will come up with something, perhaps you fell?"

"Sounds good, it is something I could do actually." At this Edward just smiled and tightened his hold on me for a little bit and silence once again filled the room. I listened to the world around me as I closed my eyes. It felt as if I was in heaven. As I slowly started to become more and more tired one more thing came to my mind.

"What do you think about tomorrow?" My question was directed to the fact that I had agreed to go with Sam to La Push. Edward was silent for a little bit and I wondered what he was thinking. Downstairs I could tell that the rest of the family also had become quiet, I didn't like the fact that they where eavesdropping, but I figured they were curious about Edward's answer as well.

"I am a very selfish being Bella, if I could I would make sure you would never leave my side ever again, but I know that you must be allowed to do whatever you want to. Your past has already told me that no one can lock you up in a cage. That you cannot accept and I don't want to control you either. Still I cannot agree with your decision to go into the reservation tomorrow and I certainly do not like it. The wolves already showed today that they are extremely impulsive and that their transformations are… dangerous to be around."

"So you don't want me to go?"

"No Bella, I don't want you to go and even if there is a part of me which wants to chain you to this bed to keep you from going, I will not do so or stop you if going to the reservation is what you truly want. Also, no matter how much I hate to admit it, the wolves did show that they were willing to leave you in our care; the hands of their mortal enemy. This makes me believe they will protect you. At least as well as they can."

The last words spoken were with a hint of doubt, but I still rejoiced in the feeling of Edward trusting me so much and his willingness to give me what I wanted the most. My right of make my own choices. Still I had been certain that at least some kind of an argument would be born when I asked my question. Instead I had been met with understanding and an attempt to work against natural instincts so that I could be happy. Maybe my show with the rock had been of a greater purpose than I ever could have imagined.

"I want to go because I have to know who they are and I need to know if I still can love them. After all I still see Sam as a brother and Jacob as one of my best friends. I can't just walk away from that if I know there is a chance we can still have those bonds." At this I felt how Edward tensed a little before he took a deep breath and once again relaxed.

"Then you shall go love."

"Thank you, for letting me go and for that you trust me." At this Edward looked down at me as he pulled back some of my hair behind my ear before he planted a lingering kiss on my forehead saying nothing. With a content sigh I once again allowed my body to relax. The feeling of Edward's arms around me made me feel safe, his hand playing a little with my hair to feel relaxed and his mouth resting close to my forehead made me feel loved. Just as I was drifting between consciousness and sleep I heard his velvet voice say:

"And just so you know, I would never let you fall Bella."

A smile spread over my face as I snuggled a little closer to him and then I drifted to sleep with a tune spreading through the room I had never heard before and a single thought:

"_I know you wouldn't Edward."_

* * *

**So I think many of you can tell that I got a little inspiered by Eclipse but what can a girl do? ;) I hope that you liked the turn of events and now I really want to know what you think about everybodys reactions and the future! Did you like the wolves? Do you think Edward will keep on supporting Bella or will he try to convince her not to go with Sam? Will the Cullen's try to stop her? **

**Leave a review and tell me! It always inspiers me to read your reviews and gives me a kick in the butt to keep on writing when I have much school work.**

**About school it begins agian tomorrow and the updates will not be close, but I will do my best to not make the wait too long! **

**Love Lysistrate**


	15. Further updates to ICSFY

Due to events in my life for the past two years, writing has not come easy to me. To all of those who still wait for my story "I can still feel you" to be updated, know that it will at some point, I do not beign something and then leave it hanging. It might bring some hope that I have started to feel a need to write again, however for the present it is still very far from me sitting down and write anyting.

For me it is very important to have emotion both for what I write and _in_ what I am writing, and since I do not have that now, it would not be fair to continue ICSFY for either you as my readers or for myself.

That I have found my way back to this website however I see as a good sign.


End file.
